Son of a Mercenary
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: What if, at a young age, Naruto was saved by a certain Merc with a Mouth? What if he decided to stay and watch over Naruto? What kind of adventures will they get into over time? Naruto/Deadpool Crossover. Naruto/Hinata Deadpool/Kurenai and more.
1. The Strange Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I also don't own Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai

Rating: M

Chapter 1: The Strange Stranger

It was a quiet night in the leaf village, and the homeless seven year old Naruto had just lost the mob of angry villagers chasing him. It was only a week after the orphanage kicked Naruto out. He's been chased three time within that one week period, but he didn't know why everybody hated him. He didn't do anything to anyone, he just asked random strangers if the had any food they could share. And every time, people would start chasing him and call him 'demon child'. Naruto was scared. Scared to talk to people, afraid of being chased down and beaten up for reasons he didn't know. While catching his breath, Naruto heard a villager shout. "Here it is! The demon carrier is over here! Lets hurry up and kill it before the anybody sees us!" Nine other men rounded the corner and saw Naruto. They all had on glares on their faces and began to slowly walk in his direction. That's when Naruto started running in the opposite direction, trying to get away for the second time that night. The men followed shortly after, carrying pitch forks.

(Meanwhile, a Couple Blocks Away)

A man came panting down the street, tired from his long and difficult quest.** 'That is the last time I trust a damn fortune cookie!'** Thought the man as he stared at the tiny slip of paper in his hands. This man wore a full red and black costume, and was carrying two Katana swords on his back. He also had a belt with several pouches and two guns attached to it. As people gave his strange looks, he continued thinking to himself. '**I mean, I **'**looked beyond what I saw' and I still haven't found 'the thing I truly desire' which is a lonely super model looking for a man! On the other hand, it was a freakin' tasty fortune cookie! Though getting lost in a foreign place isn't my idea of fun in the sun. I guess I'll stay here and see if I can find some work in this oversized China Town.**' The mercenary rounded a corner and saw a blond kid with whisker birth marks on his face being chased by a bunch of men. Naruto saw the strangely dressed man and hid behind him, holding him leg. Deadpool looked down and saw that the boy had cuts and bruises on his face. Naruto looked up with scared, tear filled eyes.

"Please….help me. T-those men are trying to h-hurt me and I don't know w-why." Naruto pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

Deadpool looked at Naruto, then looked at the men staring at him. Wade was completely shocked that this place had men chasing and beating toddlers. He didn't like the idea of a bunch of men trying to kill a child, even he, an insane mercenary wasn't that low. So he looked at the men with a glare that was even scarier with his mask on. "**What has this boy done to you fellows? Because Wade Wilson don't take no child beatin' for any reason, you hear?**'' He proclaimed as he mimicked a southern accent as he withdrew his swords.

"Listen here, you freak," started the leader of the group, "it's none of your damn business. And if you know what's good for you, you'll hand over that little demon." The man ordered.

Deadpool looked down and thought **'Demon?' **and looked back with an eyebrow raised. "**Demon? I don't see any fangs on this kid.**" He said as he dropped both swords and picked Naruto up, and forcibly opened his mouth and inspected his teeth. "**I see no razor sharp claws, no fur, no scales, no multiple eyes, no lacking of eyes, no wings, no lizard tongue, no nothing. So please tell me, mainly because I didn't go to Demon 101, due to the fact that my high school was too cheap to get the money for that class, what the hell makes this boy a demon?!**" Wade finished with a loud voice.

"Are you going to give us the boy or not!?" Yelled the impatient man.

"**Well……………………………. Nah!**" Shouted Deadpool as he charged the men, ready to fight.

But right as them men were about to engage in combat, they were interrupted by a loud voice. "What is the meaning of this!?" Everybody turned and saw a old man in white and red robes. The ten men immediately got on their knees and begged for forgiveness, while Deadpool just stood there, confused. Wade was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted by running and hugging the old man, happy he was there.

"O-old man, I-I was trying to f-find something to eat, b-but those men t-tried to hurt me. T-then that man in r-red saved me." The scared toddler finished as he hid behind the Hokage. The Hokage looked up and glared at the ten men.

"I'll let Anko and Ibiki have fun torturing the ten of you despicable scum for attacking a harmless child." All of a sudden, ten ninjas in various animal masks appeared and grabbed the men and disappeared. Putting away his swords, Deadpool walked over and started talking.

"**Wow, this boy isn't that popular around here is he? I mean, I was a hell raiser when I was younger, but not even I, the merc with the mouth, had many mobs chasing after me.**" Wade said as he bent down and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Please forgive me for asking, but who are you?" The Hokage asked as he shook the mercenary's hand.

"**Who? Me? Well, I'm just your friendly neighborhood mercenary, Deadpool! Though since you're obviously a respective member of this community, you can call me Wade Wilson, Wade, Wilson, Little Wade, Little Wilson, Red Wade, Red Wilson, Uncle Wade, Uncle Wilson, the Merc with the Mouth, Dead Man Wade, Dead Man Wilson or W, for short.**" Deadpool finished so he could finally take a breath.

The Hokage gave Deadpool a blank stare and nodded. "Very well, I'll call you by Wade. I want to thank you personally for protecting Naruto. He's an orphan and has no one to take care of him. It's nice to see there's still good people out there that would stand up to ten men to protect a child." He finished with a warm smile as he looked down at the smiling and bruised face of Naruto.

"Y-yeah, thank you sir. I….." Naruto was interrupted by Deadpool pulling him in for a friendly headlock.

"**Like I told the old man, you can call me Wade Wilson, Wade, Wilson, Little W…..**" Wade was about to repeat himself but was interrupted by the Hokage waving his hands, signaling for him to stop.

"That's quiet alright, you don't need to repeat yourself. Naruto will call you Deadpool. Are you hungry Naruto?" The leader of the village asked in a friendly voice.

Just then, a low rumbling noise came from Naruto's stomach, causing Deadpool to laugh. "**I'll take that as a yes. I'll take little Naruto here somewhere to eat. I got nothing better to do, so why no spent it with this little thug magnet. That reminds me, can I kill anyone who tries to hurt him? I mean, seriously, anybody who would harm a kid shouldn't be walking, am I right?**" Asked Deadpool in a innocent voice.

Sarutobi chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I would prefer you leave the punishment to me and my ninja. And just so you know, you can call me Sarutobi. All my friends do. Well, I have to go and make sure Anko and Ibiki don't overdo it and end up making those bastards insane before I get there. And just so you know, Naruto loves ramen, a lot." and with that, Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Deadpool coughed and looked down at the small child beside him. '**You sure got yourself into so deep shit this time, Wilson.**' "**Well, it looks like you're my problem for the time being, so where do you go to get some ramen, squirt?**"

"Well, Mr. Deadpool, sir, I would like t-to go to Ichiraka's ramen, if it's not too much trouble." The blond boy answered in a small voice.

"**You just take me there, and I might pay for both of us, depending on how good the stuff is. So, how long have you been living on the streets kid? Because I hear, that living inside a house with loved ones is much better then the cold streets.**" He asked, not completely knowing what he just asked. Naruto was silent, silently crying. When he didn't answer, Deadpool leaned down and picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulders. Naruto was startled by then Deadpool started talking again. "**I'm sorry if what I said upset you. Those bastards in the Weapon X program kinda made me a little psychotic.**"

"What's the Weapon X program?" Naruto asked as he pointed the way to the ramen booth.

"**Well, young Whisker Face, that's where the legendary Deadpool was created. You see, I was just a regular guy until my mother died. My sweet daddy dearest resorted to drinking and abusing me. Then one night, one of my drunken friends killed my dad in a bar fight. Soon after, I was diagnosed with cancer. That's when I joined the Weapon X program. They promised to cure my cancer, and they cured it all right. By giving my an outrageous healing factor, my body was able to beat the cancer. But it came at a price, it caused me to become disfigured. That's why I wear this costume. THEN they label me psychotic and tossed my into a prison lab. I escaped, and became what most people call 'a mercenary'.**" Deadpool finished as he set Naruto on the ramen stand's stool. The old man and his daughter walked up and greeted the two customers.

"Welcome to Ichiraka's Ramen, what…..Naruto! Are you O.K!? You look like you just got into a fight or something!" The men asked as he got a damp washcloth.

"Y-yeah. A bunch of men tried to hurt me because I asked them for food. The chased me and that's when I met Deadpool. I saw him and hid behind him. And when the mean men told him to give me to them, Deadpool said 'no' and was going to fight them. But old man Hokage appeared and took them away." Naruto finished as the man wiped of the last of the dirt and blood.

Ichiraka looked at the red and black clad stranger and gave him a warm smile. "Well thank you. Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage a week ago and no one would take him in." He said as he placed two bowls of beef ramen in front of them.

"**I was just at the right place at the right time. I can't believe the orphanage kicked out a freakin' seven year old! I mean, come on! What could a toddler do that was so bad that…. Hot damn this is good stuff!" **Deadpool switched subjects as he tasted the beef ramen.

The old man laughed. "Looks like we have another favorite customer! So, Deadpool, what's with the getup? You look like a comic book super hero or something." Ichiraka as he pinched a piece of Deadpool costume.

Deadpool took another beep breath.

(Another Explanation Later)

"Wow, now that's an interesting story." Ichiraka said as he took Naruto and Deadpool's empty bowls. "You say you have an outrageous healing factor? How outrageous are you talking?"

"**Let me show you.**" Deadpool said as he went into the middle of the street. He withdrew one of his swords and flung it straight up. Then Deadpool extended his right arm and the razor sharp sword sliced it clean off. Naruto, Ichiraka and his daughter were horrified. But was even more horrified when Deadpool simply reattached it, like nothing happened. He looked back and gave his three witnesses a smirk. **"See? I'm practically indestructible!" **He said as he walked back to have another bowl of beef ramen.

"That was amazing!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Wow, he's right. That was quite impressive." A familiar voice said. Everybody looked left and saw Sarutobi. Before Ichiraka could show gratitude for the Hokage visiting his humble ramen stand, Deadpool walked up and got him in a friendly headlock and gave him a nuggie.

"**Sarutobi, good buddy. How are those ten sniveling bastards doing? Are they insane yet? Because if they are, I know a few trick I could pull on them that you would think is hilarious!**" Wade finished as he released Sarutobi from the headlock.

Sarutobi straitened his hat and answered. "Sorry, but they're not insane, just in a world of pain. How are things with Naruto? Has he been good to you?"

"**Little Whisker Face is doing good. This ramen is to kill for, and being a mercenary, that's handy."**Deadpool answered and he took the last mouthful of his beef ramen.

Sarutobi smiled. "That's nice. It's great to see there is another ramen lover out there, besides Naruto. Do you have anywhere to live, Wade?"

"**Nope. I just got here, and the first thing I did was save an orphan from being pounded to a bloody pulp.**" Wade answered as he ruffled Naruto's hair again. Sarutobi thought for a second and spoke in a serious voice.

"Will you two please watch over Naruto for a second? I need to talk to Wade for a second." He asked Ichiraka and his daughter. Sarutobi and Deadpool walked a short distance and started to talk.

"Wade, I need you to do something very important for me. I'm going to tell you a S-rank secret, that mean's you can't tell no one." Deadpool nodded. "Seven years ago, the village was attacked by a demon, called the Nine-Tailed Fox. That demon killed many ninja and was practically un-killable. But the forth Hokage, Naruto's father, sacrificed himself and sealed the demon in the stomach of a newborn infant. The infant, was his own son. His last wishes were that Naruto was to be seen as a hero, for being the reason the Nine-Tailed Fox isn't free. But everybody didn't see it like that. The ninja look at Naruto and think about their friends lost in the battle. The villagers look at Naruto and think about the family members and loved ones they lost. So Naruto has no friends, every time Naruto tries to play at the park, the kids' parents would yell at him and tell him to leave their children alone. He needs a father figure, and a strong one, Wade, I want you to look over him. I understand if you don't we just met. But can you think about it?" Sarutobi said, in a nearly pleading voice. Deadpool again nodded and walked back to the ramen stand. Naruto was finishing his forth bowl of ramen. Wade looked at all the ramen the five year old ate and looked at Naruto.

"**Geez kid, you're a freakin' bottomless pit!**" Wade then slowly looked at Ichiraka. "**How much do I owe you?**"

"It's free. Naruto eats here all the time. We're the only place that will serve him anything. And I'd feel like a horrible if I charged a homeless orphan and his only friend. So for now, both you can eat here for free." Ichiraka said with a warm smile.

"**WOW! Seriously? That's awesome! This is the better than Canada!**" Deadpool said as he started doing a happy dance. Naruto laughed hysterically at Deadpool's action. Sarutobi thought, 'Wade….. Please don't let me down.' Ichiraka thought, 'all right, this is different. But at least Naruto has a friend. And hey, I have another customer.'

**To Be Continued…………….**


	2. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I also don't own Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!!!

Rating: M

Chapter 2: The Choice

After ramen, Wade placed Naruto on his shoulders again and started walking. Wade started humming to himself and Naruto sat on his shoulders, wondering what's going to happen next. People walking in the opposite direction gave Naruto dark looks, but quickly looked away when their glares were met with Deadpool's glare. That's when Deadpool shouted.**_ "O.K! Anyone who wants to hurt little Whisker Face here will have to get through me! If you are one of those people, please form a nice and orderly line and I'll kick your asses one by one! Come on! I dare you!_**" Deadpool looked around and only one man challenged him.

"Is that right?" The man was somewhere around 6' or 6'5" and was bulging with muscles. "So you think you can stop anyone from getting to that boy?" The humongous man asked, pointing at Naruto, who was now standing behind Deadpool, scared. Wade took a good look at the man, and cracked a smile.

"_**You can bet your steroid filled butt I can. In fact, I can beat you without using my swords.**_" Wade said as he got into his fighting position. The larger man cracked his knuckles and took one step forward.

"O.K, stick man. Since you like talking, do you have any last words?" He asked.

"_**Actually, I have a lot to say. Like, yo mom's so fat, when she got on a talking scale, 'it said please remove elephant from scale'…. Wait! Here's a good one! Yo mom's so stupid, she…..**_" Deadpool's little mom insults were interrupted by the huge angry man charging him. Naruto was already somewhere safe, so Deadpool didn't have to worry about him getting hurt. Wade leaped out of the way of the punch and dashed at the slow giant. When the pissed off man turned to charge Deadpool again, he was met with Deadpool's knee right in the face. He stumbled backwards, and noticed he had a bloody nose. He looked at the skinny masked man and glared at him. "You're dead now, stick man!" And he charged him again. And like before, Deadpool dodged the attack and jumped a good 20 feet away. Then he started talking again. "_**Here a really good one! Yo mom's so fat, when she lays down in the bathtub, the water in the toilet rises!**_" That time, the insult caused some of the people witnessing the fight to snicker. This, in turn, made the giant even angrier at the masked man. When he charged Deadpool, surprisingly, Deadpool charged back. Wade ran at him with such speed, he managed to dodge the devastating kick sent his way. Wade then jumped and delivered a powerful right hook to the giant's head, rendering him unconscious. Deadpool then looked around in search of Naruto. When he didn't see him, he shouted. "_**Hey, Whisker Face! It's O.K! You can come out now! The big guys down and not getting up anytime soon!**_" Then a bush nearby started to move. Then Naruto crawled out and walked over to Deadpool. That's when Wade picked him up and again placed him on his shoulders. People gathered around the fallen giant, not completely if he was unconscious or in a coma. Naruto saw the beaten man. "Wow, Mr. Deadpool! You beat that big guy?! And you did it to protect me?!"

"_**Well…Yeah. I mean, that man wanted to hurt you, even after I warned him I would kick his ass if he even tried. And Wade Wilson isn't the kind of mercenary that would let anyone get away with harming a defenseless orphan. I mean, who the hell does that?! There you are, starving and looking for food, and then a bunch of guys decide to chase and beat you?! It's unforgivable! It's unseen! It's….It's…..It's so wrong I can't even find the right appropriate word for it!**_" Wade finished as he got the attention of a man with long, black hair, white eyes, and holding the hand of a small girl. The girl had her hair in a duck call fashion and wore a white robe, like her father. Deadpool caught the glance and started walking towards them. The girl got nervous and hid behind her father.

Her father, in turn, sighed at her actions. "Hinata," the man whispered, "please don't embarrass me in public. We Hyuuga aren't the kind of people to show fear before others. If you're going to be the leader of our clan, you need to get over this nervous nonsense." The girl apologized, in a small and timid voice. Then he man brought his attention to the costume wearing stranger. "That was quite a show you put on just now. I'm Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan. I'm surprised you showed public protection for a child that you just met. Because I don't ever remember seeing you before, and judging by how you act in public, I'd say you're new here." Hiashi finished, scanning the new guy's attire. Deadpool placed Naruto down so he looking at the girl, who was looking at him from behind her father.

"_**Hello, Hiashi, I'm Deadpool, your friendly mercenary from across the street. And I think you have cool eyes. I mean, seriously, it's like you don't have any pupils! I just have regular blue eyes, like my friend right here.**_" Deadpool said, pointing at Naruto. Hiashi know who Naruto Uzumaki was. And even thought he wouldn't show it, he didn't blame the boy for what happened seven years ago. He was a friend of his father, and wanted to help him, but the Hyuuga elders forbid bringing the 'demon child' on Hyuuga grounds.

As Hiashi thought, Wade caught sight of the little girl peaking looks from behind Hiashi, so he introduced himself. "_**Hello there, little girl**_," Deadpool said, offering a hand to the small girl, "_**my name is Deadpool. The man that never shuts up. What's yours?**_" He asked in a innocent voice. She hesitated, but started to reply.

"M-M-My name is H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, s-sir. I-I-It's n-nice t-to m-meet you." Hinata stuttered.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said, interrupting Wade, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend?" Naruto asked, with a smile. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"S-S-Sure, N-Naruto. I-I-I'll b-be y-your f-friend." Hinata stuttered, but still smiled at her new friend.

"Aaawwwwww, isn't that cute, Kurenai? My daughter finally found a friend." Deadpool looked behind him and saw two women walking up behind him. The one that talked was a attractive middle aged woman, with white eyes, long black hair, dressed in a similar white robe. The other was a VERY attractive woman. She had crimson red eyes, long bushy black hair, and wore a red, black, and white dress, that stopped at her knees.

"Yes, it is. It is about time she got a friend that wasn't within her clan." Kurenai agreed, with a smile on her face when they approached the group. When they arrived, the woman with the white eyes started.

"Hello, I'm Hanna Hyuuga. And it's nice to meet the two of you." She said as she shook Deadpool and Naruto's hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'd like to say, you two are the prettiest girls I ever saw." Naruto said, with a little blush creeping up on his face.

Both started giggling, and Kurenai started. "Why, aren't you the smoothest talking seven year old I've ever had the pleasure to meet? I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, and we think you're a handsome young man." Kurenai said, as both women bent down and gave Naruto a little kiss on each cheek. Naruto giggled in embarrassing pleasure, and Deadpool got jealous.

"_**Hello, ladies. I'm Deadpool, and I'm the man who earlier this evening, saved this little silver tongued devil from being pounded be a mob of men. I WAS gonna kill them, but Sarutobi and his ninja stopped me before I could do anything. **_" Wade said, as he shook both Hanna and Kurenai's hand.

"Deadpool? That's a weird name, isn't it?" Kurenai asked, giving Wade a curious look.

"_**Well, if you must know, my real name is Wade Wilson. I'm a mercenary on a quest, looking for what I desire most. See? It's even says so on the fortune I got from a fortune cook.**_" Wade explained, handing Kurenai the piece of paper. "_**I'm also known as 'the Merc with the Mouth' by many of the people who know me. And I'd like to get to know all of you!**_" Wade finished as he picked Naruto up and placed him one only one shoulder. And right as he began to walk away, Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata! Do you want to play at the park tomorrow? I don't have anyone to play with so I was hoping you could meet me there." Naruto asked the blushing Hyuuga. Hinata looked at her mother, and her mother smiled back.

"She'll be there, Naruto." Hanna answered for her.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait!" Naruto shouted, bouncing up and down, while Deadpool struggled to steady him. "Bye Hinata!" Naruto shouted as the two walked away. Hinata, still blushing, smiled and waved bye. Now the two were walking back towards a building near the gates leaving the leaf village. And before Naruto could say anything, Deadpool spoke.

"_**Don't worry Whisker Face, we're just getting the rest of my things. And then we'll look for a place to sleep for the night.**_" Wade reassured and he went down an alley. There, in the darkness, was a pretty big gym bag, with a barrel of a automatic machine gun sticking out. Naruto jumped down from Wade's shoulder, and then Wade lifted the gym bag on one shoulder, and held Naruto's hand with the other. "_**So, you've been homeless for about a week now, right?**_" Naruto nodded. "_**So do you mind showing me where you've been staying? Because this is my first night here, and I don't know where the heck anything is.**_" Naruto nodded again and pulled Deadpool in the direction he wanted to go. It was, surprisingly, in the park, where he asked Hinata to meet him.

"I sleep here because I always wanted to come here while I was in the orphanage. When the adults took all the other kids here to play, they said I couldn't go. And they never told me why, they just said 'because we said so, you little demon brat.' and now I can spent all the time I want in the park!" Naruto said, pretending to said happy. He looked at Deadpool, and even with his mask on, Naruto could tell Wade had on a sad expression on his face. Then Deadpool reached into his gym bag and pulled out a sleeping bag and threw it to Naruto. Naruto caught it, but gave Wade a curious look.

"_**It's O.K, Naruto, I'm the indestructible Deadpool. So as Deadpool, I proclaim I don't need no sleeping bag to get some sleep. And besides, you need it more then I do.**_" Wade said in a surprisingly calm voice. Naruto excepted the sleeping bag and placed it right under a tree.

And right before Naruto fell asleep, he said to Deadpool, "thank you very much, uncle Wade. I really would've liked it if we were really related." And with that, Naruto fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

'_**Note to self: KILL all adults working at the orphanage!!**_' Deadpool thought furiously as he got back up and walked a short distance, so he could think so more. But he stayed at a distance so he was still close to Naruto. '_**Even after all this boy want through, he still can find a happy thought to fall asleep thinking about? This kid seriously got screwed in life, even more then I did. Sarutobi's right: he DOES need someone to look after him.**_' Wade concluded as he returned to the tree where Naruto was sleeping. Then Wade looked at Naruto and said, in a quiet voice. "_**O.K, Sarutobi, you can stop following us and trying to be sneaky, he's asleep.**_" Just then, Sarutobi jumped out of the tree Deadpool was standing under, landing on the ground without making the slightest sound.

"How long have you known I was following you?" He asked in a quiet impressed voice.

"_**I watched a lot of movies with ninjas in it.**_" Deadpool answered in a 'no dah' type of voice. "_**Did you think I'd think you wouldn't follow me, after you entrusted me with an 'S-ranked' secret, do you?**_" Deadpool's logic struck Sarutobi as impressive, thinking logically was a excellent leadership skill.

"Well? Have you made a decision on rather or not you're going to look over Naruto?"

Deadpool sighed heavily. This was going to be the most important decision he will ever have to make. He looked at Sarutobi. "_**Yeah, and I decided……….. I'm going to need a job if I'm gonna be raising a kid. Cause right now, I haven't been having much luck searching for work. Plus a place to stay, new clothes for him, and when I'm not around, someone strong to look after him.**_" Deadpool started naming off thing he wanted as his way of saying 'Yes'. And halfway into his demands, Wade noticed Sarutobi was smiling at him.

"Thank you Wade. I'm forever grateful for what you're doing for me, and on you first night in Konoha, too."

"_**It's no big deal. I always wanted a son, but because of my appearance, no woman will come near me. Hey, do you think you can…..**_"

"Wade, if I can't get MYSELF a girlfriend, what the hell makes you thing I can get YOU one?" Sarutobi joked, causing both of them to suppress laughter, trying not to wake Naruto. Sarutobi waved good-bye and disappeared in a puff of smoke. '_**Man, I want to know how to do that sooooooo much!**_' Deadpool shouted enviously in his head. Then he laid up against the tree right beside Naruto and slowly started to fall asleep. There was only on thing Wade thought when he fell asleep. '_**Well, Naruto Uzumaki, you and me are going to spend a LOT of time together.**_' and fell asleep.

_**To Be Continued………… **_

Hey, Mr. Alaska Here. Well, there you go! Deadpool volunteered to be Naruto's 'Uncle'. Surprisingly enough, it's pretty hard trying to find thing for Deadpool to say. But anyway…what do you think so far?! If you read hard enough, you'll see a little Foreshadowing in the last part of the story. Give me good reviews, or I'll pay Deadpool to KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time kids!

P.S…. I was only kidding about the 'Deadpool KILLING ALL YOU' thing. Sorry..... Got a little carried away there.


	3. First Day as a Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I also don't own Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and More!

Rating**:** M

Chapter 3: First Day as a Father

It was 12:30pm and Deadpool finally awoke from his peaceful sleep.** _'Wow! That was the best dream I ever had! I dreamt I was mayor of a city populated by lonely super models! And I won the lottery! And that hottie Kurenai was my wife! Ah well….. Guess it's time to wake Fox Boy up.'_**Deadpool concluded as he pushed of the tree, only to find Naruto was gone. _**'Ah SHIT! Where is he?! Naruto! Where are you?! Come on out! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!! Wait….. Why am I shouting in my head?!' "Naruto! Were are you?! Come on out! Naruto?!"**_Wade shouted, but found Naruto playing tag with Hinata. Both kids stopped playing and gave Deadpool a confused look. _**'That's right…. Naruto and Hinata have their play date this morning. Man….That scared the shit out of me! Don't do that Naruto! Do you know how scared I……I'm yelling in my head again!' **_He thought as he walk over to the two kids, who was being watched by Hanna and Kurenai. _**"Dude, wake me up the next time you're gonna leave while I'm sleeping! I'm practically crapped myself when I woke up and you were gone!" **_Deadpool scolded the deserting seven year old.

"Sorry, uncle Wade. I just thought……" Naruto started, but was interrupted by Deadpool.

"_**That's Daddy Wade to you, young man. I decided last night that I'll be your dad!"**_Deadpool corrected. Naruto's expression changed from sorry to amazed in a blink of an eye.

"Y-You mean…. you're gonna be my father? Y-You'll stay and protect me?" Tears began to fill Naruto's ocean blue eyes as he grabbed Hinata's hands and started dancing happily. Hanna thought Naruto dancing happily with Hinata was the cutest thing she ever saw. Kurenai, on the other hand, thought Deadpool suddenly wanting to be Naruto's dad was a little suspicious.

"So….You're Naruto's new father? What made you want to do that?" Kurenai asked with one eyebrow raised.

Deadpool looked at Kurenai and answered. _**"My sweet, sweet dear, dust thou think I might be scheming something? Surely thou jest……… Sorry for calling you Surely. But seriously, Sarutobi asked me to look after the little guy. I thought about it, and decided I would. Why?" **_Asked the crimson clad mercenary.

"N-No reason. I just thought someone new here wouldn't agree to adopt a kid his first night here. I thought it was a little…."

"_**Strange? Yeah. A little. But that's me. I'm Deadpool, the strangest man you'll ever live to meet. So get used to it." **_He finished, with a cocky smile you could see through his mask. That's when Sarutobi came walking by and caught sight of the five gathered in a group.

"Good morning everybody. Fine morning isn't it?" everybody but Deadpool bowed. Instead, he walked up and gave Sarutobi a friendly slug in the shoulder.

"_**Hey there Sarutobi. How's life been treating you as the Hokage? Is it as fun as the rings around your eyes tell me are telling me? Or are your rings lying to me?" **_

Everybody stared at Deadpool and thought 'how on earth can this guy be so disrespectful?'. Sarutobi cracked a smile.

"It seems my rings are lying. The life of the Hokage couldn't be as fun as they seem to be telling you. After so many years of paper work, you tends to get bored after a while." Sarutobi answered as he rubbed his temples. "That reminds me, I have something for you." That's when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins and handed them to Deadpool. "You said Naruto needed new clothes, so here's some money so you can go shopping. Then meet me at the here at 6 and I'll see if I can find you a place to live by that time."

"_**Seriously?! That's awesome! O.K, little man, it's time to find you some new clothes. I'll give you 30 more minutes with Hinata, then we'll leave and go shopping." **_Deadpool announced and went back to talking nonsense with Sarutobi.

Naruto was now chasing Hinata, with the most energy he had in his life. This was the best day in Naruto's life. First, he get's a father. Then, they're gonna go shopping for new clothes, which was also something he never did. Now, he's gonna have a place to call home. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this day.

(30 Minutes Later)

Naruto and Hinata said good bye and the new family went off to find a good place to shop. They came a crossed a good looking shop, but the owner wasn't really friendly, which was just what Deadpool was hoping for. "I can refuse service to anyone I choose!" Growled the store owner. "Now, please leave before I have security throw you two out."

"_**How about this? You let us shop here, and I DON'T slice your arm off and use it as**_ _**a backscratcher?" **_Deadpool asked as he slowly reached for one of his swords.

"I'm sorry, but is that a threat?" Asked the now nervous shop owner.

Smiling, Deadpool walked up, grabbed him by his shirt collar and whispered in his ear. _**"No sir, that was a guarantee. Cause believe me, the last kind of person you want to piss off is a insane mercenary."**_

Now the shop owner was sweating bullets. Hesitantly, he allowed the two to enter. Naruto jumped off Deadpool's shoulders and they walked around the store. Then Deadpool came a crossed a black trench coat, in Naruto's size. They also came a crossed matching blood red pants and shirts. They also got a pair of ninja sandals, a bunch of socks and underwear. As they paid for their things, Wade gave the shop owner a dangerous look, but smiled when the cashier handed him his change. When they were done and out of the store, Deadpool looked at his watch. 5pm. They had one hour until they had to meet Sarutobi at the park. Deadpool looked at Naruto. _**"Hey, little man, you want some ramen before we meet the old man?" **_He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air with glee. Carrying his weapons in one hand, and the clothes in the other, Naruto jumped on his shoulders and they sped off to Ichiraka's. At 5:21pm, the two arrived and were greeted happily.

"Hey you two, how are things going?" Ichiraka asked as he got two bowls ready to serve.

"Hey old man Ichiraka! Guess what, I just go a father! And at 6, I'm gonna get a place to live! And not to long ago, I got of bunch of clothes!" Naruto said, bouncing on the stool from excitement.

"That's wonderful news, Naruto. I'm so happy for you." Ayame, Ichiraka's daughter, said in a sweet voice. "Who's your new father?"

"_**That'll be man, young lady." **_Deadpool said, with one hand raised to get her attention.

Ayame looked at him with a surprised look. "You? But didn't you just met him last night?"

"_**Yeah….Well, I always wanted a kid. So I figured, if I can't have a child from birth, then I'll adopt one. Either way, me and the kid are happy." **_Wade finished as the ramen was served. Ichiraka and Ayame were smiling warmly at Wade.

"You're a good person Wade. You met him only last night, but when you found out he was an orphan, you took him in. You're a saint." Ayame said as she gave Naruto his second bowl of beef ramen.

"Yeah. People were mistreating him for too long. But now that he has a MERCENARY as a father, they're in some serious trouble now." Ichiraka said, sounding a little satisfied.

"_**You can say that again." **_Deadpool said as he finished his first bowl of ramen. _**"First on my list: Kill all adults working at the orphanage. I figured out last night that even they were treating my boy here badly. So sooner or later, don't be surprised if….." **_Deadpool got that far, but Naruto interrupted him.

"That's O.K, you don't need to do that. If I'm gonna be Hokage someday, I'll have to learn how to forgive and forget, right?" Naruto asked in a smile, as he finished his FORTH bowl of ramen. The number of bowls caught Wade's attention.

"_**Man, you are a bottomless pit, aren't you? I mean, I only got two bowls and I'm a grown man!" **_Deadpool said as he handed Ichiraka the money. They all waved bye and the two headed to the park. Deadpool looked at his watch. 5:50pm. They were making great time. They arrived at the park right at 6 and the Hokage was already there, smiling happily at the sight of Naruto sitting on Wade's shoulders.

"_**Hey Sarutobi! What news do you bring us!? Is it good new?! I bet it's good news! It's good new, right?! Please tell me it's good news!" **_Deadpool asked without taking any breaths. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, I got good news. I found you a nice place near the Hyuuga estate. Here's the key." Sarutobi answered as he handed Deadpool a silver key.

"_**You hear that?" **_Wade asked Naruto. _**"We live not too far from Hinata. Isn't that great?"**_

"Are you kidding?! This is the greatest day in may life! I don't know how this day could possibly be any better!" Naruto answered, while doing back flips from happiness. "Thank you, old man! You're awesome!" He shouted as he ran up and gave him a hug. Sarutobi hugged back and smiled.

'Naruto Uzumaki, you're just like your father. Your real one, that is.' Sarutobi thought as he waved good bye and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_**Man…..I REALLY want to learn how to DO THAT!**_' Wade thought as he walked in the direction that Sarutobi told him to go.

(15 Minutes Later)

They arrived at their new house and were pleasantly surprised to find Hiashi, Hinata, Hanna, and Kurenai were waiting in front of their door. _**"Hey guy! You came to welcome us to the neighborhood?" **_Wade asked as Naruto jumped off his shoulders to talk to Hinata.

"Why not?" Hanna asked. "We Hyuuga's can be neighborly when we want to be." The friendly Hyuuga answered as Wade unlocked the door. They all entered and were surprised at how nice the house was. It had a pretty good sized kitchen, two bedrooms right next to each other, a living room with a couch and an reclining leather arm chair. Two bathrooms and a laundry room. And a round dining table that could easily seat eight people.

"_**Wow! This place is awesome! Sarutobi really outdid himself!" **_Wade said as he place his equipment on the couch. Naruto took Hinata and looked at the room he'll be sleeping at. While the kid were busy, the adults started to talk.

"So…Sarutobi asked you to take care of Naruto?" Hiashi asked, a little surprised.

"_**Yep. I guess he figured since I was willing to take on ten thugs to protect him, he thought I'd be a good father figure." **_Deadpool answered as he started unpacking his wide assortment of weapons.

"That's good you chose to take care of him. No one would take him in because…." Hanna started, but was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Hanna! We're not allowed to talk about that in front of people!" Kurenai said, thinking Deadpool doesn't already know.

"_**Talk about what? The whole 'Nine-Tailed Fox' thing?" **_Wade asked, whispering the last part.

"Y-You know about that and you still took him in?" Kurenai asked in pure shock.

"_**Well….sure, why not? I mean, it's not like the poor kid asked for the damned fox to be planted in him, right? And besides, I don't see why anyone should look at him any differently for any other kid. Just because he has a demon fox spirit in his stomach, doesn't make him the fox, does it?" **_Wade finished right before Naruto and Hinata returned from looking at the rooms._** "So, what do you think, little man?"**_

"This place is great! I never want to leave!" Naruto answered with a big, goofy grin. Deadpool chuckled.

"_**What ever you say, Whisker Face." **_The crimson mercenary said, then looked at his guests. _**"I don't mean to sound rude, but it's almost nighty-night time, and we need to get some sleep. We had a lllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnng day today." **_Everybody nodded and left. But before Hinata left, Naruto ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks for playing with me today. We'll have to do it more often." Naruto said to the blushing Hyuuga girl, who fainted right after Naruto finished his sentence. "H-Hinata! What happened?! Are you O.K?!" The blond boy started panicking, but was reassured by Hinata's mother. She smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hinata's just a little tired from the training she went through today. In a couple of months, she'll be eight. Then she'll be eligible to go to the Ninja Academy." Hanna finished and looked down to see Naruto's face change from worried to excited.

"I turn eight in a month! That means me and Hinata can enter the academy at the same time, right Deadpo…. I mean, dad?" Naruto asked, correcting himself. Deadpool smiled.

"_**Sure thing, squirt! How on earth are you gonna Hokage if you don't go to the academy?" **_Wade answered happily.

(After everybody Left)

Naruto and Deadpool both had on crimson full body pajamas and had just finished brushing his teeth. Deadpool followed Naruto into his room. Naruto's room was simple. A bed, night stand, and a closet. Deadpool tucked Naruto in said good night. _**"Night, son. Tomorrow, I might consider training you to use a sword, just like me."**_

"Really? That's great! You're the coolest dad any boy could ask for." Naruto said with his genuine goofy smile.

"_**You got that right. I'm not gonna be like MY dad. You're my responsibility now, and I, the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool, shall not fail at fatherhood. Now get some sleep, and I MIGHT, you hear me, Might, start teaching you how to use a gun."**_Deadpool finished, and went to the door.

"Good night, dad." Naruto said, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Wade looked back and smiled, then went to his room. His room was a little bigger then Naruto's, but besides that, there was absolutely nothing different between the two. Wade got in bed and shut the light off. He closed his eye and fell asleep thinking only one thing.

'_**Man….This gonna be the hardest thing I'm ever gonna do…. Even harder then trying to give Wolverine a Wet Willy.'**_

_**To Be Continued……..**_

_**Mr. Alaska here again! What do you think?! The reason I chose DP/Kurenai is because I thought they would be a funny couple. I mean, Kurenai is a responsible, mature adult. And Deadpool is a crazy, impulsive man-child! It's perfect! I considered DP/Anko, but the world would be safer if the didn't get together. Am I right?! One tortures people with snake, and the other tortures people with his mouth. Bad combination! I plan on Naruto to become a little version of Deadpool, minus the craziness and costume. Give good review! **_


	4. Birthday With Wade

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, it's characters, or Deadpool. I wish I did, but don't.(sigh)

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 4: Birthday With Wade

It's been a month since Naruto and Wade became a family, and Deadpool finally got a job. Sarutobi thought he would make a excellent ninja, so he put Wade through a bunch of tests. He proved quite skillful in hand-to-hand combat. He figured that out when he spared with Might Guy. The match was a fight of opposites. Brute strength vs. speed and precision. It lasting an hour straight before Guy surrendered, due to the headache he got from listening to Deadpool's nonstop talking. And the strangest thing, he wasn't even tired. Next, Sarutobi tested Wade's weapon handling. He did this by sending a barrage of dull shuriken at Wade, while the mercenary only had his two Katana swords in each hand. And with lightning speed, Deadpool started deflecting them.( What Wade did in X-Men Origins) This highly impressed Sarutobi. And for all those reasons, he awarded he with the title of Jonin. He received a black Jonin vest, ninja sandals, black leather gloves, and a black leaf village headband, which he wore, as you would guess, on his head. And he still wore his costume underneath his ninja gear.

(Meanwhile, At The Park)

Naruto and Hinata played at the park while Kurenai and Hanna watched over them. The two women volunteered to be Naruto's baby sitter while Deadpool wasn't around. And while the two played, they also made some more friends as well. One of them was a lazy kid, had his hair in a style that resembled a pineapple, and had an ear ring in one ear. His name was Shikamaru Nara. Another was a plump kid, had brown hair, and was eating potato chips. His name was Chouji Akimichi. Then there was a quiet kid that had on a coat with I high collar, brown puffy hair, dark glasses, and was looking at ants entering and exiting an anthill. His name was Shino Aburame. The next boy was playing with a small white puppy. The boy had brown spiky hair, big canines, and two red marks on his face. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and his little puppy was Akamaru. Then they met two girls that were arguing over a raven haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha. One of the girls that had blond down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. The other girl had short pink hair and green eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno. But when Naruto went to make friends with Sasuke, he rejected the offer. "Why would an Uchiha want a homeless orphan as a friend?" He asked with a smirk. Ino and Sakura laughed at the orphan comment. But everybody else thought in was uncalled for. But before Naruto could start a fight with his sudden enemy, he was stopped be a familiar voice.

"**Wow…. That was so uncalled for! Someone should wash your mouth out with soap! In fact, I just might do that right now!" **Deadpool appeared behind Sasuke and jammed a bar of soap in the kid's mouth. Everyone, besides Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke was on the ground, laughing hysterically. Even Kurenai and Hanna was chuckling at the sight of the Uchiha brat getting his mouth washed out. Sasuke gagged and spat up the nasty soap while Deadpool continued. **"First of all, Naruto's not an orphan. He's my son. My name is Deadpool, the deadliest mercenary in the whole freakin' world, so DON'T forget it. And second, he's not homeless. We received a home from Sarutobi, also known as the Hokage, last night." **Wade finished as Sasuke was helped to his feet by Ino and Sakura.

"You jerk! Why did you do that to my precious Sasuke?!" Ino yelled, pointing at Deadpool.

"**It's simple, he insulted my son, so I punished him. And he's lucky all I did was put soap in his mouth. I was gonna give him a spankin' with a spiked belt." **Deadpool reassured as Sakura yelled at Ino for calling Sasuke hers. When the two girls started bickering, Deadpool interrupted. **"I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Uchiha. I don't care if your clan is a respected part of this village. I KILLED respected people before, and I'm not planning on stopping now. I also know about that little eye trick your clan has, and I'm not impressed. From what I heard, it's just a copying trick because your clan is so pathetic, it can't come up with it's own moves. The Hyuuga, on the other hand, that's were the skills at. They at least have the brain capacity to come up with new moves."** Deadpool finished, seeing the rage showing on Sasuke's face.

"How dare you insult my clan?! You're just a pathetic mercenary with no ninja skills! All you can do is….." Sasuke started, but Deadpool finished.

"**Kill anyone I want. I bet both my Katana swords I can beat the strongest Uchiha you have. What do you say? Tomorrow at 5 o'clock? And if I win, all of the Uchiha clan will have to get on one knee and kiss my feet, acknowledging me as the better fighter. Deal?" **Wade asked, offering Sasuke a hand in agreement. But Sasuke swat Wade's hand away.

"Just be here. I look forward to taking home those swords of yours. They'll look great on my back." Sasuke snarled, as he and both fan girls began to leave.

"**Actually, I think they'll look even better shoved up you ass! Lets see!" **Wade began running, and the three kids ran screaming, with Sasuke's hands covering his butt. Deadpool stopped, went back, and everybody started laughing again. That's when Naruto remembered something. Tomorrow was October 10th, his birthday.

"But dad, tomorrow is my birthday. Aren't we gonna have a party?" Naruto asked, with a confused look on his face.

Wade laughed. **"Of course we're having a party, Birthday Boy! Dishonoring that brat's clan is gonna be one of my presents to you…..Oooops, it told. Man! I need to learn how to keep secrets. Anyway, we'll have the party at 2 o'clock and at 5, we'll have dinner AND a show!" **Deadpool explained as he ruffled Naruto's already messy blond hair. **"And all your new friends are invited!" **Wade announced, in almost a theatrical way with both arms spread open. Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru cheered at the idea. Shikamaru sighed, but said he's be there. And Shino nodded his head.

"**So it's settled! Now you kids be good to Kurenai and Hanna. I have to go and plan the party and get the cake. Smell y'all later!" **And with that, Deadpool disappeared right before everyone's eyes. Everybody was quiet, until Kiba broke the silence.

"Dude, THAT'S your dad?! Wow, that man had me scared when he started threatening Uchiha."

"Well, don't be. Dad is only scary when he's on the job, and protecting me. He's actually really funny if you spend enough time with him." Naruto reassured, as they all began to play again.

'Wow. Deadpool just challenged Fugaku Uchiha to a fight? This can't end well.' Kurenai thought as she watched the children play.

'Fugaku vs. Deadpool…. Now that's a fight worth paying to watch.' Thought Hanna as her joined in on a game of tag and was 'it'.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Today was his first birthday that people were around to celebrate it with. And at 2 o'clock, and everybody was their. That included Deadpool, Hinata, Shino and his father Shibi Aburame, Kiba, Kiba's mom and sister Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shikamaru and his dad Shikaku Nara , Chouji and his dad Chouza Akimichi, Ichiraka, Ayame, Hiashi, Hanna, and Kurenai. And everybody brought a gift. The cake was a huge cheese cake with strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate and caramel on top. Everybody got two good sized slices, then it was all gone, but no one complained. Then it was time for presents. It started with Hinata's gift. It was a frog shaped wallet. Naruto thanked her with a hug and she turned crimson red, closely resembling Deadpool's costume. Kiba got Naruto some shuriken. Chouji got him a coupon book, filled with free ramen coupons at Ichiraka's, which was funny because that's what Ichiraka and Ayame got him as well. Shikamaru got him some Jutsu scrolls. Shino got him a pair of black, leather fingerless gloves. Hiashi and Hanna got Naruto a robe resembling theirs, only this one was red and black, at the request of Deadpool. And Kurenai got Naruto a fish net shirt, like the one's ninja's wear. Everybody was complimenting on Naruto's presents when Deadpool's voice caused everyone to go silent. **"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my son's first birthday that he gets to spend with friends and family! So I tend to make it his best one ever! O.K, son, I know how much you wanted to learn how to fight with swords, so I bought you two Katana swords and a back strap, like mine." **Wade said as he pulled two Katana swords out of a big box and handed them to Naruto. Everybody applauded at the gift, but Deadpool continued. **"Wait! Wait! I'm not done yet! Since you're gonna be going to the ninja academy, I also got you a mercenary's protective vest. It can take thrown shuriken and sword strikes without breaking." **Wade then pulled out a black vest, that had protective steel on the inside.(Like the bullet proof vest Wade wore in X-Men Origins.)**"Oh! Wouldn't you look at that? It's 5:00pm. And look, here comes your last present." **Wade finished as he pointed out the group of Uchiha members coming their way. Fugaku, Sasuke's father and strongest Uchiha, stepped forward to address the man who embarrassed his son. Fugaku Uchiha was a man close to his forties, short black hair, and wore a black robe.

"My son informed me of how you embarrassed him in public and the bet you wagered. First: I'll be more then happy to take those swords from you. They look like they could be used for chopping wood." The other Uchiha's snickered. "And second: We Uchiha clan are vastly supeerier to that of any clan, exspecialy the Hyuuga clan." That comment got a hateful glare from Hiashi and Hanna.

"**First: I think you look like a retarded frog, but with only half the brain capacity." **Wade countered, getting a bunch of laughs from his friends and glares from the Uchiha clan. **"And second: I'm really looking forward to having my feet kissed by the leaf village's most pathetic clan of all, the Uchiha clan." **Deadpool finished as he moved into a clearing in the park. Fugaku was furious now. This man keeps on insulting his clan and family, and the thing that really gets him mad, Wade's saying it right to his face. Fugaku followed Deadpool into the clearing and stood 10 feet away from each other. Wade discarded his swords and his guns. But when Fugaku was about to do the same, Wade stopped him. **"You can keep those…you'll need them if you even dream of beating me."**Funaku glared at Deadpool with a burning desire to slice his head of with his Katana.

'Hmmm. Maybe I will……' The Uchiha thought as he withdrew his sword. "Here I come!" Fugaku shouted as he charged Deadpool. Wade saw the attack coming, but just stood there, waiting for Fugaku to reach him. And when the furious Uchiha swung at the crimson mercenary, Wade vanished. Startled, Fugaku quickly looked around in search of the lost man. Then all of a sudden, Fugaku was nailed with a round house kick to the back, where Deadpool reappeared. The Uchiha rolled forward and looked back, and locked eyes with Wade. "How the hell did you do that?!" He demanded.

"**That, my Uchiha friend, was my belt. it allows me to teleport anywhere I want. Here, let me show you again!" **And like before, Deadpool disappeared. He reappeared and punched Fugaku in the face, then disappeared again. The battered Uchiha stumbled backwards and was tripped by Wade who appeared behind him. But Fugaku swung his sword and sliced of Deadpool's right arm on the way down. Everybody who was watching was horrified, except Naruto, Ichiraka, and Ayame. Then Wade started to laugh, causing everybody, including Fugaku, to be confused. **"Don't worry, my good people. This happens all the time." **Deadpool said and disappeared and retrieved his severed arm. And to everybody's surprise, Wade reattached his arm and looked at Fugaku, who was seriously baffled. **"See? I'm un-killable! But since you want to get serious about this, I won't hold back!"**Deadpool announced, then disappeared again. He reappeared, and kicked Fugaku in the stomach, then disappeared, and reappeared to preform a sweeping kick. Fugaku was sent tumbling on his back, but looked up and didn't see Deadpool. Fugaku slowly got on his feet and Deadpool appeared a few feet away. **"You know what? This is getting boring. So I'm not disappearing anymore. Is that O.K with you? Huh? Is it? Is it? Huh? Huh? Well? Is it? Huh?" **Deadpool kept asking over and over again, getting on Fugaku's nerves. Fugaku ran at him, intending on slicing his head of. But when he swung, Wade ducked and brought a upper cut up on the outmatched Uchiha's chin. Everyone but the Uchiha clan were on their feet cheering for Deadpool. The Uchiha clan, on the other hand, were outraged. Their clan leader, Fugaku, were being pumbled. Deadpool thought it's been going on long enough, so he decided to finish it. The last blow came when Wade dashed right at the sightly dazed Fugaku, and delivered a devastating punch to the Uchiha's face, sending him flying, hitting a tree, rendering him unconscious. Deadpool ran over and inspected the unconscious body of the Uchiha. Then Wade looked over at the stunned crowd and started gloating. **"And the winner, by K.O, the Merc with the Mouth, the Crimson Nutcase, the one, the only, DEADPOOL!!!!!!!!!!!" **Deadpool shouted, as he started pumping his fists in the air and did a victory lap around the 's friends went wild. Naruto ran and jumped on Deadpool's shoulders and joined him in the cheering. The Uchiha's, on the other hand, were gathered around the fallen Fugaku. They picked him up and retreated back to the Uchiha estate.

'Just wait. I'll get you back for this dishonor. Just you wait.' Sasuke thought angrily as he helped carry his beaten father. He saw Deadpool appear near the tree and picked up Fugaku's sword he dropped and handed it to Naruto as a gift.

'I'll get back at you through your son.' Sasuke concluded in a devilish grin.

"**Well squirt, here's that Uchiha's sword. You're lucky, you know that, right? I mean, I just pumbled the head of the Uchiha clan for you! No other dad in his right mind would do that!" **Deadpool said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, I know. But you don't have a right mind." Naruto pointed out.

"**True….." **Wade agreed, as he and Naruto regained the group. Everybody was congratulating him on the fantastic fight he just preformed.

"That was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Chouji shouted. "You just laid that Uchiha jerk out like a rug!"

"Yeah! You took him down like he was nothing!" Kiba agreed.

"**Well…Deadpool isn't the kind of guy that gets intimidated easily. Just because you have the last name of a famous and powerful clan, doesn't make you any better then any other person." **Wade said as he put Naruto down so he could look at his gifts again.

"B-But Mr. D-Deadpool, weren't y-you afraid you would g-get hurt?" Hinata asked, with little studdering.

Deadpool laughed. **"Not in the slightest. Did you see how I reattached that revered arm? My healing factor is the thing that kept my alive till now! That's why I like taking risks, because I can't die." **Deadpool answered with a smile.

"How did you get it?" Hiashi asked with one eye brow raised.

"**Well… It all happened when my mother died….."**

(One Story Later)

"Wow, so you got your healing factor so it could cure your cancer?" Kurenai asked.

"**Yep. And here I am today. Still kickin', and still killin'!" **Wade answered with proudness in his voice. That's when he looked at his watch. It was 8:30pm. **"O.K everybody! It's been a hoot, but I think it's time we head home and get some sleep. I have to go to work in the morning. Thank you all for coming out and we hope we'll see you next year. Wait, I almost forgot. Hanna, are you free tomorrow? Cause I need someone to watch over Naruto I'm gone." **Asked Wade as he put his swords back on his back.

"Sure, I have nothing planned. Maybe I could bring Hinata with me and have another play date, right Hinata?" Hanna asked Hinata, who blushed when her mother smiled and winked at her.

"Y-Yes. I-I'd like t-that v-very much." Hinata studdered and looked down, to hide her flushed face from everybody.

"**Then it's settled. See y'all later!" **Wade said as he and Naruto headed home. Everybody waved good bye and want their separate ways.

(At Home)

Naruto was tired from the fun filled day at his party. The two were in their pj's and went to bed. Deadpool felt like he just ran a marathon. Preparing a party, fighting skilled clan leaders. Again, Deadpool fell asleep thinking one thing. **'Yeah, this is gonna by WAY more challenging then giving Logan a Wet Willy.'**

**To Be Continued……….**

**Wow! This one took me quite some time to finish! I was just asked if Naruto is gonna end up crazy like Deadpool. I'd like to assure you all that Naruto is gonna stay sane in this story! He is, however, gonna adopt Wade's sence of humor. I'm planning on Sasuke, Sakura and Ino to be bad people for now, but that might change later on. I might or might not add more surprise Marvel character hunting Deadpool like T-Ray or Bullseye. I'm not 100% sure, but that's a consideration. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sincerely, Mr. Alaska **


	5. Mission With Deadpool

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 5: Mission with Deadpool.

The next morning was when Wade had to go to work. Naruto wanted to come, but Deadpool explained. **"Sorry little man, but I'm supposed to search for a bad man in the village hidden in the sand, and I might not be back until tomorrow. Give Hanna hell for me." **Wade laughed and then disappeared. Hanna looked at Naruto, who had a devilish smile on his face.

"Don't listen to him. If you try anything, I won't bring Hinata around here anymore." Hanna threatened, not really meaning it.

"O...O.K, I'll be good." Naruto said in a scared voice. Hanna laughed at the frightened child. The idea of not seeing Hinata making Naruto panic was too cute. She smiled and took Naruto and Hinata's hand and took them to the park.

(With Deadpool)

Deadpool was at the Hokage's office and was getting orders to hunt down a child molester. **"So you're telling me this sick son of a bitch molests little girls, then kill them?!" **Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, and he has a bounty on his head up to 500,000,000 ryo.( 50 ryo is about $10) His name is Shirama Hikura. He's a middle aged man with brown eyes, black long hair, around 5'6", and has a scar on his right eye. He used to be a ninja, but he was arrested when he was caught molesting a six year old girl. He escaped from jail, and went into hiding. We have reason to believe he's back and still doing what he does best. We need you to go to the sand village and apprehend him. But if doesn't go quietly, you have my permission to kill him." Sarutobi finished.

"**Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting 'Chester' and having a little chat about being too 'friendly' with children." **Deadpool said as he loaded his guns.

"Bring him in dead or alive, you get all the bounty. That's why I chose you for this mission. Living alone and raising a kid can prove financially challenging." The Hokage said with a smile.

"**Don't worry good buddy, I'll be more then happy to share some of the wealth with you. Besides, little girl bangers usually carry money with them, so after I kill him and cut off his dick, I'll share some of the money with you."**

"Wait… What exactly are you gonna do with his member?" Sarutobi asked with a discomfort in his tone. Deadpool laughed.

"**Simple, I'll strap a grenade to it, shove it up his ass crack and KA-BOOM! No more Chester!" **Wade laughed as he left the building. **'O.K, Chester, your little girl touching days are over! Now it's time for you were touched be the Merc with the….. Wait… Did I just think that?! EEEEEEEWWWWWWW! That's nasty! Why the hell did I think that?! I think Kurenai is hot! Yeah! It was a little slip of the mind, that's all! Yeah!' **Wade concluded as he made his way to the gates.

(Six Hours Later)

Wade was tired and hungry when he arrived at the gates of the village hidden in the sand. He thought walking was a good idea, but he got bored and decided to sprint as far as he can. When he was winded, he remembered he had on his teleporting belt. then he went the rest of the way there by teleporting long distances. He arrived eight hours after he left the leaf village and didn't know where to look. **'O.K, where would a Chester hang out the most? Think Wilson, think!'** Wade shouted in his head as he paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan.

(With Naruto, Hinata, And Hanna)

Hanna watched over Naruto and Hinata as they played in the park. Then Hiashi and Kurenai showed up to help. "The kids seem to be getting along quite nicely." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Yeah. I think Hinata might have a crush on little Naruto, though." Hanna said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, that's sweet. I think they would make a cute couple when they get older." Kurenai agreed.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Naruto for some reason doesn't see the signs." Hiashi pointed out.

"Don't worry, he will some day." Hanna said as she leaned her head against her husbands.

"I'm not looking forward to having the 'talk' with her when she comes of age. Do you mind being the one to talk to her?" Hiashi said in a despite voice. Hanna frowned, then smiled devilishly.

"Sure, then you can tell your second daughter."

"Wait.. What second daughter?" Hiashi asked. Hanna grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. That's when Hiashi got what her meant. He turned pale and started shaking. "Y...You mean… Y...You're preg…." Hiashi stuttered out, but passed out before he could finish. Both Kurenai and Hanna started laughing uncontrollably.

"Did he do that with Hinata?" Kurenai asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, and he stayed unconscious for the entire day." Hanna answered, also with tears in her eyes. Naruto and Hinata saw the two women laughing and ran over.

"M...Mom, w...whys f...father on the ground? And why were y...you two l...laughing?" Hinata asked as she poked her father's unconscious body with her foot.

(Back With Deadpool)

Deadpool came up with a plan. He want to the sand village ninja academy and waited for class to get out for the day. **'Deadpool, you're a genius! What better place to catch a Chester is then at the ninja academy? I mean, I'm no Chester, but there are some good lookin' young kunoichis out there. So a piece of cow snot like Shirama would hang out around here anytime of the week!' **Wade thought as he sat on top of a building a quarter of a mile away, looking through a pair of binoculars and eating Cheesy Puffs. Then the children started exiting the academy, and a man in a cloak with a hood appeared in the streets in front of the school. **'Hey Shirama, you little girl fingering bastard. Not so nice to meet you. I'm Deadpool, and you're not gonna touch another girl ever again.'** Wade thought as he dropped the Cheesy Puffs and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get a better look. And Wade was right. When the figure turned around to see if anyone was watching him, Deadpool caught a glance at his face. He saw brown eyes and had a scar on his right eye. Shirama then caught sight of a girl walking home from school by herself. Shirama saw her and started walking up behind her. The girl saw him following her and started walking faster. **'That's it girl! Run until you run into a alley with no way out. Then that's when we'll get him.' **Wade thought as he silently followed the pedophile. That's when Deadpool's prediction came true and the girl ran down a alley with no way out. She got to the brick wall and turned to see the scary man standing at the end of the allay, grinning evilly. The little girl was so scared she couldn't scream. She just stood there, too terrified to move. The man came closer, and closer, until he was ten feet away from the terrified little girl. Then he started talking.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom." Shirama whispered in a snake like voice.(And no, it's not Orochimaru!) My names Shirama, and I want to be your friend." He said as he reached for her hand, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"**Hey there, Shirama, I'm Wade, and will you be my assignment?" **Both Shirama and the little girl looked up and saw Deadpool, standing on the edge of the building above them, looking down at them. Wade jumped down and landed in between Shirama and the little girl.** "You know? It's not very nice molesting little girls."**

"Who the fuck are you?!" Shirama shouted, as he drawn two knifes from his pocket.

"**The names Wade Wilson, but you can either call me Deadpool, or your executioner!" **Wade said as he pointed his gun straight in Shirama's face. Shirama started sweating and dropped his daggers. The pedophile got on his knees and stared pleading for Deadpool to let him live.

"P...Please….. I..I'll never t...touch a..a..another l...little girl ever again if y...you l...let me l...live. I..I swear." The man pleaded, with tears streaming down his face.

"**Hmmmmmm…….. Well, you DID say please, so……NAH!!!" **And pulled the trigger. Blood went everywhere when the bullet entered Shirama's skull. Deadpool's black vest was now covered in blood. He turned and saw the little girl, with her eyes shut and her hands clamped over her ears. Wade sighed and touched her arm, causing her to jump. She looked at the lifeless body of Shirama, then looked at the blood drenched man who saved her. **"it's O.K, he's not gonna hurt you." **Deadpool said as he offered her a hand so she could get up. She started to cry and hugged Deadpool. Wade smiled and looked down and asked**, "Where do you live?"**

"I...I live n...not too f..far from h...here, s...sir." She choked out, due to her silent crying.

"**Please, call me Wade. Here, get on my shoulders and point me to your house." **Deadpool said as he put the girl on her shoulders, and picked up the dead body of Shirama with the other. Halfway to the girl's house, the Kazakage there stopped them in the streets.

"You. State you business here immediately, before I have my guards arrest you." The leader of the sand village demanded.

"**Hey, I'm Deadpool from the leaf village, sent here to arrest and/or kill child molester/killer Shirama Hikura. Sorry you can't recognize him, I thought him might look better if he had a hole in his face." **Deadpool said as he dropped the body. The Kazakage looked over the body, sighed, and looked at Wade.

"Please forgive me for being hostile towards you. It was the sight of a man carrying a dead body in public isn't something I see everyday. I'll have my ninja go get the bounty." The sand Kazakage apologized, then saw the girl on Wade's shoulders. "I'm guessing that girl right there was his next target."

"**Yeah, the sick bastard was about to snatch her, but I jumped in and saved her." **That's when a ninja appeared in a puff of smoke, carrying a sack that carried the 500,000,000 ryo Deadpool came for. He handed it to Wade , turned, picked up the body, and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"I'll take this girl home. Tell Sarutobi thanks for sending you take up that vile monster. Take care." The sand village Kazakage said as he took the little girl's hand and started walking away. That's when the little girl turned around and shouted at Deadpool.

"Thank you Wade! I'll never forget you!" She yelled with tears of happiness rolling down her face. Deadpool turned around and smiled.

"**Thanks……..Hey, what's your name?!"**

"It's Kimiko!" She answered as she and the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then that's when Wade waved good bye to the Village hidden in the sand and started towards Konoho.

(Six Hours Later)

Again, Deadpool came stumbling through the gates of Konoho, tired. When he entered, he saw Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanna and Kurenai playing in the park. He walked into view and Naruto ran up and jumped on Deadpool. "Dad! You're home!"

"**Nothings too hard for daddy Deadpool, Whisker Face. You should know that by now! How was you dad?"**

"It was great! Hinata's gonna be a big sister!"

"**Seriously? That awesome! So…Is it a boy or girl?" **Wade asked as he gave Hiashi a 'way to go, man' thumbs up.

Hanna smiled. "Her name is going to be Hanabi Hyuuga. She should be born in eight months."

"**Well, it's been a long day, so me and squirt here are gonna head home. Tomorrow we start target practice, like a good father should do for his eight year old son, isn't that right, sonny boy?"**

"Really?! Yeah! I'm gonna learn how to use a gun!" The energy filled Naruto shouted as he sped home at full speed. Deadpool looked at Hanna and she was smiling devilishly.

"We just had ice cream."

'**What?! Why in hell did you do that?! Now it's gonna be like a hour before the little lightning bolts gonna fall asleep! YOU SUCK!!!' "I'm gonna get you for this….. Just you wait." **Wade warned as he ran after Naruto, before he ended up wrecking the house. **'I swear, this kids gonna kill me. Wait…. I can't die. So I'm gonna suffer, but never die…..AH SHIT!!!'**

**To Be Continued………**

**Hey, how was that? I know some of you might be confused by Deadpool calling Shirama 'Chester', so I'm gonna explain. In jail, inmates call child molesters 'Chesters'. (Ch**ild mol**esters) Chesters. Get it? Well, anyway, I've been planning on introducing a Marvel villain that Deadpool knows. So give me a review and tell me who you want. I could use only on villain in this story, or I could use multiple villains in this story, YOU DECIDE! **


	6. Target Practice And Meeting Sabretooth

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 6: Target practice and meeting Sabretooth?!

It was 6:30am, and Deadpool had a rude awakening planned for his future mercenary/ninja son. He stealthily snuck into Naruto's room, took out his hand held pistol, stood right next to Naruto's bed, and fired it into the air. The sudden sound causing his son to jump out of bed, scared practically half to death. **"Rise and shine, sleepy boy! It's time you learned how to shot various types of guns! Lets have breakfast, and then we're off to the training grounds, so get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen!"** And Deadpool went skipping down the hall, with the pistol balanced on his nose. Still shaking, Naruto walked to his closet and found his clothes. He wore a pair of ninja sandals, red slacks, mercenary vest, and a pair of black leather gloves. When Naruto made it living room, Deadpool was at the oven, frying bacon, wearing a apron and a chef's hat, and whistling aloud. Naruto sat at the table and waited. The bacon was done about ten minutes later, and Deadpool gathered the milk and toast and placed it on the table and sat next to Naruto. **"Here you go, my little mercenary/ninja boy. Today, I'm gonna teach you how to use a Makarov Pistol, Saiga-12 Shotgun, and my personal favorite, the RGD-5 Grenade." **Wade announced, while Naruto gave him a tired look. **"What?"**

"There was a better way of getting me up, you know?" Naruto grumbled as he took a drink of milk.

"**Well…. Yeah. But that way was so much funnier! You should've seen your face when I shot my gun! The look on your face was priceless!" **Wade laughed as he made a bacon sandwich with his bacon and toast.

(Meanwhile, Approaching Konoho)

'Man….. This village is big! How the hell am I gonna find this 'Naruto' brat?' Thought a man with sharp claws, shaved head, and large canines. This man was wearing a pair of black pant, a large brown trench coat, and army boots. He looked at the picture with the boy with blond spiky hair and whisker marks on his face. 'Ah well… I do like a good hunt.'

(With Deadpool And Naruto)

They arrived at a training field deep in the forest at 10am. Deadpool was carrying a gym bag filled with the weapons they were gonna by practicing with. At the training ground, it was filled with gel bodies to represent a human's body. He also had bullseyes for aiming practice. **"O.K, little man! This here is the Makarov Pistol. It's a semi-automatic made in Russia. It holds eight rounds and has a effective of 54.7 yards. It's small, so it's easily concealed. I'll show you." **Deadpool explained as he pulled the Makarov Pistol from the gym bag. He looked and aimed it at a gel body. He fired it, and it went four inches into the body. He looked at Naruto, who was amazed, excited at the fact that he was gonna learn how to use that. Wade smiled. **"Since you liked that weapon so much, I know you'll like the Saiga-12 Shotgun, also from Russia. It carries 12 shells and you don't have to reload between shots." **Deadpool then took out the Saiga and shot once at another gel body, leaving a gaping hole with fake blood spewing out. He looked at Naruto, and again, had a excited expression on his face.** "Now, we're gonna get loud with the RGD-5 Grenade. It weighs only 310g and has a explosion delay of four seconds. If the person you throw this at doesn't die, it'll surely give him a major headache. And for the record, don't call your opponent Surely. He may be the person you have to kill, but be respectful and call him/her be the name that'll be on his/hers gravestone." **Deadpool pulled the pin and chucked it at another gel dummy. And in four seconds, it exploded, and sent fake blood and gel body parts everywhere. Naruto now was literally jumping up and down with anticipation. But Deadpool wasn't finished. **"While these cool toys are good killing machines, they can be beaten by the simplest of weapons, like the Katana sword. that's why you are going to the ninja academy. And later on in life, I'll teach you some of my sword tricks." **Deadpool said in a serious voice. Naruto calmed down, and nodded at what his father was getting at. Wade smiled again. **"Good kid, you do just fine…..Now! Lets get shooting and blowing thing up!"**

(Two Hours Later)

The place they once called their training field was now a smoldering crater in the ground. Deadpool taught Naruto the finer trick of using fire arms and how to use them efficiently. While Naruto wasn't the greatest at any of the weapons, Deadpool considered his age, and concluded that he did good for his age. **" You did good today squirt, I'll give you that. But here's some advice. It's always a good idea to do thing people wouldn't expect you to do. Like charging in with two swords, up against ten other men. If you…..Wait, that's what I did. But you shouldn't do anything like that. Because I'm insane and un-killable, I can get away with crap like that. You catch my drift?" **Asked the crimson mercenary. Naruto thought about it, and nodded. Deadpool chuckled. **"Good. Now that that's down and over with, lets go and use some of those free ramen coupons and get lunch."**

"YEAH! Ramen! Woo-Hoo!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on Wade's shoulders. But as they were walking down the path back into the village, Deadpool heard a snap in the woods. He stopped and looked around. He continued, and stopped, turned, and shot into the place where he heard the noise. All of a sudden, a big man jumped out of the trees like some sort of animal, and Deadpool know just who it is. The stranger landed on all fours and was staring unbelievingly at the man who shot at him.

"W-Wade?! Is that you?!" Asked the animalistic man.

"**Nope. I'm Bill Cosby, looking for him pudding pops. Do you have a pudding pop, Sabretooth?" **Deadpool answered sarcastically. He then put Naruto behind him and drew both of this swords.

"What the hell are you doing here Wilson?!" Shouted Sabretooth in annoyance.

"**Looking for wild pudding pops and training my son. What the hell are you doing here, you retarded fur ball with arms, legs, and a brain?" **asked Deadpool, as he got into his fighting position.

"Wait…. That's little brat's your son?!" Asked the surprised Sabretooth.

"**What's it to you, Victor?"**

"It's just…I was sent to kill that kid. I was paid quite a pretty penny to bring that kid's back on a silver platter, and that's what I intend to do!" Sabretooth roared as he charged the two.

"**Naruto! Get the hell out of here! Go get help! Now!" **Deadpool yelled as he engaged his former teammate in battle. Naruto ran, still holding the Makarov he was practicing with last.

(With Deadpool And Sabretooth)

Victor Creed came with savage ferocity and slashed at Deadpool's body. But thanks to Wade's flexibility, he was able to dodge almost all the strikes. One of the strikes got Wade in the stomach, but thanks to his healing factor, it healed over quickly. Deadpool countered with some gunfire from his Makarov Pistol. He shot five times and struck Sabretooth five times in the stomach. But since Sabretooth also had the healing factor, the bullets did little long lasting damage. Then Wade started to annoy Sabretooth. **"So….** **What's up Victor? How's Lady Deathstrike doing? She still crazy with the desire to kill Logan? I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Wait… you didn't ask…. Anyway, is Omega Red still wetting the bed? You would know, since you two share a bed." **Wade asked, while dodging swings from the pissed Sabretooth.

"Don't you ever shot the fuck up, Wilson?!" The primal fighter yelled as he swung and struck a tree.

"**Nope! Not while I'm awake!" **Wade answered, as he jabbed both swords into each of Victor's shoulders. That's when Sabretooth kicked Wade in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. **'Come on Whisker Face! I know I can take this guy, but I still want help! And why am I still shouting in my head?! It gets tiring after a while!'**

(With Naruto)

Naruto was halfway before he stopped to take a breath. 'What am I doing? Dad's in trouble and you're running away? I need to help him! But he told me to go get help. What do I do?' Naruto thought. He was scared for himself, but he was even more scared for his dad. He taught in so much, and he was leaving him to fight while he ran to get some else to fight for him. 'Wait… What did dad tell me to do in these situations?' Naruto thought, then smiled widely when he remembered. 'Think like a mercenary!!'

(Back With Deadpool And Sabretooth)

Sabretooth pulled out the two swords and threw them to the ground. Then he jumped into the trees, it attempt to lose Deadpool. But he forgot Deadpool's teleporting belt. when Victor got on a branch, he was immediately met with a kick in the face, courtesy of Deadpool as he teleported beside the unsuspecting man. But when Sabretooth fell off the branch, he grabbed Wade's foot and flung him to the ground. He hit the ground, but rolled out of the way right before Sabretooth landed on him. They both jumped to their feet and engaged in hand to hand combat. Victor threw a punch but Wade blocked it and countered with a kick to the chest. But he recovered quickly, and slashed Deadpool across his chest, leaving five bloody claw marks in it's place. Wade disappeared and reappeared at the gym bag filled with his weapons. He pulled out the Saiga Shotgun and shot. Sabretooth dodged to and lunged at Deadpool. Wade jumped out of the way, causing Victor to ram into a tree, head first. Deadpool started laughing. **"Oh my God! That was the funniest thing I saw you do in my entire life!" **Deadpool stated, laughing uncontrollably. Then Sabretooth grabbed Wade by the throat and pinned him against a tree. And before Deadpool could teleport, Sabretooth reached down and ripped off Wade's belt and flung it into the forest. Deadpool gave him a strange look. **"Are you gonna rape me?"**

"Shut it Wilson! You are gonna die, here and now! Then I'm gonna kill your 'son'!

"**Now, that's gonna prove hard on your part, unfortunately." **Deadpool said in a serious voice. **"I may have taught him how to shoot a gun, but I taught him something that will make him more deadly then you could possibly imagine. And do you know what that is?"**

"No. So how about this? Your last breath will be about what you taught that good as dead kid that makes him so deadly?" Sabretooth asked as he brought his other hand up and got ready to bring the last blow down on Wade's temple. Wade chuckled and answered.

"**I taught him how to think like me." **And right after Deadpool finished his sentence, they both heard gunfire. Sabretooth was struck five times in the back by bullets from a Marakov Pistol. All five bullets entered Sabretooth's body and punctured both lungs and brought the man down to his knees. He released Deadpool from his grasp and caught up blood.

"D-Damn….. y-you……" Gasped Victor as he hit the ground, unconscious. Deadpool looked and saw Naruto, holding a Marakov in both hands, which were shaking. Wade picked up the body of his former teammate and walked over to Naruto and looked at him.

"**Gees…. Took you long enough. I was almost cat nip there." **Deadpool said in a kidding voice.

Naruto smiled. "Well. I 'figured' you could take care of yourself, but I came back just in case you needed my help." The smart mouthing blond boy countered with a cocky smile. Naruto's smile disappeared when he looked at the man he shot five times. "So…. Did I kill him?"

"**Unfortunately no. victor here has a healing factor like mine, so he's only unconscious. We should probably get him to the Hokage. So he can send him to Anko and Ibiki and get answers, like who sent him?" **Deadpool said as he put him weapons away. Them packed up and headed to the village, carrying Sabretooth. **'This isn't good…. If Victor was sent to kill Naruto, then they'll send Deadthstrike and Omega Red. But who would want a eight year old boy dead?'**

**To Be Continued………**

**YEAH!!! IT'S MY BIRTHBAY TODAY!! PARTY!! This chapter was a tough one to think up. All the weapons I mentioned are weapons used by the Soviet union Spetsnaz. I made Sabretooth look like he did in X-men Origins. I'm thinking on introducing Wolverine, Lady Deadthstrike, Omega Red, and other people who know Deadpool. Review me and tell me what you think and who you think should be in this story. I also intend on Naruto on looking like Wade Wilson did in X-men Origin. **


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 7: Answers

It's been two hours since Sabretooth attacked Deadpool and Naruto. He was sitting in a chair, still unconscious, at a ANBU holding cell, waiting to be interrogated. Then he started to wake up. 'Where the hell am I? and why can't I move any part of my body?' Victor thought as he opened his eye. The door opened and three people walked in. one was Deadpool, eating a pudding pop, and glaring at him with the most intense glare Victor ever remembered Wade expressing. The other was a old man, wearing red and white robes, and giving him an equally intense glare. And the last man wore a bandanna on his head, wore a black vest, black pants, and a black trench coat. the room they were in had nothing except table and a chair. Victor started. "Where the hell am I?! And who the hell are you two?! And why can't I move my body?!" Sabretooth shouted. Wade answered.

"**O.K, in order, this is old man Sarutobi, or better known as the Hokage. And this man is Ibiki, and he's in charge if interrogating you. And before you woke up, we injected you with some stuff that will leave you paralyzed for at least 24 hours. And you are gonna tell use who hired you to kill my son." **Deadpool answered as he sat in the chair across Sabretooth. Victor smiled smugly.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you guys shit?"

"**Because, Mr. Alaska wrote this. So you are intended to tell us, and he's all knowing! After all, if you weren't gonna talk, then why did he title this chapter 'Answers'?!" **Wade answered.

"Who. And what the hell are you talking about chapters?" Asked Victor.

"**Ahh, nether mind…. But sooner or later, you are gonna sing like I do when I'm in the shower. So lets begin." **Deadpool said as he put a Marakov Pistol to his stomach. **"Now talk."**

Sabretooth laughed. "You think threatening me with guns will get me to talk? Wade…. You forget, we both have the healing factor, so it's do you no good."

"**I'm not using gun to make you talk, silly cat. I'm using guns because I like too." **Deadpool reassured as he fired one shot into Sabretooth's gut. Victor groaned in pain, but the wound healed quickly. **"So…… Talking yet?"**

"Not even in your dreams." Answered the paralyzed man. Then Wade shot another bullet into Victor's shoulder.

"**This is gonna be fun…." **Deadpool said as he took out the Saiga Shotgun.

(Meanwhile, At The Park)

Naruto's friends, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Hanna, Hiashi, and Kurenai were gathered around, listening to Naruto's story. "So, my dad told me to run and get help while he took on the strange man. I was about to, but my dad told me to think like a mercenary, and to do things that people wouldn't expect me to do. So I went back, and ended up shooting the man five times in the chest. He had my dad pinned to a tree, and was about to kill him. And so, my dad took him to the Hokage and are now trying to get answers out of him." Naruto finished.

"Wait," Kiba asked, "isn't the guy dead? I mean, you shot him five times in the chest. He should be dead and in the ground."

"Well, the thing is…. The guy turned out to be Victor Creed, a.k.a Sabreetooth, and he used to be my dad's teammate. He has a similar healing factor to my dad's, but my dad's healing factor is way better. So he was only knocked unconscious when my bullets hit his lungs." Naruto answered.

Everybody was impressed by Naruto's actions. But Kurenai had something to say. "Naruto, while I'm proud you helped save your father, I don't think it's a good idea going into a fight when your father tells you to get help. You could've gotten hurt or killed, after all, Sabretooth was coming after you."

Naruto smiled. "I don't think so. Cause dad told me he was expecting me to return to help him. He said he was proud of me for not abandoning him, even after he told me to go get help."

"B-But Naruto," Hinata started, "weren't you scared about getting hurt?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Of course I was scared for my safety, but I was scared for my dad's safety too." The answer had Hinata speechless. Naruto charged into battle, scared, to make sure his father was safe. Hinata found herself blushing, and looked away. Then Chouji jumped into the conversation.

"Dude, you're awesome! Your dad is teaching you how to shot guns?! That's sweet!"

"Thanks Chouji. But he also expects me to go to the Ninja Academy, to learn how to be a ninja. He told me one time, when he was still a mercenary, he ran into a room, filled with like 20 people with guns. And when they all opened fire on him, he used his sword skills to block and deflect all the bullets that came his way. The bullets deflected off, hitting most of the men. He was even able to split a bullet in HALF, and the two halves went behind him and killed two men that had snuck behind him. So he said one day, I'll learn how to do that. He told me that even the deadliest gun, can be beaten by the simplest weapon…… In the right hands." Naruto explained. Again, everybody was impressed. Then Hiashi decided to speak.

"That's good to hear Naruto. Wade's right, any weapon can be beaten if you use your head." Hiashi complimented Deadpool's teaching.

"Yeah, his strategies and methods are almost genius." Shikamaru said in a tired voice. "When I played him at Go, he nearly beat me. I haven't ever have a game end so close to me losing."

(Meanwhile, With The Others)

It's been 20 minutes of torture and Victor was bloody and near death. Deadpool was reloading his Saiga when Sabretooth finally broke. "O.K, I'll tell you…….. It was some guy named Danzo. He said if I killed that blond kid, he'd give me 1,000,000,000,000ryo. That's a lot of money for just one kid, but I don't ask questions. What he didn't tell me was that YOU'D be with him. What the hell do you mean he's your son? You abandoned the team only 3 months ago. Some pool woman couldn't have given birth to your mutant child in that amount of ti……" That's all Victor could get to, before Deadpool jammed the barrel of the Saiga into him mouth.

"**First of all, I can get any girl I want. Second, you get your ass handed to you by a eight year old. And lastly, I adopted him, and I'm proud I did. And since you know his secret, you can't be going telling people. So…………." **Wade didn't finish, he just pulled the trigger. Since the shot was so close up, it sent blood, skull, and brain everywhere. Victor Creed, a.k.a Sabretooth, was now dead. ANBU appeared to clean the carnage when Deadpool looked at Sarutobi. **"Do you know who Danzo is?" **Sarutobi, shocked by the news, slowly nodded his head.

"Y-Yes. He's on the council. I-I can't believe someone from the council was apart of such a horrible plan…. This is an outrage! I'll have every ANBU go and bring him….." Sarutobi started, but was stopped by Deadpool's hand on his shoulder.

"**No, he sent a assassin to kill MY kid, so it's gonna ME who kills this old goat! Call the old fuck to meet you at the tower at 3pm!" **And with that, Deadpool disappeared.

(At The Hokage Building, 3:00pm)

Danzo was an old man with one eye, one arm, a 'x' like scare on his chin, and wore a black robe. He entered the Hokage's room and was met by Sarutobi, who was sitting at his desk. Not saying anything, he walked over and sat down. Then Sarutobi broke the silence. "Danzo….. How have you've been doing? All's well, I hope." Sarutobi said, pretending that he know nothing.

Danzo smiled, something no one ever seen before. "Yes, I'm doing well. Why do you ask?"

Sarutobi suddenly glared at him. "Cause that's all gonna change." All of a sudden, Deadpool appeared behind the unsuspecting Danzo, with both swords drawn.

**(WARNING! Very Bloody Scene!)**

"**Wow, having only one arm most really make you feel unbalance. Here, let me help!" **Wade shouted, as he brought one sword down, slicing Danzo's last arm clean off. Danzo screamed in pain, but no one outside could hear. There were ANBU outside, and had just preformed a noise blocking Jutsu around the room. Danzo was now on the ground, yelling in pain. But Wade wasn't done. **"Well…… Since you don't have no arms, what's the point of having legs. Don't worry, I'll fix that for you." **And then he used both swords to chop off Danzo's legs. Danzo howled in agony, but his punishment wasn't over yet. **"And since you have no arms or legs, lets have a no eye, shall we!" **Deadpool then took a pen and jammed it into Danzo's last remaining eye, leaving him blind, but still alive. He was now screaming in agony. He had no more legs, no arm, and no eye. But his misery still wasn't over yet. **"Oh, that's right, I forgot your ears. I'm sorry." **Wade dropped both swords, grabbed both ears with both hands, and ripped Danzo's ears off. Danzo screamed, but Deadpool STILL wasn't done. He grabbed the Saiga Shotgun. **"And lets not forget about your little men." **Wade aimed the Saiga at Danzo's manhood and fired. Danzo's misery was almost done, there was only one more thing to do. Deadpool then aimed at Danzo's heart. And before Wade delivered the final shot. Deadpool said one last thing to the armless, legless, earless, eyeless, dickless man.** "When you get to hell, tell Victor Creed I'll won't see him there." **And with that said, Deadpool fired the shot, leaving Danzo, dead in a pool of his own blood and body parts. Wade looked at Sarutobi. He had a sad expression on his face. When Deadpool went to say something, Sarutobi stopped him.

"Wade. You don't have anything to apologies for. He deserved what came to him. I'll have ANBU clean up the mess." Just then, five ninjas in animal masks appeared in the room. Three gathered the body parts, while the other two cleaned up the blood. And in less then a minute, the room looked like it did before Deadpool killed Danzo. "Thanks for helping get the man responsible for trying to kill Naruto."

"**Well…. Thank Mr. Alaska for making me do all those things. I have to go and find my son, just in case any more of my former teammates decide to go after him. Smell you later!" **Wade said as he disappeared, leaving a confused Hokage.

'Who's Mr. Alaska?' Thought Sarutobi.

(At The Park)

Naruto and his friends were still playing when Deadpool arrived to join in on the fun. When Naruto saw him, he ran and tackled him. "Dad! Did you find out who wanted me dead?!" Naruto asked. Deadpool laughed as he got up, with Naruto hanging on his shoulder like a wet towel.

"**Yep! And I killed him, just like I killed Victor!"**Deadpool said, proudly.

"Really?! Who was it?" Kurenai asked. Wade looked at her.

"**That's not important now. What's important is…." **Deadpool then pushed Kurenai on her back. **"You're it! Run!" **Wade and all the kids scattered. Kurenai got up, and chased after only one man, wanting to 'tag' him back. Deadpool, on the other hand, was enjoying the seemingly playful game. **"HAAHA! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't…….. Ah shit!" **Wade shouted, seeing what Kurenai was going for, and how close behind him she was. Wade hauled ass out of the park, and into town, with Kurenai practically on his heels. **'O.K, pushing Kurenai might not be as hard as giving Wolverine a Wet Willy, but it's sure a lot more risky!' **The red mercenary thought as he now jumped from rooftop to escape the furious konoichi.

**To Be Continued………..**

**Sorry this one took me longer to finish….. I had to get my new computer set up in my room. This is the first chapter I submitted with my new computer, so enjoy it more. I put some forth wall breaking in here, if you hadn't noticed. I forgot about Deadpool's forth wall breaking up until now. So in the future, you'll see a lot more wall breaking! GIVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! **


	8. More Training And Hinata's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 8: More Training And Hinata's Birthday

It's been month after Deadpool killed Victor and Danzo, and Wade and Naruto were in the forest, practicing with different close up weapons. Deadpool introduced Naruto to the Emei Piercers, the Whip Chain, Twin Hook Swords, and the Kusarigama.**"O.K, little man, these are the Emei Piercers. These were used by the Shaolin Monks, to defend their temple from rubbers. They're little pair of metal rod with sharp points at the ends for stabbing. They were attached to little devices to their hand that allowed them to spin if you flick your wrist. While ones spinning and distracting a person, you used the other to go in and kill him."** Wade explained as he walked up to a dummy and rammed both Piercers into it's fake skull, going halfway into the brain. He looked and saw Naruto mildly interested. Deadpool smirked. **"The next weapon was also used by the Shaolin Monks. The Whip Chain is metal chains, reaching up to 10 feet, had a metal sharp dart at the end. Since it was flexible, there is no weapon that can counter it. Not a shield, not a sword, nothing. It also has a metal ball at the other end, allowing you to swing and get a solid hit in." **Still, Naruto could've been more excited. Deadpool then thought of something. **"So…. You want something good huh? Well, how about the Twin Hook Swords!?" **When Wade pulled out two, four foot swords with hooks, he now had Naruto's full attention. **"These were also used by the Shaolin Monks. The crescent shaped handle allowed the user to block nearly all attacks that came his way. The sharp knifes on the back allows the user to stab his opponent if he got too close. The round curve of the hook end was used to slash the enemy like any other sword does. And the hook ends allow you to grab your enemy and pull him in for the kill. Practically every edge on this thing can be used to kill someone. And as a surprise, you can connect to two ends of the hooks, spin and swing, and get a swinging range of up to 8 feet, hitting multiple people at once." **Deadpool then walked up to another dummy, and started slashing mercilessly. After five seconds, the dummy was now a pile of fake blood and body parts. Naruto was now jumping in the air, excitedly. Then Wade went to his gym bag and pulled out a sickle, connected to a large metal chain with a metal ball at the end. **"The Kusarigama is similar to the Whip Chain, but with a razor sharp sickle attached on it. Ninjas use this to rebel against the samurai and the feudal lords. Cause of the sharp edge, it's considered deadlier then the Whip Chain." **Wade then got six feet away from a dummy and swung the razor sharp sickle at it. He ended up decapitating it with a single swing. He looked at Naruto, and he was jumping in the air. Deadpool laughed. **"Well…. Thank Mr. Alaska for doing such great research on these weapons." **Deadpool said, confusing Naruto.

"Dad, who's Mr. Alas…." Naruto began to ask, but was interrupted by Deadpool.

"**Nether mind. Lets just get training before we go to Hinata's birthday party. After she turns eight, you and all your little pals can go to the Ninja Academy."**

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as they both started training with their weapons.

(At The Hyuuga Estate)

Hanna was in Hinata's room, trying to find her shy daughter a pretty Kimono for her birthday party. "Isn't it great Hinata? After you turn eight, you'll be able to go to the Ninja Academy." Hanna said happily, but frowned when she saw a sad expression on Hinata's face. "What's the matter dear?"

Hinata looked up hesitantly. "I-I'm just s-scared I will n-not do good as a n-ninja….. I don't t-think I-I'm cut out t-to be one…. I-I can't e-even meet father's s-standards." Hinata said in a small voice, as a small tear fell from her eye. Hanna put both hands on Hinata's shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes, and smiled.

"Hinata, you have nothing to worry about. You have friends to help you if you ever need it. And your father thinks you are doing spectacular in your training. The reason he's giving you hard training is because he wants you to grow up stronger then he did. He wants you to become a stronger leader then he is. And don't worry, you will end up being a great ninja, and I know you'll make me and your father proud." Hanna finished in a soft voice. Hinata blushed and gave her kind mother a tight hug.

"Thank you mother." Hinata said as warm tears rolled down her face. That's when Hanna saw the perfect Kimono. It was a pink and light blue one. Hinata looked at it and smiled and tried it on. When it was on, Hinata rotated so Hanna could see front and back.

"You look beautiful, Hinata." Hanna said, causing Hinata to blush some more. 'And I bet Naruto will find it cute too.' Hanna thought, giggling.

(Three Hours Later, With Wade And Naruto)

Naruto still wasn't a master at any of the weapons, Deadpool still thought he did good for his age. Naruto was on the ground, panting, and Deadpool was still standing, whistling aloud. **"You did good squirt, I'll give you that! Now, you run home and get your present you got for Hinata. I'll stay here and clean up the weapons!" **

"Thanks dad!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to get ready for the party. 15 minutes past and Deadpool was walking down the path out of the forest. Then he looked ahead, and saw three ninjas with black robes and raven hair.

'**Uchihas….' **Deadpool thought as he got closer. Then they drew they swords, and the leader spoke.

"That was quite a fight you had with our leader, but now you are out numbered!" Shouted the angry Uchiha.

"**Well…. I may be out numbered, but you three are clearly out matched. I mean, what real man gangs up on only one man? At least your leader had the guts to fight me one-on-one. It appears he has cowardly bitches in his clan….. What a shame… But seriously, if I can beat the toughest one of you, what the hell makes you think three weaker ones can do any better?"**

"Because three of us equal more then one leader! The great Uchiha clan is the greatest clan in the leaf village! We can take any puny mercenary anytime! When we're done with you, you'll be nothing more than a………" Was all the Uchiha could finish before Wade teleported and appeared to deliver a round house kick to the ranting man's head, rendering him unconscious. The other two jumped backwards, glaring daggers at the crimson mercenary.

"**What?! He was talking too much. I mean, who gives a fuck about what he has to say?! It doesn't matter if you're apart of a powerful clan. You have to be strong to be respected! Well, that's what I think…. You know what else I think? I think Kurenai is smokin' HOT!"** Deadpool concluded, with a big smile you could see through his mask.

"You scum!!" Yell another Uchiha, as he swung his sword at the back of the red mercenary. But before the blade connected with Wade's back, Wade disappeared. He reappeared on a tree branch above the two Uchihas and started taunting them.

"**Dude, you suck ass crack at using a sword, you know that?! I had my back turned and you still missed! And you call your self a ninja?! HAH!" **Deadpool finished, as he flipped the two below his middle finger.

"You're dead now, you red asshole!" Shouted the second Uchiha leapt into the air and swung his sword at Deadpool. But like last time, Wade disappeared, causing the Uchiha fly and crashed into another tree. Then the other Uchiha joined in the fight.

(Meanwhile, At The Hyuuga Estate)

Everybody but Naruto and Deadpool was there. Hinata was getting worried that they wouldn't show up. But then a knock came at the door, and Hanna rushed to see who it was. She opened up and saw Naruto, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, camouflage pants, and a pair of ninja sandals, holding a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red bow. Hanna giggled. "You look so cute, Naruto. And look, you got my little Hinata a gift. How sweet."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Hyuuga. Is my dad here yet?" Asked the curious Naruto.

"No. I thought he was with you." Answered Hanna, looking around. Then, all of a sudden, Wade came up behind Naruto, with torn clothes, carrying three Katana swords. Everybody looked at him, shocked to see the Merc with the Mouth in that condition. Kurenai spoke first.

"Wade! What the hell happened to you?!" Wade chuckled.

"**Don't worry. I just had another run in with some Uchiha wimps. Yeah, they were no tougher then the other Uchiha…. But hey, I got little Hinata three gifts!"** Deadpool reassured as he handed Hinata the three swords. **"And to be nice, I'll teach you how to use them effectively."**

"T-Thank you M-Mr. Deadpool." Hinata thanked as her father gave Deadpool a questioning look. Then Naruto gave Hinata her gift. Hinata blushed, and accepted it. She slowly opened it, and what was in it almost made her faint. It was a silver necklace, with a Ying Yang symbol on it. Hinata blushed, matching the crimson color of Deadpool's costume.

(An Hour Later)

The party ended great. Hinata enjoyed herself, and she no longer feared going to the Ninja Academy. Everybody thanked Hiashi and Hanna for inviting them and left. "Good job disposing of the Uchiha wimps earlier. I'm sure their pride is battered now." Hiashi said, smiling.

"**Well, they were asking for it. What can I say?" **Deadpool replied in a modest voice. Right before they left, Naruto thanked Hinata for inviting him and his father to the party. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Y-You're q-quite w-welcome, Naruto." The shy Hyuuga stuttered as she hid behind her mother, who just giggled at the action. The two waved good bye and headed home, tired and ready for bed. Then Deadpool reminded what tomorrow was.

"**Hey little mercenary/ninja boy, tomorrows your first day at the Ninja Academy, so you'd better get some nappy nap tonighty night, O.K?" **

"Sure dad, what ever you say…" Naruto replied in a tired voice.

**To Be Continued……………**

**Hey there kids! I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter! It's me, The Merc with the Mouth, The Crimson Nutcase, you know him, you love him, you think about him every time you kill someone, Deadpool! Mr. Alaska is a little tied up right now, but he'll get himself free sooner or later. Please leave MORE reviews in this story, or I will find you, and I will torture you by tying you to a chair, and tell you my life story in my own annoying words! I mean, come on!! I work my ass to the bone and I only have 15 reviews?! Review now, or I'll spend a whole day punching babies, and you'll all feel so guilty, you'll all commit suicide! Tune in next time kids for chapter 9: Ninja Academy! Smell you soon! Bye! **


	9. Ninja Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deadpool.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 9: Ninja Academy

It was five in the morning and surprisingly, Naruto was up and about before Deadpool. So Naruto thought, while he's up, he'll get payback for Deadpool's little gun wake up call. The sneaky child got into his dads gym bag and got out the Saiga Shotgun. And like Deadpool, Naruto snuck into Wade's room, stood right next to his bed, and fired the shotgun into the air. Deadpool shot out of his bed, hit the ceiling, fell on his bed, bounced off, and landed on the floor. Shaking, Wade looked and saw his son grinning evilly and holding his shotgun. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. **"You know, there was a easier way to wake me up, you know?"**

Naruto chuckled. "Well….. Yeah, but this way was much funnier! The look on your face was priceless!" Naruto repeated Deadpool's words from when he pulled that trick on him. Wade was silent, but soon began laughing.

"**Yeah… I bet my face looked pretty funny through my mask! But be warned, this means war!" **Deadpool declared prank war as he reached under his bed and pulled out a squirt gun, filled with ice cold water, and drenched Naruto. Naruto yelped at the cold water and ran into the kitchen, followed shortly by Wade, still firing the water gun. When Wade entered the kitchen, he was blind sided be a sack of flour, turning completely white from head to toe. He looked around and Naruto, laughing at him from across the room.

"Haaha! I got you good! Now you look like Michael Jackson!" Naruto pointed and was on the floor, laughing so hard tears were streaming out his eyes.

"**You think that's funny huh? Well…. We'll see how much you'll be laughing after I tie you to a chair and make you listen to me sing 'Thriller'!" **Deadpool threatened as he grabbed a piece of rope that was lying around and ran at Naruto. Now Naruto was scared for his life as he ran to get away.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! DON'T!!!"

(One Hour, And One Bad Michael Jackson Impersonation Later)

Naruto was dressed in his usual clothes. He wore a pair of army camouflage pants, black ninja sandals, mercenary vest, and a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves. Deadpool wore his usual crimson red costume, with his black Jonin vest over it, and his black leaf village head protector. The two walked down the streets of Konoho, and were met by Hinata, Hanna, and Hiashi. **"What's up, Hyuugas! Me and squirt here are on our way to school! You wonna join us?!" **Wade asked in a loud, but friendly voice.

Hanna smiled. "That sounds like a splendid idea, Wilson. I just know Hinata would 'love' too, wouldn't you, dear?" Hanna answered, winking at her daughter, who was blushing uncontrollably. Hinata had on a pair of dark blue slacks, ninja sandals, a heavy gray jacket, and the necklace Naruto gave her for her birthday. (What she wears when she is 14)

"**Well, you are more then welcome to tag along. Besides, I'd like to have witnesses in case some more Uchiha punks try to start somethin'! you know what I mean?" **

"Yeah…. They claim to be the best clan in the village, but they're the most pathetic clan I can think of." Hiashi agreed. But while the adults began talking about how pathetic the Uchiha clan was, Naruto started walking close to Hinata.

"Um… You l-look really h-handsome, N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered as she turned away, too hide the blush creeping up on her face.

"Thanks Hinata. You look really cute, and that necklace makes you look like a princess. Believe it!" Naruto replied, blushing a little himself. But before Hinata could say anything, Deadpool jumped in.

"**Awwwwwwwwwwww! Isn't this cute or what?! Way to go Naruto! Keep this up, and you'll have a girlfriend in no time! Hey, do you have any tips on getting Kurenai to go out with me? I mean, seriously! After that 'tagging' incident, she won't even talk to me anymore! It's real depressing. So can you…." **Was all Wade could get too, before the blushing Naruto jumped on his shoulders and got him into a choke hold.

"Hinata is only my friend, you creep!" Naruto shouted, blushing as red as a lobster. Poor Hinata fainted. Hiashi smiled, shook his head, picked his unconscious daughter up and carried her. Hanna was laughing at the funny wrestling match Naruto and Deadpool were having in the middle of the street.

(25 Minutes Later)

Hinata awoke to her mother whispering into her ear. "Honey….. It's time to get up. We're here." Hinata jumped up, and indeed, they were at the Ninja Academy. Hinata slowly got on her feet and looked around. All her friends were there. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji and their parents, who were listening to Deadpool telling them a story from back when he was working for Weapon X. But she also saw Sasuke, who was glaring at Naruto. And Ino and Sakura who was fighting over Sasuke, as usual. "You scared Naruto a second there, but he calmed down when we told him you were 'tied' from training yesterday." Hanna said with a sly smile, knowing perfectly well why her daughter fainted. But when Hinata tried to say something, man walked out of the Academy doors. This man was in his mid 20's, a had a scare across his, wearing a Chunin vest, and had a Pineapple haircut identical to Shikamaru's. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, and I'll be you children's teacher for the next six years. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all." Iruka announced in a polite voice. That's when Wade ran up and got Iruka in a friendly headlock.

"**Hey there Scare Face! I'm Deadpool, my real names Wade Wilson, but all my friends call me Wade! It's nice to see Naruto's new victi…. I mean teacher!" **Wade said as he released Iruka from the headlock. While Wade and Iruka started talking, Naruto and Hinata rejoined their friends.

"I'm so excited! We're gonna be ninja!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I'll be the coolest ninja/mercenary in the world!" Naruto said, gaining a cold laugh from Sasuke, who was standing a little to close behind of Naruto for comfort.

"A loser orphan like you won't amount to anything more then a dead body on the battle field. That pathetic man you call your dad may have gotten lucky twice, but I'll be the one who'll kill him and take those swords he values so much." Sakura and Sasuke laughed, but surprisingly, Ino didn't. she was shocked that Sasuke kept bringing up the fact Naruto was once a orphan. While she didn't care you Naruto all that much, even she knows when insults get too personal.

"O-O.K, Sasuke….. I think that's enough….. You don't need to……." Ino tried to finish, but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke's number one fan girl and stalker, Sakura.

"What's wrong Ino Pig? Now you love that worthless orphan?" Sakura laughed. Ino narrowed her eyes at her former friend.

"No. I don't. I just know when to stop bringing up the past and ridiculing people about it! And if I remember correctly, you used to be a little crybaby where cried all the time, just because kids made fun of your giant forehead! Isn't that right, Billboard Head?" Deadpool was overhearing Sasuke and Sakura badmouthing Naruto, but was pleasantly surprised when he heard Ino defending Naruto. And he also heard about how Sakura hated people making fun of her big forehead. He wondered over there, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"**Hey Naruto, I just want to say……. Holy crap! Look at that forehead!" **Deadpool pointed at Sakura's forehead. **"Hey, if I get a movie projector, will you let me play a movie on it?" **All the kids besides Sakura and Sasuke started laughing, and Wade continued. **"Oh, that reminds me, I just got my pilots license, do you mind if I use you forehead so I can land my helicopter?" **All the kids laughed harder, while Sakura got madder. Then she snapped.

"You know what I think, you costume wearing psycho!?"

"**No. Why? Do you want me to get a 15 foot by 20 foot Billboard sign and put it on your forehead so everyone in Konoho can see what you think of me?" **Now, even Shino, who never laughs, was on the ground, trying to breath cause he was laughing too hard, he couldn't get any oxygen. Sakura turned red with embarrassment and stomped off, leaving Sasuke.

"I'll get those swords sooner or later, you costume wearing maniac. Just you wait." Sasuke said in a cold, venom filled voice. Wade raised a eyebrow.

"**Does uncle Wade need to break out the soap again?" **Sasuke visibly flinched and walked away, mumbling to himself. When the kids finally got control over themselves, Naruto started.

"Thanks dad. But I knew I could handle myself. Sasuke and that mean girl shouldn't be that hard to handle after awhile, right?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm afraid it's quite the opposite, son. The more time you spend around those two, the more they will learn about you. And that's how they can get to you. Like, for instance, if my enemies found out I have a thing for Kurenai, they'll stop at nothing to get to HER. So I want you to stay as far away from those two as mush as possible, you hear?" **Naruto thought about it, and nodded. **"Good. Now, you all go to class!" **And with that said, all the kids ran inside the Academy. Wade rejoined the other parents as they walked and talked about their children.

"Kiba has been wanting to be a ninja since Hana became one. I'm so proud that he wants to be like his older sister." Tsume Inuzuka said proudly.

"Yes, and Shino will prove quite strong after he graduates from the Academy. He's the prodigy of the Aburame clan." Shibi Aburame stated, also sounding proud.

"Hinata will be an excellent leader, if she's able to get over that shyness." Hiashi said, smiling at what his daughter was shy about.

"Well, that'll all change when Naruto and Hinata get married, dear." Hanna said in a mischievous voice.

"You daughter loves Naruto Uzumaki?!" Chouza Akimichi asked, surprised. "The Hyuuga heir loves the boy carrying the Nine-Tailed Fox? Well, it'll make a great love story, I'll give you that."

"I don't think Shikamaru's gonna get a girl anytime soon. He inherited my laziness, and I didn't meet my wife until I was 20." Shikaka Nara stated jokingly.

"I'm hoping the Academy can help Ino get some good friends, instead of the Uchiha and Haruno. She might learn something if she had some good friends around." Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father said sadly. "She used to be a sweet girl until she met Uchiha and Haruno. Now she's acting out and being a brat a lot."

"I feel your pain. Hana was like that when she started meeting kids that were a bad influence on her. Ino will find some new friends soon. Kiba may be as energetic as a squirrel on crack, but he's friendly enough to be her friend." Tsume reassured as she placed a comforting hand on the Yamanaka's shoulder.

"Well, I just can't wait until Chouji starts going on missions and getting paid! That kid eat probably as much as I do! He's eating me out of house and home." Chouza joked, getting a bunch of laughs from everybody, except Wade, who was frowning and staring straight forward, looking like he was thinking. Chouza got his attention. "Hey! Wade! What's wrong? Naruto's at the academy, where he's safe from all who would want to hurt him. So why are you worried?"

Deadpool looked at the Akimichi. **"That's the thing, Chouza. Naruto isn't safe from people who want him dead. That Sasuke Uchiha said he was gonna get stronger and kill me. And I doubt killing Naruto hasn't already crossed his mind. I've been threatened before, but when he threatened me, I felt something from that kid that made me get Goosebumps. I'm just scared for Naruto, and what kind of shit Uchiha will pull in these next six years." **Deadpool finished.

"Don't worry Wade. If that little prick tries anything screwy, we'll all make the Uchiha pay dearly." Tsume said, making a fist at the thought of Sasuke being so evil as to say such terrible things to her friend.

"**Thanks…………. Hey, did any of you hear what I said to that Haruno girl?"**Wade asked, sounding a little more up and less depressed. Everyone shook their heads, and Deadpool told them what all he said to Sakura. And just like their children, the adults were on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"You're so mean Wade." Hanna said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"**Yeah, maybe a little, but it was funny, huh?"**

(Meanwhile, At The Academy)

The kids all chose where they sat. Naruto and Hinata sat all the way in the back of the class, mush to Hinata's delight. Chouji and Shikamaru sat near a window so Shikamaru could watch clouds float by, and Choji, as you would guess, was inhaling a bag of potato chips. Shino sat in the middle. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the front. And to everyone's surprise, Kiba went over to sit next to Ino. But Ino told him to leave her alone.

"Leave me alone, Dog Boy." Ino mumbled with her face in her hands.

"Gees, I was only trying to make you feel better." Kiba replied angrily.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, I just want to be left alone. Now buzz off, before I'll have to put a flee collar on so I don't get infested with them from you being near me."

"Fine you jerk, and here I thought you were good enough to be a friend of us Inuzuka! Boy, was I mistaking or what?!" Kiba asked sarcastically as he left to sit next to Shino. Then Iruka entered the room, holding a book.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Sensei, and I'll be teaching you for the next six years. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please open your text books to page three. In this chapter, we'll learn about all the different types of Jutsus and how to preform them." everybody sighed and opened up their books.

(Seven Hours Later)

All the kids, minus Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, were walking home in a group, tired from the long day they had. "Man, that was even tougher then training with dad!" Naruto started.

"Yeah, that was almost too troublesome for me to have to go through." Shikamaru agreed.

"What are you complaining about? You practically slept through all the classes." Chouji asked.

"it was boring, but it was better then listening to Ino complain. I mean, all I wanted to do was sit next to her and be her friend, but she just told me to leave her alone and called me names." Kiba said frustrated.

"Well, I'm just glad it's over. See you guys later!" Naruto said as he and his friends walked their separate ways. Naruto arrived at his house and found Deadpool, making cheese burgers.

"**Hey Naruto! How was your first day at the Ninja Academy? Is it as fun as they say it is?"**

"It was exhausting……. I'm just glad it's finally over." Naruto replied as he sat down at the table, as Deadpool placed five burgers in the middle of the table. Deadpool laughed and took a bite.

"**Well, I don't mean to remind you, but you still have six more years of this." **Wade said, as he started laughing harder. Naruto then gulped at the reminder.

'Man, this is gonna be the longest six years of my life.' Naruto thought miserably as he took another bite of his cheese burger.

(At The Inuzuka Estate)

Kiba stumbled in through the front door and was immediately caught in a hug by his mother. "Welcome back, my future ninja son. How was your first day of school? Did you make any more friends?"

"it was pretty boring. And no, I didn't make any more friends. I tried to make friends with that Yamanaka girl, but she called me 'Dog Boy' and told me to leave her alone. I just wanted to sit next to her and she wouldn't even give me a chance. She's just like that Sasuke jerk. She doesn't want to be my friend, so be it." Kiba finished. But was confused when he looked and saw his mom smiling.

"Don't worry, dear. That's just a phase girls go through at her age. She'll warm up to you sooner or later. Just give her another chance and she'll come around."

"Suuuuure, what ever you say, mom." Kiba replied sarcastically.

**To Be Continued…………………**

**Wow! Another great chapter! It's Deadpool again! And I'd like to say……….. Hey, Mr. Alaska…… O.K, Put the gun down. I'm sorry. I just wanted to…. Wait, don't shoot! Nooooo! (BANG!)…Sorry about that…. It's Mr. Alaska. Deadpool snuck in while I was sleeping and jumped me. I've been tied up in my basement with nothing to eat besides stale Cheesy Puffs! But don't worry, he's not dead, I just tranquilized him. So he's gonna be out cold for a while. But enough about me and my problems, how did you like this chapter? Because I have been tied up, Deadpool wrote this, so I hope he did a O.K. job. In the next chapter, I'm gonna do a time skip to when they're about to graduate. If you have any questions, review me and ask it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to tie up Deadpool in my basement and give him a taste of his own stale Cheesy Puffs.( Laughs Evilly) **


	10. Secrets Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Deadpool. I really wished I did, cause then both would turn out so much cooler. (sigh)

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 10: The Secret Revealed

It's been six years since the kids began at the Ninja Academy, and they all changed into strong future ninja. In that time, Naruto and all his friends learned all they needed to know about Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Deadpool, to everyone surprise, became a ANBU. But instead of wearing the ANBU gear, Deadpool decided to go with his costume he wore when he worked for Weapon X. His once red and black costume was replaced by his all black, sleeveless costume, showing his deformed looking arms. But his friends weren't afraid of it. They said that Weapon X might have messed up how he looked, but they still thought he was a good person. And thanks to Deadpool being around, Sasuke and the rest of his clan didn't try anything to hurt Naruto. The Uchiha has been dishonored not by Deadpool beating them constantly, but by Sarutobi finding out that they have been attacking him and Naruto. So the Uchiha clan was considered a second best clan, with the Hyuuga clan being the most respective clan in the leaf village. And Sasuke vowed to bring back his clan's honor. Naruto and his friends, which included Ino now, were excited about it being the day before they become ninjas. And in the six years at the Academy, Ino became friends with Naruto and his friends. But she and Kiba still didn't see eye to eye. They didn't know why, but they would always get on each others nerves. They were walking home for the last time before they graduate and become ninja. "Finally! We're gonna be ninjas after all these long six years! I'm almost dying with anticipation!" Naruto shouted with happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, this was the longest six year of my freaking life! I'm just glad it's finally over!" Kiba agreed with his little dog, Akamaru, yipping happily.

"I hope my sensei likes barbecue!" Choji said hopingly.

"I just hope the Hokage is logical with the team assessment. I'd hate to be assigned to a team that isn't meeting my clan's high standards." Shino piped in, in a emotionless voice.

"I think being a ninja is to troublesome….." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm hoping I get on a kick ass team." Ino said.

"Y-Yes… I a-also hope w-we all get g-good teams." Hinata stuttered. 'And to be on Naruto's team!' Inner Hinata screamed in Hinata's head. She looked at Naruto, blushed and looked away. Everybody knew Hinata was madly in love with Naruto. Everyone, except Naruto himself. Naruto was oblivious to all the signs everyone else saw Hinata show.

'Poor Hinata….. She fell in love with a idiot.' Kiba thought as they approached his house. He waved bye and the rest of them continued walking. Then Ino decided she wanted to have fun with the shy Hyuuga.

"So………. Are you hoping on being on the same team with any boy in particular, Hinata?" Ino asked in a innocent curious voice. Hinata turned, looked at Naruto, and turned crimson red and looked straight down. Ino started giggling, loving Hinata's reaction when Naruto's involved in anything they talk about. Then they came to Ino's house and she waved bye and went in. One by one, all Naruto's friends were at their houses, except Hinata, who didn't live but a couple blocks away from him. When the two got to Hinata's house, they stopped at the gate.

"See you tomorrow Hinata." Naruto said with his genuine goofy big grin.

"G-Good night, N-Naruto. I-I-I hope w-we get g-good teams t-tomorrow." Hinata said, with a little blush creeping up on her face.

"Yeah… I'm wouldn't mind being on your team, Hinata…. See you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as he sped off home, leaving a stun Hinata.

'N-N-Naruto w-wants to b-be o-o-on my t-team?' Hinata thought, as she entered her home, in a bit of a daze.

(At Naruto's Home)

Naruto came running in and looked around for Wade, who was making Philadelphia Cheese Steaks at the oven. Wade saw him come in and started talking.**"Naruto! It's about damn time you graduated from the six year hell hold!"** Deadpool sang as he placed six sandwiches on the table.

"Hey! I was waiting six years to say that line!" Naruto joked, getting a chuckle from Wade.

"**Well… After dinner, I have a present for you and I know you'll like it. So lets inhale these things and see what Daddy Deadpool has got for you!" **Deadpool said as Naruto started eating faster. Truth be told, over the last six years, Wade has come to think of Naruto as if he was his actual flesh and blood. But that still didn't mean he didn't pull horrible tricks on him, like getting Ichiraka to pretend he was gonna close the ramen stand for good. That little April Fools trick almost caused Naruto to have a heart attack. After the two finished dinner, Deadpool led Naruto to his room, and was amazed at what he saw. His entire wall was decorated with various weapons. From a bazooka launcher, to Katana swords, and everything in between. Naruto looked at Deadpool with a astonished expression on his face. And Wade laughed. **"Believe it, Naruto. I bought all these neat little weapons for you, since you'll be going on missions soon." **Then Deadpool started sniffling. **"I'm gonna miss you so much!!" **Wade cried, and getting Naruto in a crushing bear hug. Naruto was happy, but quickly found out he couldn't breathe.

"Dad……I…….Can't……..Breathe….." Naruto choked out, gasping for air.

(At The Inuzuka Estate)

"So…. My little brat of a brother is finally a ninja, huh? Good for you." Hana said as she ruffled Kiba's hair.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a better ninja then you are, my older snob of a sister." Kiba said smugly as he swatted Hana's hand from off his head.

"Oh, those are fighting words, little man. You really want to start something? Cause you do remember what mom said, don't you? She said, and I quote 'Don't start anything you can't finish.' And you can't finish this." Hana countered, as she taught her little brother into a fight.

"Bring it on, you Banshee!" Kiba answered as he tackled Hana and got her into a head lock. Then Tsume, their mother, entered the room. Shaking her head, smiling, she got their attention.

"Stop fighting pups! This supposed to be a night of happiness, not blood and rough housing!" And with that, Kiba released Hana from the headlock, and Hana let go of Kiba's hair she was pulling.

"But mom, it was just a little fun wrestling match between siblings." Hana reassured as she got up on her feet. "I'm proud Kiba's gonna be a ninja. It gave him the courage to stand up to me." Hana said as Kiba gave her a devilish grin.

"You know what? I'm gonna cut your hair while you're sleeping." Kiba threatened.

"Now, now, pups. Lets celebrate like a loving family should." Tsume said as she and her two children started wrestling again. Tsume sighed. 'Those two are gonna drive me crazy.' And left the room so her children could get all their energy out. Which could take hours.

(At The Hyuuga Estate)

"We're so proud of you Hinata." Hanna said, proud that her daughter finally became a ninja. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you mother. I'm happy I'm finally able to change the Hyuuga clan for the better." Hinata said as she played with her six year old sister, Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi giggled.

"Sister, when I get bigger, can I be like you?" The six year old asked in a voice Hinata thought was adorable.

"Sure you can, Hanabi. She'll make a excellent leader for you to follow." Hiashi answered with a approving smile on his face. "You should go get some sleep. Tomorrow you get your team and gonna go on your first mission."

"Yes, father." Hinata said as she went to her room. Both Hanna and Hiashi watched their once little, timid daughter, turn into a beautiful young woman. They both thought the same thing.

'Good luck Hinata.' They thought as they put Hanabi to bed and want to bed themselves.

(Back With Naruto And Deadpool)

"**Well, you should hit the hey. Me and the old fart have to talk about something. So……….. Nighty night, don't let the bed snakes, scorpions, and spiders bite." **And then Wade disappeared, leaving a grossed out Naruto. Naruto yawned and want to bed………. Little does he know, this night is gonna be the worst night of life.

(With Deadpool)

'**I love doing that! The look on his face gets funnier and funnier every time I say that! I should become a comedian! No! Wait! I know! The president of Jamaica! Yeah! The land of the laid back and stoners! Though, I might be too insane you that job….. Lets see…. Which job would a insane mercenary be good at? Think, Wilson, think! I got it! The governor of New York! Yeah! Like, over 86% of the people there are already crazy and killers! So I'll be………..Wait.. Who is that sexy devil?'** Deadpool thought as he saw….HIMSELF…. Sneaking out the back of the Hokage building. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the imposter. **"Hey you sexy hunk of man, where are you going with that scroll? Because the last time I checked, the Hokage has ownership of those big scrolls……… And the last time I checked, there was only one of me. So, do you care to explain, or can I shoot you in the kneecap?" **Wade said as he pointed his Marakov Pistol at the man's leg. And then the other Deadpool erupted into a puff of smoke, revealing a Uchiha clan member. **"Uchihas again?! Didn't I beat your sorry asses enough already?"**

Then the men started to laugh in a sarcastic voice. "Very funny. You should be a….." The Uchiha began, but Deadpool finished.

"**Comedian?! That's what I was just thinking about, not or then a few seconds ago! Then I thought about the president of Jamaica, then the governor of New York, then I saw…….. Wait! What am I saying?! What are you doing here, pretending to be me?! And don't lie, cause I know where you live." **Wade said in a serious voice.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was exhausted. Today's final exam at the Academy was harder then all the six years he and his friends spent at the Academy. So he decided to sleep in his clothes he was gonna wear on his assignments. He was gonna wear his new black Army boots, a pair of camouflage pants, a black leather belt with several pouches, (Like Deadpool's) his protective vest, a red long sleeved skin tight shirt, and his black leather fingerless gloves. Naruto to get into bed, but then he heard something. He got out of bed and got his Marakov. He peaked down the hall, and saw nothing. He tip-toed into the living room, with gun at hand. He couldn't see anything, cause the room was…. A little TOO dark. He switch to light on, and was immediately ambushed by three Uchiha clan members, one of them being Fugaku Uchiha, wielding Katana swords. Naruto suddenly jumped out the window, in attempt to escape his pursuers. "You can run, but you can't hide, demon!" Fugaku shouted as he and his men followed close behind. Thanks to Deadpool's training, Naruto was able to jump from building to building as fast as any other ninja, so that proved helpful. Naruto shot once, and struck a Uchiha in the chest, killing him. Fugaku threw a Shuriken, but it simply bounced off Naruto's protective vest. Then Naruto pulled five Shuriken from one of his pouches and flung them behind him. Two missed Fugaku, but the other three got the other Uchiha in the legs, causing him to fall. Then Fugaku flung a Shuriken and struck Naruto in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. The chase continued for 20 minutes until Naruto was struck in the leg by one of Fugaku's Shuriken. He want down, and was pinned down by five more Uchiha that were secretly following them. Fugaku stood over the pinned 14 year old, triumphantly. "You were quite hard to catch demon, but nether the less, I have you now." The Uchiha head laughed as he drew his sword, ready to kill Naruto.

"W-What do you want from me?! I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto asked, fearing this was the end for him. "And why does everyone call me 'Demon'?!"

"Well, since you're gonna die, I see no harm in telling you. You, Naruto Uzumaki, hold inside you the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon." Fugaku said, glaring at the petrified Naruto.

"Y-You mean……… T-The demon t-that killed all t-those people 14 years ago is……"

"Yes, you demon carrier! You're the demon fox resurrection, and it's gonna be the Uchiha clan that'll rid you from the earth! After tonight, the Uchiha will regain the respect of the entire village for being the only clan powerful enough to kill the fox demon, once and for ALL!" Fugaku shouted as he brought his sword up to bring the kill. But right before he swung his blade, a bullet shot through his hands. While the Uchiha head dropped to his knees, howling in pain, everybody looked and saw Deadpool, holding a Marakov Pistol.

"**You guys really done it this time! First: You try to throw me in jail! Then you try to kill my son! And just now, you just broke a MAJOR law! Which the punishment is…. DEATH!" **Wade shouted as he opened fire on the other Uchiha members. Two of the five managed to jump out of the way in time, but the other three were riddled with bullets before they ever hit the ground. Deadpool ran out of bullets so he drew both of his Katana swords and charged the still standing Uchiha. One of them went to take a swing at Wade, but he disappeared before he got to him. Wade reappeared behind him and sliced him straight down the middle. The last Uchiha, scared, retreated. But he didn't get far, cause Deadpool disappeared, then reappeared in front of him. When the Uchiha looked forward , he was impaled in the face by both of Deadpool's swords. Wade looked and saw Fugaku, trying to escape. **"Fugaku! Good buddy!"**Deadpool called out as he grabbed a grenade from one of his pouches. **"Where you going?! I thought this party was…. The BOMB!" **Wade shouted as he teleported in front of Fugaku. Wade pulled the pin, and RAMMED the grenade down the handless Uchiha's throat. Fugaku gagged, and Deadpool grabbed him, and flung him as hard as he could straight up into the air. Then….. (KA-BOOM!) Blood and guts and bones came raining down on Deadpool and Naruto. As they both got drenched with raining blood, Wade walked over to the still stunned Naruto. **"It's O.K Naruto…….. You're not the demo…..." **Deadpool tried to explain, but Naruto wouldn't listen. Naruto made hand sighs and disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Wade. Just then, Sarutobi and some ANBU appeared, stunned at the sight of all the dead Uchiha clan members and the blood drenched Deadpool. Wade gave a death glared at them. **"Where the FUCK were you guys?!! These mother fuckers almost killed Naruto!! And to make things worse, Naruto knows about the Nine-Tailed Fox being inside him!! That mother fucking bitch Fugaku told Naruto he was a demon that needed to be erased off the face of the earth and he ran off before I could tell him otherwise!! We need to find him before he does something he'll regret!!" **Wade shouted in rage as he disappeared, in search of his son.

"Find Naruto immediately!!" Sarutobi ordered his ANBU, who disappeared after nodding. 'Please be O.K, Naruto…. It's not your fault it's in you…'Sarutobi prayed as a single tear rolled down his face.

(In The Forest)

Naruto was running away with tears pouring down his face. He didn't know where he was running, and he didn't care. He thought he was a monster that didn't deserve to exist. All this time Naruto wondered why people hated him, despised him, and always called him 'Demon Child' And know he knew. He carried the most powerful demon in the world, the one that attacked the village 14 years ago. He carried the demon that took so many lives, including the Forth Hokage's. He felt like he will never be forgiven, that he'll always be hated and unwanted. So he ran, and didn't look back. Then he heard a familiar voice, calling his name. **"Naruto! Come on man, this isn't funny! Where are you?! Please, come out Naruto! It isn't your fault! I don't hate you like the rest of the fucking village does! Naruto! Hey…… I'm not shouting in my head anymore!! That's awesome!! Wait….. Oh yeah…. NARUTO!!" **Deadpool shouted as he jumped from tree to tree, searching for Naruto. Then Wade spotted Naruto, hiding behind a tree. **"There you are! Gees, you almost made me crap myself!! If I'm killing people, tell me you're gonna run away before you do it!" **Deadpool said, making Naruto remember what Deadpool said the first day he was his father.

"D-Dad….. W-Why do y-you still w-want me?! I-I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox! I'm a monster! I don't deserve to be alive! So why do you care?!" Naruto asked, as tears came streaming from his eyes. Wade sighed heavily, and removed his mask. His face was severely deformed, and caused Naruto to jump back with fear. Then Deadpool spoke in a sad, and serious voice.

"**Because…. We're the same. People fear me because of my appearance. And people fear you because of what's in you. Sarutobi said that he wanted me to be your father. When I saw how much people have been mistreating you, it was that night I decided to be your father. I said yes because you deserve a life where you're not suffering alone. Where you had someone looking out for you. It's not you fault you have that damn fox spirit inside you. That was your fate before you were even born. I despise this village for how they've been treating you, but I'll suffer with you if that'll make it easier for you."**Deadpool finished, with a tear rolling down his scarred face. Naruto looked at Deadpool, the man who killed people to protect him, who showed no fear in the face of danger, who took on any danger to make she he was O.K, crying in front of him. Naruto ran and hugged his dad, and Wade hugged back.

"Thank you for being there for me……dad." Naruto said as he fell asleep, still hugging Deadpool. Sarutobi and his ANBU showed up and saw Deadpool carrying Naruto on his back, without his mask on. Sarutobi did a double take when he saw Deadpool, but said nothing off his appearance.

"Is Naruto all right?" The Hokage asked, in a voice that was little more then a whisper.

"**Yeah… He was really scared at the fact he had a demon in him. But he's fine now. Listen…. Is it O.K if I get Naruto home and into bed? Then we talk about what you wanted to talk about?" **Deadpool asked as he put his mask back on.

Despite everything that happened that night, Sarutobi smiled. "Of course, Wade. I'll have my ninja go and clean ANOTHER, mess you made." Sarutobi chuckled, and he and his ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Outside Naruto And Deadpool's House)

Deadpool and Sarutobi were standing outside Deadpool's house while Naruto was fast asleep. Wade started. **"So, what did you want to talk about?"**

"Well, it's like this. I desided the team Naruto's gonna be in. he'll be on a team with Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. His sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. But I was gonna do something different for this team. Deadpool, I want you to help Kurenai teach those three kids. Will you do it?" Deadpool looked at Sarutobi and laughed.

"**You seriously HAD to ask me that?! No dah I'll do it! Why did you even ask?! Are you insane or something?! Wait…. That's me." **Deadpool answered in a surpised voice. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Thank you Deadpool." And with that, the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'**Well, Naruto Uzumaki…… Prepare to start calling me Deadpool SENSEI!!'**

**To Be Continued………………………**

**Wow! That was a very emotional chapter. Wouldn't you say so? Ah well, another awesome chapter! It's Mr. Alaska again! How was th(WHACK!)……(THUD!) Yes! I'm free! It's Deadpool again! I finally escaped from me Cheesy Puff Prison! Oh, don't worry. I only knocked him out with a frying pan to the back of the head! Ha! Serves him right! Anyway, how was that chapter! Mr. Alaska has a poll for who I fight on his profile! I will either fight Wolverine, Omega Red, or Lady Deadthstrike! Come on! Choose Wolverine so I can finally give him a Wet Willy that I've been talking about through out this story! And…. GIVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!! I'M ADDICTED TO THEM LIKE PAIN PILLS!!!!! I. WANT. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Please. **


	11. Graduation And Becoming Team 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Deadpool.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 11: Graduation And Becoming Team 8**

"**Oooooooh, Fox Boy! Wake up! Today's graduation day!!!!!" **Deadpool shouted excitedly into Naruto's ears, scaring him half to death. But Naruto's demeanor didn't match the mood he was showing yesterday. He had a sad expression when he looked at Wade. Wade know what the look was about and got serious. **"Naruto, please don't act like that today. You were so excited yesterday, and you can't let this go on. I know, you're scared of what's in you, and I don't blame you. But you have nothing to worry about. It's locked away and isn't getting out."**

"I-I know. It's just… What will think if they find out? Are they gonna fear me? Are they gonna hate me? I don't think I will be able to take that kind of pain." Naruto replied in a depressed voice. Deadpool sighed.

"**I know. But you don't have anything to worry about. Your friends' parents already know about you having the fox in you. And they don't hate you, just like I know their children won't hate you." **Wade answered in a soft voice. Then Naruto slowly smiled.

"Yeah…. You're right. Thanks."

"**Welcome….. Hey, look at that. Looks like you are late for your graduation."**

"WHAT?!! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!! Oh my god, I'm late! How could you do this to me dad?! How could….." Naruto's panic attack was interrupted by Deadpool's laughing.

"**Psych! Hahhha! You were so scared, dude! You shoulda seen your face! Man, I was waiting six years to pull off that trick, and it was worth it! Hahhha!"** Wade laughed.

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed and body slammed Deadpool, getting the prankster mercenary in a headlock.

(After The Wrestling Match)

Naruto and Deadpool had a big breakfast and were off. They were joined by Naruto's friends and their parents. **"Holla, my fellow ninjas! You guys excited about this as much as I am?!"** Deadpool asked, in a enthusiastic voice.

"You bet! I'm so psyched!" Kiba said, with Akamaru barking happily. "Me and Akamaru are gonna do awesome on the battle field!"

"**Well, that super! Hey, I have to go and meet someone! Smell y'all later!" **And with that, Wade disappeared.

(At The Academy)

"**What's up?! The Merc with the Mouth is here!" **Wade shouted as he entered the academy doors before any of the kids arrived. Inside the class room, was Iruka, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi. And Iruka was about to go over the list of teams.

"Hey, Wade. It's nice to see you. We were just about to see which sensei gets what students." Iruka said as he took the sheet of paper from out the envelope.

"**Oh, by all means! Don't let me stop you!" **Deadpool said, pretending he didn't already know who's team he was teaching, and who he was teaching with.

Iruka began. "O.K, team 10 will be Kiba Inukuza, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. And the sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanuro, and Shino Aburame. And the sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. And team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. And the sensei……. Wait….. Sensei's…. Will be Wade Wilson and Kurenai Yuuhi? Is this right?" Iruka asked, inspecting the paper. Kurenai looked at Deadpool. He laughed.

"**You are correct sir! Sarutobi thought I could help big boobies over here help train those three! Isn't that great, Kure……" **Was all Wade could get to before Kurenai punched him dead in the face for the 'Big Boobies' comment. Deadpool landed flat on his back and nursed a sore jaw. **"That was a compliment! Gees, sorry for complimenting your glorious rack!" **Kurenai was blushing like crazy from Wade's 'compliments' but still was able to master it and glare at him.

"O.K, I understand what Sarutobi was getting at, but here a warning. If you turn Naruto into a little version of you, and he starts giving Hinata those 'compliments' you find yourself without the thing that makes you a man." Kurenai huffed, and left the room, still blushing. The others looked at Kurenai leaving and then looked at Deadpool. Then Wade snickered.

"**Oh yeah, she wants me."**

(20 Minutes Later)

All the kids arrived at the Academy at 9:00am, and were dying with anticipation. Then Iruka entered the room and stood in front of the class to address them. "Congratulations, today you all become ninjas of the leaf village." Everybody applauded. "But before we get started, I feel I should address the Rookie of the Year. This student started out rough, but after six years, he became a excellent ninja. Please help me congratulate our on and only, Naruto Uzumaki." All of Naruto's friends started congratulating him, while Sasuke glared at him from the back of the room.

'Just you wait, Uzumaki. I'll finish what my father couldn't.' He plotted.

"Now, down to team assignments. Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

'What?! I'm on the same team as that flea bag?! This is the worst day of my life!' Ino screamed in her head as she banged her head on the table.

'What?! I'm on the same team as that whine brat?! This is the worst day of my life!' Kiba yelled in his head as his banged it on the table.

'I hope he likes Barbecue!' Take a wild guess who that was.

"Team 7," Iruka continued, "will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

'Yes!! I'm on the same team as Sasuke! This is the best day of my life!' Sakura screamed in her head happily.

'Great, I'm on a team of losers.' Sasuke thought, harshly.

'Uchiha and Hanuro, huh? This might prove challenging.' Shino thought.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

'Yes….. I'm on Naruto's team.' Hinata thought, thinking this was a dream.

'Yes! I'm on Hinata's team! this is great!' Naruto thought happily.

'Man, this too troubling….' $50 on who thought that!'

"And your…. Sensei's will be Wade Wilson and Kurenai Yuuhi."

"What?!! My dads gonna be my sensei too?!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of his seat.

"**You bet your ass I'm your sensei, sonny boy!" **Deadpool announced as he appeared before all the children. **"I'm gonna be helping Kurenai train you three! Isn't this great?!" **Wade asked as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, cause that team of losers need all the help they can get! You have a orphan, a weak and shy Hyuuga, and a lazy, good for nothing Nara!" Sakura shouted, getting little laughter, and a dangerous look from Deadpool.

"**Wow, that was really mean. Hey, mind if I see some of that pretty pink hair?" **He asked, then disappeared. The next thing Sakura knew, she saw half of her hair fall to the floor. Deadpool had just appeared behind her was in a blink of a eye, used his sword to chop her hair in half. Sakura screamed in embarrassment and ran out of the room. Everyone in the room erupt in laughter when Deadpool placed all the hair on the ground on pretended to be Sakura. **"Oh, look at me, I'm Sakura Billboard Head. Does anyone need a place to land their plane? Cause it's O.K for you to use my monster of a forehead."**

"Wilson! Behave yourself!" Kurenai scolded, pinching Wade's ear through his mask. Wade immediately surrendered. "Hello team 8, follow me so we can get to know each other more." Kurenai said as she led the four out side. But as Deadpool was leaving, he did a funny dance on his way, getting more laughs from the remaining kids.

(With Team 8)

The team stopped at the park and Kurenai started. " I think we should talk about ourselves. Here, let me start. Hello, my names Kurenai Yuuhi. I like singing karaoke and reading. I dislike drunks and people who think I can't be a good ninja because I'm a woman. And my goal in life is to get all of you to Jonin." Kurenai finished, then Deadpool volunteered to go next.

"**Hello, my name is Deadpool, but you can call me Wade Wilson, Wade, Wilson, Little Wade, Little Wilson, Dead Man Wade, Dead Man Wilson, the Merc with the Mouth, or W for short. I like going on missions where I kill a person who deserves to die, training with my son, looking at Kurenai's breasts, thinking about Kurenai's breasts, dreaming about Kurenai's breasts, sneaking peaks at Kurenai when she's in the bath house, and practicing with different weapons. I dislike people who take things too seriously, bees, the Uchiha clan, Wolverine, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Stryker, ANYONE who disrespects Naruto. And my goal in life, I haven't really thought about. I'll get back to you on that. O.K, who's next?" **Deadpool finished.

'Oh, you're so DEAD after this is over!' Kurenai thought, planning Deadpool's demise.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training with my dad and spending time with my friends. I dislike assholes like Sasuke and bitches like Sakura. My dream is to become the Hokage." Kurenai turned the death glare she was giving Wade and smiled at Naruto. Then she pointed at Hinata.

"H-Hello. I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. I-I like cheerful people and…" Hinata looked at Naruto, blush, and looked back. "I-I dislike bullies and p-people why c-call others w-weak. A-And my dream is to e-earn the attention o-of the Hyuuga clan……. A-And someone else…." She finished, with a blush.

'Just as I thought. Hinata wants to get Naruto's attention. Well, why don't I help her?' Kurenai smiled warmly at the shy Hyuuga, then turned her attentions to the last, and the laziest member of the team. He sighed heavily.

"Hello, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like looking at clouds and stars. I dislike doing anything troublesome and that requires me doing anything. My goal in life is to live my life as a regular ninja, marry a wife that isn't super pretty or super ugly. Have two kids, a boy, then a girl. Have them grow up to be a respectable members of the village. Then die peacefully in my sleep."

'Well, he's lazy, like the rest of his clan. but lets see if he inherited their genius as well.' Kurenai thought as she got up. "That was good. Tomorrow, meet me and Wade here and we'll begin training and sparing. The rest of the day will be spent talking with each other, and getting to know each other more. We'll leave you three alone while me and Wade have a 'little talk' about some things." When Deadpool heard Kurenai say 'little talk' he know he was in for the most savage beating he was ever gonna have in his life. Deadpool immediately started running, with Kurenai close behind, ready to beat Wade to death. The three Genin watched as Deadpool was tackled be Kurenai. Hinata was the first to say anything.

"S-Shouldn't someone s-stop t-this? I-I'm afraid Kurenai-sensei is gonna r-really hurt Deadpool-sensei." Hinata asked as Kurenai got Wade in a choke hold.

"Nah. Dad has been asking for it for a while now. Besides, this is great payback for the prank he pulled on me this morning. And this looks like a good fight, why would anyone want to stop it?" Naruto answered as he laid down next to Shikamaru, under a shady tree to watch the fight.

"Yeah, let them settle their problem on their own…….(yawn)… Man, this is gonna be so troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned, and fell asleep. And that was day one of team 8.

**To Be Continued……….**

**Hey! Deadpool here! Sorry if that chapter was a little short! When I get to the big missions, that's when(Whack!) (Whack!) (Whack!) (Whack!)…….(Thud)……. Sorry about that again. Mr. Alaska again. I regained consciousness just as Deadpool was finishing this chapter. I used the frying pan that he used to knock me out and got him back! But now my mom's gonna be super pissed. The frying pan has so many dents in it you can't tell it was once a frying pan! Anyway, as Deadpool was saying, when I start writing about the missions, I'll start making them longer. And don't forget to vote to see which Marvel character Deadpool will fight next. It will either be Wolverine, Omega Red, or Lady Deathstrike. Vote now, and Give More Reviews!! And also, I changed Naruto's age in the first chapter from five to seven, just so all of you won't get confused. And again, please, give me more REVIEWS!!**


	12. Training With Team 8 And First Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Deadpool. If I did, both would be so much cooler!

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 12: Training With Team 8 And The First Mission

The next day, Deadpool, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai met at the park for their first training session and Kurenai decided she was gonna be the one to teach today. Kurenai started by talking about sparing to them by sparing with Deadpool. "O.K, when sparing, you never use really much force in your strikes. It's always light contact. You train like this so you can learn how your teammates fight, and how to practice for when you are I a confrontation while on a mission. Wade, how about you come up and spare with me?" Wade gave her a look, then smiled.

"**Well, O.K, but I'm only letting you touch me because they'll learn something from it. I'm saving some of that for the bed." **

"What did I say about talking dirty in front of your son and the others, Wilson?" Kurenai asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"**That you like it, and it turns you on? I don't know! Anytime you're talking to me, I stare straight at those awesome mounds you have sprouting from your chest. You should know that by now. Have you forgot about my hobbies I shared yesterday at our 'get to know each other' session? Cause if you did, I'll be more then happy to share you with you again. My hobbies are looking at your boobs, thinking about your boobs, dreaming about your boobs, and sneaking peaks while you're in the bath house." **Wade answered in a innocent voice. And the team went to a big clearing so their two Jonin teachers could show them. The two Jonin stood ten feet away before Kurenai began talking again.

"And the way to determine who wins the match is who is pinned first, or who surrenders first. When one in pinned down, the other is the winner of the sparing match. And remember, only use Taijutsu. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…….or guns." Kurenai finished, looking at both Naruto and Deadpool. Seeing everybody nod their head, showing they understand, that's when the match began. "Begin!" She dashed at Wade, and send a round house kick to Wade's stomach. Deadpool side stepped it and countered by grabbing her leg and throwing her a good eight feet in the direction she sent the kick. Kurenai came to a skidding stop and saw Deadpool charging her. Wade sent a barrage a soft punches at the Kunoichi. Kurenai blocked most of all of them, but the last one glanced her shoulder. She then jumped backwards and nodded her head, signaling Deadpool scored a point. Then she ran at Deadpool and engaged him in close combat. Wade sent a left hook Kurenai. She caught it, rolled on her back, planting her feet on Deadpool's chest, kicked off, and sent Deadpool flying. Wade maneuvered himself in mid flight and landed on his feet, facing away from Kurenai. He turned, nodded his head and charged. They met again with Kurenai sending a kick to Deadpool, but Wade was prepared. When the kick came his way, he ducked and did a sweeping kick, toppling Kurenai. And when Kurenai went to get up, Deadpool pinned her down by sitting on her stomach and holding her shoulders down with both hands. When it was obvious she couldn't move, she sighed heavily. "O.K, you win Wade."

"**And don't you forget it nether, jiggle jugs! I'm the greatest, I'm a bad man, and I'm pretty!" **Deadpool sung as he started doing a victory break-dance. Kurenai blushed at the name and looked at him as he did his ridiculous dance.

'I lost to HIM?! How could I lose to him?!' Kurenai thought.

"**Because I knew what to do if you threw a kick at me, sugar rack!" **Wade answered, scaring Kurenai.

"H-How did you…." Kurenai began to ask, but was quickly answered by Deadpool.

"**Know what you were thinking? I didn't. it was a lucky guess. I'm cool like that." **Wade answered, flexing his muscles, thinking he was the coolest guy around.

Naruto was snickering at Kurenai's new nick names, Hinata was blushing at Deadpool's public show a affection, and Shikamaru was barley awake. Kurenaisighed, "While that was impressive, that's when Ninjutsu and Genjutsu come in handy. Ninjutsu allows you to use chakra to form various attacks like breathing fire. While Genjutsu allows you to trap your enemy in a allusion. But we'll continue on that training some other time. Lets start the next match. Naruto, since you and Hinata are still….awake." She started, looking at the asleep Nara. "Why don't you and Hinata spare next? You two are close to the same height, and it's a chance to see how well Hinata has mastered her families fighting style." Hinata was a little nervous about sparing with the boy she admired, but she was bounded to sooner or later. She hesitated, but went into the clearing with Naruto. Right before they started, Hinata made some hand signs. When she was done, veins around her bulged out and she whispered, "Byakugan." Naruto looked at Kurenai, but she smiled. "I allow it. It's the Hyuuga clan's fighting style, the Gentle Fist." Naruto nodded and waited for the signal to begin. Then Kurenai said, "Begin." and Naruto dashed to engage Hinata in combat. Naruto sent a barrage of soft punches at Hinata, but she was about to block everyone of them with incredible accuracy. And then Hinata send a barrage of palm strikes to Naruto's chest. She got him eight times before Naruto managed to grab her left wrist, put his leg behind her, and force her to the ground, getting the pin. Naruto won. But before Kurenai could say anything, Naruto was talking to Hinata.

"Wow Hinata, that was awesome! You got me eight times when I only got you once!" Naruto said cheerfully as he helped Hinata to her feet.

"B-But I lost…… You p-pinned me down b-before I could counter." Hinata replied, looking a little sad. Naruto frowned.

"So? Did you see how fast you got me with all those strikes? I may have pinned you down, but if this was a real fight, I'd be knocked on my ass before I knew what hit me." Naruto explained. Hinata blushed, then thanked him for the compliments.

"Good you two. Naruto, the reason Hinata got you so fast is because of her fighting style. The Gentle Fist is used to shut down the chakra network inside every person. It's invisible to the naked eye, but Hinata's Byakugan can see the chakra points and shut them down temporally. If that happens, you wouldn't be about to perform any Ninjutsu and Genjutsu for a while." Kurenai explained, getting a interested look from Naruto.

"Seriously? Wow, so I would've been done for in the first strike. Cool! That's awesome you can do that, Hinata! Man, now I'm really glad I'm on your team!" Naruto said, much to the blushing Hyuuga's delight.

"T-Thank y-y-you N-Naruto……. That's v-very n-nice to h-hear you s-say." Hinata stuttered as she hid her red face by turning way.

"**Hey, Kurenai. When do we start doing missions? This is kinda boring. I wanno go on a mission! Pleeeeeeaaasse?" **Wade asked in a whiny kid voice, while he started walking on his hands. Then Shikamaru finally woke up.

"Well, if you all think you are ready for your first mission, we can go to the Hokage's tower and see if he has a mission left for us." She said as she saw Shikamaru walking to them. "Ah, Mr. Nara, so nice of you to join us. We just finished sparing and are on our way to the Hokage's tower to get our first mission. In the future, try a little harder to remain conscious for more then a few seconds. If you fall asleep during a dangerous mission, you could wind up dead." Kurenai informed, in a irritated tone.

Shikamaru sighed. "Hey, one of my goals is to die in my sleep, wasn't it?(yawn)" Shikamaru responded in a yawn.

"Still, it wouldn't kill you to stay awake longer. You think you can make it all the way to the Hokage tower without taking a nap?" Kurenai asked in a annoyed voice.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees…..(Yawn)" Shikamaru answered lazily.

Kurenai figured that kind of a reaction from a Nara male, and didn't say anything back. She know it wouldn't do any good and would only get more irritated with the lazy ass kid.

(At The Tower)

Sarutobi smiled when he saw team 8 walk through the doors. "Hello Wade. Hello Kurenai. Who are things doing for team 8?"

"**We're here for a mission. And please tell us you have one. I know you have one, so don't lie, cause I know where you live! Here! You see? I wasn't bluffing when I said I knew where you lived. And you better not move, cause I'll find you, stuff you into a locker and take your milk money! I'll…… wait….. What?! What am I talking about? What was I talking about, before I was off the subject? Missions! That's it! We wanted a mission! I remember know. Thanks for helping me remember. You all are good friends! You guy are always going out of your way to make psychotic mercenary feel wanted. (Sniff) I love you all so much!" **Wade cried as he gave the whole team a bear hug. Everybody looked at him as if he was crazy, which couldn't have been the first time. While in the hug, Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Does he do this often?" Hinata asked as she awkwardly hugged the crying Deadpool back.

"Kinda, but I wound out it's best to just go with it." Naruto answered as he hugged back. Then when Deadpool broke the hug and looked at Sarutobi.

"**So? Do you or do you not have a mission? Do you? Do you? Huh? Do you? Pretty please? And don't roll your eyes at me, Whisker Face! I thought we were friends! And after all I've done for you. And here you are, rolling those heartless eyes at me. I'm your father! And together, we can rule the universe as father and son! We'll have so much……… STOP ROLLING THOSE EYES AT ME!" **Wade shouted as he pointed at Naruto, who was in fact, rolling his eyes at Deadpool. Now Kurenai was suffering from a major headache from listening to Deadpool's insane babble.

'Why the hell did I have to get this loud, implosive, maniac on my team? What good does the Hokage possibly think could come of this? I'm a reasonable adult, and now I have to look after FOUR children!' She thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Well, if you want a mission, then you're in luck. I have one more D-ranked mission left. You have to go and help tend a garden on the other side of the village. A single women lives there and just broke her leg. She needs some assistance."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked unbelievably. "We're gonna be doing yard work for a ninja mission?! That's not a ninja mission, that's a chore anyone can do! I want to get a real mission, with real ninja duties." Naruto said in a disappointed voice.

"**I know, kid. I know…………. But that's how all ninja's start out, kid. And as much as I'd rather go on dangerous missions, I have to take all the missions that come my way. Even if the mission is a demeaning duty for a ninja." **Wade sighed, with one hand on his son's shoulder. Kurenai looked at the Hokage and smiled.

"We'll do it." Kurenai said as Shikamaru sighed.

"Man, if wanted to do shores, I could've stayed home and listen to my mom scold me on how I was doing them…. This is gonna be such a drag, man."

(Two Hours Later)

Team 8 finally arrived at the address they were given. It was a huge house that had like foot ball field long garden. Needless to say, team 8 was unpleasantly surprised. The women came limping out in a pair of crutches to address her help. "Hello, and thank you for coming all this way to help me."

"It's quite all right." Kurenai reassured. "This is my teams first mission and Genins. So, what all exactly do you need help with?"

"Well, the only thing I really need help with is weeding the whole thing. My leg should be all better in two weeks, so all the other things can wait until then." The sweet, middle aged woman said as she limped back into her house. But before she entered, Deadpool asked her a question.

"**Ma'am? How did you break you leg, exactly?"** Wade asked, and got a laugh from the woman.

"From gardening, silly."

(Three Hours Later)

Team 8 was finally on their way back to the village. They were all tired and covered with dirt. **"Man, I really hate this chapter! Mr. Alaska really screwed me this time! How the freakin' hell can pulling stupid weeds out of the ground be so exhausting?!" **Deadpool moaned as the team made it's way back to the Hokage tower. **"I'm mean, I've been in battles, fought monsters and armies, and haven't felt this drained! No wonder that woman was single! She probably sent her husband out to do the yard work, and he never came back!" **Since everybody was tired, no one bothered to ask about the 'chapter' comment.

"I know what you mean… Besides the 'Mr. Alaska' and the 'chapter' thing...." Naruto agreed. "Now I know how Shikamaru feels when he wakes up every morning."

"Hey, I resent that." Shikamaru yawned, irritated at the teasing he has been getting recently.

"So? We all know you're to lazy to do anything about it." Naruto countered.

"True….(Yawn)" Shikamaru agreed. Kurenai was dying for this day to end. Not that she didn't like the mission. She used to always go on missions like that. What she didn't like was Wade, never shutting up the whole time they were out working. She was tempted to jam all the weeds she pulled down her ears, just to get some quiet. As the tower came into view, Kurenai got thinking.

'It's times like this I really regret becoming a ninja. Not only do I have to deal with Wade on my days off, I have to deal with him on the job. I can't think of anything that could possible be worse then spending that much time with Wade!' She thought miserably as they neared the tower.

(Inside)

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of team 8. "How was the mission Wade? Was it was fun as the bags under your eyes tell me it was?" The Hokage asked, remembering when Deadpool asked that same question.

"**Oh, Ha-Ha! You're such a card!" **Deadpool laughed sarcastically.

"Well, here is your pay for today." Sarutobi said, as he handed each person a hand full of coins. "You want to try two missions in one day?"

"**NO!!" **Everybody shouted at once.

**To Be Continued………….**

**Wow, two chapters in one day! That's pretty good! So, what did you think? Still too short? Well, if it is, I'm sorry. The next chapter is gonna be about Team 10 and their first training session and mission. Hope you'll enjoy it! And don't forget to vote on who you want Deadpool to fight next in this story! Go to my profile to vote! And, just so you don't forget….. Give more reviews! **


	13. Team 10 And Confrontations

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai

Rating: M

Chapter 13: Team 10 and confrontations

'This is the worst day of my life!' Thought the miserable Ino as she followed she team, led by their sensei Asuma Sarutobi to a empty class room. 'I'm on the same team as the flea bag Kiba and that bottomless pit Chouji?! What did I ever do that I deserve this torture?!'

'Why do I have to be on the same team as the snobby little brat Ino?! The team would be better if it was just me and Chouji! All she ever does is bitch and complain, anyway!' Kiba thought as he looked back and saw Ino, looking like she was thinking for something to complain about.

'Man…. This isn't good. Ino and Kiba on the same team? They are gonna drive each other insane…. And me and sensei's just along for the ride…..' Chouji thought as he watched both of his teammates exchange dirty looks.

'Gees…….. This isn't a good combination….. Two kids that despise each other on the same team. Good choice, dad.' Asuma thought sarcastically as they all entered a empty room. "We'll start off be getting to telling about ourselves. I'll start. Hello, I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'm the son of the third Hokage. I like playing strategy games like Shogi and Go. I dislike when people don't try hard enough. My goal in life…….. I'm not sure yet." He finished. Then when no one volunteered to go next, he pointed at Kiba.

"Hello, my name's Kiba Inuzuka. I like training with my dog Akamaru." His little white, floppy eared dog barked agreeing. "I dislike cats and whiny brats." He looks at Ino, and she glared at him. " And my dream is to become the best hunter ninja." Kiba finished. Asuma smiled and then pointed at Ino.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and working in the Yamanaka flower shop. I dislike flea bitten mutts." She announced, earning a dirty look from Kiba and a angry growl from Akamaru. "My dream is to become a effective ninja."

'Yeah……. Those two are gonna need some team work training…..' Asuma thought, but still smiled and finally pointed to Chouji.

"Hello, I'm Chouji Akimichi. I like eating many different types of food. I dislike people making fun of my size and weight, and listening to my own teammates bickering constantly." Chouji added, getting dangerous looks from both of his teammates. "My dream is to grow up and become the Akimichi clan leader." Again, Asuma smiled and nodded. Then he stood up and addressed his new team.

"O.K, now that we got that out of the way, you all can go home and prepare for tomorrow. We'll start training, and if we have enough time, our first mission. So I'll see you all tomorrow morning at training ground 10." And with that, Asuma disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then team 10 decided to walk home together.

"Man, I can't wait for this day to end." Ino sighed. "Being on this team is gonna suck." She complained, once again, getting on Kiba's nerves.

"Will you stop complaining?! I'm not happy being on this team either! I'd rather be on Sasuke's team then listening to you bitch all the time! So what if he hates me? At least he'll stay quiet while he does it!" Kiba complained back.

"Well I'd like that too! At least then, I wouldn't be on the same team with a stupid mutt and his little pet!" Ino shouted back. But, in the shadows, Asuma watched the behavior of his team, and was disappointed.

'O.K, they'll need a LOT of team work training be the looks of it.' Asuma thought as he once again disappeared.

"O.K, look! How about if you don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you? Everybody wins. I don't get a migraine, and you don't sound like a idiot, trying to insult me, deal?" Kiba asked. But didn't get a answer, instead, Ino just walked faster to get away from him, eventually getting out of sight of both teammates.

"Gees, what the hell is her problem?!" Kiba asked, frustrated.

"Well, I'm no expert on girls or who they think, but I think it's you." Chouji said for the first time after the meeting.

"What? What does it have to do with me?! She was a bitch before I even knew her!" Kiba growled, with Akamaru barking, agreeing with his master.

"Like I said, I'm no expert on girls. All I know is that she usually gets that way when she's around you. I don't get it either." Chouji pondered as they both neared his house. "See you tomorrow, Kiba." Chouji said as he waved good bye. Kiba continued home by himself, thinking about his other teammate.

'What does her bad attitude have anything to do with me?! Did I do something to get on she permanent bad side?' Kiba thought as he arrived at his house. He entered and was caught in another hug by his mother.

"Welcome home, my little ninja son! How was your graduation? Who did you get on your team?"

Kiba sighed. "It could've been better. I got that bratty Ino Yamanaka on my team. God, she's a major pain! She never stops complaining about not wanting to be on the team because of me! She practically hates my guts and I don't know why! I never did anything to her! And she never stops calling me 'Flea bag' and 'Mutt'! It's freaking irritating! Why are girls so annoying?! I……..'' Was all he could get to before he clamped his hands over his mouth, fearing to say anything that his mom might find offensive about women. Surprisingly, his mother only laughed, confusing Kiba.

"I'm sorry, pup." Tsume said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just had a major case of déjà vu. I remember complaining to my parents about a boy that acted the same way towards my when I was picked to be on his team. He never stopped calling me those names." Tsume finished.

"Well, this is much worse! That was a guy, this is a girl! And they are much wo(whack)" This time, Tsume did whack over the head for the girl comment.

"Like I said a long time ago, give her more time. She has to warm up to you sooner or later." 'Yeah. It took your father a while before he stopped calling me names too.'

Kiba looked at his mom. "That's what you said SIX YEARS ago." Kiba moaned.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." 'Besides, if you father wasn't a asshole, neither you or your sister would be here today.'

Kiba sighed. "Whatever." And walked to his room, exhausted.

(Yamanaka Estate)

Ino came stomping through the door, obviously pissed. 'That stupid jerk! Telling me what to do, like he's the boss of me! Fine! He doesn't want to talk to me?! So be it!' Ino thought as she stomped straight to her room, without even saying hello to her mother or father. Inoichi waited a few minutes before going to see how she was doing. When he opened her bedroom door, she had her face in her pillows.

"Honey? Are you O.K?" Inoichi asked as he sat on her bed. Ino looked up and decided to sit up too.

"No. today is now considered the worst day of my life. I was picked to be on the same team as that annoying jerk Kiba Inuzuka! He thinks he's the boss over me and I hate that!"

"Well….. Maybe if you get to know him better, you'll like him." Inoichi suggested. Ino laughed sarcastically.

"Me? Being friends with Kiba Inuzuka? Yeah, like that'll ever happen! He said he'd rather be on Sasuke's team then be near me! He also suggested we never talk to each other, and I'm agreeing with him! I'm not gonna speak to him unless Asuma sensei orders me to!" Ino finished. She looked at her father, and he had a sad expression on his face.

"Dear….. Why are you having so much trouble making friends?"

"I'm not. I have plenty of friends. I have Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. And believe me, I don't need to get along with all my teammates to become a effective ninja! Kiba can drop dead for all I care! I'm going to take a shower, and I don't want to talk about this when I'm done!" Ino finished, as she went to the bathroom and took her shower. Inoichi sighed and went to talk to Ino's mother.

(Akimichi Estate)

Chouji walked in and was greeted by his father. "There you are Chouji! How was your day?"

Chouji sighed. "It was kinda good, all things considered…" Chouza raised a eyebrow at that answer, so Chouji elaborated. "I got on the same team as Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka, and they hate each other's guts. They're always fighting with each other and are annoying to listen to." Chouji informed. Chouza nodded.

"Well, it sounds like you should talk to your sensei and try to fix this. Either get them to get along, or have one of them be switched to another team. Cause there shouldn't be any fighting among teammates." Chouza answered as his son agreed, and want to his room.

(The Next Day)

Chouji was the first Genin to arrive at the training ground, where the Asuma was waiting, with a Shogi game board with him. The two waited until they saw Kiba and Akamaru walking their way, followed shortly by Ino. Asuma was the first to speak. "Hello you two, how are you two doing?"

Kiba answered. "Not so good. The spoiled princess isn't talking to me. Isn't that right, boy?" Akamaru barked twice. Asuma turned and raised a eye at Ino, so she answered to him.

"Well, flea bag here suggested we not talk to each other, and I'm agreeing by not talking to him." Ino answered, without ever looking at Kiba. Asuma sighed heavily.

"Well, at least you two agreed on something. Don't matter anyway, today's training requires quiet anyway. We're gonna be playing Shogi all day, to see how good you are at strategies."

"What?!" Kiba asked in a disappointed voice. "We're playing games for our first training session?!"

"Yes." Asuma answered in a dead serious voice. "Kiba, a battle isn't decided by force, but by strategy. In a fight of brains verses bronze, it's always gonna be the brains that will come out victorious. Now…. Lets get started."

(Six Hours Later)

Everyone was getting a headache from all the thinking they did from the past six hours. Kiba finally snapped. "O.K! I'm ready to do something besides sit around and play this stupid game! I want a mission! This isn't the kind of training ninjas go through! They're supposed to learn new Jutsus, go on missions, that kind of stuff!" Kiba shouted, and Akamaru started barking angrily, agreeing with him. Asuma sighed and looked at the rest of the team. Chouji spoke next.

"I kinda agree with Kiba. This is pretty boring training, and one D-Ranked mission shouldn't be that hard for us." Asuma and the two boys looked at Ino, to see what she thought. Ino sighed heavily.

"I don't really care rather or not we go on missions. As long as we aren't doing this."

"O.K." Asuma sighed. "We can go to the tower and see if there are missions still left."

"Yes!! Finally!" Kiba shouted as he tossed Akamaru into the air in happiness. Chouji and Ino just got up and followed Asuma to the tower. On the way, Kiba tried to talk to Ino, but she just ignored and walked faster. They arrived at the tower and entered the Hokage's room, where they were greeted happily by Sarutobi.

"Asuma, my son. How was your 'training' today?" Asuma chuckled.

"I have a Inuzuka on my team. How did you think it went?" Asuma asked, getting a chuckle from Sarutobi and a giggle from Ino. "We're here for a mission. You got any, old man?" Sarutobi shuffled through a file cabinet and pulled out a assignment.

"Yes, we have a D-Ranked mission for you. It seems the Fire Lord's wife lost her cat Tiger. She needs some help finding him." Sarutobi said.

"What?! My first mission is to rescue a CAT?! This sucks!" Kiba whined as Chouji gave him a look.

"Dude, and you were talking about Ino complaining too much?" Chouji asked as Kiba glared at him.

"Dude, I'm a Inuzuka! I hate cats! In fact, I used to torture cats, just for the fun of it! Now I'm going out of my way to rescue one? I hate it!"

"Stop complaining Kiba." Asuma said sternly. "You wanted a mission, so here a mission. Be grateful we didn't stick to playing Shogi." And with that, Kiba stopped complaining.

(Two Hours Later)

Asuma led his team back to the Hokage tower, with the rescued Tiger. Kiba and scratch marks all over his face and Akamaru had a few scratches himself. Chouji was the one how caught him. Tiger was running away, but Chouji performed a Jutsu that made his arm grow to humongous proportions. He used it to trap Tiger slamming the ground near where he was running. Tiger ran head first into Chouji's hand, knocking him unconscious. And Ino volunteered to carry him back. When they entered the Hokage's office, the Fire Lord's wife was waiting there. The minute she saw Tiger, she ran, snatch him away, and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Tiger! Thank goodness you're all right! I thought I list you forever! Thank you very much for returning him to me!"

"That's our job ma'am." Ino said in a sweet voice. Then she saw how despite Tiger was trying to escape the women's hug, only for her to hug harder. 'Gees. No wonder he ran away.' The Fire Lord's wife left and Sarutobi smiled and handed team 8 it's pay for competing the mission. It was now 7:30pm, so Asuma called it a day.

"Good first day guys. Meet me at the park tomorrow for the same session." Then he disappeared in another puff of smoke, leaving the two kids. But Chouji had somewhere to be.

"See you two tomorrow. I've got to meet me dad somewhere." He said as he waved good bye. Now Ino and Kiba walked home together, with Akamaru lying on Kiba's head. It was silent most of the walk, before Kiba go tired of the silent treatment Ino was giving him.

"Come on Ino, say something! Say anything! I can't stand the silent treatment!" Ino gave Kiba a blank stare, but looked forward again and continued to walk in silence. Kiba was losing his patiants.

"Why the hell aren't you talking to me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Kiba asked in a irritated voice. That's when Ino stopped dead in her tracks, looked at Kiba, and answered.

"Because that's what you wanted!! You made such a big deal about me being annoying and always complaining!! You said that you wouldn't talk to me, and I wouldn't talk to you! Isn't that what you wanted?! I'm also not talking to you cause I don't talk to people who THINK they're the boss of me! I'm not like that stupid mutt on your head! The only people who are the boss of me are my parents and Asuma sensei, not you! So leave me alone, cause I never wanted to be on this team in the first place!! But I ended up here, so I'm here, not having any close friends around me. Chouji thinks I'm annoying, just like you, but tries to be nice and doesn't say anything. I'm dealing with you and Chouji, so I at least deserve to listen to you when it mean not talking to you!!" She finished as she ran off, leaving a stunned Kiba, and a barking Akamaru.

'Man, I really pissed her off.' Kiba thought as he walk home along.

(Inuzuka Estate)

Kiba walked in the front door with a depressed look on his face which Tsume didn't need to asked about to know. Earlier that day, Inoichi visited and told Tsume what Ino told him. "Hey pup, how are things with Ino?" She asked innocently. Kiba looked at his mother and faked a smile.

"J-Just fine. I think she's finally warming up to me!" He lied, and Tsume knew it. She put both hands on her hip, signifying she knew he was lying. Kiba saw it, and sighed. "She won't talk to me."

"Well, wasn't that what you asked for? I thought you said, and I quote 'If you don't talk to me, I'll won't talk to you. Everyone wins. I don't get a migraine, and you don't sound stupid trying to insult me, deal?'?" Tsume asked, surprising Kiba. And before he could ask question, Tsume answered them. "Inoichi came by. He told me what Ino said you told her. I'm really disappointed in you Kiba. You were the last person I'd expect to hear say such terrible things. You practically told Ino she was worse then a kid from the murderous Uchiha clan, and I can't even think of more insulting thing to say to your own teammate. We Inuzuka never treat our own pack in such a manner, even if they do complain a lot. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kiba didn't answer. He just looked down, too ashamed to look up. Tsume sighed and started again. "You should think a way to fix this. In some occasions like this, the Hokage might have to fix the problem by sending either you or Ino to another team." Kiba nodded his head and want to his room, thinking about how to fix this mess.

To Be Continued………….


	14. Team 8's First CRanked Mission

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 14: Team 8's First C-Ranked Mission

It's been two weeks since team 8 had their first mission, and the excitement level was reaching an all time low. In the two weeks, team 8 pulled all those weeds in the widow's humongous garden, rescued the fire lord's wife's cat….TWICE! Washed dishes at various restaurants, walked dogs, picked up litter, and babysat. And Naruto and Wade were getting quite tired of doing none ninja missions. They were at the Hokage's office, getting another 'mission'. "Hello Kurenai, hello Wade. I hope you are ready for more 'exciting' missions. " Sarutobi joked with a smile, getting a smile from Kurenai, and a grumble from Deadpool and Naruto. "I have a couple of missions for you. Lets see…." He said as he went through his folder for a mission for them. "We have a mission to get Tiger back…. Again, we also have a mission that includes picking up….." Was all Sarutobi got to before he was interrupted by Naruto's irritated groans.

"Come on old man, give us a real ninja mission! We've been training for two weeks now and we've been getting nothing more then chores! Please! I'm tired of hunting that damned cat!" Naruto finished as he put his arms across his chest, turned and pouted.

"Naruto…." Kurenai started frustrated, but was interrupted by Deadpool.

"**Whisker Face is right, Jiggle Jugs. I know we have to do these crappy missions, but come on! If I have to rescue that stupid cat one more time, he's gonna be returned to his owner in pieces! I'm a freakin' ANBO for crying out loud! I shouldn't even be doing these crap missions! I mean, we've been training and training none stop! You'd think we qualify for a more difficult mission! I want to have FUN on my missions, and rescuing cats that don't WANT to be rescued isn't fun! I wanna do dangerous missions!" **Deadpool finished in a whiny child voice, copying Naruto's actions and starting pouting. Kurenai sighed and started massaging her temples.

'One of these days, I'm gonna sew those lips of your's shut, Wilson! Seriously, I babysat babies that didn't whine as much as you do!' She sighed heavily and looked at Hinata and Shikamaru. "Well? What do you two think?" Kurenai asked. Hinata answered first, but in a small voice.

"Um…. I-I think w-we can h-handle a m-more challenging m-mission. R-Right N-Naruto?" Naruto looked at her a smiled.

"You bet Hinata! With you on our team, we can complete anything! Believe it!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to turn bright red and looked down. Then Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "What about you Shikamaru?" Everybody looked at Shikamaru and he yawned.

"I think it's troublesome…. But yeah, I'm getting pretty sick of doing chores as a ninja, and to go home to a constantly nagging mother who gives me even more chores." He sighed. Deadpool celebrated.

"**Yeah! We get a real ninja mission! Finally! No more stupid Tiger! No more weeds! No more babysitting and washing dishes! I don't know about you guys, but I feel like doing my super happy dance!" **He yelled as he and Naruto joined hands and started dancing happily. Kurenai sighed, Hinata blushed and giggled, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Sarutobi chuckled. Kurenai looked at Sarutobi.

"Well…. It looks like the whole team thinks they're ready to try a C-Ranked mission. Do you have one?" Sarutobi thought about it, then nodded.

"Yes. We have one C-Ranked mission left. You'll be escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna to his home in the wave country to finish building a bridge." Just then, a man came stumbling in the room, carrying a half empty bottle of Sake. This man was a elderly man, wearing farming clothes, a straw hat, and was half drunk. He scanned the team that was supposed to be escorting him to his homeland and laughed.

"This is my ninja team? A bunch of kids? I've seen steak that look tougher then these pipsqueaks. And that blond one looks like he just got out of kindergarten." Naruto looked around, looking for the blond kid. Shikamaru sighed and pulled a hair from Naruto's head. He yelped in pain and glared at his teammate. Shikamaru placed the blond strand of hair in plain sight on Naruto. He saw it, and sent death glares at the man that they were escorting. "You asshole!" Naruto shouted as he charged him, only to be restrained by Shikamaru. And while Shikamaru and Hinata tried to calm him down, Kurenai introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, and I'm their Jonin instructor. I assure you, we'll get you home safe and sound." Kurenai reassured. Tazuna cracked a crocked smile and looked at the man wearing the black costume and raised a eyebrow.

"Ooooh, goody." Tazuna said sarcastically. "I get a freak in a costume too? I feel safer already." And chuckled in a drunken manner. Deadpool raised a eyebrow also, then countered.

"**Yeah, and you're proof that dinosaurs once roomed the earth!" **Naruto started laughing, and he continued. **"The name's Deadpool, and I'm the world's deadliest mercenary." **Deadpool reached out a hand to shake Tazuna's hand. when Tazuna grabbed Wade's hand, he was immediately shocked. Tazuna jumped backwards in surprise and saw Deadpool was wearing a joy buzzer. Then Wade started laughing uncontrollable. **"Haaahaahahaaaaha! That was hilarious! You shoulda seen your face! Hey, the good news is I jumped started your heart, so you might end up living longer! You're welcome!" **Wade said as his reached into his mask to wipe the tears from his eyes. **"But seriously, you have nothin' to worry about. Me and my boy are more then ready to take on any pathetic bandits that we might have to protect you from."**Deadpool finished as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Y-Yes…. Thank you." Tazuna stammered. Wade caught it, but didn't say anything. Then Sarutobi continued.

"Your mission starts tomorrow at 7:00am. I suggest you all get prepared in that time. You will all meet up at the gates and there you will escort him to the wave country." They all nodded and left.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto and Deadpool arrived at 6:30am, and no one else were there yet, so they both decided to get a little training in while they waited. 15 minutes later, Hinata arrived and sat near a tree to watch the two practice with their swords. Ten minutes later, Tazuna, Shikamaru and Kurenai showed up just in time to catch a impressive display of sword handling by Naruto and Wade. Deadpool turned to see the others finally arrive and addressed them. **"Hey Lazy Boy, Old Fart, Boob Goddess! It's about time y'all got here! Me, Whisker Face and White Eyes have been waiting for like a half a hour for you to get here! And I've been waiting to see those sweet melons of your's since yesterday, and I can't wait anymore!" **Both Shikamaru and Tazuna grumbled at the nicknames, but Kurenai blushed at Wade's constant references about her chest size.

"Good morning Wade. We had to talk to Tazuna about something. Sorry we're late. I hope you're not angry at us. Cause if you are, it'll make me very sad." Kurenai said as she put on a pair a watery puppy dog eyes. Deadpool saw them and started sniffling.

"**No Fair! Using your(sniff)cuteness against me(sniff)like that! I'm sorry! I'm(sniff)not mad(sniff)at you! I can(sniff)never be mad(sniff)at you! You can be(sniff)late as much(sniff)you want! Just please(sniff)don't cry! Wait…. That's(sniff)me! Why the hell(sniff)am I(sniff)crying?!"**Deadpool wondered as everybody gave him a strange look…. Again. And before Deadpool could start talking again, Kurenai turned her attention to the rest of the team.

"O.K team, we're heading to the wave country, so it'll take at least a day on foot. I hope you all are prepared for this mission. Cause it's considered a little more dangerous then a D-Ranked mission, cause anything could happen. We could either have nothing happen and make it there in no time, or we could be ambushed in by bandits." When she saw every body nod, they all got on their way.

(Two Hours Later)

It's been two hours since they began the mission, and Wade was making it the longest trip home for Tazuna. **"Oh, oh, here's a good one! What do you call cheese that isn't your's?! give up?! O.K, it's called Nacho Cheese! Hahahhaaaha!! Do you get it?! Not-Your-Cheese! That's hilarious!! Oh, here's another one! Yo mom's so fat, you need a train to get on her good side! Hahhhahhaaahaah!!! I LOVE that one!! You know where I learned it?! Do you?! Huh?! Do you?! O.K, I'll tell you! I learned that one……. Are you listening to me?!"**

"No!! leave me alone, will ya?! You're so freaking annoying!!" Tazuna shouted with both hands cupping his ears. Deadpool got the message and walked with Kurenai, who was talking with Hinata.

"**Hey there, Jiggle Jugs! How are you and White Eyes doing? Talking about boys, Naruto in particular?" **Wade asked, getting a blush from Hinata and a annoyed look from Kurenai.

"Wade, will you stop talking about my breasts in front of the kids?! I don't want Naruto to turn into a little pervert like you!"

"**Unfortunately, it's too late about that. I took him on one of my bathhouse spying trips and he couldn't take his eyes off you a few days ago. And just yesterday, I caught him looking at you without me. So that's bad news for you Hinata, looks like he's gonna be Kurenai's in no time. The only thing you can do in hopes of getting him back is by FLASHING him! And hopefully, he'll find your rack more attractive then Kurenai's fantastic boobies of goodness!" **It wasn't even a second after Deadpool finished his sentence when Hinata fainted at the 'advise' Deadpool just gave her. Kurenai, on the other hand, was more furious at Naruto for joining his perverted father in those activities. Naruto overheard the whole conversation and started to walk a little faster, praying Kurenai wasn't following him. But to his horror, Kurenai was in fact, walking right behind him, cracking her knuckles and sending a dangerous glare at him. Then Naruto gave up on the walk and started to run like his life depended on it, but didn't get far cause Kurenai tackled him before he could run and hide anywhere.

(One Brutal Beating Later)

Naruto looked like he was ran over by a truck after Kurenai was done with him. Kurenai straightened herself up and looked at the boy before her and spoke in a calm voice. "Now….. What did we learn today?" Naruto, exhausted from the beating, looked up with scared eyes and answered.

"Don't sneak peaks in the women's bathhouse…… Respect other's privacy and tell you if my dad is planning on peaking on you again. And if you catch me peaking again, I'll regret it."

"Good boy." Kurenai answered as she helped the beaten Naruto to his feet. At that time, Hinata finally awoke from unconsciousness. Kurenai walked over to talk to her as everybody started the mission again. 15 minutes later, while annoying Kurenai, Deadpool noticed there was a puddle of water in the middle of the dirt road, and it hasn't rained anywhere here for weeks. Then he continued annoying Kurenai by naming off sexual nicknames for her. All of a sudden, Deadpool drew both of his Marakov Pistols, turned and started firing in the opposite direction, startling everybody. After a moment on silence, two men wearing weird masks jumped out of the trees and stood a good 20 feet away from the team. They both had mist village headbands. One wore a black cloak and the other wore a gray camouflage. And they doth had sharp, metal cat like claws. Then one of them started to speak.

"We're the Demon Brothers from the village hidden in the mist! Who are you, and how dare you attack us?!" Snarled the mist ninja. Deadpool cracked his neck and answered.

"**I attacked you two for two reasons! One: you two were stalking us, which to a ninja, is a very dangerous thing to do! And Two: you're not from the leaf village, so now, you two are considered a threat! Now, answer my question! What the hell are you two doing here?!" **Wade asked in a serious voice. The two strange ninjas just chuckled and charged the team. **"Naruto! Hinata! Shikamaru! Kurenai! Protect Tazuna!! I'll handle these two wimps!" **Wade shouted as he withdrew both Katana swords and engaged the two in combat.

"Wade! What are you doing?! We're a team!" Kurenai yelled as Deadpool blocked strikes from the brothers. Wade didn't say anything, but disappeared and reappeared behind the two ninjas.

"**Hey boys! I'm right behind you!" **Deadpool yelled to get the two ninja's attention. The Demon Brothers swung around and slashed at Deadpool, but he wasn't there. Wade reappeared behind them again and delivered a kick to the older brother's head from behind, sending him stumbling forwards. But both brothers disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving two logs in their places. Wade looked around and saw both brothers not attacking him, but attacking the rest of the team. Deadpool disappeared again and reappeared in front of the team, ready to fight again. But suddenly, shots were fired from behind Wade, striking one of the brothers in the legs, sending him tumbling to a stop. Deadpool looked behind and saw Naruto holding a gun, aimed at the other brother. Wade looked in front of him and saw the last brother making hand signs. And right before he finished the Jutsu, he froze in place. Deadpool looked at the ground and saw a long shadow leading from Shikamaru to the remaining Demon Brother.

"W-Why c-can I m-move?!" Asked the mist ninja as the team slowly walking to him, except Shikamaru, who stayed it the same position as the ninja. Shikamaru sighed and answered.

"That's my families shadow Jutsu. It allows me to stretch my shadow out to long distances and if it touches another person's shadow, I gain complete control of the person body." And Shikamaru proved this by making him do weird poses. Then Deadpool put his sword at the captured ninja's neck.

"**O.K, lets get back to my question….. Why are you two here? If you tell me, I won't kill you."** Wade offered. The Demon Brother looked around, and sighed.

"Some gut name Gatou….. He paid us to kill that old man there…. That's all I know, now will you let me go?"

"**Well, I did promise I would. So……………… Nah!" **And in one swing, Deadpool decapitated the mist ninja, shocking everybody. Shikamaru released his Jutsu and the headless body fell to the ground with blood squirting out of the neck.

"Brother!!!" Yelled the immobile second brother. Wade saw him and started walking towards him. "You promised you wouldn't kill him! Ninja honor promises made on the battle field!" Deadpool turned his attentions to the remaining Demon Brother and started to walk in his direction.

"**Unfortunately for you, I'm half ninja, half mercenary. I don't follow any rule, I make them! And I don't make deals with anyone who would go after a old bridge builder!" **Then Wade grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. And in lightning speed, let go and sliced him right up the middle. Everybody, except Naruto, was shocked to see Deadpool kill those two in such manner. Deadpool then walked over to Tazuna, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pinned him up against a tree. **"Why the fuck are there assassins after you?!! If I knew I'd be risking my team and son, I would've gone by myself! Why didn't you tell us this before we even started this fucking mission?!" **Deadpool yelled in Tazuna's face. Scared, Tazuna answered in a stutter.

"P-Please…. Y-You got to understand…. If I told you that there'd be assassins after me, you would've wanted more money…. Gatou is killing my country. He's a madman, that took control over my country and became a dictator. He threatens the lives of my people by sending his goons out a kill innocent people for absolutely no reason. I'm sorry I risked the lives of children for my own safety, but I had no other choice. My country is in poverty cause of Gatou, and couldn't afford a elite ninja team, so I had to do this. Please.. My country is dying and needs help.. You're my last hope." Tazuna finished in a pleading voice. Deadpool released his collar and walked back to the team to talk about it.

"There's no way we're doing this!" Kurenai started. "These kids are only a couple weeks out of the academy! They're not ready for a mission that should've been considered a A-Ranked mission!"

"**I know." **Wade said in a sigh. **"But what will we do? If his country is in that much help, why not help him out?"**

"Because he lied to us! He made us risk the team cause he wouldn't tell us the truth! Are you considering helping him after he lied to us like that?!" Kurenai asked in a irritated voice.

"**Look. I know he lied, and I'm a little mad at that, but that's because he really needs the protection to save his entire country." **Deadpool countered. **"What do you guys think?" **Wade asked the team. Naruto answered first.

"We need to help the wave country! We can't let the evil man destroy it!" Naruto said. Deadpool nodded and turned to Hinata. She looked down and answered.

"I-I think w-we s-should finish the m-mission….. We're n-ninja of the leaf village, a-and we n-never quit o-on a mission." Hinata stuttered, while fiddling with her fingers. Both Naruto and Deadpool smiled at the shy Hyuuga. But now they needed the opinion of the laziest ninja on the team. Shikamaru sighed and answered.

"I think it's way too troubling….. But since the rest of the team wants to see this mission through, I guess I'm out voted. So yeah, lets finish this mission so I can go home(yawn)." Shikamaru answered in a tired voice.

"**Then it's settled! We'll escort the old lying fart to his home, finish building the bridge, and live happily ever after! Just like a fairy tale!" **Deadpool announced, loud enough for Tazuna to here it from the tree Deadpool had him up against. Tazuna slowly got up and rejoined the team.

"T-Thank you all very much….. You don't know how much this means to me….. I…" Was all he could get to before Deadpool interrupted him.

"**It's fine…. The only thing I was from you is to not lie to us anymore. If you lie again, we're abandoning this mission, and then you are on your own, got it, grandpa?" **Tazuna nodded. **"Super! Now, lets get going before we get more assassins on us then we can handle. Because if Gatou is like anything you told us, he's gonna send me wimps out after us. Oh, I got an idea on how to make this mission seem shorter! I'll tell jokes while we walk! How's that………. Guys?" **Deadpool looked around and saw the team was running as fast as they could, so they wouldn't have to hear Wade talk. **"Hey!! Wait for me!! I have really good ones!! Come on Guys!! Give me a chance!!" **Wade shouted as he started running after them.

**To Be Continued……………**

**Hey Y'all!! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! I had a major case of writers block! But I manage to think this up! So….. What do you think?! The mission to the wave country where Deadpool will meet Zabuza and Haku! How will things turn out? Who will die? I don't know!! I haven't written it yet! And I'd really appreciate it if you go to my profile and vote on where Deadpool should meet Wolverine in here. The choices are: **

**1)While training with team**

**2)While on a mission**

**3)While in town**

**4)While on a date with Kurenai**

**I also want to inform you that I'm mainly focusing on both team 8 and 10. I really don't like anybody on that team. I like Shino, but that's it! And when the Chunin exams come around, I'll have Shino tell the rest about how bad being on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura. And for all those people who chose this story as their favorite and alert list, please start giving reviews! Please!! I don't want Deadpool to kill me! I want to live!! And if you want, you all can give me suggestions on what to put in my story. Cause I've been having trouble coming up with things to base chapter off of! And I'm also gonna be jumping from team 8 to team 10 patriotically. So… Yeah….. Please review!**


	15. Deadpool vs Zabuza Momochi

Pairing: Naruro/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 15: Deadpool vs. Zabuza Momochi

It's been six hours since the run in with the Demon Brothers and the team were already entering Wave country. "Welcome to Wave country." The boat driver said in a depress sounding voice. "We'll arrive at the docks in a short time. I'll need a moment to navigate through this thick fog." They were nearing the incomplete bridge and the fog was almost blinding white. Only the outline of the bridge was visible. The Deadpool decided to speak up.

"**I wouldn't think old Gatou's gonna too happy about us trying to help you so much. I mean, dictators can be real dicks sometimes when things don't go their way…. Hey! Awesome! He's a Dick-Tator! Wow! I just now thought about it! Funny……… Wait….. What was I talking about before I went crazy again? Hmmmmm….. Lets see….. It had something to do with Gatou and his thugs….. Oh, yeah. So we should be expecting to have to either fend off a lot of weakling, or a few strong people, right? Because either way, I'm ready to spill some bad blood! I can hardly wait to test out my wicked skills!" **Deadpool finished as he balanced one of his swords on his nose.

Tazuna sigh and answered. "Unfortunately, yes. Gatou has practically an army of goons and mercenaries at his disposal. He'll stop at nothing to stop me from completing the bridge. If I die, there'll be no one to finish it and Gatou will never be stopped. He even got his hands on a few highly trained ninjas as his heavy hitters for if there was ever a rebellion. Believe me when I tell you he's not a man you can reason with." Tazuna finished in a sad voice. But Wade responded.

"**Don't worry you old fart, neither are we!" **Deadpool said confidently as he loaded his Saiga Shotgun. **"This team consists of a Hyugga with the all seeing eye, a Nara with an I.Q of over 200, a smokin' hot babe that is also a master of Genjutsu, a world class un-killable mercenary, and the son of a world class un-killable mercenary! Now, please list the ways we can lose to a thug like Gatou!" **Tazuna smiled at Deadpool, as well as the rest of the team. But unbeknownst to them, in the cover of the pitch white mist, two figures stood on the almost completed bridge, scoping our the people guarding their target.

"Well, this is interesting." Grumbled a muscular man, carrying a humongous sword on back. " I recognize the man in the black costume. His name is Deadpool. And from what I hear, he's one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world." The man had short black spiky hair, and was wearing ninja sandals, gray camouflage arm and leg warmers, a pair of gray loose fitting pants, some bandages wrapped around his mouth, and a headband with a mist village symbol.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Asked a boy in a soft voice. He was wearing sandals, a green and black robe, had long black hair, and wore a white mask with the mist village symbol carved into it. The man looked at him and chuckled.

"Haku, do you think I can beat him?" The boy chuckled back.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I think you can… It depends if he's stronger then you or not." Answered the boy.

"Well, we'll see now, won't we?" And with that said, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Back With The Team)

The team just landed at the docks and thanked the boat driver for his Deadpool started talking again. **"Man! This fog is really something else! I can barely see anything in front of me!" **Wade said as he reached out, trying to feel anything. And he managed to grab hold of something. Unfortunately, Kurenai was walking right in front of him and Deadpool grabbed her butt with both hands.

"Wade!!" Kurenai shouted as she swung around and slapped Deadpool in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Now Kurenai was blushing worse then Hinata. Deadpool got to his feet and rubbed the cheek Kurenai just smacked.

"**Wow! Those are nice and firm cheeks you got there, Jiggle Jugs! They're perfect size, shape and squishiness! I wonder how you boobs feel compared to your butt! Do you mind if I compare them? Please?! Pretty please with a cherry on top?!" **Deadpool asked as the mist finally started to clear. Wade found the fog coming in and leaving in short time was strange. **"Wow, that was weird! The fog came in, then went out….. Hey, Kurenai, does that give you any ideas?" **Deadpool asked in a mischievous voice. Kurenai thought about it and blushed again.

"You sick pervert! You are lucky the kids are around, or I'd take your swords, and cut off your…….." Was all she could get to before Deadpool tackled her. In doing so, Kurenai was able to dodge a giant sword flying her way, almost slicing her in half. The whole team dived to the ground, not knowing what was coming next. They all got up and look behind them where the sword went. It was halfway imbedded in a tree. And behind the tree, a man with bandages around his face walk out, glaring at Deadpool.

"Hello, Deadpool." The man said as he pulled his sword out of the tree. "The names Zabuza Momochi. I've been hired to kill the bridge builder, and anyone who gets in my way."

"**Well, hello there Momochi! You can call me Wade. And me and my team have been assigned to escort Tazuna here to complete the bridge. And I intend to kill anyone who gets in MY way!" **Wade countered as he withdrew both of his swords. Zabuza chuckled.

"I heard about you Wade…. I hear you're one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world. I consider it a honor to test my strength against 'the Merc with the Mouth'."

"**Awesome! My name is famous around here now! People actually know my name! People are calling me the Merc with the Mouth! This is sweet!" **Deadpool shouted in happiness. **"I'm sorry….. But I never heard of you…. Are you famous?" **Zabuza looked at Deadpool and smiled.

"Yes….. Around here, I'm called the Demon in the Mist! I kill in silence! I kill people without them even knowing what hit them!"

"**Really?! The Demon in the Mist?! Cool! The Merc with the Mouth vs. The Demon in the Mist! Here Naruto!"** Wade shouted as he threw a note pad to Naruto. **"I plan on making a novel about my mission as a ninja! Chapter 1: The Merc with the Mouth meets the Demon in the Mist! It'll sell millions!"** Deadpool announced as Zabuza raised a eyebrow at him.

"I see why you got the nickname 'the Merc with the Mouth'….. do you ever stop talking?" Zabuza asked as he prepared to engage in battle.

"**Nope. Not while I'm awake." **Then Wade charged into battle with Zabuza. Zabuza swung his giant sword and Deadpool disappeared. He reappeared behind Zabuza and slashed him in half. But Zabuza's split body turned into water and splashed to the ground. Zabuza reappeared behind Deadpool and Wade leaped out of the way of the surprise attack. Deadpool then disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch, only to find Zabuza waiting for him. Thinking quickly, Wade disappeared again, barely dodging Zabuza's attack. The sword slash cut straight through the tree they were just on. They both landed on the ground, looked at each other, and ran into fight again. Wade pulled out his Marakov Pistol and started firing. Using his humongous sword, he was able to deflect most of the shots fired. One of the bullets bounced off his sword and nicked his shoulder. Zabuza then reached into his pocket, grabbed a bunch of shuriken and flung all of them at once, hitting Deadpool multiple times in the chest. But to Zabuza's surprise, Wade didn't fall over dead. He simply pulled all them out and threw them to the ground. And Deadpool countered by reaching into his pouch and pulled out a grenade and threw it at Zabuza. And when Zabuza jumped only a few feet to dodge the thrown grenade, Deadpool fired a bullet, striking the grenade. The bullet caused the grenade to detonate prematurely, and Zabuza was too close. The force of the explosion cause Zabuza to be sent flying through the air, and crashing into a nearby lake. **'Man! This guys serious about fighting me……. He's actually getting me tired!'**Wade thought as Zabuza emerged from the water, and used the walking on water Jutsu. Then he started making hand signs and when he finished, two humongous dragons composed of water came bursting out of the water. **'Ahhhhhhh SHIT!' **Deadpool shouted in his head as he ran full speed into the forest, with the two water dragons right behind him, while they tore trees in their way apart. **'O.K, this might prove a little more challenging then I thought.' **Wade thought as he pulled out his Saiga Shotgun.

(With The Rest Of The Team)

"How can that man be so stupid?!" Kurenai shouted as the team stayed in the same place while Deadpool and Zabuza fought it out. "We're a team! We're supposed to fight together! He can't fight all the battles by himself!" Then Naruto answered.

"And that's why we're leaving to go help him." Naruto said as he started to walk in the direction he saw the two went. Hinata responded in a small voice.

"B...But Naruto…. Deadpool t...told us t...to stay and p-protect T...Tazuna…"

"I know Hinata….. But I made a promise to myself six years ago that when my dad fights, I fight with him. He expects me to go after him and help. He always say **'Think like a mercenary…. Do things that people wouldn't expect you to do in battle'**. And now he might need some help dealing with this guy…. Who ever he is." Surprisingly, everybody agreed and made their way to go and help Deadpool.

(Back With Deadpool and Zabuza)

Zabuza was scanning the destroyed forest for Deadpool's body. When he didn't see a body, Zabuza thought he won. 'Ha! It seems the world's deadliest mercenary is nothing more then a dead body in the forest! Now, to find the bridge builder and kill him. He couldn't have gotten f….' That's when Zabuza's thoughts were interrupted by a shotgun blast. The shot struck the handle of his sword, causing Zabuza to drop it into the lake. He looked behind him, and saw Deadpool crouched behind a fallen tree.

"**Hey there Momochi! How are you doing?! Yeah, I have to admit, you are a tough one! Not many people can tire me out like you are doing! But seriously, is this all you got?!" **Deadpool shouted, getting a chuckle from Zabuza.

"Very impressive, Deadpool! You truly are a worthy warrior, and it'll be my honor taking your life with my bare hands!" He shouted as he flung shuriken with explosive tags attached to them. Wade disappeared and reappeared 20 feet away right from where he was and they exploded, sending dust everywhere. And while under the cover of the dust, Deadpool took another shot. The shot struck Zabuza in the chest, but like before, his body turned into water. Then Zabuza came bursting out of the lake, wielding his sword he dropped earlier and landed 15 feet away from Deadpool. And right before they engaged in a sword duel again, and shot was heard. The two looked and saw Naruto and the team running their way. Zabuza growled. "Looks like your team is coming to save you, Deadpool….. And I was having fun just fighting you. Ah well. Guess I should go ahead and kill the bridge builder."

"**Oh, I think I'll prove MORE then you can handle! See……. I forgot to tell you. When I say I'm half ninja, half mercenary, I didn't mean I was a mercenary playing the role of a ninja. Within the six I've been living in the leaf village, I learned a few…… Tricks!" **Then Deadpool started performing hand signs to everybody's surprise. When he was done, he shouted**, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **And around 20 clones of Deadpool appeared in a huge puff of smoke.

'WHAT?!! He knows how to perform Jutsu's too?!' Zabuza shouted in his head. The rest of the team was just as surprised.

"Wow! Awesome! You are able to make clones of yourself?!" Naruto asked in pure shock. Deadpool looked and laughed.

"**Yep! I also learned a bunch of other Jutsu's from Sarutobi! But I'll brag about that later…. Now, lets get fighting! Naruto and Kurenai, you two help me! Hinata and Shikamaru, you two stay and guard Tazuna!" **Wade ordered as he and his 20 clones charged Zabuza. Naruto still holding his Marakov, started firing at Zabuza. Kurenai started throwing shuriken and other projectiles at Zabuza. Said ninja dived into the water to dodge all the attacks that were flying his way. While in the lake, he performed hand signs and another pair of water dragons came bursting out of the water. But Deadpool was ready this time. **"Nice try Momochi, but the same trick won't work twice on me!" **Him and the rest of his clones started performing the same hand signs. When they were all done, they all shouted in unison**, "Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Flame!!!" **And a barrage of fire attacks came crashing into the to water dragons, causing them to evaporate into steam. Naruto then started chucking grenade after grenade into the lake, trying to flush Zabuza out. Explosions riddled the lake and Zabuza came flying out, landing in a pile of downed trees. Then three went to inspect the body, and again, it turned to water and splashed to the ground. Zabuza appeared behind Kurenai and was about to bring his sword down on her. But Deadpool appeared and delivered a round house kick to his stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. Zabuza slowly got to his, clinching his sore stomach, and was immediately met with a punch in the face form Deadpool. But right as the punch connected with Zabuza's jaw, he countered with a punch in the stomach. And when the other 20 clones went to ambush Zabuza, he used his sword started slashing every clone that came his way. Soon, all of Wade's clones were gone, leaving him, Naruto and Kurenai to fight him alone. Kurenai started making hand signs to cast a Genjutsu over Zabuza, but he turned to water before she had a chance to use it. He reappeared behind her, and held his sword to her neck. Both Naruto and Deadpool stopped and looked at Zabuza, holding Kurenai captive.

"Now then….. Give me the bridge builder, or I'll slice this women's throat. Make any sudden moves, and I'll…." But then, Zabuza realized he couldn't move. No matter how much he tried to move, he was frozen in place. "W-What the hell is going on?! I-I can't move my body!"

"**That'll be thanks to the Nara's special Jutsu! No you are trapped like a cake in a fat guy convention!" **Deadpool answered as Hinata, Shikamaru and Tazuna rejoined the team. Wade then placed a pair of handcuffs he carries with him and Zabuza's wrists and got him to his feet. **"Well, I have to say, that was really fun! Especially the part were we beat you down! That was my favorite part! What was yours, Momochi?!" **Deadpool asked in a childish voice. Zabuza looked up at Deadpool and chuckled.

"My favorite part was when I….." Then all of a sudden, two projectile ninja weapons pierced his neck, killing him instantly. Everybody leapt into the trees and looked where the attack came from. They then saw a boy with long black hair, wearing a green and black robe, and a white mask, standing on a tree branch close to where they were just standing! The boy slowly walked over and looked at the body. Then suddenly, Deadpool appeared behind him with one sword to his neck, and the other pointing at his back.

"**Well… that wasn't very nice! Who are you and what are you doing here?! Cause I really wanted to do that! That really was mean of you! Why did you do that?! You jerk! Wait…. What am I saying?! Thanks! That was really nice of you to help! You are my new best friend!" **Wade announced as he got the mystery ninja a hug. The mask boy awkwardly hugged back and answered in a soft and calm voice.

"Hello…. My name is Haku. I'm a hunter ninja from the village hidden in the mist. My fellow hunter ninjas have been tracking Zabuza Momochi for years now. I'd like to thank you all for helping me kill him."

"**It was nothin' too hard for team 8! You're welcome, White Head!" **Haku slowly nodded, grabbed Zabuza's body, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The team was left to go over what just happened. **"That was close…. I almost lost a finger fighting him! Are you O.K, Kurenai?" **Kurenai was pleasantly surprised Deadpool didn't call her by a name that mentioned her breasts. She was about to answer, but Deadpool just couldn't help himself. **"Because I'd hate to see those beautiful melons of yours deflated! I mean, that'll be my worst nightmare! I don't think I'd be able to go on if you lost that glorious rack!" **

'Nope…. Still the same Wade.' Kurenai thought. "I'm fine… Thanks for saving me all those times." She answered with a little blush showing. Then she remembered she had something to ask. "Hey, Wade! How did you learn how to perform Jutsu's? you never knew about that was even possible before you came to the leaf village. And you haven't stay there long enough for your chakra network to be developed fully. And you just performed very high classes of Jutsu's just now." Kurenai asked. Everybody looked at Deadpool, waiting for a answer. So he did.

"**I know! It was cool, wasn't it! He was all cocky up until up whipped out my Mac Daddy skills and…… Wait….. What were we talking about? Man, I'm getting really tired of this forgetting thing! Just give me a second……………… Hmmmmmmmm…………… Lets see….......……Ah Yeah!! You see, Sarutobi used a kick ass Jutsu that jumped started the development of my chakra network! So I was able to start performing Jutsu's within a week after the treatment! It was cool!" **Deadpool answered as everybody looked impressed. Then Wade looked over at Tazuna.** "Are you O.K, Old Fart?"**

Tazuna grumbled at the nickname, but nodded. Wade then look at the rest of the team.

"**And thank you too! You all are proving to be affective team! When we get back home….. Free ramen for everybody!"**Deadpool announced as the team began they were to where they were supposed to deliver Tazuna. Naruto cheered while Shikamaru and Kurenai sighed. Hinata, on the other hand, only looked down, with a sad expression on her face. Naruto saw it and slowed down so he could talk to her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Hinata looked up, then looked down again.

"I...I wasn't a...any help in t...the fight…. I f...feel so u...useless…" Hinata said as she held back a tear.

"Hinata……." Naruto said in a soft voice, as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "You're not useless. I consider one of the most important members of the team. You don't need to fight with us to be a useful. Those eyes of yours are essential for ANY ninja team. Without you, we can die any minute on a mission from a sneak attack. I'm happy you're on our team." Naruto finished with a warm smile on his face. Then, all of a sudden, Hinata fainted. Naruto was able to catch her before her hit the ground. The whole team turned and saw Naruto, carrying a unconscious Hinata, in both arms, like a newlywed couple. Deadpool started laughing.

"**Wow, it's a too little early to be thinking about that, isn't it son?" **Wade asked, embarrassing Naruto.

"Shut up, you creep! It's not like that! She's only my friend!" Naruto countered. Kurenai, smiling, came walking up and took Hinata from Naruto's arms. Naruto thanked her and ran to catch up to the others. Deadpool started.

"**Sooooooooooooo……… What did you say to Hinata to make her faint like that? Did you tell her she was hot?! That's it, isn't it?! I knew it! You love Hinata! You love Hinata! You love Hinata! You love Hinat….." **Deadpool sang until Naruto wrapped both hands around Wade's throat, in hopes of shutting him up.

"NO I DON'T!!" Naruto denied as he turned crimson red. Then the innocent strangle turned into a wrestling match between the father and son. Then the others decided then it was a good time to stop and take a break and watched the little show.

(Meanwhile, Deep In The Forest)

Haku placed Zabuza's body and looked at him. Then he kneeled down and started talking to him while he removed the needles. "Well, looks like you might need help killing this Deadpool person." And right as the last needle was removed from Zabuza's neck, his eyes flashed open.

"Why did you interfere?" He asked in a low voice.

"You were about to be killed. I doubt he was about to let you live if I didn't do anything. I struck you in two different places in your neck, were it doesn't kill you, but makes it look like you are dead." Haku answered as he helped Zabuza to his feet.

"While I didn't need the help……. Thanks." Zabuza said as the started walking toward their hide out. "Don't worry…. We'll get all of them, sooner or later." And then, both missing ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**To Be Continued……………..**

**Hey! How was(WHACK!)……(THUD!) HAAAA! Serves you right, you person how hits too hard and too much!! Hey there kiddies! It your friendly neighborhood mercenary, Deadpool! So how was that! I really kicked Zabuza's ***, didn't I?! but you all should be thanking Mr. Alaska, who is unconscious again, for making another kick*** chapter! And…… Wait…… What the **** is with these ******* things getting in the way of my swear words?! Since when have they been here?! Ah ****!! They're ******* censoring my language! This ******* sucks ****! (SIGH) Anyway…….. Please review me and I won't kill Mr. Alaska with a butter knife! I'm serious!! I'll ******* kill him with…… STOP ******* CENSORING ME!!! Oh! And don't forget to vote on where I fight Wolverine! Please!! I REALLY want to give Logan a Wet Willy!!**

**P.S..... Mr. Alaska is still alive! But if I don't get any reviews within 48 hours, I'm gonna slice his throat with a rusty butter knife! Tune in next time kids! **


	16. The Rematch And Conclusion

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 16: The Rematch And Conclusion

It was another hour of walking after the fight with Zabuza, and the team finally arrived at Tazuna's house. It was a simple two story house, right next to a lake. They entered, and was immediately greeted by a woman with long dark blue hair, wearing a pink shirt, and a blue skirt. "Dad! You're home!" She cried happily as she caught him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you made it back, safe and sound. Did anything happen while on the way?" And before Tazuna could answer, Deadpool did it for him.

"**Hell Yeah! First we got attacked by these two ninjas, then we got attacked by some guy named Zabuza! It was awesome! You should've been there! It was a awesome fight! The Demon Brothers weren't anything special, but Zabuza Momochi was a badass fighter, I tell you what! He was all 'SLASH, SLASH!' and I was all 'DODGE, DODGE, BANG, BANG!' and all that kind of stuff! And did I mention it was TOTALLY AWESOME!!" **Wade finished with the woman looked at her father with a shocked expression. But Tazuna reassured her.

"Calm down Tsunami…. I'm all right. Deadp…. I mean, Wade assured of that. He and his team protected me on all two attacks. They know what they're doing." Tsunami looked at the team, which consisted of three Genin, a woman, and some weird guy in a costume.

"**Who are you calling some weird guy in a costume?! I should…. Wait…. When the hell did I get mind reading powers?! Damn you Mr. Alaska! No… Wait… I'm writing this chapter! But I'm here… so who's writing….. Neither mind! You didn't say it, you thought it, didn't you?! Don't lie, because if you do, I'll find where you live and……. Um……. Well, I don't know what I'd do to you, but I'll do somethin'! You'll see!" **Deadpool finished, with everybody staring at him. **"What? I was kidding……. Or was I?" **Wade asked as he thought to himself. Kurenai cleared her throat and addressed Tsunami.

"You'll have to excuse my friend…. He's a little….. Lively. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, the team's sensei. Please allow my team to introduce themselves." Naruto cleared his throat and started.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage of the leaf village!" Naruto said in a confident voice. Naruto then nudged Shikamaru. He sighed heavily.

"Hello, my name is Shikamaru Nara." He said in a lazy voice. Then the two boys looked at Hinata. She hesitated.

"H-Hello…… M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I-It's nice t-to m-meet you." Hinata finished as she looked away, blushing. Tsunami smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet the team who is looking after my dad. I'm thankful you protected him from those assassins. Gatou sent them, didn't he?" Tsunami asked, looking around for someone to answer her. Tazuna sighed and nodded. "Dad…. I'm scared…. What if they come here and kill all of us?" Tsunami asked with a scared look in her eyes. Tazuna answered.

"I'm sorry…. But that's what I got these guys for… To protect you and Inari." He reassured. "They're after me, not you or Inari. And if they come after you two, Wade will keep you two safe." He finished. Tsunami looked at Deadpool. Then Wade corrected him.

"**Actually, Old Fart, I think I'm gonna hang around you for the remainder of this mission. Yeah, I know, I'm a badass! But I figured I can tag along with you and have Jiggle Jugs over there keep close to the others. It seem Gato is sending a bunch of ninjas after you, and that's where I'd like to be!" **Deadpool finished, only to be corrected by Kurenai.

"No you aren't! I'm tired of you running off and scaring us all the time! We are a TEAM, so we fight as a TEAM! Just because you used to be a solo fighting mercenary, doesn't mean you can get away with that kind of crap here! You…. You just need to trust us, Wade." Kurenai finished, with more of a concerned tone then a angry tone in her voice. Wade looked at her, and nodded.

"**You're right. I should trust you all more. I'm sorry…. Jiggle Jugs!" **Deadpool agreed. Kurenai shock her head and sighed. Then they all heard a unfamiliar voice.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. Gatou will find a way to get to my grandpa and nothing is gonna stop him." Everybody turned to see a young boy, standing on the stairway. He wore a plain white shirt, green overalls, a white hat with two blue stripes on it, and had short black hair. And he had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Inari, behave!" Tazuna demanded. "These ninja just saved me from being killed by highly trained ninjas on two different occasions today, so show some respect." But the boy simply turned around and went to his room, leaving the team confessed.

"**Wow, he just a ball of sunshine." **Wade said sarcastically.

"Please excuse Inari. He's been through a lot because of Gatou." Tazuna said with a sad look in her eyes. "A couple of years ago…… He lost someone very close to him because of Gatou. You see, a few years ago, Inari was playing near the lake, when some other kids came along and pushed him of a dock and into the water. He couldn't swim, and he needed help. Then he came and saved him, a man named Kaiza. He jumped in and saved him. And as time past, Inari began to see him as a father. Inari love him very much. That man was considered a true hero here. He helped save lives and all that good stuff. He made everybody feel happy and gave them confidence. But then, Gatou came. He was determined to role a place filled with people that would fear him and obey him. But Kaiza was the one person that wouldn't obey and surrender. So, Gatou had his thugs go get him and take him to the courtyard. And they held a public execution, showing what would happen to those who would think about going against his orders. Inari was in the crowd, and saw the death of his father. He hasn't been the same since. He started acting out, and then gave up hope on ever being free from Gatou." Tazuna finished. Everybody was silent. Deadpool, once again, broke the silence.

"**So…. When do you go back to work on the bridge? I would like if we didn't have to stay here." **Wade said, forgetting to show any care for the sad story they all just heard. **"We're doing you a favor just staying this long after completing our original mission, which was just bringing you here. If you make us stay too long, I'm gonna charge you for extra service." **Deadpool finished in an emotionless voice. Everybody frowned at the fact that him didn't show any sorrow for Inari's tragic story, and that he threatened to charge a man from a country well known for being poor. Tazuna looked at Deadpool and glared at him. The man he was intrusting his life and the lives of him family was demanding to be paid more for extra protection.

"I'm starting again tomorrow………. You and your team can sleep here for the night…" Tazuna answered in little more the a growl. Deadpool raised a eye.

"**Why not today? It's only 6:00pm. I'm sure you can get some of your old buddies and get cracking right now. So, why wait for Zabuza and Haku to come and kill you? Don't you want to complete the bridge before then?" **Deadpool asked in a cold voice. Now everybody was confused that Wade mentioned Zabuza and Haku.

"What the hell are you threatening me with now?! We all saw Haku kill Zabuza!" Tazuna shouted in anger. Deadpool chuckled.

"**Not quite……. Hunter ninja leaves the corpses of their targets to rot where ever they lie. Haku took the Zabuza's 'dead' body somewhere else. So that most only mean he's still alive, and Haku is his partner. So now, you need my protection more then ever." **Wade finished as he narrowed his eyes at Tazuna. Now everybody was shocked at the information Deadpool he was hiding from them.

"So why didn't you stop Haku before he and Zabuza got away?!" Tazuna asked in disbelief. Deadpool laughed.

"**Because I want to kill Zabuza in a fair right. Since I came to the leaf village, I haven't had much of a challenge. But now that I found Zabuza, I want to have a rematch."** Deadpool informed coldly. **"So are you gonna started on the bridge tonight, or do you want to pay me the same amount you paid for this house for another day of protection?!" **Tazuna stared at Wade, shocked at his change in demeanor. Then he glared at him.

"I thought you were a honorable ninja, but it turns out you're no better then Gatou and his thugs." The second he finished that sentence, Deadpool pinned Tazuna against the wall, pulled out his Makarov Pistol, and placed it right below Tazuna's chin. The team was stunned to see the once cheerful, wacky, and friendly man they knew as Deadpool, turn into this cold hearted man.

"**What can I say? Old habits never die. And here's some great advise, never, I repeat, NEVER insult me like that again! You're lucky I don't kill you right now, forever dooming the shit hole you can a country! But lucky for you, Zabuza won't come after a dead man, so you HAVE to live! But the next time you insult me and say I'm like Gatou, I just might agree with you and kill you in public, just like Kaiza!" **Deadpool finally released Tazuna, who slumped to the floor. Right before he left, he addressed his team. **"Kurenai, train with them ……. I'm going for a walk…… if I'm not here in a hour…… I'll still be walking." **And with that, Wade left with both hands in his pockets. Everybody was silent at what they just saw. Kurenai finally spoke.

"Naruto……. You and the rest of the team start sparring. I'll follow your dad and see what's up." Kurenai said as she exited the room.

(With The Team)

In the back yard, the team began sparing and practicing with their weapons. The whole time, Naruto kept to himself, practicing alone with his swords. Hinata found it worrisome and approached Naruto, in hopes of helping him if he needed it. "Um…. Naruto? A-Are you O-O.K? You've b-been really q-quiet for a while." Naruto turned from his solo sword training and looked at her. He sighed.

"Yeah…. It's just that I haven't seen my dad that mad since the Uchiha's tried to kill me. He's always happy and acts like a huge kid. But now… he was really furious about something." He said with a sad expression on his face. Hinata was about to say something, when both her and Naruto saw something move from the corner of their eyes. Inari walked from behind a bush, and had a mad look in his eyes. Naruto addressed him. "I'm sorry my dad said all those things….. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it. He's just a little stressed about how serious this mission is getting. But don't worry, my dad is probably planning of searching for Gatou after this is all over." Naruto guessed as Inari just shot him a emotionless look. Then he spoke in a equally emotionless voice.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If your retarded dad wants to throw his life away in attempt to kill Gatou, I say let him. He'll just die like the rest of the fools that tried to go against Gatou and his army." Now Naruto was glaring at Inari.

"Listen, you ungrateful little brat. I know what my dad said wasn't nice, but he's not a fool for wanting to help your country by killing Gatou. How could you call my dad a fool, when your own dad wanted the same thing?" Naruto asked, while Inari only huffed.

"My dad was a fool for wanting to go up against someone he knew he couldn't beat. And as a result, he was killed! He had no chance in saving this country and you dad has even less chance of doing it! All he had to do was obey Gatou, but he was a idiot and threw his life away!" Inari shouted back in anger, only to have Naruto return it.

"That's because unlike you, your father and my father aren't spineless cowards! They risk their lives in hope of improving the world! They don't hide behind other people and hope someday someone else comes along and fixes your country! And you have no right saying who's a fool! You're nothing but a sniveling baby too afraid to do anything to help you own country!" Naruto finished in total rage. Inari just stood there, stunned at all he was told. Naruto began walking into the forest to be alone. Then Inari's eyes started to water up, then he ran to the house, crying. Now all who was left was Hinata and Shikamaru. They looked at each other, then in the directions the two boys want. Hinata spoke first.

"I-I'm worried about N-Naruto." She said in a small voice, a little more then a whisper. Shikamaru only sighed and went back to watching the clouds roll on by.

(In Town)

In town, it was exactly what he imagined it to be. Garbage filled roads, homeless people everywhere, Gatou's thugs enforcing the 'law', and shaky looking businesses. Wade just wondered around, thinking about what he did and if it was the best way to get Gatou. **'Gee…. I really pissed off a lot of people off just now. But hey, the sooner Zabuza shows up, the sooner I learn where Gatou is. I mean, that bastard kills people for no fucking reason! That's why I want Tazuna to finish the bridge quicker……. Though, I'm not entirely sure why I was such a asshole about it. Maybe Mr. Alas…….. Oh… Yeah…. He's knocked out….. Damn it!! Why did I go overboard like that?! I…..' **His thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging at his pants leg. There, with a sweet smile on her face, was a little girl, wearing old rags. When she got his attention, she politely stuck her hands out, as if she was asking for something. Smiling, Deadpool reached into his wallet and pulled out some money, and handed it to her. **"If it's food you're looking for, I don't have any. But here's some money for you and your family." **The little homeless girl smiled brightly, thanked him, and ran off. Wade sighed and continued to walk, up until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Wade….. We need to talk." Deadpool turned, and was confronted by Kurenai, with her arms across her chest. Again, Kurenai had a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong with you? This isn't like you, Wade….. You never act like that, and I've seen you mad before, but this is different. Please tell me what set you off." Kurenai pleaded. Deadpool looked at her and sighed.

"**Sorry, Jiggle Jugs… I shouldn't have said all those bad things to the old fart. It's just… hearing about what Gatou did here got my freakin' blood boiling and that's why I want Tazuna out in the open so much. To get Zabuza and Haku to go after him. Then we find out where that lil' shit Gatou is and kill him! Cause it means jack shit if we complete the bridge! Gatou will simply destroy it and kill Tazuna and his family! Inari suffered too much for me to let that happen to him!" **Deadpool finished in a furious voice. Kurenai looked at him, surprised. He was so determined to protect a boy he didn't even know. Then she smiled to herself, remembering that that was the same way he and Naruto met. She then places a hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Wade…. I know you want to save this place. We all do. But that's not our mission. We shouldn't even be here. But I suppose the Hokage wouldn't mind if we stay a extra day." Kurenai said in a soft voice. Then Wade smiled, which was clearly visible to her. "But no charging extra." Deadpool's disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"**Ah come on! I want to buy a new costume! I ripped this one while fighting Zabuza! Come on, please?! I promise not to charge too much! Only 100,000ryo! Tell you what…. If you let me charge Tazuna extra, I'll take you out on a fancy date? Huh? Sound good?" **Wade asked, on both knees, pleading Kurenai to say yes. She laughed.

"I'll think about it, you sweet talker, you." And with that, they both started walking side by side back to the house. But when they got there, there was two men with swords, lying unconscious on the front yard, with Naruto and Hinata standing over them. Deadpool and Kurenai rushed up to the two students and Wade started.

"**What the hell happened here?! Where the hell is Shikamaru and Tazuna?! Did I miss my show?! How much longer until diner, cause I'm starving!" **Naruto answered.

"Dad! These men are some of Gatou's goons! They came here to kill Tsunami and Inari! Shikamaru went with Tazuna because he decided to get his workers together and try to finish the bridge! Naruto finished. Then Kurenai realized something.

"Wait! If Gatou sent men after Tazuna's family, then…" Was all she got to before Deadpool finished it.

"**Zabuza and Haku are going after Tazuna and Shikamaru!! We got to get the hell to the bridge!" **He shouted as they all went sprinting in the direction the bridge was in.

(At The Bridge)

Tazuna and his workers were completing the bridge, while Shikamaru laid against the metal railing, watching the workers lazily. "O.K boys! We're almost done! We only have three feet to go before we're officially done with this damn thing!" Tazuna shouted happily while his workers cheered. Then Tazuna looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow at the almost asleep teen. "How can you sleep and a joyful moment like this?! You're part of history for you and your team bringing here! You should be happy!" Shikamaru lazily opened one eye to look at Tazuna and replied in a equally lazy voice.

"I find this mission too much of a drag to be happy….(Yawn)…. And all I did was stop Zabuza for a few seconds before a complete stranger killed him before we can get any information…(Yawn)… I prefer getting information. So to me, I didn't do anything." He said as he saw fog rolling in in the distance. "Hey… Tazuna…. Were there any reports of fog coming this way?" Tazuna looked and too saw the fog rolling in, and gasped.

"Guy! We got to get out of here! We all are in danger! The Demon in the Mist Zabuza is coming this way!" Tazuna shouted to his workers, which were running by the time they heard 'Zabuza'. Shikamaru got ready to perform his Jutsu. In seconds, the bridge was consumed in pitch white fog. Shikamaru and Tazuna were the only ones on the bridge now….. It was dead silent. The two were motionless. They looked franticly around for any sighs of Zabuza. Then, walking slowly out of the mist came Zabuza and his partner, Haku. Both Shikamaru and Tazuna were frozen at the sight of the two killers walking their way. Zabuza and Haku stopped about 20 feet away and scanned the surroundings in search of the rest. When no one else was accounted for, Zabuza turned his attentions to Tazuna.

"This is the end of the line for you, old man. Me and Haku are gonna you, then the damn ninja team sent from the leaf village." He and Haku started walking faster. Zabuza withdrew his sword, ready to cut down the two in his path. But right as the neared their targets, a grenade came rolling behind the two assassins. Zabuza and Haku saw it, and jumped out of the way just as it exploded. Shikamaru also grabbed Tazuna and jumped out of the way before it erupted and managed to get them both to the others before Zabuza and Haku could take them out. The blast from the explosion cause some of the mist to clear, leaving a open. Zabuza and Haku tuned to see Deadpool, Kurenai, Naruto, and Hinata standing across from them, with Shikamaru and Tazuna behind them. Then Deadpool addressed the two.

"**Zabuza! How are you doing?! It's soooooooooo nice to see you again! I really enjoyed kicking your sorry ass last time, so this time should be even better! I hope my grenade didn't scare you too bad! I actually came here to asker a question. Where the hell is Gatou?!"** Wade shouted. Zabuza raised a eyebrow.

"What's it too you?! And why would I tell a dead man anything?! It'll just be a bunch of wasted breath!" Shouted Zabuza, glaring at the masked mercenary.

"**Cause, I wonna kill him! So are you gonna tell me where he is, or will I have to go all 300 on you bandaged ass?!" **Asked Deadpool, drawing both swords.

"You want information?! Come and get it!" Zabuza answered as he charged the team.

"**Naruto! Hinata! You two take on Haku! Kurenai! You're with me! Shikamaru! You guard Tazuna!" **Wade ordered, as the four charged to engage in combat. Naruto and Hinata charged Haku, who just stood waiting for them. Naruto pulled out two Makarov Pistols and started firing. The bullets struck Haku, but he turned to water and splashed on the ground. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and scanned the area for any sight of Haku. But to their surprise, a bunch of ice mirrors formed around the, almost making a dome like shape.

(With Deadpool, Kurenai And Zabuza)

Deadpool was the first to attack. He swung one sword, then followed it up with another swing with the other. Zabuza managed to block the first swing, but the second swing slashed a half a inch cut in Zabuza's forearm. He hissed in pain and jumped backwards, only to jump in Kurenai's direction. She was performing the hand signs for a Genjutsu, but Zabuza wouldn't allow that. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a Shuriken, and threw it at her. She was forced to stop the Genjutsu and leap out of the way. When she jumped to avoid the Shuriken, Zabuza appeared before her and decked her in the stomach, sending her rolling backwards. Zabuza then turned around looking for Deadpool, but didn't see him. Then when he turned to kill Kurenai, he was met with a devastating punch in the face, promptly from Deadpool. **"Didn't yo mom tell you not to hit girls?!" **Wade asked as he disappeared. Zabuza, nursing his bloody nose, jumped to his feet. While looking for Deadpool, Kurenai was completing the hand signs for a Ninjutsu. When she was done, she shouted "Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!" and a huge fire ball came rocketing from Kurenai's mouth, towards Zabuza. Thinking quickly, Zabuza made hand signs and shouted "Water Jutsu: Water Dragon!" and a humongous water dragon came bursting out of the water under the bridge and moved in front of the fire attack. The fire attack proved useless against the water composed dragon, and came charging her way. But before it got too close to her, it was bombarded with multiple fire attacks, reducing it into steam. Both Zabuza and Kurenai looked in the direction the attacks came from and saw Deadpool, along with 20 clones. But when they started doing the hand signs again, Zabuza chucked his sword at the clones, slicing all but one. Then the sword came flying back to him, like a boomeranged. When it came back, Deadpool was caught be surprise, and the flying blade sliced his left hand off. The giant sword returned to it's user, and Zabuza laughed at the damage him inflicted on his opponent. But Wade simply reattached his severed hand, shocking Zabuza. Deadpool then laughed back. **"Yo Zabuza! There's a reason I'm called indestructible!" **Then Wade pulled out his Saiga Shotgun and fired. Zabuza simply used the flat side of his sword and deflected all the bullets that went his way. Then Deadpool disappeared and reappeared right in front of Zabuza and just stood there, flipping him off. Angry, Zabuza swung and him, but Wade easily dodged it. He kept swinging, hoping to slice him in half, be Deadpool was too flexible. Finally, Deadpool disappeared about 15 feet away and held up a devise of some sort, and pressed a red button. Zabuza was confused, until he heard beeping coming from somewhere real close. He looked at his sword, and saw the source of the noise. While dodging the swing, Deadpool managed to plant a bomb on the side of the sword. Thinking quickly, Zabuza had to throw his sword away. So he chucked it as hard as he could into the air, where it exploded. Shards of sword went everywhere. Deadpool teleported in front of Kurenai and teleported her somewhere safe. Zabuza also managed to escape the shower of hot metal. When the other half of the sword hit the ground, the three fighters returned to the bridge. Zabuza glared at Deadpool, who just stuck his tongue out at him. Then Zabuza glanced at where Haku was fighting the other two, and laughed.

"Looks like you little friends are serious trouble! They're trapped in Haku's Crystal Mirrors Jutsu!"

(With Naruto, Hinata And Haku)

Naruto and Hinata were looking around to figure out what was going on. "Hinata, do you know what this Jutsu is called?" Naruto asked.

"N-No… I don't recognize this Jutsu. And I can't see Haku with my Byakugan either." Hinata answered. All of a sudden, Haku appeared on one of the mirrors. He spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm giving you two one last chance to surrender. If you give up right know, I'll spare both of your lives. But deny this opportunity, and you both with die before you have time to blink."

"No way, you asshole! We're ninja of the village hidden in the leafs, and we never surrender! We were sent on this mission to protect Tazuna! And I'm not about to fail! I'd rather die trying to stop you from dooming your own land before I even think about giving up to you! Right Hinata?!" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

"Y-Yes. We're on a mission, and it's our job to complete it, no matter what." Hinata agreed, getting a smile from Naruto.

"A ninja's duty is simple: follow orders, no matter what the order is. I have no say in the missions I'm handed. You think you are any different from me? Why? We both have a mission. I'm assigned to kill the old bridge builder, and you're assigned to deliver him to us. It works perfectly." Haku explained. Naruto only got madder.

"No! You and I aren't the same! You're out to kill a innocent man, and I'm out to save the wave country from that bastard Gatou! You may think you have no say in these matters, but your wrong!" Naruto shouted back as he aimed his Makarov Pistols at the mirror and shot. But in a flash, Haku was gone before the bullets even hit the mirror. The bullets merely bounced off the hard and smooth surface of the mirror. Haku appeared in the mirror besides the one Naruto shot at, and started to talk again.

"Very well then…. You both leave me with no other option." Haku said, as he teleported to another mirror and flung a needle at Naruto, striking him in the leg. Naruto groaned in pain, but still fired at Haku. But it was just like last time, Haku teleported, and the bullet bounced off the mirror. Hinata reached into her pouch and pulled out a Shuriken with a paper explosive tag attached to it. Hauk, again, jumped to another mirror, and the tag exploded when it struck the mirror. But to Naruto and Hinata's, the ice mirror looked as if nothing happened. Haku threw three needles at Hinata, each striking her in her shoulder. Hinata went stumbling backwards, trying not to cry out in pain. But Haku started throwing more needles at Hinata, hitting multiple places on her body. One of those places included her throat, and she went down, landing on the ground. Naruto stared wide eyed, stunned at watching Hinata being brutally attacked in front of him.

"HINATA!!" Naruto shouted as he ran to help his fallen teammate. She was motionless, and barely breathing. "Hinata! Please, hang on! I'll get help! Please! Don't give up on your dream on helping the Hyuuga clan!" Naruto pleaded. Hinata, slowly losing strength, opened her eyes slightly and looked at Naruto.

"I'm…….. I'm sorry Naruto……. I'm sorry…… I couldn't be around to….. To see you become Hokage…… I….. I failed again….. I'm such…… a failure….. I'm….. I'm just happy…. My last moments were with…… you, Naruto……." And then, Hinata's body went limp.

"Hinata…. Hinata? **Hinata?!**" Naruto shouted, but Hinata's body remained motionless. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, the one he spent almost his entire life around, was dead in his arms. **"HINATA!!" **Naruto cried, with tears pouring down his face. But all of a sudden, something inside Naruto snapped. Red Chakra started radiating from his body. His eyes changed from ocean blue, to blood red, and his pupil changed from a circle, to a slit, like a fox's. His finger nails grew into claws. And his canines became larger, almost animal like. With tears still running down his face, Naruto turned to glare at Haku. **"You!! You took Hinata away from me! She was so innocent!! How could you?! You are gonna burn in the deepest pits of hell for this!!!" **Naruto roared in a possessed voice, as he charged at the mirror that Haku was at. Naruto swung a punch and Haku, but like before, Haku managed to switch mirrors before the punch connected. But instead of Naruto's punch bouncing off the mirror, the punch obliterated the mirror, reducing it the powdered ice. Naruto then got on all fours and disappeared in a flash of red. Haku was stunned at his speed. But the next thing Haku knew, Naruto's fist came rocketing into his face, blasting him straight through the ice and skidding to a stop. The punch smashed Haku's mask into pieces. The boy's face resembled that of a young women's. The others watched in horror, knowing what was happening.

"What the hell is that brat?!" Zabuza demanded. Deadpool looked at him and answered.

"**He's the carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And it looks like it thought now was a good time to use that brat of ours as a chew toy." **Wade said in a nervous voice. Kurenai was stunned to see Hinata, lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Hinata!!" Kurenai cried as she dashed over to rescue her. Deadpool also saw Hinata's body, and looked at Zabuza.

"**I know. Haku killed Hinata, setting Naruto off and bringing out the inner demon inside him." **Wade said in a sorrow filled voice. But before anyone could say anything else, a unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Zabuza!! Haku!! What the hell are these people doing alive?! I ordered you to kill them a half an hour ago!" Everyone turned and saw a short man with gray spiky hair, wearing a black suit, glasses, and a cane. Behind him, were a army of rough looking men, wielding various types of weapons. Zabuza answered.

"Gatou?! What the fucking hell are you doing here?! I told you I could do this by myself!"

"I came because I wanted to see if you were capable of completing the most important mission I ever gave you! What's wrong, Zabuza?! Getting too old to take care of a old man, three kids, a women, and a freak in a costume?!" Gatou asked, pointing at team 8. Kurenai was off to the side, performing a healing Jutsu on Hinata. Shikamaru was still standing near Tazuna, watching in horror of all that was happening. And Naruto had Haku unconscious in his hands, ready to kill him. But when he heard Zabuza call him Gatou, he dropped Haku and joined Deadpool.

"**You!! This is all your fault!! You're the reason this country is suffering!! You're the reason everybody lives in poverty!! You're the reason Hinata was taken from me!! Today, you DIE!!!!" **Naruto roared as he and Deadpool charged in with both of their swords drawn.

"M-Men! Protect me!! Kill everyone! Kill the woman!! Kill the children!! Protect me!!" Gatou ordered as the army charged the two ninja. But right before they collided, Deadpool grabbed Naruto and disappeared. They reappeared in the middle of the mass and went on a killing frenzy. It was like a cyclone of blades when Naruto and Deadpool fought together. Then they both started chucking grenades in all directions. Explosions devastated the bridge. Mercenaies were sent flying through the air, along with their body parts. In no time, there was no goons left to kill. Either they were dead, or they ran away. Now Gatou was running away to a submerine that was ported right next to the bridge. But before he could get to it, a dragon composed of water smashed into it, destroying it completely. Horofied, Gatou looked and saw Zabuza, standing behind him. Then he made more hand signs and water chains shot from the river and captured him. "Z-Zabuza!! What's the meaning of this, you traitor?!" Zabuza looked at him and chucked.

"Sorry 'boss'. But I've been planning on killing you for a while now."

"**Oh no you don't, Bandage Face!" **Deadpool disagreed as he and Naruto joined him in standing over the captured dictaitor. **"We called dibs on killing him first! Me and my son just want through his entire army to get to him!" **Wade finished as he grabbed Gatou by the throat. **"Hey there Gatou…" **Deadpool said in a creepy low voice. **"You really did some terrible things while here. I only have one question: Are you afraid to die?" **Trembling, Gatou nodded his head. Deadpool then grabbed one sword and rested the end of it at his throat. **"Well………. TO BAD!!" **And in one huge thrust, Wade's sword sliced Gatou's throat, causing blood to spray everywhere. **"Bleed bitch bleed!!" **Deadpool yelled as he started slashing Gatou's still breathing body with both swords. When Wade finally regain his thoughts, Gatou was nothing more then a big blood stain on the bridge. Wade turned to face Zabuza. **"Thanks….."**

"Think nothing of it….. I'm sorry…. I was planning on completing this mission before I killed Gatou, anyway." Zabuza reassured. Then the two turned to talk to Naruto, but he wasn't there. He was over by Kurenai, Tazuna and Shikamaru, watching Kurenai heal Hinata. At this time, Haku was finally regaining consciousness and sat up. He saw all the dead bodies around him and the fact Zabuza was standing close to Deadpool and weren't fighting. Haku ran to the two and started asking questions.

"Zabuza…. What happened? Why are all of Gatou's men dead? And where is Gatou?" Haku asked, and Deadpool answered.

"**O.K, in that order….. Gatou and his men tried to kill all of us. Me, my son, and Zabuza killed them back. And do you see the huge puddle of blood?" **Wade asked. Haku looked and saw a huge puddle of blood. **"That's Gatou."**

"S-So it's finally over? He;s finally dead?" Haku asked in shock. Zabuza smiled and nodded. But his smile changed as they made their way to the rest of the team. Hinata was slowly healing from Haku's attacks. Naruto still had tears in his eyes. He almost lost his best friend right before his eyes. He reached out and clutched her hand with both hands. He squeezed tightly. Then….. A tear dropped from his eyes and hit Hinata on her cheek. Then all of a sudden, her eyes popped open. She looked around and saw everyone gathered around her. Then she saw Naruto, holding her hand with tears in his eyes. So she tried to speak.

"N-Naruto……." She whispered. Naruto looked and saw Hinata looking back. He couldn't control himself. He immediately caught Hinata in a hug, and hugged her like he wasn't gonna ever let go.

"Hinata! You're alive!!" He shouted estaticly as the others cheered happily. Even Zabuza and Haku were happy. Wade looked at Haku.

"**You made it so your attacks wouldn't kill her, didn't you?" **Wade asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…. I never kill people unless I have too." Haku answered as he scratched the back of his head.

(The Next Day)

The next day as filled with uncontrollable celebration. People were dancing to music, kids were playing with others, and the town's men rounded up all of Gatou's remaining men and held them until they build a jail. And the team was considered a national celabrities. They were thanked mercilessly and received more hugs then any person should ever get in one life time. Then the day got even more exciting when Zabuza announced he and Haku were gonna enforce the actual law around there. Then when it was time to go, the villagers went along to see them off. And when they walked across the now completed bridge there was a big arche way at the end of it. And on the top, it said:

_Here stood five ninja of the village hidden in the leafs. They risked their lives to bring live and prosparity to the once chaos filled land of the wave. Here, the Battle of the Wave Country Bridge was held. The team of five skilled ninjas fought and won against the dictator Gatou and his army of mercenaries. May their names be remembered forever._

_Wade Wilson aka Deadpool_

_Kurenai Yuuhi _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

"**Yeah!! We're gonna be forever known as the saviors of the wave country! This is awesome!" **Deadpool cheered as he and Naruto started dancing happily. Then right as they were about to leave, they were stopped by Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari.

"We can't even begin to show you how much we appreciate what you did for our country." Tazuna said with a mile long smile.

"It was our pleasure." Kurenai replied as she shook their hands good bye.

"You're welcome back anytime you want. Our door will always be opened to you." Tsunami said as she hugged the team good bye.

"**O.K…… But I warn you, I will hold you to that." **Wade said as he gave her another hug good bye. Now it was Inari's turn to talk.

"Thank you all for saving me and my family. You all showed me not to be afraid of little things and stand up for what I believe in. and for that, I'm forever grateful." Inari said as he shook everybodies hand. Then everybody said their last good byes and where on their way back to their village after a exhausting C-Ranked mission.

**To Be Continued…………….**

**FINALLY!!!!! It took me all this(Whack!)(Whack!)….(Thud!) Sorry bout that folks! It happened again…. Deadpool regained conscious and got me back! But I'm running out of things to hit him with! But seriously… How did you like this long chapter?! Sorry it took so long to write… I was constantly changing things and rewriting paragraphs! I hope you like it! O.K, the next parts of my story is gonna cover the Chunin Exams! Woo-Hoo!!! And don't forget to vote y'all out there! So far, there's a three way tie for where Deadpool's gonna fight Wolverine! And just so you don't forget, you all can send me a review or PM telling me what you thought and what kind of stuff you all want to see featured in this story! Cause that's the kind of guy I am! I listen to what my fans want, and try my best to fit all of it in! I love y'all, and please stay loyal to the story! Your best friend, Mr. Alaska!**

**P.S… Next chapters will be shorter! **


	17. Getting Along

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 17: Getting Along

'**Oooooh, my aching….. Everything!' **Deadpool thought as he laid, relaxed on the coach. It's been a week since the mission to the wave country, and the team were back to doing D-Ranked missions again. Team 8 just finished helping a store owner move his merchandise, which was heavy bag filled with food, mainly half cows. **'For a guy that can't die, I sure bruise easily…. Ah well, at least it's better then chasing after the fucking cat again! I swear, if I have to chase after him one more time, I'm gonna kill it, skin it, make a scarf , and give it to Kurenai as a gift!' **Then, Naruto came walking through the room, looking just as bad a Wade did. Deadpool laughed. **"Hey there Whisker Face! Did you have as much fun as I did?! I TOLD you lifting a crap load of heavy stuff would by a exciting adventure! Why won't you listen to your sweet daddy dearest when he tells you something?! It hurts when you do that! Almost as bad as when Wolverine sliced my head off! I'm serious! It hurts that much! Forget about it…. I forgive." **Wade concluded as he gave Naruto a awkward hug, which was almost a daily thing now. Naruto looked at the clock. 4:00pm.

"Hey dad. You think I can see if my friends are doing anything? Since it's still early out, I might be able to hang out with them if their families aren't doing anything." Naruto asked. Deadpool struck a thinking man pose, and answered.

"**Sure, but if you are late for dinner, I'll cram Meatloaf down your throat, just like I did to those vegetarians! I'll……. Wow…. I sure got problems, don't I? Hmmm……. Nah! But seriously, be back by 7:30pm, or it's Meatloaf cramming time!" **Wade threatened as Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow, then went out the door running. **'Man….. I'm a AWESOME dad, aren't I?!' **Deadpool thought as he turned on the T.V. and watched The Three Stooges'.

(At The Hyuuga Estate)

Hiashi and Hinata just started training their Gentle Fist style when there was a knock at the door. Hinata went to the door at met Naruto. "Hey Hinata. Are you busy? Cause since we finished that mission pretty quickly today, we could just goof off the rest of the day today." Naruto asked, with a slight little blush creeping up on his cheeks. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't even notice it, because she was too busy looking down, hiding her own blush from the blond. But before she could answer, Hiashi answered for her.

"I'm sorry, but me and Hinata are training for up incoming Chunin Exams." Then Hanna came in the room, to correct her husband.

"That's IF she gets accepted it take it this year. After all, it's all up the your sensei's rather you go or not." Hanna reassured. Naruto thought about it, then something hit him like a Kanabo strike to the head.

"What?! The Chunin Exams are coming soon?! And it's all up to my dad, Deadpool, rather or not we go?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes…. So you'd better be nice to you father more, or he just might not let you take them this year." Hanna said, holding back her laughter from the shocked boy's face. Then Hinata finally decided to speak up. Well…. Sort of.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto….. I w-would love to s-spend the d-day with you. B-But my d-dad is right. W-We need to t-train, j-just in case w-we do get p-permission to attend t-the exams this y-year." She finished, looking as red as a boiled lobster. She looked up and saw Naruto with a disappointed look on his face. She then looked at her father. Hiashi knew what she wanted, and sighed.

"I guess we can pick up on training tomorrow…… But be home by 6:30pm." Hinata smiled sweetly, and walked out the door with Naruto over to the Nara estate. Hiashi looked at Hanna, and Hanna started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"It's finally happening! Did you see Naruto when he asked our daughter to spend the day with him? He blushed! He's finally starting to have feelings for Hinata! This is wonderful! Hinata will finally get the boy she always wanted!" Hanna finished in a joyful smile on her face. But Hiashi had a concerned expression on his face, confusing Hanna. "What's wrong?"

"If they both end up together, Naruto will have to tell Hinata about his….. Secret. How do you think she take it when she finds out her dream boy contains the worlds most powerful demon?" Hiashi asked with depression filling his words. Hanna looked at him, and cracked a small smile.

"We both know our daughter has a too kind of heart to abandon the boy she loves. I never left you, did I?" She joked. Hiashi finally smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Nope. You were basically stuck with me, so you COULDN'T leave me." He joked back, getting a giggle from Hanna.

(At The Nara Estate)

'Man….. This is such a drag… Why can't I just watch clouds instead of doing these damn chores? I'll just have to do them again.' Shikamaru thought are he fed the deer his family owned. Then his father came into the back yard, looking for his son. Shikamaru saw him, sighed, and walked to him. "What is it dad?" He asked in a annoyed voice. "If I don't finish these chores before mom gets back from town, she'll nag until either my ears fall off, or until I rip them off." His father sighed(Nara Trademark)and answered in a equally bored tone.

"Your friends are here, asking if you wanted to spend the rest of the day hanging out with them. I know, it's not like watching clouds and playing Go. But you go ahead and I'll finish your chores, since I'm done with mine." He finished, getting a relieved sigh from Shikamaru. But before he joined his friends, he looked at his dad.

"Dad, how do you put up with mom? I mean, was she always like this? Cause if every women turns out like mom did, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna have a girlfriend any time soon." His father then laughed, like Shikamaru just told a joke.

"I asked my dad the same exact question during chores when I was your age. He said, and I quote, "No. They change after you're married to them after a couple of years. But it's the man's job to make their wives happy, even if you don't like it. Because when you grow up, you'll find it surprisingly hard not to do what your wife tell you to do." Do you get it son?"

"Nope. And I might never." Shikamaru said as he made his way to his friends. And as he left, his father only thought one thing before he started feeding the rest of the deer.

'Hah….. I said the same thing, word for word.'

(With Team 8)

"Soooooo….. What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked as they neared the park.

"I don't know. Naturally, I'm all for watching clouds and playing Go. But since you two don't like that, I have no ideas." Then the two boys looked at Hinata. Who, as you all would guess, blushed and looked down.

"Um…. I-I d-don't mind w-where we g-go. I-I have no s-suggestions." She stuttered, while fiddling with the necklace Naruto got her for her birthday. But while they passed the park, they saw Chouji, walking their way, eating a bag of potato chips(No Shit)with a smile on his face. Curious, team 8 stopped Chouji and asked why Kiba and Ino weren't with him.

"Hey, Chouji, where's Kiba and Ino?" Naruto asked as he looked around, looking for any signs of the whiny blond and the dog obsessed boy. Chouji then started snickering.

"Sensei ordered them to spend the whole day together. We got tired of them constantly calling, so we're forcing them get along." The plump kid answered as he finished his bag of potato chips. But got a bunch of concerned looks from team 8.

"Is your sensei 100% sure that's a good idea? Cause I see only two possible outcomes. One: They might start getting along. MIGHT. Or two: Ones dead and the others a fugitive." Naruto said, half joking on the last part. Chouji thought about it, and shook his head.

"I think this might stop their fighting. And my sensei knows what he's talking about….. I hope." Chouji countered, in a nervous voice.

(Meanwhile, In Town With Kiba And Ino)

The two teammates walked around town in silence. Ino was still refusing to speak to Kiba, and the whole time, he's been trying to think up a way to make her talk. The whole week consisted of nothing but not talking or looking at Kiba. Then they neared Ichiraka's ramen. Then Kiba tried talking to her again. " Hey Ino, are……." Kiba tried, but was rudely interrupted by Ino.

"Look, flea bag, the only reason I'm here is because sensei ordered me to. So since I really don't want to be here, I really don't want to talk to you. And isn't that what you wanted?" Ino finished in a irritated tone. Akamaru growled at her, but it didn't scare her. She then started walking faster. Kiba walked a little faster, and locked eyes with Ino.

"I was only gonna ask if you were hungry. I'll pay." He sighed, thinking he knew what she would say. But she answered after a minute he asked.

"Sure. I can eat…… Thanks." She said in a sigh. But Kiba was only happy she talked to him.

'Yes! Finally! It's about freakin' time she talked to me without insulting me! Though it could've been more then that, but it's a start.' He thought. "Great. What do you want?" Kiba asked as he and Ino took two sets while old man Ichiraka came wondering to the counter.

"Welcome to Ichiraka's Ramen! What my I get you two?" He asked as the two teens looked at the menu. Ino answered first.

"I'll have the beef please." She then looked at Kiba. A few seconds later, he answered.

"And I'll have the chicken."

"Good choices! They'll be ready in a few minutes!" He said as he entered the kitchen with his daughter. Ino fell silent again. Kiba, he was thinking up what to say to get her to talk more. He may not like her, but he remembered what his mom said and agreed with her. You need to work well with your pack, even if you don't get along. And he also didn't want either of them to be taken off the team. So it was up to him to save team 10.

"Ino…. Please listen to me. I know you hate me for trying to be the boss of you. I'm sorry. I was wrong to treat you like that. But my mom told me if we don't start getting along, the Hokage might have to take either you or me off this team and send us to another one. I don't want that, and I know neither do you." Kiba finished. Ino looked at his, surprised at what she just heard. Then a guilty look came to her face.

" No…. I'm sorry. If I wasn't such a brat when I was younger, maybe we'd be friends now. But I'm not sure if we can be friends… We're too different. I mean, you're too crazy and wild, and I'm too calm and don't take risks. But, I'll try to not being so much a brat as much." She ended, in a small smile.

" Yeah…. I guess you're right. You're a little too much of a brat to get along with, anyway." He joked, getting a raised eyebrow from Ino. "Heh….. Sorry."

"What ever, you flea bag." She said as their ramen arrived. But right before they began to eat, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji appeared behind them, smiling.

"You're right Chouji, they're REALLY getting along. In fact, they decided to go on a date. Isn't that sweet?" Naruto teased, getting blushes from both Kiba and Ino.

"We're not on a date, you jackass! We're only here because our sensei TOLD us to!" The still blushing Ino shouted.

"Yeah! I'd never want to go out with this spoiled brat of a ninja!" Kiba agreed, but got another irritated look from Ino.

"And I'd never go out with this slobbering, flea infested mutt! Even if my life depended on it!" Then the two started calling each other names. The others, on the other hand, found this to be one of the funniest things they ever saw.

"Suuuuuure. Whatever you guys said." Naruto said sarcastically, as he winked and gave two thumbs up to Kiba. Kiba blushed uncontrollable and turned to finish his ramen, without saying anything more. Then the four decided to leave. But before they did, Naruto decided to make one last joke. "Oh, by the way Kiba, I got a little advice for you. So listen, cause it's important. Be sure to use a condom while having sex. Because I hear the woman gets extra bitchy when they're pregnant, and I think no one could handle a bitchier Ino. And I also think your guy's baby will turn out even worse then both of you. So……. Yeah….. Please use a condom." Everybody except Ino and Kiba rolled over on the ground laughing. Now the two teens were beat red in the face.

"You Asshole!!" The two shouted as they jumped off the stools and began chasing the blond jokester. As he was being chased, Naruto was laughing to himself.

'Man! That was more fun then I expected it to be! No wonder dad likes doing it so much!'

(Meanwhile, At The Hokage's Tower)

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk, as Deadpool, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma walked in the door. Sarutobi started. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you all know why you're here."

"**Yep! We're here to talk about sex and about our teams going to this years Chunin Exams! Well…. I want to talk about sex, but there's a lady present! So……. We're here to talk about the Chunin Exams! Right? Tell me I'm right! Cause I barely am!"** Wade finished, getting a annoyed sigh from the guys and a blush from Kurenai. Sarutobi cleared his throat and replied.

"Yes…. We're here to discuss if you think your teams are ready to take them already. They graduated not even two months ago, but I'm required to ask all Jonin this question. So…. What do all of you say?" Sarutobi asked, already knowing who'll answer first.

"**I, Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara to take this year's Chunin Exams! They're gonna shove Meatloaf down all the other contestants' throats! Yeeeeeeah Booooy!" **Deadpool finished, shouting Flavor Flav's catch phrases. Sarutobi raised a eyebrow.

"Are you sure? People are known to be killed it this exam." He informed, but Deadpool didn't change his mind.

"**My good sir, dost thou thinketh my intentions none pure? Surely thou jest! Hah! I called you Surely! But seriously… I believe Whisker Face, White Eyes and Lazy Bones are ready to take on a silly little exam! They took on a freakin' A-Ranked mission and survived! So…. Yah mon….. Most definitely!" **Wade answered in a Jamaican accent. The Hokage then turned to Kurenai, who nodded, agreeing with Deadpool. Sarutobi nodded and turned to the rest of the Jonin.

"Anyone else!" Kakashi answered.

"Yes. I nominate Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno to take the Chunin Exams." Then Gai.

"I nominate Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee to take the Chunin Exams this year. Their internal fountain of youth are as strong as I can make them!" Then Asuma.

"I nominate Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi to take this years Chunin Exams." Sarutobi slowly nodded at the requests.

'Looks like all nine rookies are taking the exams this year…. I hope they survive it.' Sarutobi thought as the Jonins were dismissed.

**To Be Continued……..**

**Yeah! It's about to start! The Chunin Exams!! Awesome!! And incase you haven't figured it out, I plan on there being a Kiba/Ino pairing in this story! And once again, the pool is at a tie between three choices! I need a tie breaker here! And ALL of you guy who chose this story as your favorite or put it in your alert list, I'd really appreciate it if I here from you either by review and/or PM! Please! I want to live! If Deadpool doesn't get his reviews, he'll skin me alive with a dull potato peeler! And that sounds like it'll hurt like a son of a b*%! So…. Yeah! Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have! Peace! **


	18. Preparing For The Exams

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 18: Preparing For The Exams

It was 6:50pm, and Naruto finally managed to lose Kiba and Ino. While sweating heavily, he looked at his watch and saw that he still had about 30 more minutes left until he was supposed to be back home. So he decided to go ahead and head home. 'Damn! Those two love birds made me miss my afternoon with my friends! This sucks!' He thought as he neared his house. Naruto walked in, and saw Deadpool, making Spaghetti. Wade turned and saw his son, looking a little winded, and he cracked a smile.

"**Got chased by Ino and Kiba, huh?" **The mercenary asked as he strained the steaming noodles.

"How'd you know about that?" Naruto asked as he took off his vest.

"**I saw the last chapter and read the part about the 'safe sex' comment… And for future reference, they don't get bitchier. They just get louder, meaner, have mood swings more often, and……. You know what? You're right! They do get bitchier! Hah! The looks on their faces were priceless!" **Wade laughed as he placed two big bowls on the table. One filled with Spaghetti, and the other filled with tomato sauce. **"So! You ready to take the Chunin Exams?! Cause I signed the whole team up to take this year's exam! So we're gonna train this team until all your arms fall off! Wait….. Then who can you take the test if you have no hands? That'll make things a little more challenging, wouldn't it? Maybe if all you guys do is kick, then you might pass… Right? Neither mind! So what do yah think, Whisker Face?!"**Deadpool asked as he slurped up a mouth full of saucy noodles. Naruto choked on the mouth full he had and looked at his father like he just gave him a present.

"Seriously?! We're gonna take the exams?! Even though we are Genins fresh out of the academy?!" He asked in a high voice that caused Deadpool to practically die from laughter.

"**Yes I did, Helium Voice! And you better not die in it, or I'll kill you! It starts in a week, and we need to practice, practice, spy on Kurenai while she is in the bathhouse, and practice some more!" **Wade answered as he went up to get to get two grape sodas. But when he returned, he saw Naruto with a nervous expression on his face. **"What's with the horse face, son?" **Naruto looked up and locked eyes with his masked father.

"Nothing… It's just…. I almost lost Hinata on the mission a week ago. Now, if I want to become a Chunin, I'm gonna have to risk her and Shikamaru's safety. And…. I'm just scared to lose either of them." Naruto finished in a sad voice. Wade saw that he'll need to get serious about this. Cause he remembered how Naruto reacted to Hinata's near death experience, and feared how he'll react to actually losing BOTH of his friends during the exam.

"**I know what you mean. But if you want to become Hokage, you're gonna have to risk your friends lives sometimes. I know. I've had to risk them too. And I understand the fear you're feeling know. But you need to be strong. You may not know it, but your friends see you as third in command. They look up to you to be the one to take charge when neither me or Jiggle Jugs are around. But if you don't what to risk their lives, then I can withdraw you three from the exams." **Wade finished, with no smart remark to end it. Naruto thought about it for a minute. Then looked up with a confident smile.

"I'm scared of losing them, but I still want to take it. But they need to agree to take the exam too."

"**Yup! And I'm glad you're gonna become a Chunin…(Sniff!) They grow up so fast!!!!!" **Deadpool cried as he gave Naruto a bear hug. Naruto, struggling to breathe, hugged back and was released from the death hug. But he kept hugging Naruto, giving barely any air to breathe. **"I(Sniff!)raised you as if(Sniff!)you were my own(Sniff!)and look at you now! My Naruto(Sniff!)is gonna be a(Sniff!)Chunin! I'm so(Sniff!)proud of you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!" **Deadpool finished, bawling uncontrollably.

(The Next Morning)

It was 5:55am, and Naruto was still passed out in his bed, having a….. Nice dream.

(In Naruto's Dream)

'Where am I?' Naruto thought, looking around. He was standing in a large field, filled with various types of beautiful flowers. And it was at night, because there was a full moon out that brightened the field. Around him was the forest, making a perfect circle, trapping him it the flower filled field. Then… Hinata appeared behind him, blushing, but making complete eye contact with Naruto. He was startled to see her. "H-Hinata? W-What are you doing here? And where am….." Was all he could get to before Hinata gently placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. Naruto blushed when he saw the seductive look Hinata gave him. Her white eyes were half opened, and sparkled when the light of the full moon struck them. It mesmerizing the blond, and made it hard to look away. Without knowing it, Naruto started to move towards Hinata, in baby steps. Then Hinata finally spoke.

"Naruto…." She spoke in a soft voice, as she began slowly unzipping her jacket. "I h-have something I n-need to confess to y-you. And I can't h-hold it in any longer." She said in a voice that was a little more then a whisper. She flung her jacket aside. Now she wore her fishnet shirt. But it was see through, so he also saw that she was wearing a lavender bra. Now Naruto was blushing uncontrollable. His friend, who he knew for years, was now standing right in front of him, stripping! Then Hinata began taking off her pants, revealing her knee high socks she was wearing underneath. Then all of a sudden, Naruto felt something bulge up in his pants. He was getting excited. Now she was in nothing but a lavender bra with matching panties, Knee high socks and her Ying-Yang necklace. Naruto was frozen in place, too shocked to move. Hinata giggled, in a lovingly voice that made Naruto blush more. She gently placed both her hands on either side of Naruto's face. Then she slowly started moving her head closer to his. Inch by inch, Hinata slow moved forward until her forehead was resting on his. "N-Naruto….. I-I l-lo……" Then Naruto heard **, "Private!! It's 0600 hours!! It's time to prepare for the longest week of you teenage life!! Now move it!!"**

(End Naruto's Dream)

Naruto snapped from la-la land and right back into reality land by a sudden loud voice. The sudden noise startled Naruto, and he jumped right out of bed and was on the floor. "What the hell do you want?!!" Naruto cried, with tears in his eyes, anime-style. There, standing right in front of him, was Deadpool, wearing combat boots, baggy camouflage pants, camouflage shirt, camouflage jacket, camouflage gloves, and a camouflage mask.

"**That's what the hell do you want 'SIR'! You're in my army now son! Now, report to the breakfast table in T minus five minutes! Failure to report to your post in the assigned time will earn you no food for the rest of the day! Dismissed!!" **Wade finished as he teleported down stairs, leaving a Naruto alone with his thoughts.

'Great… Dad's gone psycho again… Now he's a general, and I'm his soldier. This is just great.' Naruto thought sarcastically was he got dressed. When he got down stairs, Wade was frying up bacon and had toast on the table. Deadpool was whistling and looked at Naruto, who was glaring at him.

"**What?"**

"I was having the best dream I've ever had in my entire life. Couldn't you wait a couple minutes before you went all crazy army general on me?" Naruto grumbled as he poured himself a glass of milk. Deadpool danced his way to the table, holding a frying pan filled with sizzling bacon.

"**And what, exactly, made THIS dream the best you ever had?" **He asked, with one eyebrow raised. Naruto blushed and looked down, answering Wade's question. **"You were having a naughty dream about Hinata, weren't you?!!" **He accused, pointing a finger strait at his son. Naruto's entire face want crimson red, and he blow milk straight out his nose.

"W-What?! N-No, you s-sicko! W-Why would I h-have a n-naughty dream about H-Hinata?!" Naruto yelled in a high voice again, causing Deadpool to fall to the ground, laughing his ass off at his son embarrassment.

"**Hah!!! Cause you blushing, stuttering, and the fact that you're madly in love with Hinata!! And I was standing right beside you while you were sleeping and I heard you say Hinata's name! You naughty boy! I'm telling her parents! Shame on you!" **Wade threatened as he pretended to run to the front door, only to get tackled by Naruto.

"PLEASE!! Don't tell Hinata's parents!! I'll do whatever you want! I'll do chores for a week! A month! A whole YEAR!! Just please… Don't. Tell. Her. Parents!!" Naruto pleaded, with tears of fear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"**Fine……. Hey! It's time to meet the team….. And **_**Hinata!**_**" **Deadpool emphasized Hinata's name to get Naruto's attention. Naruto blushed, but gathered his gear and he and Deadpool walked out the door and made their way to the park.

(At The Park)

When the two arrived at the park, Kurenai, Hinata and Shikamaru were already there, waiting for Deadpool and Naruto.

"**Greeting cadets! I'm sergeant Wade Wilson! You all can call my Surely, if you like! Today, we're gonna learn about different Ninjutsu's!" **Deadpool said in a loud voice. Naruto immediately got excited.

"Yes!! Finally! We're gonna learn how to perform Ninjutsu's!" Naruto shouted as he did a back flip. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, Hinata blushed and giggled, and Kurenai started talking before Deadpool started talking again.

"Yes. We're gonna teach you the Jutsu Deadpool used while we were on the mission to the wave country. The Dragon's Breath and the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kurenai announced, and got Hinata to speak up.

"B-But Kurenai sensei, isn't the Shadow Clone Jutsu a l-little too advanced f-for us?" Hinata asked. Deadpool saw his chance and answered.

"**Believe it! But no. I'm positively, absolutely sure y'all can learn at least one of these Jutsu's in a week before the Chunin Exams! After all, we're team Deadpool!!" **Wade shouted happily, and got a raised eyebrow from Kurenai.

"Excuse me? Team Deadpool?" She asked with both hands on her hips.

"**Well…. Yeah….. After all, I'm the awesome leader of the team!" **Wade said as he flexed his muscles in a manly manner. Kurenai smirked.

"Sure. Whatever you say." She said sarcastically. But then Wade remembered something.

"**Oh! That reminds me! How are all you guys feeling about going to the Chunin Exams?! Scared?! Excited?! Happy?! Sad?! Scared?! Wait… I already said that! Anyway, tell me!" **No one answered at first, but eventually, Hinata spoke.

"Um….. I-I think w-we w-will do g-good at the e-exams….. W-We can h-handle a-anything. R-Right, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she blushed and looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't make full eye contact, mainly cause he was hiding another blush from the rest of the team and answered.

"Y-Yeah! Hinata's right! We handled a A-Ranked mission, so we can handle a little exam! No problem!" Naruto said confidently. Then everybody looked at Shikamaru, since it was all up to him rather or not they'll go or not. He sighed.

"Personally, I find the Chunin Exam to be a major drag…. But I'll have to take it sooner or later, so I guess I'll just have to suffer through this one. Sure, I'm in."

"**So that settles it!! Team Deadpool is gonna be a team of Chunin! Yeah!" **Wade cheered as he grabbed Kurenai and began to dance in happiness. Kurenai immediately broke away from the ridicules dance and straightened her dress, while hiding another blush. She eventually mastered her blush and turned to address the team.

"O.K, lets begin by going over the basic lesson about Jutsu…….."

(8 Hours Later)

The entire team looked like they been through a war. Their close were ripped, burned, and covered in dirt. Everybody was exhausted and were sweating bullets. While Kurenai and Deadpool's clothes looked like they did before they started training. Wade started.

"**Well….. It's a start, at least! But don't worry, Wade is here! Dah-dahdah-Daah! We still have six more days to whip you guys into shape! Hey, Kurenai. Does the word 'whip' give you any ideas?!" **Deadpool asked as Kurenai glared at him. But he wasn't scared, cause while she glared at him, she was also blushing like crazy, proving she wouldn't mind doing that. **"Anyway……" **Wade continued, changing the subject. **"We'll start again tomorrow, same time, same amazing rack! That means you Jiggle Jugs!" **Deadpool whooped as he spanked her but when she began walking away. NOW….. Deadpool want too far. Kurenai went beat red in the face, but was from both embarrassment, and anger. She turned and wined up to deliver a powerful punch to the mercenary's face.

"That does it you pervert!!" And punched Deadpool so hard it send him skidding on his back and hitting head first into a tree, knocking him out cold. Everybody walk over and looked at Deadpool unconscious body, and Naruto broke the silence.

"Wow, sensei. You did what to him what Zabuza, The Demon Brothers or the Uchihas' couldn't do… You finally shut him up!" And everybody, including sweet, innocent Hinata, were on their sides, laughing hysterically. 'Man… Dad is right… This IS gonna be a long ass week.' Naruto thought as he dragged he unconscious father home by the legs.

**To Be Continued………………..**

**Hey there boys and girls! It's me again! I know this one is short, but I keep to a 2000-3000 word minimum for regular chapters, and then really beef up the extreme chapters! There's also a new poll on my profile! It's been decide that Deadpool will run into Wolverine while he's on a date with Kurenai! The new poll is about which two characters with team up to kill Deadpool. You have seven choices:**

**Orochimaru**

**Omega Red**

**Lady Deathstrike**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**The Hulk**

**Agent X **

**And you are allowed to vote for two characters! And like always, please review, or I'm dead! See you next time!**


	19. The Date With Kurenai, And Wolverine?

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 19: Date With Kurenai…. And Wolverine?!

The week of training for the Chunin Exam was finally over for team 8. The whole week, Deadpool made the team do ridiculously body challenging exercises. From running nine hours straight, to sparing all day while wearing 50lb weights on their arms and legs. The team also learned the Jutsu's Deadpool said he was gonna teach them. Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hinata learned the Dragon's Breath fire Jutsu. And Shikamaru, being the smart gut he is, managed to learn both fire and Shadow clone Jutsu. But thanks to Wade's agonizing training, the team became more agile, flexible, and stronger. And after the last training session, Deadpool decided to treat his team to a reward for their excellent work. **" Congratulations! You all survived the Deadpool Training Sessions! I'm really, really, really, really proud of you three! And as a reward, I'll allow you all to treat me to ramen! Yeah!!" **Wade cheered, but got tired and annoyed looks from both his students, and Kurenai. Deadpool sighed. **"Fine! I'll treat! Happy?!"** The camouflaged mercenary asked as he crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"Yes. Very much so." Kurenai answered as she wiped the bits of grass and dirt from her clothes. Naruto smiled devilishly and looked at his father.

"Yeah, that's bad news for you, dad! I haven't had anything to eat this whole day, and now you're gonna pay for making us do all those back breaking exercises!" Naruto threatened. Wade glared at him, then smiled.

"**O.K, son." **He said in a calm, easy voice. This, terrified Naruto.

"Wait! What do you mean 'O.K son'?! What do you have planned?! Are you gonna pull a surprise prank on me?!" Wade looked him and laughed.

"**Of course not son. I **_**love **_**you too much to do somethin' that mean." **He replied, emphasizing 'love' in a scary voice. Naruto started worrying, but then caught sight of Ichiraka and his daughter at his favorite ramen stand. They all took a seat and Deadpool greeted the old man. **"Well hey there, old man Ichiraka! Still makin' noodles, I see! Good for you! How's the ramen business treating you?! I'd figure you wouldn't have much trouble, since there isn't any other ramen stand around trying to take your customers! And if they tried, I'd kill them!" **Wade finished, getting a chuckle from Ichiraka.

"Hello Wade. Still criminally insane I see. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. What will you all be having this afternoon?" The old man asked as he took out a little note pad and pencil.

"**I'll have the beef!" **Deadpool answered first.

"I'll start out with five bowls of chicken, please!" Naruto ordered, getting a raised eyebrow from Deadpool.

"I'll have a beef, too." Kurenai said.

"Um…. I-I'll have t-the chicken, p-please." Hinata answered in a shy voice.

"I'll have a(Yawn!)chicken too, I guess." Shikamaru yawned.

"Great! Your orders will be ready in a minute! Except yours Naruto, since you ordered FIVE!" Ichiraka noted. Naruto snickered and scratched the back of his head. When he and his daughter went to start making the team's meals, Deadpool started.

"**So! Tomorrow's the big day! Tomorrow's the day we've been training for! Tomorrow's the day you all become Chunin! Are you excited?! Are you?! Are you?! Huh?! Are you?!" **Wade repeated over and over again.

"Yes, dad. We're really excited." Naruto answered while he rolled his eyes. Wade frowned.

"**So why don't you sound as enthusiastic as you sweet, kind hearted daddy dearest?! Don't you want to impress **_**Hinata**_**?! Cause… I know you secretly do! And don't deny it! I…" **Deadpool was about to say more embarrassing things, but stopped when his beef ramen arrived at the counter. **"Oh! My sweet, delicious nectar of life has arrived! After Kurenai's gorgeous boobies, you're my most desired thing in life! Oh….. And Naruto… I guess." **Wade mumbled the last part as he removed the part of mask in front of his mouth and took in a mouthful. Naruto blushed and looked down, mimicking Hinata's same habit.

"Wade, don't embarrass your son like that." Kurenai giggled at the sight of the red faced blond. Deadpool chuckled.

"**But then I'd have nothin' to do! And when I'm bored, I'm usually staring at you heavenly chest! And I get hit when I do!" **Wade whined as Ichiraka and Ayame came back with Kurenai, Hinata and Shikamaru's orders. Kurenai glared at him.

"That's right. And if I find you peaking at me while I'm in the bathhouse one more time, I'll gut you like a fish, got it?" Kurenai threatened as her face went red. Wade snickered,

"**You know you'd be more scary if you weren't blushing, right?" **Deadpool pointed out, mentioning Kurenai's blush. But before Kurenai could counter, Ichiraka and Ayame came back with Naruto's five bowls of chicken ramen. Wade looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked back with a evil smile. **"Listen here you bottomless pit of a child, you have a ten bowl maximum this go around, got it?! Anything over ten bowls, you pay!" **Deadpool informed, but Naruto still had a maniacal grin.

"Whatever you say, dad." He replied and then started inhaling his first bowl.

"**So……………….. Kurenai. Doing anything tonight? Cause if you're not, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to our house and have se…… I mean go somewhere and do something!" **Deadpool asked, correcting himself. Kurenai looked at Deadpool, raised a eyebrow and smiled.

"Wade, what makes you think I'm interested in you?" She asked as she took a bit of her beef ramen.

"**Because I'm SO madly in love with you! And the fact you blush every time I talk about how pretty you are!" **Wade said as Kurenai blushed again.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked as she placed both hands around her heart, mimicking being flattered.

"**Hell yeah! I just tell you it in my own little insane mercenary way! Every time I smack you nice firm butt, that's a compliment that means you're in great shape! And every time I mention you breast…….. Well, that's just because I'm a pervert!" **Deadpool laugh. **"And you promised you'd think about it when we were on the wave country mission, remember?!" **Wade asked as he pointed to Kurenai. She sighed.

"Where would you be taking me?" She asked, getting a huge smile from Deadpool.

"**All right!! I have a date with Kurenai! Yeah! I'm the man! I'm the greatest! I'm the luckiest guy who ever lived!! Woo-Hoo!!!!!!" **Deadpool celebrated with a victory dance. Kurenai shook her head.

'This is gonna be the weirdest date in my life.' She thought as Wade grabbed Naruto and started dancing with him. Then she waved her hands in attempt to get Wade's attention. "Wade. Where are you gonna take my?" Deadpool dropped Naruto on the ground and looked at her with a blank stare.

"**I have no clue."**He answered simply. Kurenai sighed.

"O.K, meet me in the park at 8. And try to think up something romantic." She said in a tired tone.

"**I shall not fail you, my precious breast goddess!" **Deadpool cheered, but got another annoyed look from Kurenai. Wade continued. **"And I'll try to ease up on the sexy nicknames." **He sighed. Kurenai smiled.

"Much appreciated."Deadpool then looked at Naruto and saw he'd already finished off his forth bowl.

"**Man, I swear you're eating for two! Oh, that's right, you are!" **Naruto choked on his fifth bowl and everybody looked at Deadpool. Kurenai looked panicky. **"Yeah, you know? For your inner orphan?! Hah! Looks like you still need to feed the starving inner child inside you! Hah!"** Wade joked. Hinata and Shikamaru just went back to eating, but Naruto and Kurenai glared at Deadpool. Kurenai got up and pulled Wade aside.

"Wade, don't be pulling those kinds of jokes."

"**Why not? It's not like I'm saying there's a dem…." **Was all Wade could get to before Kurenai covered his mouth with her hand.

"We're not aloud to talk about that anywhere. The more we talk about it, the more people who don't already know will somehow catch wind of it and hate or attack Naruto." Kurenai informed as she looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"**Look, I may make those jokes, but I'd never tell anyone Naruto's secret. That's all up to him." **Deadpool replied in a serious tone.

"Fine….. Lets just finish our lunch so we can spend the rest of the day to relax."

"**Deal, Sugar Ti…… I mean Kurenai." **Wade said, correcting himself.

(30 Minutes Later, And Ten Bowls Later)

Naruto was as full as he was gonna get. All in all, Naruto consumed 15 bowls of chicken ramen. Wade looked at the pile of empty ramen bowls and looked at his son. **"Well, looks like you're gonna be paying for your own five bowls, sonny boy."**

"Oh, did I forget to mention I still have some free ramen coupons from my eighth birthday party? Because…. I still do." Naruto replied, snickering.

"**What?! You still have those freakin'?! Those were from six years ago!" **

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. Deadpool glared at him while he paid Ichiraka for everyone else's meals.

"**O.K, tomorrow's the big day! The day we've been waiting for! The day we've been training our asses off for! So today, you all are allowed to hang out and relax! Yep! Like play, or goof off, or plan for a date with a smokin' hot….. Oh shit!" **Wade remembered, then teleported away. Naruto smiled at Kurenai.

"Prepare for the weirdest night in you life, sensei." He laughed as he and the others started walking away.

'I know.' She thought as she walk home.

(With The Team)

"Man, I'm so excited! I'm gonna be a Chunin!" Naruto shouted happily. Hinata blushed and giggled.

"I-I'm excited too, N-Naruto."

"I think(Yawn!)It's a serious waste of time…. I don't see why we have to go to this years exam. Why can't I stick to easy D-Ranked missions and watch clouds?" Shikamaru complained.

"Because we already agreed to go, you lazy ass." Naruto answered, giving Shikamaru a friendly slug on the shoulder.

"Let me go, you make-up wearing ape!!" The team heard from down a alley. They ran and saw Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Hokage's grandson, being held up by the shirt collar be a boy in a black jumpsuit and with face paint on. There was another person with him. A very attractive blond girl with four puffy pony tails, similar to Shikamaru's. she was wearing a light purple Kimono with a red sash, stopping a little above her knees. She also carried a humongous fan on her back and had a sand village headband around her neck.

"Come on Kankuro. Let the poor kid go. All he did was laugh at you face paint. That's no reason to beat him up." The girl said in a annoyed voice. The boy huffed.

"I don't think so, Temari! This little brat has it coming for laughing at me! I'm gonna break all his……" Then all of a sudden, his body was frozen stiff.

"You know fighting a little kid is a really cowardly thing for a ninja to do, right? So why don't you just start something with us?" Naruto asked as he drew his Makarov Pistol and aimed it at Kankuro. Hinata activated her Byakugan and dropped into her fighting stance, while Shikamaru trapped Kankuro with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Temari looked at the three kids and released Konohamaru from her frozen brother's hands. When freed, Konohamaru ran and hid behind Naruto.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. I'm Temari, and this idiot behind me is my bratty younger brother Kankuro. We traveled from the village hidden in the sand to attend this year's Chunin Exam." Temari explained in a innocent voice. Naruto slowly lowered his gun. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and Shikamaru released Kankuro from his Jutsu.

"Well, even though you are guests here, you're expected to follow our rules and not to start any trouble. Here, if you break the rules, you usually have to answer to my dad Deadpool." Naruto informed, getting shocked looks from Temari and Kankuro.

"You father is the would famous Deadpool?! He's considered to be the world's deadliest mercenary!" Temari exclaimed, impressed. Naruto nodded, then laughed when Deadpool appeared behind the two sand siblings.

"**Well, I'm super flattered the sand village still remembers my name! Thank you!"** Wade shouted, scaring the two. **"Hey there sand kiddies! It's me! Deadpool! The greatest mercenary in the entire freakin' world! Who want autographs?!" **He asked happily as he got out a note pad and a pen. Temari and Kankuro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.** "Welcome to the leaf village! Where the leafs are green, the sun shines, and where a criminally psychotic mercenary can find love!" **Wade finished as he hugged Temari and Kankuro. Then all of a sudden, the heard another voice.

"Temari…. Kankuro…. Why aren't you with sensei? He's looking for you." Everybody looked and saw standing upside down on a branch, a boy with red hair, a tattoo the said 'love' on the left side of his forehead, dark rings around his eyes, and carrying a huge gourd on his back. The two sand sibling got scared.

"We're s-sorry Gaara. We w-were just l-looking around a-and some kid c-came and…." Temari tried to explain, but Gaara interrupted her.

"I care not for your petty excuses…… Return to sensei… Before I kill you both." He ordered in a low, creepy voice.

"Y-Yes G-Gaara. Whatever y-you say." Kankuro agreed and ran off with Temari. Gaara then turned his sights on Deadpool.

"You…. Freak in the camouflage….. What's your name?"

"**Gees, kid, what, do you live under a rock or something? I'm the Merc with the Mouth! The Camouflage Nutcase! Well, I was called the Crimson Nutcase, but I was wearing a red and black costume back then, so now I'm the Camouflage Nutcase! Anyway, I'm Deadpool!! The world deadliest and annoying mercenary! What's your name, Raccoon Face?! Raccoon Face! That's it! Hahhahha! From this day forward, you shall be forever known as Gaara, the Raccoon Faced Boy!!" **Wade joked, but Gaara only glared at him.

"Well… Deadpool… When we meet outside of Konoha, I'm gonna kill you… Farewell." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Well, he looks like a nice little future murderer! I think I should invite him over for dinner one of these days!" **

"Hey, dad, don't you have a date tonight?" Naruto asked, reminding his insane father.

"**Oh, that reminds me! I need to go pick up my red and black tuxedo! Small y'all later!" **And then Wade went running in a different direction. Naruto looked behind and saw Konohamaru, staring at Naruto.

"Boss, your dad is weird."

"Yeah. I know. But I'm finally used to it. You should go home. There might be more bullies from villages sneaking around." Naruto said. Konohamaru waved good bye and want running home. Hinata looked at Naruto with a scared look.

"N-Naruto…. That kid with t-the gourd scares m-me." Hinata whispered. Naruto looked at her with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll protect you with my life." He said, and soon after caught Hinata's unconscious body before it the ground. Naruto tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't even flinch. He looked at Shikamaru. "Why does she do that every time I say something like that to her?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Beats the hell out of me.(Yawn!)Lets get going. If I'm late for chores, my moms gonna have my head." Shikamaru lied, knowing why Hinata faints. 'Man… How dumb can one person be?' He thought as Naruto pick Hinata up and carried her in both arms, bridal-style.

(7:50PM, At Deadpool And Naruto's House)

Deadpool was putting on cologne and Naruto was watching T.V. Wade walked out of the bathroom, Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Wow dad, you're gonna knock Kurenai's socks right off." Deadpool was wearing a pair of red dress shoes, black dress pants, black dress coat, red dress shirt, a black tie and his red and black mask.

"**Yep! I'm gonna make this night the best night in Kurenai's life! I got a picnic planed right on the Hokages' stone face mountain! It's the perfect place to have a romantic dinner under the moon light! It'll be freakin' magical!" **Deadpool finished as he grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket. **"If I'm not back by tomorrow, send a search party! See you! And go to bed! Tomorrow's the exam and you need you freakin' rest!" **Wade shouted as he left.

'Good luck tonight, Kurenai sensei. You'll need it.' Naruto thought as he shut off the T.V and went to bed.

(8:00PM, At The Park)

"**Hey, Hey Boo-Boo, where's the pic-a-nic basket?!" **Wade sang as he neared Kurenai. She was beautiful. She wore a pair red heels, a long red dress down to the bottom of knees, with a black illustration of a dragon going down it, and her forehead protector hanging off her neck. **"Hot DAMN! Somebody, please keep God busy while I date one of his angle!" **Wade said as he skipped to Kurenai.

"Thank you Wade. You look really handsome." Kurenai said, blushing a little.

"**And now I feel guilty! Because here you are, all dressed up, and all I could come up with is a simple picnic atop the Hokages' stone face mountain… I feel so stupid! I knew I shoulda made reservations at a fancy restaurant!" **Deadpool said, sounding a little disappointed. But Kurenai giggled.

"That's a great idea Wade. And besides, do you really think you would do well in a quiet place filled with respectable people?" She asked as they started walking.

"**Well, now that you mention it, I'd problem ruin the date and our possible relationship. So….. Yah!!! I didn't screw up!" **Wade agreed, sounding happy again. The two walked and talked. Telling stories about their past memories and dreams. Wade talked about his time in the Weapon X program and talked about his former teammates. He talked about Wolverine, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike and Sabretooth. And told he that it was Sabretooth who tried to kill Naruto six years earlier. **"And so I placed the barrel of my Saiga Shotgun in his mouth, pulled the trigger and BANG!! No more Victor!"**

"So you killed your former teammate? Without hesitating?" Kurenai asked. Wade sighed.

"**Yeah…. But just because we worked together, didn't mean I liked him. In fact, he tired to kill me on many occasions WHILE we were working together! And he tired to kill Naruto! My little Naruto!!" **Deadpool countered.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Kurenai asked with a warm smile on her face. Wade chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"**Well… Even a insane mercenary has a heart, right?" **Deadpool asked as he saw the stone faces in the distance. **"O.K, this is taking too long! Here, hold on." **Kurenai got close and hugged Deadpool. And in a flash, they were atop the mountain, the moon was shining brightly and Kurenai was awe struck.

"I-It's beautiful, Wade." Kurenai said, staring at the moon and the lights of the village.

"**And I'm not done yet, my pretty little super model." **He said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a half bottle of Sake. Kurenai saw the half bottle, raised a eyebrow and smiled at Wade.

"Oh Wade, you shouldn't have. A half bottle of Sake. You're such a gentleman." She said in a sarcastic, but friendly tone.

"**Yeah, well, I was really nervous and I saw the bottle of Sake and… Well, you can guess the rest. But now when we start drinking this, I'd be so drunk you could take advantage of me! Don't worry, I won't tell!"**Wade joked, getting a chuckle from Kurenai. Deadpool laid out the blanket and they both sat down**.**Wade started doing the most predictable thing like feeding Kurenai strawberries and pretending to yawn, attempting to get his arm around her shoulder. 30 minutes past and the two thought it was a good time to head back.

"I have to say, I had a very nice time with you Wade." Kurenai confessed, blushing a little.

"**Well, get used to them, cause I'm gonna be asking for more soon!" **Deadpool said as he packed up the picnic.

"Well, this is something I never thought I'd see. Wade Wilson, the most annoying person on the face of the earth, actually got a women to go on a date with him." They heard a scruffy voice come from behind them. But Deadpool already know who it was just by the voice.

"**Logan!! How has it been, buddy?! Gee, I haven't seen you since…. Wow! Six years! It's been awesome for me, thanks for asking! I've really missed you! No body calls me bub anymore! I've really missed that!" **Kurenai looked behind and saw a man, leaning up against a tree. He wore blue jeans, a slightly torn white tank top, boots, and a dog tag that said 'Wolverine'. he had big sideburns and wild black hair.

"Wade…. Still talking I see. I was passing by and I heard something about a guy wearing all red and carrying guns being a ninja. Is it true?" Logan asked as he started walking towards the two.

"**Yep! I'm a ninja all right! But lets not fight right now… I'm kinda on a date here." **Wade said as Kurenai stopped him from walking away.

"Wade.. Is this that 'Wolverine' person you've been talking about?"

"**Kurenai, meet Wolverine. Wolverine, meet Kurenai." **

"Hey, ma'am. You'd better scram. I have some business to finish with this insane asshole." Wolverine said as he grabbed Wade by the collar of the shirt.

"Excuse me, but YOU better let go of my boyfriend." Kurenai countered as she smacked Wolverine's hand, causing him to release Deadpool.

"**Wait…. Boyfriend?!! I'm your boyfriend?!! Yeah!!! I have a girlfriend!! This is the happiest day in my life!!!!" **Deadpool cried happily as he started to run around, pumping his arms up and down. Kurenai smiled and blushed. Wolverine, on the other hand, started walking towards her, obviously pissed.

"Listen lady, I'm warning you, don't get involved in this or I'll….." And then Wolverine was punched dead in the face, by Kurenai. He stumbled backwards, and glared at her. "You little bi…" Then a shot were heard, and Wolverine was struck in the back. They both looked and saw Deadpool, holding a Makarov Pistol in hand. But then, the bullet fired popped right out of Wolverine's back, and the gun shot wound was healed completely.

"**Hey, Logan! Come over here so I can give you a Wet Willy! Come on, bub! Ha! I called you bub!" **Deadpool threatened. Logan growled, and all of a sudden, three long metallic claws slid out of each of Wolverine's knuckles.

"O.K, bub, you asked for it!" He shouted as he lunged forward, ready to slash Deadpool to shreds.

"**Don't worry, Babe! Wait for me at the park, while I take care of Logan!" **Wade said as Wolverine slashed him in the shoulder.

"Are you sure about that Wade?" Kurenai asked as Wolverine began strangling Deadpool.

"**No no, I insist! Go on and wait for me at the park! Me and Wolvy here are just gonna catch up with each other! It won't take long!" **Deadpool answered as he kicked Wolverine in the crotch. Kurenai hesitated, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wade looked at Logan and sighed dreamingly. **"Isn't she just gorgeous or what?" **He asked as he dodged another slash.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?!" Logan shouted as he grabbed Deadpool's shoulder.

"**Oh, I was just passing through and I decided to adopt a son, become a ninja, go on missions, and date a super model! You know, the usual! **Wade answered as he kicked Wolverine in the head. Then he disappeared and reappeared and punched him in the side of the head. But it barely phased him and he returned the punch with a kick to the stomach. Deadpool rolled backwards and regained his footing then he reached up into the tree and pulled down two Katana swords.

"What?! You bring fucking swords and guns with you on a fucking date?!" Wolverine asked, in a shouting tone.

"**Well, yeah! Cause you never know when you got to chop some wood, open letters, slice old teammates in half…" **He swung and slashed Wolverine's stomach. Then Wade ran up and kicked his right in the chest. He swung his sword again, but this time Wolverine used three claws to block and then stabbed him right in the stomach with the others. But he kept talking. **"Most… Not… Make joke…. About too much….. Iron in diet…." **Then thrust both swords in Wolverine's stomach. Then he got Logan in a head lock. He pulled up his mask, wet his finger, and jammed it into Logan's ear. **"YEAH!!! I got you!! I finally gave Wolverine a Wet Willy!!! And it felt awesome!!" **Wade cheered as Wolverine threw he off and tried to clean his ear. Now he was furious with Wade.

"O.K, bub, you're dead!!" Wolverine shouted as he charged right at Deadpool. But he just stood there, waiting for him. Then, right before Wolverine reached him, Deadpool disappeared and Wolverine went charging right off the side of the mountain. Wade reappeared, looked down, and was on his back laughing.

"**Oh my God!! That was even funnier then when Victor ran into the tree head first!! Hahhhahha!!!" **He laughed, and pointed at the house Logan fell through. When he was done laughing, he gathered up all his stuff and headed back to the park.

(At The Park)

Kurenai was pacing back and forth, waiting for Wade to show up. Oh Wade… Why did I leave you to fight him by yourself? I mean, I could've at least stayed at the sidelines to make sure you were O.K….. Please be O.K…" She silently prayed.

"**Honey!!!! I'm home!!!!" **Deadpool yelled as he appeared right behind her. She look and saw he was all bloody and his nice tuxedo all torn up.

"Oh Wade… Why did go and ruin such a good suit for?" Kurenai sighed, pretending to care more about the suit then Wade.

"**What can I say? It's hard not to get a little roughed up when fighting Logan." **He countered as he took off his blood drenched dress coat. he then placed it on Kurenai. **"You looked a little cold." **She smiled.

"Wow. You get shredded up and you're worried about me being cold? You ARE a gentlemen." She said as she cuddled up to Deadpool as they walked back to his house. They stopped at the door. "Wade… I really enjoyed the date tonight… Oh, except the part where you had me worried sick." She added in a frown.

"**You, were worried about me?" **Then she turned bright pink. **"Oh. My. God. You love me, don't you?!" **Now, she was a dark shade of crimson. She looked into his eyes and Deadpool looked into hers. Then Kurenai slowly started to bring her head up to his. Wade got the message and raised his mask just so his mouth was visible. Inch by inch, they drew closer. Kurenai closed her eye. And finally, their lips met. Nothing happened at first, but Kurenai wrapped her arms around Wade's neck. Deadpool brought his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a more intense kiss. They stayed like that for 30 seconds before Kurenai broke the kiss. She was blushing and breathing hard. And even Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, then most annoying person she knows, was blushing, just a little bit. And before Wade could reply, Kurenai started to lead him into the house. They walked in and closed the door behind them, quietly enough so they wouldn't wake Naruto up.

**To Be Continued…………..**

**That… Was…. Awesome!!! What a exciting chapter! First: The team meets the sand siblings! Second: Deadpool and Kurenai go on their date!! Third: Wolverine makes a surprise appearance! And forth: Wade and Kurenai make out!!! That's the making of a awesome chapter!!! Later on in the story, Wolverine is gonna eventually become a ninja too! But, don't forget about my poll that I have on my profile! And please write more reviews! Peace!! **


	20. The Exam Begin!

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 20: The Exams Begin!

Naruto awoke to his alarm at 6:00am. He stumbled his way to the kitchen and looked around. He didn't see Wade. 'Hmm… Dad must've gotten drunk as hell and fell asleep in the park… I hope Kurenai sensei's O.K…' He thought as he went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Then he heard footsteps from behind him. He figured it was Deadpool, so he didn't even bother turning around. "Hey dad, how'd it go with Kurenai last night? Did you nail her or what?" He asked in a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm still a virgin." When he heard a different voice, he swung around to see who it was. Kurenai was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a red bra and matching panties. And her hair was all messy from sleeping. "Now, what's this about you being interested in my sex life?" She asked, as she faked a frown and put both hands on her hips. Naruto's went crimson red and blood came dripping from his nose at the sight of his sensei's revealed body. He fainted. Kurenai started laughing so hard, tears were pouring out her eyes. When she got control of herself, she turned around. "O.K Wade! He's out! He totally fell for it!" Then Deadpool came walking from his room, wearing only a pair of boxers and his red and black mask. He looked at his unconscious son's body and busted out laughing.

"**Thanks Babe! That was funny as hell! How about next time, you and me surprise him in the morning by him coming into the kitchen and finding us sitting at the dinner table completely naked?! Huh? Sexy and funny!" **Kurenai giggled.

"You wouldn't be doing that to prank Naruto. You wonna do it because you want to see me naked, don't you?" Kurenai asked with a sly smile. Wade then pretended to pout.

"**You're no fun when you know how I think, you know that? Of course you knew that! After all, you know how I think!" **He pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. Kurenai laughed and walked up and kissed Deadpool on the neck.

"Ah well. It was a good try at least." Kurenai whispered into his ear. Then they both looked at the still unconscious body of Naruto. Then Wade got another devilish plan. He whispered something into Kurenai's ear and she blushed and giggled. "Wade, you're so mean….. Lets do it. I still need to get back at him for peeping at me while I was in the bathhouse." She said in a mischievous voice. She crawled on the floor and got right up next to Naruto. Then she lowered herself so she was cuddling up to him. She laid beside him and moved one arm so it was across his chest. Then she gently pulled him towards her, so when he woke up, his face was no farther then a inch from her breasts. Then she closed her eyes, and pretended to sleep. Wade then got a little water and dumped on Naruto's face. SPLASH! Finally, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, only to see Kurenai's breasts right in front of him. And then he fainted again. Now the two were dying from laughter. "Oh my God Wade! Do you two do this to each other often?!" Kurenai asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"**Yeah, so if you're gonna be my girlfriend, be prepared to for Naruto trying to prank you back! Because just because he used to have wet dreams about you when he was younger, doesn't mean he won't do something incredibly mean back to you! Oops! I'm sure he won't like that I told you that." **Deadpool finished as he and Kurenai returned to their room. Five minutes later, Naruto came to from unconsciousness for the second time that morning. He walked into the living room and saw Deadpool and Kurenai, fully clothed, laying on the coach watching the news talk about some guy that fell through somebody's ceiling the night before. The two looked and saw Naruto, and Wade started. **"Hey there, Whisker Face! Did you sleep good?! Did you have another wet dream about your future mommy?!" **Wade asked as Naruto and Kurenai blushed. Naruto glared at them.

"You know I'm gonna get you two back for this, right?" Kurenai looked at him and put on a pair of puppy dog eye.

"Oh, please don't be mean to me, my little Naruto. It was your dad's idea." She said in a innocent voice. Naruto blushed, then glared at his father.

"Then I'll just prank you twice as hard!" Naruto growled as he went to him room to get dressed, cause he only had boxer shorts on. Wade raised a eyebrow at Kurenai.

"**I can't believe you stabbed me in the back." **And just like she did with his son, Kurenai pulled out the puppy dog eyes. But Wade tried to resist. **"No! Must… Look away before… I'm taken control.. Of the… Cuteness…. Ah damn it!! O.K, I forgive you!" **He finished as he pounced on Kurenai, and started tickling her.

"Wade!! Hahhaha! S-Stop it! Ahhaha!I-I'm serious! I'm ticklish! Ahhahaha! P-Please!" Kurenai cried, laughing hysterically. After five minutes of tickle torture, Deadpool finally stopped tickling her. Then she pounced on him and started tickling him back.

"**You dirty little back stabber! Hahhaha! Stop it! **Hahaha**! U-Uncle! Uncle! Ahhaha!** **I-I mean Aunt! Hahhaha! Stop and I'll give you a foot massage!!" **Deadpool offered.

"Oh. A foot massage you say? Well, how can I say no to that?" She replied as she stopped tickling Wade. Then Naruto came back, dressed and ready to go.

(While On The Way To The Park)

Deadpool, Kurenai and Naruto were on their way to the park to meet the rest of the team and their parents. While walking, Wade decided to ask Kurenai a question. **"Hey, Kurenai, I have a question. Why are you with me? Was it because of my handsomeness? Was it my incredible ability to carry a normal conversations? Or was it my smoothness?" **He asked sarcastically. Kurenai laughed and cuddled up to him while they walked.

"Yes Wade. I love your smoothness, your sexy body, and your surprisingly large vocabulary. But what I really liked is….. Well….. You're just a hopelessly romantic guy, you're funny, you're friendly, AND a good kisser." She finished as she kissed him through his mask. They were approaching the park, and needless to say, Hinata, Shikamaru, and their parents caught sight of the unexpected couple's kiss. Hanna, made the first comment.

"Oh. My. God!! Kurenai! When did THAT happen?!" She practically screamed as the dads raised a eyebrow at Wade. Kurenai blushed and smiled.

"Last night." She answered with a wink. Naruto pretended to gag, and both Wade and Kurenai lightly whacked him upside the head. "I decided to give this maniac a chance on a date. And well….. You can guess how it went." She continued in a happy voice. Hanna squealed like a school girl and dragged her off to the side for more details. Naruto went to his friends while Deadpool talked to their fathers. Hinata blushed and started.

"I-I think it's g-great that your dad and K-Kurenai sensei are h-happy t-together." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other. They sure like pulling pranks, that's for sure." He mumbled the last part to himself.

(At The Chunin Exam Building)

The group was standing outside the huge building, saying their good byes. "Good luck my little Hinata." Hanna said as she kissed Hinata on the forehead. "I just know you'll do fantastic."

"Thank you mother." Hinata said as she hugged her mother. Then she looked at her father. He smiled and hugged her.

"Hinata…. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm proud to be your father. And no exam is gonna change that." He said with a warm smile.

"T-Thank you, f-father." Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru and his dad just looked at each other and shook hands without saying a word.

"**O.K team, gather around! I'm gonna share some advice with you that my dad shared with me that really helped me! He said, and I quote, "Stop crying you big baby! Your mother's dead and she's not coming back!" But enough about that asshole! But my advice is this. Give 100% out there! And don't die! Cause you can't be a Chunin if you're dead!" **The three smiled and nodded. **"Good!(Sniff!) I'm gonna miss you so much!!" **He finished as he caught the team in back breaking hug. Kurenai eventually pried the team free from Deadpool's death hug.

"O.K Wade, maybe we should leave before you kill the team before they even take the test." She said as she led him and the other parents. They waved good bye to their children as they entered the building.

(With Parents)

"**I can't believe my little Naruto is gonna be a Chunin!! Seems like only six years ago I saved him from that angry mob of men… Oh wait, it WAS six years ago! Pretty soon, he'll be killing along side me!! I'm a awesome dad!" **Wade finished. But when he looked around, he saw Hiashi looking a just little depressed. **"What seems to be troubling you White Eyes?" **Hiashi looked at Deadpool and sighed.

"I'm just scared for Hinata. She's too sweet for this exam. No matter what happens, she can't bring herself to kill anyone." Then Hanna walked beside him and held his hand.

"Don't worry dear. She's on the same team as Naruto and Shikamaru. They'll keep her safe." She reassured. Then Kurenai jumped in.

"Yeah. If Naruto is anything like his father, she'll be the most protected person in the exam." She agreed, cuddling up to Deadpool as they walked. But before anyone could say anything, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Wilson!! It's time for a rematch! And I'm not gonna be falling off any other cliffs!" Everybody turned around and saw Wolverine, looking furious.

'**Ah crap… He never leaves me alone!' **Wade thought as he made introductions.

(At The Exam)

Team 8 went through the doors, and was unpleasantly surprised. There was nearly 150 other people taking the exams. The ages ranged from 14-25 and most of them were giving them dirty looks. 'Ah shit! We have to take on all of these other people to become a Chunin?!'

"What's wrong, loser? Are you scared of the competition? Because you should be." Team 8 turned and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Shino walking their way. Naruto smirked.

"What's up, Uchiha? I thought you'd pass on this year's exam because my team's here." Then Sakura laughed.

"Hah! You think you can beat us? Your team consists of a son of a insane mercenary, a shy and weak Hyuuga, and a lazy good for nothing boy! You don't stand a chance!" Hinata looked down, and Naruto got a little mad.

"At least she's useful, unlike you! What the hell are you capable of, besides being a bitch?" He asked, getting a glare from Sakura. But before she could say anything else, Shino stopped her.

"He's right Sakura….. Don't go talking trash when you're the one person holding this team back." He said in a emotionless tone. She glared at him when team 10 walked up behind them.

"Hey Sasuke. Nice to see you haven't chicken out this year. You have no idea how much I wanted to beat you to the ground."

"Hey, Kiba. How're things going with your team? Are you dating Ino yet?" Naruto asked innocently. Both Ino and Kiba glared at the blond.

"Will you shut up, you dork?! We don't like each other!" Ino shouted.

"We aren't interested in each other, you idiot!" Kiba agreed. Naruto laughed.

"That's what Kurenai said to my dad. But when I woke up this morning, I saw her walking out his room in nothing but her bra and panties." Needless to say, everybody was surprised, even team 7. Sakura blushed.

"What?! Kurenai ended up liking the masked maniac?! How the hell did that happen?!"

"I don't know." Naruto sighed. But then, a loud explosion we heard from the front of the room. The room filled with smoke and nobody could see anything. Then the smoke cleared, revealing a man wearing a black bandana, black trench coat, black boots, and a Chunin vest.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams, you maggots! I'm Ibiki, your Chunin Exam instructor! I'm here to look over you maggots for the first past of the exam! The written part! Please go to the Chunins around here to find out where you've been seated!"

"What?! A written test?! Are you serious?!" Naruto shouted, getting a cold chuckle from Ibiki and nodded. Naruto moaned and went to find his seat. Thankfully, he winded up sitting right next to Hinata. And when everybody was seated, Ibiki continued.

"O.K, you maggots! Listen up! The rules are simple! There are ten question to this test! If you are caught cheating five times, you and your team will be disqualified! The test will begin in five minutes! The tenth question will be given after one hour!" Everybody nodded and waited five minutes. "O.K! the test will begin… NOW!!"

**To Be Continued……**

**Hey there!! So sorry this chapter is so short. It's just cause I'm having serious writer's block and didn't want to take too long on this chapter, so please don't get mad at me. I'm probably gonna take a little longer writing the next chapter, but I'll try my best to finish it as fast as I can. Don't forget to vote on my new poll I put on my profile! And also don't forget to leave plenty of reviews!**


	21. The Tenth Question

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 21: The Tenth Question.

It's been 30 minutes since the test started and teams were dropping like flies. The questions the test asked were stuff no Genin should know. 'Ah man! I'm so screwed! I don't any of the answers to any of these questions! I'm never gonna be a Chunin!' Naruto thought miserably as he racked his brain for answers to any of these questions. Shikamaru was already finished with the test, and was face down asleep on his paper. Hinata was most of the way done, and saw Naruto struggling with his test. Then, all of a sudden, a Shuriken flow past hers and Naruto's and struck the person's paper who was sitting behind them.

"Numbers 56, 24 and 39, your team is disqualified from the exam. Please leave immediately." A Chunin instructor called as the team groaned and exited the exam room. Now Naruto was scared.

'Ah shit! I'm so gonna fail this thing! I can't find the answers to any of these stupid questions, and I can't cheat without them finding out! Ah man! This sucks!' Naruto shouted in his head as he berried his face in his hands. Then he felt something nudging his shoulder. He turned and saw Hinata.

"Um…. N-Naruto? Y-You can l-look at my p-paper… I-If you w-want… I mean.. Y-You seem l-like y-you need s-some help.. And I-I just thought that y-you could read m-my answers." Hinata offered in a whisper, blushing the whole time. Naruto blushed a little, but denied the help.

"Thanks Hinata, but you don't need to do that… If I can't pass this test on my own, then I guess I'm not ready to become a Chunin. But again, thanks for the offer." He whispered back, still blushing. Hinata smiled and looked back at her paper. 'Gee.. I sure hope dad's having as much fun as I am.' Naruto thought sarcastically as he watched another team be disqualified.

(With Deadpool And The Other Parents)

'**Gee.. I sure hope Naruto's having as much fun as I am!' **Wade thought sarcastically as he blocked another slash from Wolverine's claws with his sword. Kurenai and the others were watching from the sidelines, because Wade told them he wanted to handle this by himself. **"So… Logan! how was your fall? and I'm not talking about the season, either!" **Deadpool asked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Wolverine, delivering a devastating round house kick in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Logan turned and growled at him.

"Don't you ever shut the fuck up, Wilson?!" He shouted as he lunged at him with a six claws.

"**Well… I WOULD if you were a hot super model, with long bushy black hair, a slim figure, red eyes, naked in a bed! But since you're not any of that…. Nah!!" **Wade finished as he disappeared, causing Wolverine to land into a building, getting his claws embedded in it. Deadpool started laughing hysterically. **"Man! You always find a way to make me laugh! Hey, it's time for another Wet Willy!!" **Wade announced as he pulled his mask up, wet BOTH his fingers, and rammed both fingers in both of Wolverine's ears.

"O'K! You're so dead now, bub!!" Logan roared as he used all his strength and pulled out one of his arms with so much force that he managed to elbow Deadpool right in the face. And while Wade stumbled backwards, Logan freed his other arm and ran at Deadpool. Then Wade pulled out his Makarov and fired at Wolverine, hitting him five times in the stomach. But he kept coming and stabbed Deadpool in both shoulders with both sets of claws. Wade groaned in pain, but placed both feet on Wolverine's chest and pushed off. That sent Wolverine flying straight into the side of a building, and fell into a trash can.

(Back At The Chunin Exam)

Now it was only five minutes till the tenth question and Naruto still had now answers. And from the look of Hinata acted from the corner of his eye, she was already done. He could bet his life Shikamaru was already done. 'Ah man…. Because of my stupidity, Hinata and Shikamaru will fail along with me. This is all my fault.' Naruto thought as Ibiki cleared his throat and announced to the remaining Genins.

"O.K, maggots! It's time for the tenth question!" He shouted, startling the students. The room was now half empty, which surprised him. 'Hmm… Still have quite a few people left. But lets see how they handle this.' "O.K! Listen up! Before I give the last question, there's something you should know! Failure to answer this question correctly will result in you and your team being Genins for the rest of your lives! That means you're banned from any Chunin Exam from here on out! Is that clear?!" Needless to say, the remaining students were outraged.

"What?!! You're telling us even though we went through all these other questions, the last one decides rather or not we ever become Chunin or not?! That's bull!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru started barking unhappily. Ibiki chuckled.

"Not exactly… You can always quit and take the test next year. So anybody who's not up to the challenge please raise your hands and you and your team will be excused." Soon, people started raising their hands, signaling they wanted out. Now Naruto was terrified.

'If I try to answer the final question and miss it, none of us will become Chunin, which mean I'll never become Hokage. But what if Hinata and Shikamaru want to take that risk? This is horrible!' Naruto thought as he started shaking terribly, getting Hinata's attention.

"N-Naruto…" She said, getting Naruto to look at her. "I-If you d-don't want t-to risk b-being a-a Genin for the r-rest of your life… I'll q-quit now, so you're n-not the one w-who quits…" She said as she slowly started raising her hand.

'H-Hinata..' Her hand as almost all the way raised when all of a sudden, Naruto grabbed it, startling her. "Hinata, thanks for thinking about me and my dreams… But if I'm gonna be Hokage, I'm gonna have to learn how to take risks. I can't run and I can't quit, because that's my nindo, my ninja way." He finished with a warm smile and Hinata smiled back, though she was in somewhat of a daze.

'N-Naruto's h-holding m-m-my h-hand! I-I can't b-believe it!' She thought happily. Then Naruto quickly realized he was still holding Hinata's hand, he blushed horribly and quickly released it. And after a few minutes of no one raising their hand, Ibiki spoke.

"O,K maggots! Since all of you seem to have the guts to stay here, even after agreeing to risk being Genins for life, I've come to a conclusion….. Congregations! You all passed the first part of the exam!" He finished with a smile on his face.

(Back With Deadpool And The Others)

"**Gee… I wonder how Naruto's doing in the exams!" **Wade thought aloud as he slashed Wolverine across the chest with both Katana swords, slicing his shirt apart. But when it fell to the ground, it revealed a seal attached to his chest with a symbol that said "Mind Control" in black ink. **"Heeeeey….. When did you get that awesome body accessory, Logan?! Because if I remember right, you weren't a really "Hip" and "Happening" guy when I last saw you! That looks too cool for you, so I'm just gonna take it from you!" **Deadpool announced as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Wolverine and ripped it right off him. Then all of a sudden, he fell to the ground unconscious. Kurenai and the others ran up and gathered around Wolverine's unconscious body. Wade looked at him, sighed, picked him up and started walking in the direction of the nearest hospital. This cause the others to get mixed expressions.

"What are you doing Wade? He tried to kill you… Twice. Why are you helping him if he practically hates your guts? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurenai asked as they followed Deadpool. Wade looked at her and smiled.

"**You can bet your beautiful boobs, Babe….. Wow! Three Bs' in a row! Awesome! "Beautiful Boobs Babe!" Aha! That's your new nickname! Forever more, you shall be called "Beautiful Boobs Babe"! Hey, "Forever More"! That's what the retarded raven kept on saying in that poem Edgar Allen Poe Wrote about him being depressed about his dead hooker! Cool! That's…… wait… I hate poetry! Why am I even talking about it?! And what the hell is the Dewey Decimal System?!! I never know what it was in high school and I don't know now! But enough about that. The reason I'm helping Logan here is because how am I gonna annoy him if he's possibly in a coma?" **He finished as they neared a hospital.

(Back At The Exam)

"What?!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "You made us go through all that suspense and there's not even a tenth question?! What's the deal?!" Ibiki chuckled.

"This test wasn't to see how much you know, but to see if you were able to gather information in critical circumstances. Like if you were infiltrating a enemy base and you need to get secrets without anyone finding out." Ibiki explained. But Temari raised her hand, as if asking a question. "Yes?"

"O.K, I get the whole "Gathering Information" thing, but still, what's up with the "Tenth Question" thing? Why threaten us by telling us if we get it wrong, we stay Genins forever?" She asked, completely confused. And to Ibiki's surprised, Shikamaru, who was sitting right behind Temari, answered her question aloud.

"The "Tenth Question" was meant for them to see if we'd take that risk, if we ever had to. Didn't you even wonder why they would asked us Genin these taught questions that were meant for either Jonin or ANBU? These questions are much too hard for any regular Genin. So there was obviously a hidden meaning to the test. Am I right, sir?" He asked in a bored tone. Ibiki smiled and laughed.

"Why, aren't you the smart ass?! Yes. Those questions aren't meant for Genins, so I place Chunin in the group that already knew all the answers, so we could see who was skilled enough to get their answers, and who was able to get the answers from you and so on. Gathering information is a valuable skill for a ninja, especially a Chunin. That's was good thinking, Nara." He complimented.

"(Yawn!) Whatever, man. It wouldn't matter to me either way. If I stay a Genin for the rest of my life, that only means I'll just get easy missions for the rest of my life. So I wouldn't mind. (Yawn!)" Shikamaru yawned as he got impressed looks from people around him, including Temari.

'Hmm…. You ARE pretty smart… for a twerp.' She thought. Then, all of a sudden, a women came crashing through the windows. She had dark purple hair up in a bushy pony tail, wore a tan trench coat, a tan mini skirt, a full body fishnet suit, ninja sandals, and a leaf village headband around he forehead.

"O.K, maggots! Listen up, and listen closely! I'm the famous Anko Mitarashi, and I'm in charge of watching you die in the second part of the exam! Go home and…. Bring weapons! Meet me here tomorrow at 9:00am and I'll take you where you all need to be! DISMISSED!!" She finished as the class quickly filed out, and she swore she heard multiple people call her "Crazy Chick". She looked at Ibiki and smiled smugly. "What's wrong, Ibiki? Are you slipping or somethin'. Because you left far too many people pass this year." Anko asked Ibiki started picking up papers.

"No, I'm not slipping. They're just getting gutsier, which is what we want." He answered as he picked up a blank paper, with "Naruto Uzumuki" sighed at the top of the page. He chuckled to himself. 'Hah… Well, Naruto Uzumuki, you are something else. You passed and you didn't cheat, that's impressive.'

(Meanwhile, At A Hospital In Konoha)

"Come on Wade…. You know he's gonna be pissed when he sees what you've done to him." Hanna warned. While in the hospital room, Wade decided he'd play a prank on Wolverine while he was still unconscious. He pulled out a black marker and was drawing multiple things on his face. Mustaches, glasses, pimples, snot running down his nose, making his cheeks look like boobs, those sort of things. Deadpool looked at her and chuckled.

"**What can I say? I decided if I can't bug Logan while he's unconscious, I'll just make it so it's a lasting annoyance." **He countered. Everybody was there, waiting for Wolverine to wake up, Deadpool, Kurenai, Hanna, Hiashi, and Shikaku. Then finally, Wolverine started to whisper to himself as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Where the hell am I? And why does my head feel like it's been put through a washing machine?" He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to find Deadpool staring right at him, not even a inch away from his face. "Holy shit!" He shouted in surprise as he jumped out of bed.

"**Morning Logan! Did you have a nice rest?! Welcome to Konoha! Where the leafs are always green, where the suns always shining, and where the sexiest women can kick your ass!" **Wade greeted as the drawn on Wolverine got back on his feet.

"Wade?! What the hell are you doing here?! And where am I again?! I can remember anything except when I met this guy that reminded me of a snake attached some weird thing to my chest. After that, everything went blank. You'd better tell me what's going on right now, or so help me God I'll rip your head off and use it as a bowl to eat your brains!" Logan finished. But Wade didn't heed any warning from him.

"**Ah come on good buddy! It's me Deadpool! The friendliest mercenary you'd ever hope to find! And why do you want to eat my brains? There's not that much and I hear it gives you gas! And besides, you love me, don't you? Ah! That's right you hate my guts and it's Kurenai who loves me! O.K, I get it now!" **Wolverine sighed and looked at Deadpool.

"Wade, what am I doing here?"

"**I don't know." **Wade answered in a serious voice. **"But I just might know the guy you just described. I think you might be talking about Orochimaru." **The second Wade mentioned that name, everybody got a panicked look on their faces. Logan looked at Wade.

"Who's he?"

"**Someone you really don't want to mess with, from what I hear." **Deadpool answered. **"He had you under a Mind Controlling Jutsu. Do you think he might be working with Weapon X?" **

"Bub, I don't even remember what I was doing with that guy in the first place. He said something about a "Chunin Exam" and I didn't want to help him ruin it, or something." Then Wade's eyes widen at the news, as did everyone else's. but Wade didn't want to get into that with Wolverine just yet.

"**Listen Logan, how about you live with me and my son for now? Just until we find a way for you to help us?" **Deadpool offered.

"Well, as tempting as living with a psychotic mercenary sounds, I'd rather….. Wait… Did you say SON?" Logan asked, clearly shocked. Deadpool chuckled.

"**Well, he's not my birth son. I adopted his when he was only seven. But yeah, I have a son! Scary, isn't it?"**

"More then you think…… So, no trying to kill me?"

"**Boy scouts honor! No… Wait… I was never in the boy scouts… O.K! Mercenaries honor!"**

"Mercenaries have no honor, Wade." Logan corrected.

"**Fine! I promise I won't try to kill you! There! Are you happy?!"**

"I'm never happy Wade, you know that. I'm just… satisfied." Wolverine growled back.

"**That's what she said! Hah!!! I got you good!" **Deadpool shouted as he laughed. Then the nurse came in, while reading her clipboard.

"O.K, Mr. Logan, it seems you are well enough to go." She said happily as she looked up to see his face. Then she struggled to keep herself from laughing by biting down on her bottom lip. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh, so she hurried out the door and down the hall, so they couldn't hear her laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" Wolverine asked.

"**Oh, nothing Marker Face… I mean Logan!" **

'Marker Face?' Wolverine thought as he drew his claws and looked at himself in the reflection. Now he was trembling with rage as he glared at Deadpool, who was slowly backing towards the door. "You're dead, Wilson!" Logan shouted as he jumped out of bed and cased after Deadpool.

"**Hey, Beautiful Boob Babe! Meet me back at the house! I'm sure Logan will be calm by then!" **Deadpool shouted as he hauled ass down the hospital halls, with Wolverine right on his heels.

(With Naruto And Friends)

"Dude! That was so intense!!" Kiba shouted

"I know! I thought we were all goners for sure!" Naruto agreed.

"Man, that Ibiki guy was creepy, and that Anko chick was hot!" Chouji said.

"You're telling me. But she reminds me of Ino too much that it takes away from the hotness." Kiba joked, getting a glare from Ino. But Naruto whispered something into Chouji's ear and they both started snickering.

"Don't deny it Kiba! We all know you want to get into Ino's pants!" Naruto laughed, causing Chouji to roll on the ground laughing, and caused both Kiba and Ino to go beat red to the face.

"Shut up you two perverted jerks!!" The two teens shouted at once as they pounced on the two jokesters and started pounding them.

(30 Minutes, And One Brutal Beating Later)

Naruto's friends were home and he was just walking up to his door. He walked in, and saw his dad, Kurenai and some buff guy watching T.V. on the coach.

"H-Hey dad, who's that guy?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh, hey there son! This is one of my old teammates, Logan, AKA Wolverine! Wolverine, this is Naruto Uzumuki, my son!" **

"So…" Logan said as he scanned Naruto with his eyes. "This is the squirt you adopted, huh? Well, my first impression is, he's not like his father, which is a relief."

"I know." Naruto agreed, causing Wolverine to chuckle.

"**Anyway, Logan's gonna be staying with us for a little bit."**

"Gees dad. First Kurenai, now Logan? Soon people will start mistaking this as a hotel instead of a house." Naruto joked. Naruto made his way to his room and took off his vest. He knew it was too early to go to bed, but he didn't care. He was exhausted from the first part of the exam. He set his clock for 6:30am and closed his eyes, thinking about tomorrow. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**To Be Continued……………..**

**There you have it! Logan moves in with Deadpool and Naruto! What could possibly go wrong? Leave reviews telling me how you liked it, and/or PM me and tell me in private! Don't forget to vote at my poll I have going on my profile! Peace!!**


	22. The Forest Of Death

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and More!!

Rating: M

Chapter 22: The Forest Of Death.

Naruto woke up at the blaring sound of his alarm. 'Man… I slept from 2pm to 6am? Wow, I must've been more tired then I thought.' He thought as he rolled out of his messy bed and onto the floor. He figured Wade and Kurenai were still asleep, so he decided to go out into the kitchen and fix himself some breakfast. While on his way to the kitchen, he noticed the Wolverine was still asleep on the coach. But Naruto decided against waking him up, mainly because his dad told him a story from back when they were on the same team. It was about how grouchy he was if anyone wakes him up too early. So he went straight to the kitchen. While frying up some eggs and toast, Naruto started thinking again. 'So…. Today is the day… That Anko chick said that today was gonna be the deadliest part of the exam. So I'd better hit old daddy dearest up for a trick or two before I leave to meet the others.' Naruto concluded as he sat at the table with his food. Then Wade and Kurenai came stumbling out of their bed room. Kurenai was in a light blue night gowned, and Deadpool as in a pair of red sweat pants and his mask.

"**Hey there little man! Well, today's the big day! Now I can see my team become Chunin! Yah! Then you'd be able to hang around with me more often! Awesome! Aren't you excited?! Huh?! Are you?! Huh? Are you? Are you?! Are you?! Huh?!" **Deadpool kept repeating over and aver again, waking Logan up in the process. He rubbed his eyes and glared and Wade.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna cut that stupid tongue out of your head, Wilson." Wolverine growled as he sat up, looking for the remote. Deadpool smiled.

"**Then I'll just grow another and another, and you'll be annoyed forever! Mwaaahaaha!"**Wade laughed in a maniacal way. But Naruto just stared straight at his breakfast, not saying a word. Wade frowned and sat right next to Naruto, while Kurenai sat on the other side of Naruto. **"Hey? What in the name of Mr. Alaska is wrong?! What happened to the smiling face of the hyperactive monkey that used to be my son? Will squeezing Kurenai's milk melons help? Because that always helps me when I'm feeling sad." **Kurenai blushed and glared at Deadpool who hid behind Naruto, thinking a punch was coming his way. She then looked at Naruto and smiled as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel about your friends. I really do. I went to the exams to become a Chunin, just like you are. And I know how scary it is for you to risk their lives. But you not their protector. They can take care of them selves. They're ninja's of Konoha, just like you, and they agreed to take these exams at their own risks too. So please don't insult them by babying them." Kurenai finished in a stern voice.

'**Ah crap Kurenai… That didn't sound like the things to say to him RIGHT now! This is gonna get bad….' **Wade thought as he looked away, knowing how his son was gonna respond to the last statement. And he was right. Naruto slammed his fist on the table, causing it to crack under the force.

"When the hell was the last time you held you dearest friend in your arms, and they were dying?! When did you look into their eyes and saw them slowly close while they said good bye?! Huh?! Do you know what it's like to almost lose someone you care about so much?!" Naruto asked, in a very loud voice. But before Kurenai could answer, Naruto continued. "She was the first friend I ever made my age! I spent some of my most happiest moments with her! And you're telling me not to worry about losing her?!" Then he finally stormed to his room, leaving Kurenai stunned, looking at Wade. He looked at her, and chuckled.

"**Well, that was game, set, match! Oh! Wait! You can still win by hitting the table harder then he did! But you're gonna have to break it in half after the show Naruto just put on!" **Kurenai only looked down, feeling bad for what she said to Naruto. Wade then walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Never fear, Triple B, Deadpool is here to save the possible mother/son relationship from total destruction! And don't worry, he's most likely freakin' out because he's nervous. He'll come around sooner or later." **Wade reassured as he started walking to Naruto's room. Kurenai looked down and thought to herself.

'You're wrong, Naruto…. I do know what it's like to lose someone close to me…. It happened 14 years ago, on your birthday.' She thought as she made her way to Wade's room to get dressed. Logan just continued watching T.V. and thought to himself.

'Well, I have to hand it to you, Wade…. You have a tough son, that's for sure.' He chuckled silently as he started changing the channels. Then on the news channel, he heard something about a woman with large claws wanted for murder. She had long black hair, wore a red bandana, a black tank top with metal shoulder protectors, and red baggy pants. 'Ah shit. She never goes anywhere without Omega Red…. What the fuck are you doing here?!' Logan thought furiously as he shut the T.V off.

(At Naruto's Room)

Naruto was sitting on his bed, cleaning his guns when Wade walked in. he still looked depressed, so Wade just sat next to him. No one said anything at first, but Naruto started. "I just don't want to lose her again… The last time, it almost got out when I thought Hinata was dead. She's been my best friend for so long, and she's too kind hearted to die."

"**You love her, don't you?'' **Deadpool asked, expecting Naruto to go all red and deny it. But Naruto only looked straight down and slowly nodded. Wade laughed. **"Well it's about damn time you admit it! Man, I was beginning to suspect you were gay!" **Deadpool joked, but Naruto's demeanor didn't change. Wade sighed and spoke in a serious voice. **"I understand how you're feeling. You're scared to death of risking your friends' lives just to achieve your dream. It seems selfish. But they understand your dream and will stop at nothing to help you achieve it. And I know what it's like to risk loved ones. I risk two of them whenever we go on a mission. But that's the life of a ninja. It's all about taking risks. But you shouldn't worry about her while taking this exam. On the mission in wave country, we fought high ranked ninjas and STILL survived. But now you're fighting against ninjas in your guys' skill level. So there's nothing for y'all to worry about, ya here?" **Wade finished in a southern accent. Then Naruto finally cracked a smile. Wade laughed and ruffled his hair. **"Finally!! My hyperactive monkey of a son finally smiled! But we'll celebrate later. Because I'm gonna guess you want me to teach you a trick before you go." **Naruto looked surprised and was about to say something, but Wade continued. **"It's a trick I came up by myself. But it's only to be used as a last resort. You'll also have to tell your team to run and hide when you're about to perform it, because it could kill them, too. But we only have three hours before the second part of the exam begins, so we should hurry up and get to the forest. It's a trick I'd like to call "Merc's Revenge" and it's one hell of a move!" **

(Three Hours Later, At The Forest Of Death)

Everybody who passed the first part of the exam was gathered around Anko, who was standing in front of a gate with a sigh that said: _Danger. Enter at own risk_. Anko saw some Genins sweat at that, and chuckled evilly to herself. "O.K maggots! Listen up! This is the Forest of Death, and you're gonna find out why they call it that real soon!" She said in a creepy voice, scaring some more students. But Naruto saw what she was trying to do.

'So you're trying to scare us, huh?' Then he put both hands on his hips and mimicked Anko's creepy voice. "This is the Forest of Death, and you're gonna find out why they call it that real soon! Come on lady! Is that the best you can do?! You're gonna have to do more then that to scare me!" Both Hinata and Shikamaru looked with panicked looks. Anko looked at the blond with a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow.

'Hmm…. Looks like we have a tough guy here.' Then she quickly reached into her pocket and flung a Shuriken at him. But with lightning speed, Naruto grabbed one of his swords, swung and deflected the thrown Shuriken. It went back to Anko and passed right by her face, cutting her cheek and drawing blood. Naruto gave her a cocky smile.

"Nice try lady. Maybe if I wasn't watching, you would've got me." He said, suppressing laughter. But a few people in the crown didn't have that control and let out a laugh or two. Naruto gave Anko a look. "Umm, you have a little something running down your cheek." Anko reached up and get her hand covered in blood. She looked and glared at the blond, but he kept talking. "My dad Deadpool taught me how to deflect any projectile attack when I was ten, so that's not gonna do anyone any good. Sorry." He faked a apologetic voice. Then Anko raised a eyebrow and walked up to him.

"So, you're Wade's boy huh? Interesting… O.K, everybody! If you find team 8, don't go easy on them!" Everybody looked at Naruto and his team and snickered evilly. 'Hah! That'll teach you to be a smart ass, you cocky little bastard!' "Now back to business! The objective of this part of the exam is to get both these!" She announced as she pulled two scrolls out. One of them said "Earth" and the other said "Heaven" on the front. "Each team will get one of these scrolls! You will be in this forest for up to five days, trying to get both the Earth and Heaven scroll! Deep in this forest is the Chunin tower, where the third part of the exam will be held! Your team will have to take the scroll you need from another team by force! If one of you team is critically hurt or killed, you and your team will be disqualified from the Chunin Exam! Is that understood?!" Everybody gulped, and nodded. "Good! Now here are release forms so we won't be responsible if you have a "Accident" while taking this exam!" She finished as she started handing out sheets of paper. 25 minutes later, all the sheets were collected and the teams were assigned gates to wait at. And when her watch struck 11am, she announced the beginning of the exam. "BEGIN!!" All the gate swung open and all of the teams dashed into the dark and humid forest.

(With Deadpool, Logan And Kurenai)

"**Then I jammed the barrel in his mouth and BANG!! No more Victor! You should've seen it, Logan!" **Wade said as he, Logan and Kurenai walked down the streets of Konoha. Logan looked surprised that Deadpool took down Sabretooth.

"So you killed Victor? Just because he wanted to kill that little squirt of yours? Man….. You've really changed since the last time I saw you, Wilson. But I have shitty news for you… Deathstrike is here, and she's wanted for murder. And you know she never goes far from Omega Red." Wolverine informed.

"**Oh!! Lady Deathstrike is here?! I bet you anything she's looking for you! After all, she hates your guts!! And I'm not inviting neither her or Omega Red to live with us either! I don't want Omega Red wetting anything in my house!"**

"Wade! Focus!" Logan interrupted. "If they're here, then it obvious that someone wants us dead!"

"**So? What's so scary about a chick with anger issues and a bed wetting Russian baby?" **Deadpool asked as they stopped at Ichiraka's for some ramen. Kurenai decided to join the conversation.

"Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike? You mean the women with the large claws and that blue giant with the tentacles?" She asked as Ichiraka walked up to the counter to take orders.

"Hey, Wade! Who's you friend?"

"**Hey there you old fart! This here is Logan, AKA Wolverine! He's the guy that I keep talking about!"**

"You mean the guy who needs anger management?"

"**Bingo!" **Wade answered as Logan glared at him. They all took their orders and continued talking. **"I don't know who would want me, the friendliest mercenary in the world, Deadpool dead!" **Wade answered as he received his ramen.

"Use your retarded brain, Wilson. We're the only two Weapon X members who abandoned the program. And who's in charge of Weapon X? William Stryker!" Logan concluded as his chicken ramen arrived. Kurenai raised a eyebrow at Deadpool.

"Who's William Stryker?"

"**Oh Stryker?! He's a real nice guy! He turned a smart talking Wade Wilson into a man who resembles Freddy Krueger! And he's the one in charge of erasing Logan's memory and putting those pointy things in his hands!" **They started eating their meal, but was interrupted by a booming voice from behind them.

"Wolverine! Wilson! We finally found you! Stryker will be most pleased!" The three turned to see a 6'5" blue, muscular man with long blond hair, done up in a pony tail standing right next to a thin women, with long metallic claws protruding from her fingertips.

"Logan!!" She screamed as she got into her fighting position. "Today.. You both die!!" Then the two charged the three.

"**Ichiraka….. Hold our ramen."**

(With Team 8)

The team leapt from tree branch from tree branch with amazing speed. Naruto started talking while they leapt. "O.K team… Unfortunately, because of me showing off, people are more tempted to come after us. So we have to be ever vigilant. Hinata, you should activate your Byakugan periodically, so we possible catch another team sneaking up on us. And the reason I want you to do it periodically is because I don't want you to waste your chakra keeping it activated constantly for a long period of time. Do you understand?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled bask, and thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask her out when the exams are over…' But he stopped daydreaming so he could focus on the task at hand. "If Hinata spots another team before they know we're coming, I want you to use your Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap them while I either knock them out or kill them. Got it Shikamaru?" He sighed.

"It's annoying and too much work…. But I guess.(Yawn!)"

"Good enough for me." He said jokingly as they continued jumping from tree to tree.

"S-Stop!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. The team immediately landed on the ground and drew their weapons.

"What do you see, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a two Mac-11 submachine guns.

"I see three people, coming towards our position." The team immediately jumped back into the trees, waiting for the team to get closer to their position.

(With Team 10)

"Kiba, are you sure you can smell another team nearby?" Ino asked as she and Chouji followed Kiba.

"Of course, Yamanaka. You should never doubt a Inuzuka's sense of smell. My sense of smell is 100 times better then your's." Kiba reassured as they neared the source of the smell. Then, suddenly, all three were paralyzed. "W-What the hell?! What's going on?!" Kiba asked in surprise. He looked down and saw a forth shadow connecting his, Ino's and Chouji's shadows together. Then team 8 leapt down from a couple trees in front of them and saw it was team 10.

"Well hey Kiba, Ino and Chouji! How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he put his guns away. Shikamaru released his Jutsu and Hinata dropped her Byakugan. Kiba smirked.

"We WERE sneaking around, looking for another team to get a scroll from. But a certain blond, loud mouthed idiot gave away our position by shouting."

"Kiba, It's not nice to talk about Ino like that….. She's not a idiot." Both Naruto and Kiba laughed, while Ino glared at the blond jokester. Hinata spoke next.

"Kiba's right, N-Naruto… We need t-to be quiet." She spoke in a voice barely more then a whisper. But it was too late. In the shadows, three ninja's from the hidden rain village hid.

"That blond one needs to learn the art of shutting his mouth." One of them spoke. All three wore white jumpsuits and wore gas masks.

"Yes…. I say were attack at night fall." The other one suggested as team 8 and 10 decided to work together.

"I agree…. We'll trap them in a Genjutsu and kill them, getting two scrolls instead of one." The leader agreed as they disappeared in the shadows, waiting for night fall.

(With Deadpool And The Others)

"Wilson! I'll take on Omega Red and you'll take on Deathstrike!'' Wolverine ordered as Omega Red shot two metallic tentacles straight at him.

"**Whatever you say, Logan! If you can't handle a female version of you, there's no shame in asking me to fight her!" **Deadpool countered as he drew both Katana swords and charged at the Deathstrike. Wolverine led Omega Red into the city, so he wouldn't get distracted by Wade's fight with Deathstrike.

(With Deadpool, Kurenai And Deathstrike)

"**How's it been hanging, Deathstrike? Is Omega Red still wetting the bed? Because since I killed Victor, I'm sure he needs a new bed buddy! And is he boning you now? Come on! You can tell me!" **Deadpool asked as he started blocking a barrage of slashes from Deathstrike's claws. Wade then disappeared, then reappeared behind her and swung his swords at her back. But thanks to her flexibility, she quickly dodged the attack by doing cartwheels forward, kicking Deadpool right on the chin. He stumbled backwards and regained his balance. Lady Deathstrike charged at him again, but was immediately stopped when a Shuriken came speeding at her face. She ducked and barely dodged getting his in the face. Deadpool looked behind him and saw Kurenai, with a handful of Shuriken. Lady Deathstrike saw Kurenai and hissed in anger.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?!"

"**Hey!! Don't go calling my future wife a bitch, you bitch!!" **Wade shouted back as he got next to Kurenai. **"I thought I told you to let me handle this."**

"And I thought I told you that you weren't gonna fight without me." Kurenai countered with a sly smile. Wade sighed and looked at her.

"**Fine. You can help me… But you have to give me a back massage after this. Deal?"**Kurenai giggled.

"Sure. Whatever you say, dear." Then the two engaged Deathstrike in combat.

(Back In The Forest Of Death)

Team 8 and team 10 traveled together through the humid forest. They could her various animals in the distance. They mostly heard the hisses of snakes, which freaked Ino out. "I'm getting scared. I'm hearing a lot of snakes around here. And I hate snakes." She said in a shaky voice.

"Come on Ino. Don't freak out on us now." Kiba groaned. "There's nothing to be scared of around here except other ninja teams." Then, trees up ahead started to shake. The team prepared to see another team preparing to attack them. But instead, a humongous snake came slithering up from behind the trees.

"Holy shit!! Look at the snake!" Naruto cried as he pulled out his guns. The snake turned as eyed the two teams and gave a horrible hiss. "Guy! Scatter!!" Naruto ordered as the teams leapt into the trees, leaving Naruto to face the monstrous serpent. He started firing both guns at the snake's head, but didn't do more then bruise the skin. Then the snake started slithering toward the blond, with the intent to eat him.

"Human Bolder Jutsu!!" Chouji yelled as his as his body grew to immense sizes. Then he came rolled with intense speed, like a giant bolder rolling down the side of a mountain. He struck the side of the snake and sent it crashing through nearby trees. It wiggled and scrummed at the sudden attack as he returned to it's upright position. Then it was suddenly bombarded with Shuriken with bomb tags attached to them by the other four ninjas. The smoke from the bombs temporarily blinded the monstrous serpent, and Naruto and Chouji rejoined the team.

"Man, that's one tough snake." Naruto said as he reloaded his guns.

"But how can we beat it? I mean, bullets didn't even phase him." Ino asked.

"Hinata. Use your Dragon's Breath Jutsu to set the trees ablaze. Since it's a reptile, it won't be able to stand the intense heat. Then I'll get him with my grenades." Hinata nodded to the plan and she activated her Byakugan, so she could see where the snake was from the huge tree they were hiding in. the snake was slithering around the base of the tree they were hiding in. she started making hand signs and shouted.

"Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!" And fire shot out of Hinata's mouth and hit the ground next to the snake. It hissed fiercely as it retreated. Then another fire ball struck the tree that was in front of it. It turned and saw Naruto, with a grenade in both hands. The furious snake charged straight at Naruto and hissed. Then right as it started to hiss, he unclipped the grenades and chucked them. The two explosives flew right into the speeding serpent's mouth. The grenades were right at the base of the snake's skull when they detonated. Blood went everywhere. The head of the colossal snake came crashing to the ground, while it's headless body fell backwards.

"Yeah!! Now that's what I'm talking about!!" Kiba cheered happily. Then Ino immediately clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, dog breathe… I wouldn't be surprised if every ninja within a five mile radios heard all that noise." She reminded. Kiba growled and swatted her hand off his mouth.

"There's no need to be quiet anymore, Ino. All the noise we made fighting the snake probably gave our position to everybody."

"Then we'd better haul ass before anyone finds us." Naruto said as he started leading them deeper into the forest. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a mystery man in the shadows.

"Yes. It looks like sensei picked good ninjas to take the exams this year." He said to himself, in a snake like hiss. "But first I'll get this "Sasuke" boy. He shows great potential. Then the demon boy will be next. His power will soon be mine." He finished as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Well, there you go! The two teams have joined forces and are sticking together through the exam! But it looks like Orochimaru has his snaky eyes set on our blond mercenary in training! And I'll continue the fight with Deathstrike and Omega Red in the next chapter. Yah!!! I got over 100 reviews and nearly 10,000 hits!! But seriously guys, I need more reviews! These are the people I'd like to get reviews from:**

**Aelsthla-Mental**

**Alatnet**

**Anime-death-angel**

**Arbl A-17**

**ARC-056**

**Arcana black**

**Beta657**

**Bio-Warrior-3000**

**Bleachlover1521**

**Bradley McCloud**

**Bunji the wolf**

**Captain Deadpool**

**Claw reacher**

**Danteshadow1**

**Darkanus**

**Dee Laynter**

**Erik Howlett**

**EroSenninDaisuke**

**Gohe the dragon**

**Hahadangiyparts**

**Iamzim87**

**InernalEntity**

**James the Gale**

**Jc013**

**Kage Bijuu**

**Kage no shinigami**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Karasu87**

**Kazama Shin**

**Kojiro kun**

**Kurotsuki-Tenchi**

**Kyle2468**

**Lonniet84**

**LordNephilim**

**M6l99**

**Mecha Greed**

**Megaman x999**

**Najar1**

**Necorf**

**Nine-tails101**

**Platinum Dragon X**

**Reaperman262**

**Rider Paladin**

**Rivercocytu**

**Roc da mic**

**Seeking-Truth-Darkness**

**Sesshoumaru1030**

**Shadow Zeranion**

**SharinganUserX**

**Slade2.0**

**Silent-Chunk**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Spaceman**

**Sparta678**

**Spider-Fox93**

**Swordman600**

**Ted009**

**T.B Cummings**

**The Bellmaker**

**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**

**THE Xenomorph**

**Theonlyliverpoolninja**

**Tribal-werewolf-77**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan**

**Unknown-nin345**

**VFSNAKE**

**Wandering saver**

**Whitedrag17**

**Why knot**

**Youko-Taichou**

**ZortkiyaThetroll**

**If it's not asking too much. Also, I have a new poll up on my profile. I'm planning on Wolverine becoming a ninja. He tags along with team 10 and go on a mission. What should that mission be about? If you want to suggest any ideas, leave a review and/or PM me telling me what you're thinking! See y'all next time, kids!!**

**PS….. The next chapter might take a little time to write.**


	23. The Forest Of Death, Part 2

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 23: The Forest Of Death, Part 2

"What the are you doing here, Red?!" Wolverine growled as he ducked to avoid a sweeping tentacle swing. He led Omega Red into the city, where he had more room to fight his way. Everybody who were in that area fled when they saw the metallic tentacles shooting out of Omega Red's wrists.

"Stryker ordered me and Lady Deathstrike to kill you and old comrade Wade! He's furious that his "Strongest" soldiers abandoned the team! Now I'm gonna crush you like the pathetic puny man you are!" Omega Red answered in his thick Russian voice. He then shot both tentacles straight at Wolverine. But instead of diving out of the way, he jumped on them and ran right at Omega Red. But then the tentacles had electricity coursing through them, shocking the unsuspecting Logan. He yelled in pain and went crashing to the ground. And before he could get back up, both tentacles wrapped around his body and lifted him in the air. Then he was shocked mercilessly. While Wolverine cried in pain, Omega Red laughed cruelly. "What happened to you, Logan?!" He asked as he started slamming the trapped Logan into the ground. "You used to be the leader of our squad! You used to be strong! But now you're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a man, crying out like a women!" He laughed as he slammed Wolverine against the side of a building before throwing into the side of another one.

(With Deadpool, Kurenai and Lady Deathstrike)

"**Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!!" **Wade shouted as a fire ball rocketed out of his mouth. Deathstrike was caught off guard by the attack and leapt out of the way, still getting her left arm charred. She hissed in pain and glared at Deadpool.

"When the hell did you have that power?!" Deadpool chuckled.

"**What? That old trick? Oh, I learned it while I was training to become a ninja! Neat huh? It's sure beats just having long finger nails! Oh!! I also know THIS trick!!" **Wade started making more hand signs. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" **And in a giant puff of smoke, two more Wades appeared. **"Yeah I know I'm awesome, but you REALLY shouldn't forget about HER!!" **Wade said, pointing over Deathstrike's shoulder. Kurenai appeared behind her and round house kicked her in the back, making her stumble forwards. And while she stumbled forward, Deadpool ran up and clothes lined her. She hit the ground hard, but immediately swung her claws, cutting Wade's right led clean off. He groaned in pain as he fell backwards. Deathstrike then jumped to her feet and prepared to deliver the killing blow. But before she could, Kurenai ran up and decked her right in the stomach, sending her rolling backwards, clinching her stomach in pain. Kurenai looked at Wade and smiled.

"You're welcome." She said in a sweet and innocent voice. Then Deathstrike got back on her feet and glared at Kurenai with burning hate.

"So, you want to die too?" She asked as she got into her fighting position. Kurenai put a smug smile on her face.

"No. Not really. But it's not like you could kill me even if I wanted to die." Deathstrike was no red with rage, while Deadpool laughed.

"**Yeah!! That's right!! My girl knows how to talk smack and knows how to smack too!! That's my girl! Kick her anorexic ass, Babe!" **Wade cheered as he tried to reattach his severed leg. Kurenai giggled.

"Will do." Deathstrike had enough and charged Kurenai. She swung her claws and slashed deep into her stomach. But then it erupted into a puff of smoke, leaving a log sliced in half. She reappeared behind Deathstrike, holding a Kunai, and sliced off Deathstrike's right mechanical arm. She screamed in frustration, and swung with her last arm. It struck her in the shoulder, but erupted in smoke again, revealing another diced log. And like before, Kurenai appeared behind her and sliced off the other arm. Then Kurenai disappeared again, leaving the armless Deathstrike looking frantically searching for her. Then two Kunai came down from the sky and rammed through both of Deathstrike's feet. She screamed in pain, but then she realized she was nailed to the ground. Kurenai then reappeared two feet in front of her, smiling innocently. She then walked up and punch Deathstrike dead in the face. Because she was nailed in place, she was knocked backwards and hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"**Yeah!! That was awesome!!" **Deadpool cheered as he walked up and gave Kurenai a bear hug. **"It's nice to know my girl can save my deformed ass whenever I need her to!"**

"You're welcome. But I think we should go see if Logan's doing alright."

"**Nah…… He can handle it himself."** Deadpool reassured. Kurenai put both hands on her hips and gave Deadpool "The Look". Then Deadpool sighed. **"Fine… We'll save Logan! But tonight, we make out shirtless… AND braless!!" **Wade said as he and Kurenai started running in the direction they saw Wolverine and Omega Red ran off in.

(Back In The Forest Of Death)

The two teams leapt from tree to tree, with Hinata leading so she can tell the team to stop if she sees anything. The fire was still burning from the fight with the giant snake, so they had to move fast before multiple teams were drawn to the black smoke. Then Hinata raised her hand, signaling the team to stop.

"What is it, Hinata? Is it a ninja team? Or is it another huge ass snake?" Naruto asked as he drew both swords.

"I-It's another ninja team. A-And they're closing in on our location. We need to hide." Hinata finished.

"O.K, lets hide up in the trees and wait for them to come to us. Then we'll catch them by surprise." Naruto ordered as all of them leapt into the thick leave filled branches. A few minutes later, three ninjas wearing form fitting black suits came sneaking through the forest floor. And when they walked underneath the tree the team was hiding in, they were attacked. Hinata, Ino and Chouji sent down a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai. Two of the ninjas managed to jump out of the way in time, but one of them wasn't that lucky. That one was struck in the face, neck and chest by 25 Shuriken and Kunai.

"Achinu!!" The leader cried at the death of his teammate. "You will all pay!!" He shouted as he started making hand signs. But before he could finish his Jutsu, he was frozen in place. Shikamaru trapped the leader in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and wasn't able to move. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata took care of the second ninja. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into her Gentle fist fighting stance. The other ninja held a Kunai in both hands and charged straight at her. But when he swung blade, Hinata simply grabbed his wrist. And before he swing with the other hand, Hinata jabbed her palm in his stomach, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. And while he stumbled back, trying to catch his breath, Naruto appeared behind him, with both Katana swords drawn. He pulled back his swords and rammed them in the winded ninja's back, and impaling his heart and lungs. The kill was instant.

"Good job Hinata." Naruto said as he put his foot on the dead ninja's back and pushed him off his swords.

"You're w-welcome, N-Naruto." Hinata said as she tried to hide her blush. Then they regrouped and gathered around the trapped leader, and Ino smirked.

"Wow. That was too easy. Ah well, better luck next time, loser." She laughed, getting the trapped ninja furious.

"Shut your mouth, you whore!" He shouted as he spat right in Ino's face, making Kiba mad.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he delivered a devastating punch to the ninja's jaw, knocking him unconscious. Akamaru barked and ran up and bit the unconscious ninja's leg. He still didn't stir. Shikamaru released his Jutsu and let the unconscious ninja's body fall to the ground. Ino looked at Kiba.

"T-Thanks, dog breath." She said as she turned her head to hide her cheeks, that were slowly turning bright pink.

"Ino, now's not the time to flirt with your boyfriend… Maybe after the exams over." Naruto teased, getting Chouji, and surprisingly Shikamaru to laugh. Ino blushed even more, but still denied.

"He's not my boyfriend, you moron!!" She denied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Naruto asked, still suppressing laughter.

"It's just because I'm feeling hot! I think I'm coming down with something! I'm not used to being out in any forest this much! O.K?!" Ino finished as she stumped off, frustrated. Hinata saw how mad she was.

"Umm… Naruto? I-I think you r-really got I-Ino mad… M-Maybe I should g-go see if she's O-O.K." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Go ahead. Me, Chouji and Shikamaru will keep "Romeo" here company."

"Will you shut up, you asshole?!" Kiba shouted as he tried walking off, but Chouji stopped him. Akamaru growled at Chouji. Hinata decided to see Ino before the boys' started fighting.

(With Hinata And Ino)

"I-Ino! Wait u-up!" Hinata called as she ran up next to Ino. "Ino. What's wrong? Naruto was only teasing." Ino looked at Hinata with a sad look.

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm just tired of people thinking I'm in love with Kiba. We hate each other. He's loud and annoying, and I'm spoiled and obnoxious. Or so he says. Besides…. He doesn't even notice me… He's too much in love with his little canine friend to notice me." She finished, sounding a little depressed at the end. Hinata noted the change in voice and asked the question.

"Umm… D-Do you love h-him, but think h-he doesn't love you b-back?" Ino didn't look at Hinata, but just slowly nodded her head.

"I don't know why I do. And I might never know. All I know is… I'm drawn to him…. Even if I'm furious at him. I-I can't figure it out. We started hating each other… then all of a sudden, I-I find myself loving him. I don't know when it started. But I just know he'll never return my feelings. Maybe if I wasn't such a brat when we were younger, things might've been different. But it's too late now." She finished, with a single hot tear rolling down her cheek. Then Hinata walked up and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino looked up and saw Hinata, with a comforting smile on her face.

"Don't worry Ino. Feelings change overtime, and I'm sure he'll accept you now, if you start being nicer to him."

"You don't understand, Hinata." Ino countered. "Me and Kiba already agreed that we'd never be more then possible friends. How can I tell him my true feelings if he still thinks we'll never be together?" And for a minute, Hinata didn't answer. Then she looked straight into Ino's watery blue eyes.

"Well, if you truly want him, you can't lose hope." Hinata said simply. Ino dried her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata. That helped, a little……. So… What's with you and Naruto?" She asked with a sly smile. Hinata went crimson red.

(With Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru)

"O.K Kiba, just admit it. You want Ino." Naruto accused Kiba, who was being sat on by Chouji and Shikamaru.

"I don't love her, you idiots! She's whiny, spoiled, doesn't like dogs, obnoxious, and to top it off… She hates me! So why do you insist I have any interest in a girl like that?!" He shouted as he tried to push the two off him.

"Because you blush every time anyone makes a joke about you and Ino being together! And don't try that lame ass 'I might be coming down with something' excuse. I didn't believe it when Ino said it, and I'm sure as hell not gonna believe you!" Naruto countered. Kiba sighed heavily.

"O.K, fine. I find her attractive. O.K?" But Naruto and the others weren't satisfied.

"Well, no shit." Chouji said sarcastically.

"O.K, fine! I love her! I'm madly in love with her! I think about her every night before I go to bed! I would do anything to be able to tell her my true feelings! Is that what you wanted to hear me say?!" Kiba shouted, getting stunned looks from everyone.

"I knew it!!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. " I knew it!! I knew it!! I knew it!! It's about freakin' time you admit it too!"

"It doesn't matter, you jackass." Kiba grumbled.

"And why not?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because she hates me. She thinks I'm loud and annoying. And we already agreed we wouldn't make the best of friends. How can I tell her my true feelings if she doesn't even want to be my friend?" Kiba asked, looked a little depressed. By this time, Chouji and Shikamaru finally got off him and were standing around him.

"Don't worry dude. We'll help you win her over after the exams, right guys?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'll help." Chouji said.

"It sounds like(Yawn)too much work. And I don't know the first thing when it comes to wooing a woman, but I'll help." Shikamaru yawned. Then Ino and Hinata returned from their walk.

"Hey Ino. Feeling any better?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah. But unless you want me to go all bitchy on you, you all better stop teasing." Ino threatened. The four boys' shivered at the thought and agreed not to tease anymore. Then the team got back to business. The scroll they got from the defeated ninja team was a Heaven scroll. Team 8 already had a Heaven scroll, but team 10 had a Earth scroll.

"O.K, since we already have a Heaven scroll, team 10 get's thins scroll." Naruto said as he handed the scroll to Kiba.

"Awesome. Now we're almost done with this part of the exam." Chouji said cheerfully.

"Yeah. But since we helped you guys get that scroll, you all will have to help us get our scroll." Naruto reminded. Team 10 nodded. "Good, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Because it looks like it's getting late. So we'd better set up camp."

(With Wolverine And Omega Red)

Wolverine was in terrible shape. Even with his healing factor, he was still feeling the pain from the savage beating he was suffering from Omega Red. He was covered in bruises and had blood dripping from the side of her mouth. He lasted only 30 minutes if fighting before he was left face down on the ground, with Omega Red laughing over him. "Just look at what has become of you! I can't believe Stryker considered you his strongest soldier! How can a little man like you be the best, when you can't even touch me?! You're weak!" He laughed as he kicked Wolverine in the stomach. Then Omega Red grabbed Logan by the throat and threw him through the wall of a bakery. And while Wolverine struggled to get to his knees, the tentacles wrapped around his ankles and dragged him back. He lifted Logan's limp body in the air and started punching him mercilessly. "You're weak!! You're small!! You're pathetic!! You're puny!!" He shouted, but was interrupted by a old voice.

"**Hey there, you big, blue, Russian bed wetter!! Man, and you used to say I never shut up!" **Omega Red looked and saw Deadpool and Kurenai.** "How's it been, Red? Are you still wetting the bed?"** The Russian giant cracked a evil smile and dropped Wolverine's unconscious body.

"Ah, comrade Wilson! It's so nice to see you're still talking! I hope Lady Deathstrike wasn't too much of a bother for you!"

"**Nah! My girlfriend here took care of her! So, was Logan any trouble for you?"**

"No. The once strong soldier he used to be is dead now. I hope you put up more of a fight then he did." He growled as his tentacles pointed at Deadpool.

"**Don't worry, Midnight Sailor! I'm just like good Chinese food! I'm always bad and I'll leave you in pain for days!!"**

"Enough talk, you insane twit!! FIGHT!!!" He roared as his tentacles came flying straight at Deadpool. Wade simply disappeared and reappeared right behind Omega Red.

"**You know? You were always the first to get mad at my constant talking." **Omega Red turned at glared at the red mercenary.

"Wilson!!" He roared as he swung a right hook. Deadpool ducked under that punch and countered with a sweeping kick. Omega Red fell to the ground with a thunderous thud. Then his tentacles shot out his wrists and nailed Deadpool in the stomach. Wade was sent flying through the air and slammed into the side of a building. But Deadpool quickly regained his footing and chucked a grenade at Omega Red. But the Russian giant used his tentacle to swat it away before it got too close. However, when the tentacle struck the grenade, it erupted into black smoke, covering the whole area with smoke. "Wilson! You sneaky bastard!!(Cough!)" Omega Red choked as the smoke got into his lungs. Then, before he knew it, he was round house kicked right in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. He got balanced and started whipping wildly around with both tentacles.

"**Haha!! You missed me!! You missed me!! You missed me!! You…. OW!! You hit me that time, you son of a midnight sailor!!" **Wade finished as he teleported behind the blind giant and kicked him right in the ribs. Omega Red howled in pain was he rolled on the ground, clinching his ribs. **"What was the, comrade?" **Wade asked, mimicking Omega Red's Russian voice. **"You scream like women giving birth! Scream like a real man, and not like wee baby!"** He finished, infuriating the wounded Russian. The smoke finally started to clear. Then Deadpool started performing hand signs, confusing Omega Red.

"W-What are you doing now, Wilson?!" He shouted, trying to lift his tentacles off the ground, but was too weak from the kick to the ribs. Then Wade finished his hand signs.

"**This! Fire Jutsu: Fire Of The Phoenix!!!!" **Then, a humongous bird, composed of blood red fire, erupted from Deadpool's mouth.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Omega Red as the phoenix blasted him off his feet and through the building behind him. One after another, buildings were demolished as the blue Russian busted through their walls. Luckily, all the people in that area evacuated when the fight with Wolverine and Omega Red broke out. Now, ten building were reduced to rubble. And on top of the tenth destroyed building, laid the broke, and unconscious body of Omega Red. Deadpool went to inspect the body, by poking it with a stick.

"**O.K, good, he's alive. Woo-Hooo!!!** **I beat Omega Red in a fight!! This is awesome!! I'm the strongest soldier on the Weapon X team!!"** Wade cheered as he picked up the unconscious body of Omega Red and started to dance with it. Then he remembered something. **"Ah shit! Logan!!" **But then, Kurenai appeared next to Wade.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I dropped him off at a hospital while you were fighting that big guy."

"**What about Deathstrike?"**

"Sarutobi showed up and had his ninjas take her to Ibiki."

"**Well, it looks like he has another customer." **Wade grunted as he lifted Omega Red onto his shoulder and walked with Kurenai to Ibiki's holding cells. **"Whoo! This was a fun day! But I feel that my massage will be even more fun!" **He said in a mischievous voice. Kurenai giggled.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." She said as they neared the interrogation building.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Wow! Now that was(Whack!)(Whack!)(Whack!)…..(Thud!) Finally!!! I'm free once again!! It's me!! Deadpool!! Guess who's back…. Back again… Guess who's back…. Tell a friend… Wade is in the building!! That was a awesome chapter!! I loved the part where I kicked Omega Red's big blue ass!!! And now everybody knows Kiba and Ino's true feelings about each other!! And it's up to Naruto and me to bring them together in the funniest of ways!! And thanks for all the reviews guys!! I got 13 reviews for chapter 22!! That's awesome to see!! But lets see if we can beat that!! So again, I would really appreciate it if I heard from:**

**Aelsthla-Mental**

**Alatnet**

**Anime-death-angel**

**Arbl A-17**

**ARC-056**

**Arcana black**

**Beta657**

**Bio-Warrior-3000**

**Bleachlover1521**

**Bradley McCloud**

**Bunji the wolf**

**Captain Deadpool**

**Claw reacher**

**Danteshadow1**

**Darkanus**

**Dee Laynter**

**Erik Howlett**

**EroSenninDaisuke**

**Gohe the dragon**

**Hahadangiyparts**

**Iamzim87**

**InernalEntity**

**James the Gale**

**Jc013**

**Kage Bijuu**

**Kage no shinigami**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Karasu87**

**Kazama Shin**

**Kojiro kun**

**Kurotsuki-Tenchi**

**Kyle2468**

**Lonniet84**

**LordNephilim**

**M6l99**

**Mecha Greed**

**Megaman x999**

**Najar1**

**Necorf**

**Nine-tails101**

**Ninja Kangaroo **

**Platinum Dragon X**

**Reaperman262**

**Rider Paladin**

**Rivercocytu**

**Roc da mic**

**Seeking-Truth-Darkness**

**Sesshoumaru1030**

**Shadow Zeranion**

**SharinganUserX**

**Sharkteeth **

**Slade2.0**

**Silent-Chunk**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Spaceman**

**Sparta678**

**Spider-Fox**

**Strike879**

**Swordman600**

**Ted009**

**T.B Cummings**

**The Bellmaker**

**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**

**THE Xenomorph**

**Theonlyliverpoolninja**

**Tribal-werewolf-77**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan**

**Unknown-nin345**

**VFSNAKE**

**Wandering saver**

**Whitedrag17**

**Why knot**

**Youko-Taichou**

**ZortkiyaThetroll**

**And let me give a shout out to a long time reviewer, Kage Bijuu! He reviewed every single chapter!! And I'd like to say, to all my fans, I'd like you to check out his story "Naruto: Terror of the Einst"!! Check it out!! And also, YEAH!!!! Over 10,000 hits!!! PARTY AT MR. ALASKA'S HOUSE!!! But seriously, don't forget to vote on what mission Wolverine and team 10 go on! Personaly, I'm going for the one where he fights against the Yakuza gang!! That'll be a wicked cool chapter to read!! And don't worry, I won't kill Mr. Alaska. Smell y'all later!!!**

**PS…… LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**


	24. The Forest Of Death, Part 3

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 24: The Forest Of Death, Part 3

"**Cock-a-doddle dooooo!!" **Deadpool called, waking both Deathstrike and Omega Red. When they awoke, they were in a interrogation cell. Lady Deathstrike was handcuffed at the wrist and ankles. And Omega Red was in a cocoon of chains, with seal tags attached all over his body.

"**Well good morning, my little temper tantrum and midnight sailor! Did you have a nice nap? I hope you did!"** They looked across the room and saw Kurenai, Sarutobi and Ibiki standing behind Deadpool, who was sitting across the table from them. Omega Red was the first to talk.

"Wilson! You think these pathetic chains can hold….. AHHHHHH!!" Then, Omega Red was shocked by electricity, because of the seals.

"**Nope! I expected the seals to hold you! Those seals will shock your Russian ass every time you try to break through those chains! Sorry…… NOT! What I want to know is why Stryker would want his former best soldiers dead. That's not his style. His style is brainwashing them and turning them into mindless meat puppets! And that's no lie! Because if I did lie, my nose would've grown! And it didn't! So I'm telling the truth about me not lying….. I got not strings, to hold me down!! I'm a real boy!!!" **Wade went off, babbling to himself. Then Ibiki stepped in front of the two restrained super villains.

"You two are in serious trouble. Assault, attempt at murder, destruction of property. So please don't make this harder on yourselves and just tell us who planned this little assassination. I promise, if you tell us now, you will spend little time in prison." Ibiki offered. Lady Deathstrike scuffed and spat on the ground in front of Ibiki.

"You don't scare us, ninja! You can torture us all you want! We'll never talk! There's noth….(BANG!!)" Deadpool pulled out his Saiga Shotgun and shot Lady Deathstrike point blank in the face. Blood splattered everywhere. On the ceilings, the wall, and across Omega Red's face.

"**Ahhhh….. That's much better. You know? I mean, that bitch was always so mean and loud. Am I right? Now, lets get down to business. Who wanted me and Wolverine dead?" **And surprisingly, Omega Red started laughing, confusing everybody.

"I am much proud of you, comrade Wilson. You've become the perfect leader. You take no smart mouthing and make sure of it." He said as some ninjas came and cleaned up the bloody mess. Omega Red then turned back to Wade. "Commander Stryker has a new accomplice. A man from this village, who wants revenge. He goes by the name Orochimaru." Everybody's eyes widened at the mention of that name.

"**Why in hell would that snake bastard want me and Logan dead?" **Deadpool asked as he put his shotgun away.

"He mention something about making clones of you two and making a army. He said it was a "Win win" situation. Orochimaru gains control over some demon spirit, and Stryker gets his favorite soldiers back." He finished. Everybody was silent at first. But Deadpool broke the silence.

"**Thanks for the info, Red. You know what? You're actually a pretty cool guy. If only we weren't enemies." **Wade sighed as two ninjas walked in to escort Omega Red away. He chuckled as he was dragged away.

"Indeed, comrade Wade…. And maybe if you weren't so annoying. Ah well, at least I'm not going to jail with that bitch Lady Deathstrike. She'd be complaining about Logan all the time."

"**Yep. She was issues she needs to….. Oh…. Wait.. There's no need for her to work out her issues, because she's dead." **Deadpool remembered. Then he followed the three into the hall, still talking to Omega Red. Ibiki, Kurenai and Sarutobi were left in the room, looking down.

"This is really bad, Sarutobi." Ibiki said.

"I know, Ibiki." Sarutobi sighed as they made their way into the halls.

"He wants Deadpool and Logan's DNA to clone a un-killable army of soldiers. If that happens, there's no way to save the village." Kurenai said.

"And that's why I want full time ANBU guarding both Wade and Logan." Sarutobi said, talking to Ibiki. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(In The Forest Of Death)

The team just finished setting up their campsite. It was inside a cave, that they found behind a waterfall. They found it by following as river they found. And then after 20 minutes of following it large river, it went straight down, into another river. But behind it, was a humongous cave. It was perfect. No one could find them. But it was getting late, so Naruto and Hinata decided to go out to get something to eat for dinner. And Shikamaru and Chouji went out to gather fire wood, leaving Kiba, Akamaru and Ino alone. Kiba was unfolding his sleeping bag, while Ino brushed her hair. 'Thanks guys!' Kiba thought sarcastically. 'You say you'd all help me! And what do you do? You abandon me!' Kiba looked back at Ino, who was wetting her hair as she removed her hair band, allowing her hair to fall past her shoulders. He was mesmerized by the look. But he got control over himself and looked back away, just before Ino looked his way. He was getting too hot, so he decided to take off his heavy jacket. Now he wore only a fishnet shirt, revealing his well sculpted chest. Ino blushed and looked away.

'Oh my God! He's so HOT!! Just look at his chest!' She screamed in her head as she scanned the Inuzuka's body. 'O.K, Ino. Calm down. You can make it through this. J-Just don't stare at him, and things will be O.K.' She thought to herself as she finished brushing her hair. The whole time, Akamaru was watching the two. He barked a few times at Kiba, telling him something. He understood, and blushed.

"No I don't!" He hissed quietly. He barked more. "What would you know? You're a dog." Kiba answered as he flicked the little dog on the nose. Akamaru lowered his ears and growled. Kiba growled back. Then the evil puppy hatched a plan. He ran to Ino and started hopping around her, yipping happily. Ino looked at the little puppy and smile.

"Well hello there Akamaru. How are you doing?" The puppy started panting heavily and placed both front paws in the air. "Oh. You want me to pick you up? Sure." She said happily as Akamaru jumped into her arms and started licking her face.

'Oh…. You're SO dead, you little flea bag!' Kiba thought jealously. He walked up behind then and sat down. "Hey Ino, I thought you didn't like dogs." Ino looked behind and looked at Kiba, while Akamaru continued licking her cheek.

" I may not be a big dog fan, but I absolutely love cute puppies." She said as she hugged the puppy. That's when Kiba got a idea.

"You know? My entire clan breeds dogs for a living." He started, as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe… If I ask my mom, she could give you a puppy after the exams. We were expecting a litter to be born right after the exams were over." Ino looked at Kiba with a surprised expression.

"Really? Are you sure your mom will just give me a puppy?" She asked as she put Akamaru back on the ground. Kiba smiled.

"Sure she would." Kiba reassured.

"T-Thanks Kiba." Kiba looked back at her with a big grin on his face. Ino found it rather cute. "W-What's with the face?"

"You finally stopped calling me "Dog boy" and "Dog breath" since this exam started. It sound nice to hear you call me by my actual name. I guess you're turning into less of a brat after all." He joked. But saw Ino frown at him. 'Ah shit… I just had to screw this up, didn't I?' He thought as he lowered his head.

"Oh come on Kiba! You were doing so good up until now!" Naruto laughed as he and Hinata returned, carrying six dead rabbits. "You really need to work on your flirting skills if you ever want to get her in bed. Maybe if you brought some Sake, a few scented candles, and some Barry White music. Ah….. Doesn't that sound romantic?" The blond teased, receiving the regular blushes and glares.

"Naruto…. Do you remember our deal? If you start teasing again, I get bitchy. And you REALLY won't like me when I actually try to be a bitch." Ino reminded. Then Chouji and Shikamaru walked in, carrying two handfuls of wood. They both saw Kiba, without his usual jacket, and sitting next to the girl he was head over heels for. Shikamaru suppressed his laughter so he could talk.

"Hey guys, what were we missing just now? Is Kiba finally putting the moves down on Ino? Because if you are, we could leave so you two could… You know." Chouji dropped his fire wood and laughed hysterically, along with Naruto.

"O.K Nara! That does it!" Ino shouted as she made her way to the wisecracking Nara, cracking her knuckles.

"Ino!!! Get down!!!" Kiba shouted as he ran and tackled Ino. Right as the two went down, a Kunai came flying through the waterfall, almost hitting Ino in the head.

(At The Hospital)

Deadpool and Kurenai were standing around Logan, who was still unconscious from the fight earlier that day. Wolverine was in bandages from the neck down, a cast on his left arm and both his legs.

"**This sucks!" **Wade started as he pulled out his marker and began drawing on Logan's face again. **"First I have to deal with Stryker. Now I have to deal with a fucking Sannin?! Why me?! I mean, yeah, I know I'm totally awesome…. But I don't want this much attention! Orochimaru and Stryker together is worse then spoiled Mexican food!!" **He said, as he finished drawing another twisty mustache on Logan. **"And he's also after Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox spirit! That's really, really, really, really…… Not good! If that happens, we're seriously screwed!"** Deadpool finally finished, as Wolverine began to wake up again. And the first thing he saw, was Wade, holding that black marker.

"Wade…." He started angrily. "Stop drawing on my face while I'm asleep!! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna…." Then he realized he couldn't move. He looked and saw he had a arm cast and two leg casts. He sighed, popped out his claws, and sliced off his cast around his arm. Then, using both freed hands, sliced off his two other casts and jumped out of bed. Luckily, he was still wearing pants. "O.K, bub… What did they tell you?" Deadpool looked into Logan's eyes and sighed.

"**Very shitty news."**

(Back In The Forest Of Death)

Naruto and the others were in serious trouble. When the exited the waterfall, the were completely surrounded be ninja clones in synthetic black suits, wearing gas masks. They all got into a circle and was fending off anyone that was in front of them. Naruto pulled out both Mac-11 submachine guns and did a sweeping motion, taking out many of them in one sweep. Hinata, using her Gentle Fist fighting style, knocked out person after person in lightning strikes. Chouji threw shuriken, while Ino and Kiba threw Kunai. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and trapped multiple ninjas at once, so his teammates could take care of them. But every time they killed one, it simply regenerated and attacked again. This continued for a whole hour, when Ino was struck in the leg by a Kunai. "Ino!" Kiba yelled as he ran to her side. Ino squinted in pain as she struggled to pull the Kunai out of her thigh. Naruto looked back and saw they were in trouble. Ino was out of the fight, and he knew they were running out of weapons.

'Well, looks like it's a perfect time to use dad's little trick.' "Guys!! Get the hell out of here! I'm gonna use a move that's very dangerous! You guys need to go and find cover, because things are about to get very messy!" The team listened and leapt into the trees, with Kiba carrying Ino in his arms. When the team was safe, he held up the scroll he was carrying. "O.K, you asshole!! You want this?! Then come here and take it from me!!" And the clones took the bait, and charged at Naruto, all carrying a Kunai in both hands. Then, right before they reached him, Naruto jumped high in the air. He twisted in midair, so his guns were pointing down. He started firing as he barrel rolled downward. "Merc's Revenge!!!!" He yelled as several clones were blown away. But he wasn't done yet. Right before landing, he maneuvered himself to land on his feet. Then he started rotating, firing wildly everywhere. Bullet hit the ground, the clones, the surrounding trees, everything. After all of his bullets were used up, dust clouded the area. That's when Naruto collapsed onto the ground, pretending to be tired. When the dust cleared, every single clone was blown away. Trees were riddled with bullet hole, and the ground around him was reduced to loose dirt. But all of a sudden, three ninjas appeared from the earth in front of Naruto. They walked up and the leader chuckled.

"Well… That was impressive, I'll give you that. But it was all for nothing. You were in a Genjutsu the whole time. And now, you are out of bullets. Too bad. Now, lets see that scroll you were talkin…." He stopped mid sentence. Then Naruto began to laugh.

"Well…. That Genjutsu was impressive, I'll give you that. But it was all for nothing. My teammate has you and your team in his families Jutsu." Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji and Kiba, who was carrying Ino leapt out of the trees. Kiba sat Ino at the base of a tree and glared at the rain ninjas.

"O.K, you pieces of shit. Which one of you threw the Kunai that struck my teammate?" He growled as he scanned the trapped team. No one said a word. But that didn't matter to a Inuzuka. Kiba sniffed the air and smelled a large amount of sweat coming from one of the rain ninjas. He pulled out a Kunai and walked right in front of him. "It's O.K, you don't have to say anything. You're sweating so much that it singles you out. Now die!" Kiba snarled as he sliced the ninja's throat wide open. The death of his teammate scared the leader.

"O.K! O.K! The scroll is in my back pocket! Take it!" Naruto walked around and pulled a Earth scroll from the leader's back pocket. "Now please don't kill me! You have the scroll now, so now will you let me go?"

"Hmm….. Let me think about that for a…… Not a chance!!" Naruto shouted as he drew one of his swords and sliced the leader in half, right at the torso. And before the last ninja had a chance to plead for forgiveness, Naruto pulled out his Mac-11 and riddled the trapped ninja with bullet holes. Shikamaru then released his Jutsu, allowing the one and a half bodies to fall to the ground. Naruto then inspected the scroll and found it to be a Earth scroll. "Well done team. We're almost done with the second part of the exam. Awesome! But I think we should go back to the cave so we can finally have our dinner that was so rudely interrupted."

"Y-Yes… That's wonderful, N-Naruto." Hinata agreed, blushing as usual.

"Yes! And it's only the first day! Now we'll be the first team to make it to the tower!" Chouji cheered happily.

"I just(Yawn!)can't wait to relax and watch the clouds(Yawn!)roll by." $50 on who said that. But when Naruto didn't hear neither Kiba or Ino say anything, he turned and looked. There he saw Kiba, kneeling beside Ino, wrapping her wounded leg with hospital bandages.

"A-Are you O.K, I-Ino?" Kiba asked, sounding concerned. "Are you able to walk on that leg?" Ino then tried to get up, but she immediately squinted in pain and fell backwards. Luckily, Kiba was able to reach out and catch here before she hit to ground.

"N-No… I can't even stand on it. I-I'm sorry guys. I should've been more careful." She apologized as she looked down, a little ashamed she was the only one that got hurt. Then before she knew it, Kiba picked her up and placed her on his back, piggy back style. Then, Ino did a uncharacteristic thing. She fainted, just like Hinata does whenever she gets too close to Naruto. And Naruto, against his character, decided not to tease the two love struck teens as they reentered their cave for the night.

**To Be Continued………**

**Man! This is gonna be a awesome story!! There was quite a lot of Kiba/Ino-ness in this chapter! But that is because I've been getting PMs from my readers to add more Kiba/Ino stuff in! so… There you all are! And don't worry! I have something planned for those two in the next chapter! But just to warn you, it's not gonna be what you expect! My poll is still up, so I still want to get more votes! I only have 14 votes so far! And again, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! 11 reviews in the first two days! That's awesome! I still want to hear from:**

**Aelsthla-Mental**

**Alatnet**

**Anime-death-angel**

**Arbl A-17**

**ARC-056**

**Arcana black**

**Beta657**

**Bio-Warrior-3000**

**Bleachlover1521**

**Bradley McCloud**

**Bunji the wolf**

**Captain Deadpool**

**Claw reacher**

**Danteshadow1**

**Darkanus**

**Dee Laynter**

**Erik Howlett**

**EroSenninDaisuke**

**ETERNITY SHADOWCHAOS**

**Gohe the dragon**

**Hahadangiyparts**

**HELLHOUNDpuppy**

**Iamzim87**

**InernalEntity**

**James the Gale**

**Jc013**

**Kage Bijuu**

**Kage no shinigami**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Karasu87**

**Kazama Shin**

**Kojiro kun**

**Kurotsuki-Tenchi**

**Kyle2468**

**Lonniet84**

**LordNephilim**

**M6l99**

**Mecha Greed**

**Megaman x999**

**Najar1**

**Necorf**

**Nine-tails101**

**Ninja Kangaroo **

**Orochigin**

**Platinum Dragon X**

**Reaperman262**

**Rider Paladin**

**Rivercocytu**

**Roc da mic**

**Seeking-Truth-Darkness**

**Sesshoumaru1030**

**Shadow Zeranion**

**SharinganUserX**

**Sharkteeth **

**Slade2.0**

**Silent-Chunk**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Spaceman**

**Sparta678**

**Spider-Fox**

**Strike879**

**Swordman600**

**Ted009**

**T.B Cummings**

**The Bellmaker**

**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**

**THE Xenomorph**

**Theonlyliverpoolninja**

**Tribal-werewolf-77**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan**

**Unknown-nin345**

**VFSNAKE**

**Wandering saver**

**Whitedrag17**

**Why knot**

**Wolvenstorm**

**Youko-Taichou**

**ZortkiyaThetroll**

**And don't forget, you can send me a PM, telling me what you might want to see in my story, either from the Naruto or Marvel universe! Stay loyal! But I think I might have to take a week off! Because all this rapid updating stuff is making me seriously tired! I need more time to think, without having to write things down at the same time! But don't worry! I might not take the full wake and surprise you all! Who knows? You don't, that's for sure! The next chapter will cover the preliminaries! So like I said, I need time to think up the people who will fight, who they will fight, and who will win! And please tell all your friends that are writers to check out my story! This is Deadpool, and I'm still talking! Till next time, kiddies!!!!**


	25. The Preliminaries

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 25: The Preliminaries

"How much farther until we reach the tower, Hinata? I feel like my legs are gonna fall any moment." Naruto complained as the teams marched through the forest. Hinata then activated her Byakugan.

"I-It's only five miles ahead of us. We should b-be there in a hour or so." Hinata answered.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Ino laughed. "I haven't even broke a sweat yet." Naruto turned and glared at her.

"Well no shit, genius!" Naruto shouted sarcastically. "Your boyfriend has been carrying your lazy butt for two days straight! I'm still surprised he didn't collapse from exhaustion yet!" And indeed, Kiba was still giving Ino a piggy back ride. She kept saying her leg is still hurting, and Kiba happily volunteers to carry her. Kiba blushes at the comment, and denies.

"She's not my girlfriend! Her leg still hurts, and as a Inuzuka, I have to carry my injured teammate! So stop teasing me about liking her!" He finished in a huff. Naruto, however, heard him make a mistake.

"Don't you mean "So stop teasing me about liking her, BECAUSE I don't!"? Because, to me, it sounds like you just admitted to liking her." Naruto finished, with a sly smile. Now Ino was red in the face.

"He's not my boyfriend, you moron!!" She yelled. But Chouji didn't believe her.

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing? And don't say you're sick, because the excuse is a load of bull." He countered. But before either Ino or Kiba could continue the argument, Shikamaru spoke.

"Can you four kindly shut up? Man…. You guy have been bickering none stop. Is it too much to at least have a full hour of silence?" He asked. They four looked at each other and grumbled.

(At The Tower)

"**Now, wasn't that just a groovy trip, Logan? Seriously, who would've thought that while in the forest of death, we'd run into a giant snake?! You have to admit, I kicked ass!" **Deadpool gloated as he, Kurenai, Logan and all the other Jonins were in the waiting area. Wolverine growled at the masked man.

"You kick ass? You ran behind Kurenai while I was swallowed! I was the one who sliced his way through it's throat!" Deadpool simply huffed.

"**It's called a "Strategic Retreat" and it worked perfectly! I planned on you getting swallowed, and knew you'd bust your way out! That's clever thinking, fuzz brain! And besides, I got to hold onto Kurenai's nice, firm booty!" **Wade finished as he spanked Kurenai. She giggled mischievously as she grabbed his butt. All the other men only sighed in frustration.

"Can you two please get a room?" Kakashi asked as he opened his "Make out Paradise" book. Wade laughed.

"**We ARE in a room! It's just that you all never leave us alone to have any naughty bad fun!" **Deadpool pouted. Gai jumped in.

"Wade! I admire your liveliness! You show more life then most of the children I see play at the park! Will you help my students find their inner fountain of youth? My student Neji Hyuuga is so depressing, it even brings me down…" Gai finished, in a sad voice.

"**Whatever you want, Caterpillar Brows! I'll get the kid partying one way or another! But seriously, the next test is gonna be kids play for my team! We took on Zabuza Momochi! So this should be a walk in the park for them!" **Wade said confidently. Just then, a Chunin appeared in the waiting room.

"Excuse me. Team 8 and 10 have just arrived at their chambers. The leaders of those teams should go to them immediately." Wade smiled at the other Jonin.

"**Ha!! I told you! Our team is gonna shove Meatloaf down your teams' throats! Come on Logan! It's time for you to meet the rest of team Deadpool!"** He cheered happily as he led Wolverine to team 8's waiting area.

(With Team 8)

The team was now standing in a large room, with two balconies on both side of the room. The room was completely empty, and the only people there was team 8. Naruto laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah! I told you guys we'd be the only team here! Now we have time to recover and get ready for the third exam!" Shikamaru looked lazily around the room and saw something catch his eye. It was a sign, plastered on the wall.

"Hey guys. Check this out." Both Naruto and Hinata walked over and looked at it. It said:

If qualities of Heaven are you desire, Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earth qualities are what you lack, Train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This is the secret way…that guides us on for this place today.

The Third Hokage

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he pulled out both scrolls.

"I-I think it m-means we should open b-both scrolls." Hinata suggested as she took the Heaven scroll. The team gathered around as the began to open the two secret scrolls. Naruto and Hinata pulled them open and was confused at what they saw. They both appeared to be…. Seals of some sort.

"Umm… What is this?" Naruto asked as he inspected the scrolls. Hinata read them and answered.

"T-they say "Human" and "Mankind". what does that mean?" Then, both of the scrolls started vibrating. Shikamaru suddenly realized what they were.

"Naruto! Hinata! Drop the scrolls! They are summoning something!" They listened and threw the scrolls. Smoke erupted from the two scrolls and filled the room. And in the smoke, the team could see a figure, just standing there. Naruto drew his swords and prepared incase they were gonna be attacked. But to their surprise, the figure turned out to be none other then their old teacher, Iruka. He smiled at his old students.

"Hey kids… It's been a while, eh?"

"Iruka Sensei?!! What are you doing here?! And why were you sealed into our scrolls?!" Naruto asked in a high voice. Iruka simply chuckled.

"The seal is designed so that we Chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I was picked to be your messenger.

"M-Messenger?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Congratulations, you all passed the second exam.

"YEAH!!!! We passed!! We're gonna be Chunins in no time!!" Naruto cheered as he started dancing happily. Iruka laughed at the kids actions.

'I can't believe my once hyperactive student is here at the Chunin exam…. I guess Wade trained them well.' And then the team was surprised to hear another voice coming up from behind them.

"**Yeah!!! You guys are the best!! You completed the second exam in only two days!! This calls for a celebration!! Ramen on me!!" **The team turned and saw Deadpool, Kurenai and Logan standing behind them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"**Why? Aren't you glad to see me?! I'm here to supervise you guys' in the third exam! Isn't that just groovy?"** Wade answered with a "Peace" sign. Wolverine looked at the team.

"So…. This is your team, eh?" He asked as he walked around the three, scanning them. "Well… I'm impressed, I'll give you that. These kids made it here in two days. It took us only one day to get here." He said with a smirk.

"Umm…. E-Excuse m-me…" Hinata started. "B-But who a-are you, sir?" She stuttered.

"I'm Logan, but I'd prefer if you all call me Wolverine. And I used to be this maniac's teammate." He sighed as he pointed to Deadpool, who was giving Iruka a nuggie. Kurenai walked up and smiled at her team.

"I'm very proud of you three. You managed to get your scrolls and find you way through the Forest of Death in only two days. It took me three day to make it here when I took it. You all should be proud of yourselves." Naruto smiled back.

"Thanks sensei… But what does that sign mean?" He asked as he pointed to the sign. But before Kurenai could begin to explain, Shikamaru sighed and answered for her.

"Such a drag….. It means that "Heaven" and "Earth" represents "Mind" and "Body".. If you are very smart, but not so strong, you should train your body to get stronger. And if you are strong, but not so smart, you not to train your brain to think in critical times. And if you possess both "Mind" and "Body", you will become a strong ninja.(Yawn!)" He finished. Kurenai smiled and raised a eyebrow.

"Thanks Shikamaru. You saved me from saying all of that."

"**But enough of the reminiscing! We need to clean ourselves up so we look pretty for the third part of the exam!" **Deadpool informed. Naruto looked at his father with a curious look.

"What's the third part of the exam about?" Wade only chuckled.

"**You'll see."**

(Three Days Later)

All of the teams that managed to make it to the tower were all gathered in in a large arena. The teams consisted of Teams 7, 8, 10, team Gai, the sand team and a team from the village hidden in the sound. It was a circler room with a balcony that went all the way around. The Hokage, and among the Jonin and Chunin instructors were standing in front. Sarutobi started.

"Congratulations to you all on passing the second exam!" He announced. "The third examination is about to commence. But before I explain any specifics of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear." Everybody stared at the old man. "Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" He asked. He looked around and saw no one raising their hand. He sighed, then continued. "It's "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of a shinobi." Be very clear that……(Sigh) Wade, please stop dancing behind me. It's very disrespectful to promote immature actions while at this kind of event." He said as he looked behind him and saw Deadpool doing the Moon Walk. Wade chuckled.

"**Heh.. Sorry old man. I was getting bored listening to you. But I'll try my best to resist the temptation of the Moon Walk." **He apologizes as the Hokage continued his speech.

"As I was saying…. Be very clear about that those fine-sounding phrases actually mean. This series of so-called examinations is, in fact, a war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands." The last statement caught the contestants by surprise.

"W-What do you mean?" Tenten asked. Sarutobi lit his pipe and sighed.

"If you were to study our recent and consult a map, it would swiftly become apparent. Our alliance is in fact, a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous land… Whose previous existence was one of continual strife. Constantly jockeying against one another. Openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle…. Until a better way was devised.. The way of a Chunin journeyman ninja selection examination."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto shouted. "I thought the point was to select Chunin!"

"Make no mistake." Sarutobi replied. "When this exam is done, it will have had the side effect… of winnowing out the applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chunin. But even more importantly, it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands. Young shinobi may fight… to the death, if needed. The third examination will be watch under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests, including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. And among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja village. They will be watching you." He finished as a man appeared before the Hokage.

"Forgive my interruption, lord Hokage. But if you don't mind handing the rest of the examination over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam.(Cough!!)" He asked as he bowed.

"Go ahead." Sarutobi sighed. Gekko turned around and faced the teams. The man wore the regular Chunin outfit with a his head protector as a bandana. But he looked as if he was sick. He had shaggy black hair, was coughing constantly, and had dark rings under his eyes.

"Hello everybody(Cough)I'm your instructor for the third examination, Gekko Hayate. The preliminaries will start momentarily."

"What?!" Kiba shouted. "As in, we'll be fighting again?! But we just got here!" Gekko looked at the Inuzuka.

"Yes we(Cough!)this is to see how well you can handle yourself in a real life scenario. Face it, while on any(Cough!)mission, you may need to defend yourself. The board overhead will randomly select two Genins to fight one another(Cough!). If they don't wish to fight, they can withdraw now." When he didn't see anyone raise their hand, he continued. "The match will end when a person is knocked out or withdraws. The loser will have to wait to take the Chunin Exam next year." Again, no one spoke up. Then the screen lit up and picked the first two challengers.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"Man… What a drag. I'm the first one that has to fight?" Shikamaru groaned.

'I have to fight this loser? This shouldn't last long.' But before everyone left, Dosu spoke.

"He's a Nara. He uses the famous Shadow Possession Jutsu. So just stay out of his shadows and this match will be over in no time." He informed as he left.

'It'll take more then a shadow trick to beat me.' Kin thought as she and Shikamaru met in the middle of the arena. Gekko looked at the two.

"Does anyone have any objections to this match?"

"Nope(Yawn!)." Shikamaru answered.

"Not objections here." Kin replied smugly.

"Begin!" Shikamaru started making the necessary hand signs. But Kin already knew what he was gonna do.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow then shot straight at Kin. She leaps to the side and flung two needles at him. Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu and ducked to avoid the projectile attack. They passed over his head and got embedded in the wall. He looked back and saw one of the needles had a little bell attached to in by a string. Shikamaru chuckled and looked back at Kin.

"What? You're using that old trick? I know what you're doing. You start out by throwing needles with bells. The noise the bells make will alert me when you throw one. But then you switch to needles without bells, so you get me by surprise. Good little trick, but it wound do you any good now." Shikamaru informed.

'Is that right, smart ass?' Kin thought as she pulled a string, causing the bell to make noise. Shikamaru is surprised by the sound and looked back. And he caught glimpse of the string and realized he fell for her trap by looking away. Kin flung more needles, striking Shikamaru in the legs and shoulders.

"Shikamaru!!" his team shouted. Said kid struggled to get up, and looked across the room and saw Kin, with a evil smirk on her face.

"You wonna give up now?" She asked. Shikamaru only chuckled. Then, Kin was frozen in place. "W-What the hell is happening?! I stayed away from your Shad…." Then she saw it. The shadow the string made is how Shikamaru managed to get his shadow to her.

"You see…. My families jutsu allows us to use any shadow to capture anyone, no matter how small the shadow." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a Shuriken. And of course, Kin also pulled out a Shuriken.

"What are you doing, you fool?! If you try to throw that at me, I'll just throw mine at you! We both die!" Kin shouted.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Shikamaru answered as he and Kin threw their Shuriken at one another. And right before the two were struck by the other's Shuriken, Shikamaru bent backwards. Kin did too, but when she did, she went face first into the wall behind her and knocked her out cold. Gekko appeared next to her and inspected it. When he saw she was unconscious, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"And the winner of the first match: Shikamaru Nara!"

"**YEAH!!! Now that's what I'm talking about!! That was sweat! Do it again! Do it again! Do it a… Ouch!!!"** Deadpool finished as he was smacked in the back of the head by Logan.

"Please Wilson…. Try to stay quiet, at least for the matches." He growled. While medics carried Kin out of the arena, Temari smiled mischievously at the winner of the first match.

'Hmmm…. Smart AND tough… You're not so much of a twerp as I first thought, Shikamaru Nara. Maybe, after the exams…..' She thought, but snapped back into reality when she realized that she needed to stay focus on the task at hand. Everybody looked at the screen as it selected it's next two fighters.

**Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro**

'I'm fighting a Aburame, huh? Those guys' bugs are pretty nasty, so I'll just take out their host first.' Kankuro thought as he and Shino met in the center of the arena.

"Does(Cough!)anyone have any objections?" When neither ninjas spoke up, he figured that meant they didn't. "Begin!!"

"If you wish to walk away from this fight, please withdraw from the fight." Shino warned. Kankuro only laughed.

"You think your little friends scare me, Aburame? I know all about you Chakra eating insects, and I'm not gonna fall for any of your tricks." He pulled the wrapped figure from off his back and pulled off the bandaged. A weird looking puppet was revealed. It had three eyes, bushy brown hair, four arms, and wore a brown cloak. Shino quickly pulled out o Kunai with a explosive tag attached to it and threw it a the puppet master. Kankuro leaped out of the way and it exploded on the wall behind him. But when Kankuro knew it, Shino was right in front of him. The bug user swung a punch, and Kankuro blocked it with his arm. Kankuro then sent a left hook and struck Shino right in the head, sending him rolling on the ground. "You'll have to do better then that, Aburame!" Kankuro taunted. Shino slowly got onto his foot, with blood and bugs coming from his head. This disturbed Kankuro. "What kinda freak or you?!" Shino didn't answer. Kankuro then sent his puppet, Crow, and it went flying straight at Shino. The Aburame then sent a barrage of Shuriken at the puppet, but it didn't stop. Then, blades slide out of Crow's wrists, with something purple dripping off the tip of them. "O.K, Aburame! Listen up! You can quite right now, and I won't kill you. And I won't think any less of you if you do. But if you don't, I'll be forced to take you out." But Shino simply stared at him, not saying a word. But Kankuro suddenly heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a army of little insects behind him. Kankuro then glared at Shino.

"Again…. If you wish to walk away from the match, please withdraw now." Shino repeated in a emotionless tone.

"In your dreams, Aburame! Now you're dead meat!" But when he tried to use his Chakra to sent Crow to attack Shino, it merely fell to the ground. "W-What the hell is going on?! Why can't I use my Chakra?!" His question was answered when he looked at his hands. A bunch of Shino's bugs(Whatever they're called)were crawling all over Kankuro's hands and fingertips. "How did I get your bugs?!" But when he looked up, Shino was gone.

"When you blocked my punch." Shino appeared behind Kankuro and spoke in a frosty voice. "I transfer some of my friends onto your arm. And they've been gorging themselves on your Chakra throughout the fight."

"You sneaky bastard!!" Kankuro roared as he tried to swing another punch at the Aburame. But before he got the chance, Shino delivered a devastating punch to Kankuro's jaw. He was sent rolling on the ground, and laid motionless. Gekko walked up and found Kankuro unconscious.

"And the winner of the second match: Shino Aburame!"

"Awesome!! That was totally awesome!" Naruto cheered as the medics carried Kankuro off in a stretcher. When Shino regrouped with his team, the screen showed the next fight.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Sakura Haruno**

"What?! I have to fight Billboard Brow?! Come on! That's too easy!" Kiba complained as he made his way to the arena.

"Go Kiba!" Ino cheered. "Show her who's the top dog around here!" Kiba looked up, blushed, and waved back with a goofy smile on his face. Then he turned back and face Sakura, who was acting discussed at what she just witnessed.

"Please. Somebody get me a barf bag. I can't believe you fell for that whore… Actually, you two are perfect for each other… you two are both bitches. And I'm not talking dogs, neither." Wrong thing to say. Kiba glared daggers at the Haruno, and Akamaru hopped off Kiba's head and started barking. But Kiba silenced him.

"Sorry boy." He whispered into the dog's floppy dog ears. "But I want to kick her ass on my own. She insulted me, and more importantly, Ino." Akamaru whined, but walked and sat on the sidelines.

"Does(Cough!)anyone have any ob…" But he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Dude… just start the freakin' match already." He growled, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Begin!!" Sakura charged Kiba and swung a punch at him. But since fighting wasn't her strong suit, it was very sloppy. Kiba grabbed her fist, and didn't even flinch.

'**Ooooooh….. This is gonna get messy.' **Wade thought as he looked away, just to look back. '**But damn it! I can't look away because this brat has it coming to her!' **Kiba then decked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. She clinched her stomach in pain, but it wasn't over yet. Kiba then threw a smoke bomb at her, and it erupted into a cloud of gray smoke. Sakura choked as smoke entered her lungs and was blind. Then, Kiba sent a right hook, striking Sakura in the face. She fell backwards and groaned in pain. Blood was dripping from her nose. She then pulls out a Shuriken, in attempts to throw it at Kiba. But all of a sudden, Akamaru runs up behind her and latches onto her hand with his mouth. She screams in pain as she tries to shake the furious dog off her hand. He finally lets go, only for Kiba to run up and round house kick her in the face, sending her skidding across the floor. Gekko appears beside her and finds her unconscious.

"The winner of the(Cough!)third match: Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Yeah!! Now that's bringing it to her!" Naruto cheered.

"You were awesome, Kiba!" Ino shouted happily as he walked up the stares. Deadpool looked at Wolverine and laughed.

"**Dude.. That kid is just like you, Logan. He's way too emotional. Are you sure he's not your son?"**

"Shut up, Wade." Logan grumbled back as the screen picked the next match.

**Rock Lee vs. Zaku**

"Lee!! It's time to show all these people what a genius of hard work can do! Show everybody that you don't need to know any jutsus to be a effective ninja!!" Gai cheered. His student Rock Lee, which is practically a mini version of Gai, cheered with him.

"I shall not fail you, sensei!" He said as he leapt from the balcony and landed right were he should be. Zaku, a ninja from the sound village, laughed mockingly.

"What kind of loser are you? You don't even know any jutsus? This shouldn't take more then a second. I can blast intense pressure from my palms. I can blow you to pieces." But Lee didn't reply, he just got into his ready position.

Gekko didn't even bother to ask. "Begin!!" And in a flash, Lee was gone. Zaku looked around, and still didn't see him.

"Where the f…." Was all he could get too before Lee appeared in front of him and delivered a devastating punch to the face, knocking Zaku out cold. Gekko glanced at the body and knew he was out.

"The winner of the forth match: Rock Lee!" Needless to say, all of the other teams were shocked at what they just… Kinda witnessed.

"What happened?! I blinked and missed it!" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"**MAN!! That kids like a Jamaican dude on steroids!"** Deadpool added as the screen showed the fifth match.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**

'Oh no! not Neji!' Kurenai thought as Neji appeared in the arena. Hinata kinda shivered when she found out she was fighting her cousin. She slowly made her way to the arena, where Neji was already waiting for her. Hinata looked up and saw Neji glaring at her, with hate filled eyes.

"I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other, Lady Hinata." Neji started, with much venom in his voice.

"Neji… big brother.." She replied in a soft voice.

"What?! She's his brother?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Both are from the oldest and most illustrious family. Though whose veins flow the most elite and accomplished blood… the Hyuuga clan." Kurenai answered. "But they're not brother and sister."

"Then… how are they related?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well… it's complicated. I guess you could say they're related in the same way a tree branch is related to the trunk." She tried to explain.

"A tree branch and a trunk? What the hell does that mean?" Logan asked, clearly lost. Rock Lee heard their conversation and walked over.

"Yes. Hinata is apart of the main branch family, while Neji is apart of a lower ranking family."

"So… it's family vs. family? That must be hard for them." Naruto said.

"Yes. Except…" Everybody looked at Lee. "There's been strain between the main branch and the lower branches of the Hyuuga clan. Relations aren't exactly friendly."

"Why's that?" Logan asked, walking a little bit closer.

"I don't know all the detail…" Lee began. " But it sounds like a pretty common tale among older families. The first generation of the Hyuuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family. In order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. It's said the lower branch of the family still burns with anger and humiliation." He finished as they turned back to the match.

"Begin!!" Gekko announced.

"Before we start.." Neji started. "There's something I should point out, Lady Hinata. You're not cut out to be a ninja. You're all sweetness and light… a peacemaker, not a trouble maker. You're easily led, not a leader." Hearing all of that got Naruto, Deadpool and Logan clenching the handrail in anger. "And you have no self confidents. You've got a world class inferiority complex… so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at a Genin level. But applicants for the higher Chunin selection exam must complete as a trio… and you couldn't bear letting your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it?" Neji asked coldly. But Hinata hesitated.

"N-No. You're wrong. I really want to change that about myself." She replied, in a voice a little louder then a whisper. But Neji had one more thing to say.

"A leopard can't change it's spots. A failure will always be a failure. And the weak, just doesn't become strong because they wish to."

"**THAT'S IT!!!! LET ME AT THE LITTLE SHIT HEAD!!!" **Deadpool shouted as Kurenai, Wolverine and Shikamaru held him back to stop him from leaping at Neji.

"Yes she can!!" Naruto shouted angrily. "What the hell gives you the right to decide who's weak and who's not?! Come on Hinata! Show this asshole who's weak!!" He cheered, getting a stunned look from Hinata.

'N-Naruto…..' She thought dreamily as she looked down. Neji glared at the blond.

'What a annoying brat.' Then he looked at Hinata and saw she didn't look scared anymore. Instead, she looked serious, focused, and returned Neji's glare. "So… does this mean you're not gonna withdraw?" Hinata didn't answer. She simply activated her Byakugan and dropped into her fighting stance. Neji sighed and activated his. "I see…. I won't hold back, Lady Hinata." He warned as he dropped into the fighting stance.

"I didn't expect you to." Hinata replied as she charged Neji.

"**Yeah!! Go Hinata!!" **Deadpool and Naruto cheered. The two contestants collided and erupted in lightning fast strikes. Both Hinata and Neji blocked each other's attacks and immediately counted them. This lasted ten minutes when Neji finally got Hinata. When she swung, Neji grabbed it with one hand, and used his other hand to block off Chakra points in her arm. She hissed in pain. Then she swung with the other arm, only for Neji to do the same thing.

"You can't win, Lady Hinata." Neji stated. Then he pulled his arm back and jammed Hinata right in the face. She stumbled back and looked a little wobbly. She was panting heavily and blood was slowly dripping down from the side of her mouth. Neji had a evil smirk on his face. "Just give up, Lady Hinata! You can't win now! I blocked off the Chakra points in your arm! You can't use the Gentle Fist Jutsu!" But Hinata didn't listen. She charged with all her might. 'Lady Hinata…. You fool.' Neji thought bitterly as he dodged her attack and connected his palm with her stomach.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto shouted as her body fell to the floor.

'Poor girl…' Gekko thought as he made his way to inspect Hinata's body. 'She just wouldn't listen to his warnings. She was totally outmatch…..' His thoughts were cut off when he saw Hinata struggling to her feet. Blood was dripping from her nose and mouth. She stumbled to her feet, with her right arm clenching her stomach. Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you give up?" He asked. "You're only suffering more because you can't except that you're a failure and nothing more."

"N-No…." Hinata said, while panting. "You're wrong, cousin Neji…. I can see it now… that even more than me… it's you who's suffering the most.. Caught between the destinies main and lower branch of our clan!" Neji snapped. He charged at the wounded Hyuuga, with the intention to kill.

"Neji!! Stop!! The match is over!!" Gekko called as he ran to stop the rampaging Hyuuga. Then, all of the Jonin descended upon him. Kakashi grabbed his left arm, Kurenai grabbed his right arm, Gai hooked his arm around his neck, and Deadpool appeared in front of him, with the tip of his sword resting in between his eyes.

"**You know?" **Deadpool growled in a dead serious voice. **"You make a shitty cousin!"**

"Neji…" Gai whispered into his ear from behind him. "You promised me you wouldn't bring personal grudges to this exam." Then, Hinata fell to the ground and coughed up a whole bunch of blood.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto, Shikamaru and Logan shouted as they leapt from the balcony and joined the group. Kurenai kneeled beside her and felt her heart, and was shocked at what she realized.

'Oh no! she's going into ventricular fibrillation! He really intended to kill her!' She concluded as she glared at Neji. He smirked.

"Instead of wasting time scowling at me… you'd better take care of her."

"Medics!! Get you asses over here! Hurry!" Kurenai shouted as the medics rushed over to help the fallen Hinata.

"You bastard!!!!!" Naruto cried as he rushed Neji, only to be stopped by Deadpool.

"**Naruto! Stop! If you pull that kind of shit, you'll be disqualified before you even get a chance kick some serious ass!" **Wade reminded, as Shikamaru and Kurenai got beside him to help calm him down. Neji laughed cruelly.

"Listen to you daddy, you annoying pest. It's not wise for a weakling like you to…."

"**And you better shut you fucking trap before I cut it off!!" **Wade interrupted, startling Neji. **"Just because you're a kid doesn't mean I won't kill you in the most horrible way I can think of!" **He then turned back to Naruto, who was completely devastated at what he just witnessed. Wade placed his head to his ear.

"**Don't worry son. She'll be O.K… Just kick Sasuke's ass for me.."** Naruto was about to ask him what he meant, when the screen above showed the sixth match.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

'O.K, first Sasuke, then I'll deal with Neji!' Naruto thought as Sasuke entered the arena. He locked eyes with Naruto and smiled evilly.

"I hope you do better then you failure of a teammate." He taunted.

'**Once again…. Wrong thing to say at the wrong time….' **Wade thought as he walked away.

"Begin!!" Gekko shouted. Sasuke charged Naruto with a Kunai in hand. But when he swung, his arm was sliced clean off when Naruto withdrew his sword. Sasuke howled in agony as he stumbled backwards. Blood squirted out of the arm socket and threw the Uchiha off balance. Then Naruto pulled out his Makarov Pistol and shot Sasuke in the kneecap. The bullet entered Sasuke's leg and shattered the kneecap, ultimately severing it from the knee down. Sasuke yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"O.K, Naruto! That's enough! The winner of sixth match: Naruto Uzumaki!" But the entire room was silent. Everybody was shocked to see Naruto tear Sasuke apart like that. As he walked up the stairs, he sent Neji a look that said "You're next".

"Man… that was the most brutal thing I ever saw." Ino whispered to Kiba.

"No kidding. He must be really furious at Neji that he took SOME of it out of Sasuke." Kiba agreed. Then every body looked at the screen and saw the seventh match.

**Ino Yamanaka vs. Gaara**

Akamaru started to whimper. Kiba looked at his dog with a curious look. "What is it boy?" And while Kiba talked with Akamaru, Ino made her way to the arena, where Gaara was already waiting for her.

"Does anyone have any(Cough!)objections to this match?" Gekko asked.

"No sir! I can handle this wimp by myself!" Ino answered confidently. Gaara just stayed silent, staring straight at Ino.

"Begin!!" Ino pulled out a handful of Shuriken and flung all of them at the sand ninja. But then suddenly, sand erupted out of the gourd on his back and stopped the attack dead in it's tracks. And at that moment, Kiba realized what Akamaru was talking about.

"Ino!!" Kiba called from the balcony. "Ino!! Withdraw now!! He's too much for you!!" But it was too late. Sand suddenly wrapped around Ino's legs. Ino screamed as she used her left arm to swipe it away. But the sand quickly engulfed her arm, along with the rest of her body. Everybody could hear her scream through the sand. Gekko made out "I withdraw" and shouted at Gaara to let her go. But Gaara didn't listen.

"Sand Coffin!" He then squeezed his hand and the sand sphere exploded with blood soaked sand.

"INO!!!!!!!" Kiba and Chouji cried as they rushed down to where the medics were desperately trying to stabilize Ino. Kiba couldn't even recognize her. Her entire body was covered with gashes and was blooding heavily. Bones were pointing out of her legs and arms. Kiba was practically petrified at the grotesque sight. Asume placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked up, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Kiba… I will allow you to follow the medics. Come back here when you get news on how she's doing." He said, with a weak smile. But when Kiba saw the smile, he still saw the sorrow hidden behind it. Kiba smiled weakly and was right on the heals of the medics carrying Ino.

(In The Emergency Waiting Room)

15 minutes has passed since Ino went into the emergency room. Kiba paced back and forth, with Akamaru laying on the seat, silently whimpering to himself. Then a medic finally walked out of the door, carrying a clip chart.

"Well? How is she doing?" Kiba asked as if his life depended on it. The doctor looked at him and sighed heavily.

"Well… she's in critical condition. But we are able to keep her stable long enough to get her to the hospital. But I'm afraid I have some terrible news.." Kiba braced himself for the worst, which was exactly what was coming. "The muscles in her arms and legs are severely damaged. The damage… will unfortunately be permanent. I'm afraid…. She'll never be able to be a ninja ever again. I'm so sorry." He finished as he walked back into the emergency room. Kiba was literally frozen in place. It was like time stopped for the Inuzuka as the news echoed in his head. Tears started falling down his face as Akamaru sat at his feet, whimpering. Kiba started walking forward without uttering a sound, in somewhat of a daze. He walked back into the exam room and saw that all the matches were finished. Chouji and Temari won their matches and were standing with all of the other winners. Kiba joined them and stood in a line. Sarutobi walked in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations to all who passed the first preliminary match. My assistant Anko will come around with a box with slips of paper with numbers on them. You will pull one at random and announce which number you've pulled." Anko then came around and all the Genins reached in and pulled out a number. "O.K, now that everybody has pulled out a number, please name of your number."

"I have 1." Naruto started.

"I pulled a 3." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"I got a 2." Neji replied.

"I have 6." Shino answered.

"I've got a 4." Temari said In a bored voice.

"I pulled a 7." Kiba sighed.

" I have 8." Gaara said in a emotionless voice.

"I have 5." Chouji replied.

"And I have 9!" Lee said enthusiastically. A person with a clip board wrote down the names and numbers and showed the Genins the matches they were gonna go in.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga**

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari**

**Chouji Akimichi vs. Shino Aburame**

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Gaara**

And the winner of the forth match will have to fight Rock Lee afterwards. Naruto looked at Neji. 'Things couldn't go more perfectly.' He thought as he glared at the Hyuuga.

'You're gonna be a dead man when I get my hands on you, you sand freak!!' Kiba thought furiously.

"These are gonna be the match line up for the preliminaries that will be held a month from now. Use that time to learn new moves. Because you all showed everybody else you moves in these matches. It's in the matches next month that we'll decide who's got the stuff to be a Chunin. You all are dismissed."

**To Be Continued……..**

**Man!!! That was a long, kick a** chapter! Sorry if you thought ma having Naruto completely tear apart Sasuke was too much! I just thought that was what the fu***** jerk deserved….. Ah man!! It's the fu***** secures again!! I hate you, secures!! Somebody, SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Just kiddin', I'm O.K! Ha! You all really thought I was serious! But seriously, it turns out I only needed one day off to regain my awesome writing skills! I'd still like to hear from:**

**Aelsthla-Mental**

**Alatnet**

**Anime-death-angel**

**Arbl A-17**

**ARC-056**

**Arcana black**

**Beta657**

**Bio-Warrior-3000**

**Bleachlover1521**

**Bradley McCloud**

**Bunji the wolf**

**Burakkuya**

**Captain Deadpool**

**Claw reacher**

**Danteshadow1**

**Darkanus**

**Dee Laynter**

**Denygo**

**Erik Howlett**

**EroSenninDaisuke**

**ETERNITY SHADOWCHAOS**

**Gohe the dragon**

**Hahadangiyparts**

**Hellhound-d.o.w**

**HELLHOUNDpuppy**

**Iamzim87**

**InernalEntity**

**James the Gale**

**Jc013**

**Kage Bijuu**

**Kage no shinigami**

**Kage Phycko**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Karasu87**

**Kazama Shin**

**Kojiro kun**

**Kurotsuki-Tenchi**

**Kyle2468**

**Lonniet84**

**LordNephilim**

**Lord Martiya**

**M6l99**

**Mecha Greed**

**Megaman x999**

**MWkillkenny84**

**MysteryLady-Tx**

**Najar1**

**Necorf**

**Nine-tails101**

**Ninja Kangaroo **

**Ninja master**

**Orochigin**

**PhantomMonster**

**Platinum Dragon X**

**Ranmyaku Arashi**

**Reaperman262**

**Rider Paladin**

**Rivercocytu**

**Roc da mic**

**Seeking-Truth-Darkness**

**Sesshoumaru1030**

**Shadow Zeranion**

**SharinganUserX**

**Sharkteeth **

**Slade2.0**

**Silent-Chunk**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Spaceman**

**Sparta678**

**Spider-Fox**

**SS-ICE-FANG**

**Strike879**

**Swordman600**

**Ted009**

**T.B Cummings**

**The Bellmaker**

**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**

**THE Xenomorph**

**Theonlyliverpoolninja**

**Tribal-werewolf-77**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan**

**Unknown-nin345**

**Ultraman Nexus **

**VFSNAKE**

**Wandering saver**

**Whitedrag17**

**Why knot**

**Wolvenstorm**

**Youko-Taichou**

**ZortkiyaThetroll**

**The next chapter will be out soon. PEACE!! And don't forget I want reviews! They're like pain pills to me and I'm in a lot o pain! Help me rid myself of the pain! PLEASE!!!!!**


	26. Visits And Preperations

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 26: Visits and Preperations

The next day, Naruto and Kiba were waiting patiently in the hospital waiting room, holding two bouquets of flowers. They were there to visit Hinata and Ino.

"You here to see Ino?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at him with a sad look.

"Yeah… you here to see Hinata?" Naruto slowly nodded.

"Yeah… from what I heard, she was hurt pretty bad… I'm hoping these flowers will cheer her up." He looked at Kiba, but he was staring straight at the floor. Akamaru whimpered and laid his head in Kiba's lap. Naruto knew what he was thinking about. "Kiba… I'm sorry for what happened to Ino. The Hokage didn't take too kindly to him disregarding the instructor's orders. When the exams are over, he's banished from Konoha for life." But Kiba didn't even look up. "I hear you're gonna fight Gaara…. Do you think you can beat him?" The mention on the sand ninja's name made Kiba's hands tighten up."

"No yet…" He growled. "But I will be. I'll find a way around his sand and kill him. He's gonna pay for what he did to Ino." Now he was holding back tears. "She's never gonna be a ninja again. She'll have to quit the team and I don't know if I……" The Inuzuka's speak was interrupted when Ino's parents came out of Ino's room, with her mother crying into her father's shoulder. Kiba and Akamaru jumped up and ran to them. "How's she doing? Is everything O.K?" Inoichi turned to him and sighed.

"She's awake… but she's still devastated from the news." Ino's mother finally gained control of herself.

"I st-still can't believe s-she'll never be a ninja again… I-I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now..." She choked up, then started crying onto her husband's shoulder again. Kiba, still holding back tears, turned to Naruto and looked him dead in the eye.

"Dude… you should go see how Hinata's doing." Naruto nodded on walked off. He then looked at Ino's parents. "Is it O.K if I go in and see her?" Inoichi looked at him and had a small smile on his face.

"Sure Kiba. I know she'll be glad to see you." Inoichi said as he and his wife walked away.

(In Hinata's Room)

Naruto walked up to Hinata's room door and knocked. He then pressed his ear against the door and listed. He heard a faint "Come in." and walked in. Inside, Hinata was laying on her bed with both of her arms wrapped in bandages. Her hair was all messy, clearly proving she woke up not too long ago. Naruto saw her and smiled. "Hi Hinata… how are you doing?" He asked as he hid the flowers behind his back.

"I-I'm doing f-fine, N-Naruto…." She answered as she looked down, with a depressed look on her face. Naruto saw in, and walked beside her bed with a chair and sat down.

"Hinata….. You did great out there. Even thought you didn't win, you still lasted pretty long. We're all proud of you." But Hinata only looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"But I didn't even touch him. He was only toying with me from the start. I never had a chance. Neji was right, I am weak."

"No you're not, Hinata!" Naruto almost shouted. "You're not weak because you lost to Neji. He played a evil and cowardly mind game with you. And that's the only reason he got the upper hand. But you kept getting up, even when you were in pain. That's what true strength is, and I'll prove it when I fight Neji in the next preliminary match." Naruto finished. Hinata was surprised when she heard the new. Then she started coughing violently. A little blood spat out of Hinata's mouth, alarming Naruto. "H-Hinata! Are you O.K? Should I get a nurse?" But when Hinata stopped coughing, she shook her head.

"It's O.K, Naruto… the doctor said I'd be coughing up blood for at least a few days…. So, y-you're gonna f-fight Neji next?" Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Naruto…." She started in a small voice. "Be careful. He's on a different level then most of the clan." But Naruto smiled.

"Then I'll just have to train none stop this month, won't I?" He asked as he pulled the flowers from behind his back.

(In Ino's Room)

Kiba walked in and saw Ino laying on her side, silently crying to herself. Her hair was drooped over her face, so Kiba couldn't see her cry. Her arm and both her legs were wrapped in hospital bandages, and you could see dried up blood underneath them. Kiba closed the door and walked beside her. "I-Ino? How are you doing?" Ino lifted her head to make eye contact.

"Good…. I guess…" Kiba knew she was lying. He pulled a chair to the side of her bed and took a seat, and Akamaru leapt onto Ino's lap. "The doctor said I'm still able to move my arm…. But my legs are so damaged I'll be in a wheel chair for the rest of my life. I life as a ninja is over." She went silent for o moment, then continued. "I can't believe this is how it ends. I'll never become a Chunin.... I'll never be able to walk again... I'll never go on another mission... I'll never..." She couldn't hold it anymore. She started to cry. Kiba was heartbroken at the sight of his friend.

"Ino… please don't cry. We'll find a way to heal your legs." Kiba said hopefully. But Ino just cried more.

"No we won't!" She disagreed. "The doctor said the only person in the world who can save my is Tsunade, one of the Sannin! And she left Konoha years ago and hasn't been heard from since! No one knows where she is and she's my only hope! Without her, I'll never be a ninja again!" She finished with tears streaming down her face. But the next thing she knew, Kiba caught her in a tight embrace .

"Don't give up hope, Ino…" He whispered into her ear. "We'll find her after I beat Gaara in the preliminaries next month." The news startled Ino.

"You're fighting Gaara?! Kiba no! He'll cripple you like he did me! Taijutsu is useless against that monster, and that's all you're good at!" Kiba broke the embrace and stared her right in the face.

"I don't care! I'll find a way around his defenses and take him down! I don't care if I might get crippled for life! I won't let that freak get away with what he did to you!" Kiba growled. Akamaru started barking, agreeing with him. "Akamaru agrees with me! We're either gonna kill him, or we'll just be crippled together!" Ino looked shocked at what her crush just said to her.

"Why?" She asked as she looked down, with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this for me? I treated you so bad when we were younger. And didn't treat you that much better up until recently." Ino asked, clinging to her bed sheets. Kiba reached out and moved all the hair that was in front of her face to the side. He then place his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up. Now Ino was looking up at him, and saw he was also crying.

"Because…." He started, as his face turned red and slowly started moving down. "It's because I love you, Ino Yamanaka." And that's when it finally happen. Kiba pressed his lips against Ino's in their first passionate kiss. Ino went crimson red in the face and was petrified.

'Oh my God!! He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!' She then raised her bandaged hand and placed it behind Kiba's head to pull him closer, intensifying the kiss. Kiba then wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. Their hearts started beating faster. The kiss lasted for a whole minute before they broke apart, panting for air. They locked eyes and stared dreamingly at one another. Then to Kiba's surprise, Ino started crying again.

"I-Ino! W-What's wrong? I-Is it because I ki..." He started, but was interrupted when Ino reached out on hugged him tightly.

"I love you too… Kiba Inuzuka…" She whispered into his ear, as she shed tears of happiness onto his shoulder. Kiba immediately returned the hug with equal tightness.

"I promise…." He cooed into her ear. "I will beat Gaara, and I will find Tsunade. I swear, by the Inuzuka name, I will save you."

"Thank…. You…" Then right when she thanked him, she fell asleep, still holding on to his neck. Kiba gently rested her head on her pillow and pulled the blanket over her body. She had a smile on her face, which Kiba adored. Kiba then looked at Akamaru.

"Akamaru… stay here with Ino until she wake up. I'm gonna head home to talk to mom."

"No need to, son. I'm already here, and so is your sister." Kiba froze on place when he heard the all to familiar voice.

'Ahhhhhh shit. Hana's never gonna let me forget about this….' He thought miserably as he slowly turned around. But before he knew it, Hana had him in a headlock.

"Ahhhhhh! Isn't that cute? My little brother finally got himself a girlfriend. So when are you gonna bring her over? I'm dying to teach her how to make you do whatever she wants." Hana teased as she gave her little brother a nuggie.

"Hana, leave your brother alone…" Tsume sighed. She the walked up to her son and SHE started giving him a nuggie. "I knew you two would be together." Kiba broke free and looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Dear… do you remember that boy I kept mentioning from when I was your age?" Kiba nodded. "Well, that annoying boy… was your father. He treated me just like Ino treated you. I figured that your situation with Ino was like mine and your father's." Tsume finished as she ruffled Kiba's hair. The whole time, Kiba just stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look at either his mother or sister. Unfortunately, they both saw Kiba's blush and started giggling to each other.

"Wow. She most really mean something to you. You're blushing." Hana snickered as she tried to lift Kiba's head to get a better look at his face. But then, Kiba saw two other people standing outside the door. It was Logan and Gai.

(While In Town)

Deadpool and Naruto were walking through town, with Wade going over the next month's training. **"O.K, Whisker Face! We're gonna haul some serious ass in the next month! I'll teach you me special sword moves, increase your strength, your endurance, your flexibility, everything! Neji is one of the most skilled Hyuuga's from what Hiashi has told me. And I'll have to teach you some new jutsus too."** Wade finished in a serious voice. He looked down and saw Naruto, staring off into space. Then Wade got a idea. **"Hey! I got a idea! I'll train you to use my teleporting belt! Yeah! That little mofo Neji won't be able to get you if he can't see you! Hahahahaha! I'm a genius!! Well…. Mr. Alaska's the actual genius… but I still feel smart!" **They were walking past the women bathhouse when Naruto spotted a old man with long bushy white hair crouching near a peep hole in the wall. He was also blushing and giggling mischievously. Naruto thought he'd just keep walking. But when Deadpool saw the old pervert spying on the women bathing, and since he knew Kurenai was in that bathhouse, he exploded. **"Get the hell away from the women's bathhouse, you perverted old goat!!!" **Said old goal turned to him to tell him to shut up, when a bullet passed right by his head. **"Only I can peep on Kurenai's boobies!!! They're mine, and mine alone!! Go get your own!! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! All mine!!!!!" **Deadpool shouted as he started firing shots off at the old man. By this time, all the women, including Kurenai, were standing outside the bathhouse, wearing only a towel to cover their private areas.

"Somebody! Call him off! Please! I want to live!!" The old man cried as he kept dodging bullets.

(Back At The Hospital)

"Gai sensei? What are you doing here? And who's this man?" Kiba asked, pointing at Logan.

"The names Logan, but call me Wolverine. Wade said I should help you train, since you're fighting that Gaara freak…. And since he said he'll kick me out of his house if I don't." He grumbled the last part.

"Yes!! And I'm here to help you too!!" Gai sang in a booming voice. "We'll make that sand ninja pay for what he did to Ino! Being banished isn't enough for trying to blow out the flame of her internal youth! When this month is over, you'll be stronger, faster…."

"And more savage!" Wolverine finished, popping his claws out of his knuckles, startling everybody.

"Meet me and my team at training field 11 tomorrow at 5am!! And there, we'll start with five laps around Konaha!!" Kiba's jaw dropped at the man's suggestion.

"Are you serious?!" Gai raised a eyebrow, then laughed.

"You're right! We'll have 50lb weights attached to our arms and legs! See you tomorrow!!" Gai said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiba then looked at Logan. Wolverine sighed and looked at the Inuzuka.

"I know a move that will help you against that kids sand. But if you use this "Chakra" stuff with it, it'll be enough to slash Gaara to ribbons."

"T-Thanks… Wolverine.." Kiba thanked. Logan only smirked as he walked away, waving good bye.

"Don't mention it, kid… Oh! One more thing…. Bring your rage with you. It'll help you." And he was gone. Kiba then looked back at Ino, who was still asleep, with Akamaru resting on her chest. Tsume smiled at her son.

'I'm very proud of you, Kiba…' "O.K, son… we should be getting back home, and leaving your _girlfriend _to rest." She announced, emphasizing girlfriend. Kiba averted his eyes to the floor again and blushed.

(Back In Town)

Eventually, Deadpool and all the women caught up with the pervert and pumbled him into the ground. When they were done, he had two black eyes, a bloody nose, covered in bruises and was unconscious.

"**Wow! That was fun! We should find another pervert and kick his the living crap out of him too!" **Deadpool suggested, as he kicked the man's body, to see if he was still alive. Kurenai smiled and kissed Wade through the mask.

"But you're a pervert… so I'd have to kick your butt too." Deadpool looked into her eyes and laughed.

"**Babe, you WISH you could kick my butt!" **Wade taunted. **"But that's O.K… I still love you, even if you can't beat me."**Kurenai looked at him and frowned.

"Excuse me? I SO can kick your butt anytime of the week. I just choose not to because I don't like making grown men cry."

"**Oh? Is that right, Bubble Chest?" **The mercenary asked, with one eyebrow raised. **"O.K, then! How about a little wrestling match? Later tonight? If I win, you'll have to… well… YOU knew!" **Deadpool giggled mischievously. Kurenai got the message and blushed.

"You pervert!…. Alright…. But if I win… well, just wait and see."

"**Deal!" **They shook hands. **"Hey Babe, do you mind watching Naruto for a while? There's someone I need to talk to." **He asked as started walking away.

"Who do you need to see?" Kurenai asked. Wade look back, and grinned.

"**A old comrade." **And disappeared.

(At Konoha Prison)

Deadpool was waiting in the visiting room, waiting for Omega Red. The waiting room was practically like a interrogation room, but with a more guards waiting near the door. The Anko, along with a bunch of ANBU dragged Omega Red in. Omega Red was dressed in a orange jumpsuit, and had handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. When he saw Deadpool, he narrowed his eyes. "Hello, comrade Wilson…. What brings you here?" He asked as the guards sat him down on a chair.

"**Hello, Omega Red! How's prison life?" **

"It could be worse…." He sighed. "Why are you here?"

"**How would you like it if you weren't in big bad prison and help me train my son? Because if you say "pretty please", I might get the urge to pay your bail. Are you interested?"**The Russian man looked at Deadpool with suspicion.

"Wilson…" Omega Red began. "Why would I want to help you? I'm a mercenary, just like you…. Used to be. I was paid to work for Orochimaru and Stryker. They own me." And for the first time ever, Wade didn't have anything to say back. Anko looked down, because that's what she used to believe, back when she was with Orochimaru.

"Believe me…." Anko sighed, surprising Wade and Omega Red. "You don't want to work for that man, trust me. When he's done with you, he'll just throw you away like garbage. And if he doesn't throw you away, he'll use you for experiments." She finished, in a quiet voice. Deadpool looked from Omega Red to Anko, and back again.

"**Sooooo…. I'll give you a day to think really, really, really, really, real…."**

"We get it, Wade!!!!!!" Everybody in the room shouted. The guards dragged Red away, and Deadpool only hade one ting on his mind.

'**He'll help…. He hates Stryker just as much as Wolverine does.'**

**To Be Continued………**

**Sorry folks! I felt I should stop now, because then this chapter will just turn out to be another very long chapter and I'm still a little tired from that last one. And to all you who wanted to see the big Kiba/Ino moment…. HERE YOU GO!!! They finally confessed their feelings, and they're together finally! And I hope none of you think it's too sappy or nothing! I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting recently! 15 reviews so far for the 25th**** chapter!! That's pretty good! But lets see if we can beat it with this chapter! So again, I'd like to hear from:**

**Aelsthla-Mental**

**Alatnet**

**Anime-death-angel**

**Arbl A-17**

**ARC-056**

**Arcana black**

**Beta657**

**Bio-Warrior-3000**

**Bleachlover1521**

**Bradley McCloud**

**Bunji the wolf**

**Burakkuya**

**Captain Deadpool**

**Claw reacher**

**Danteshadow1**

**Darkanus**

**Dee Laynter**

**Denygo**

**Erik Howlett**

**EroSenninDaisuke**

**ETERNITY SHADOWCHAOS**

**Gohe the dragon**

**Hahadangiyparts**

**Hellhound-d.o.w**

**HELLHOUNDpuppy**

**Iamzim87**

**InernalEntity**

**James the Gale**

**Jc013**

**Kage Bijuu**

**Kage no shinigami**

**Kage Phycko**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Karasu87**

**Kazama Shin**

**Kojiro kun**

**Kurotsuki-Tenchi**

**Kyle2468**

**Lonniet84**

**LordNephilim**

**Lord Martiya**

**M6l99**

**Mecha Greed**

**Megaman x999**

**MWkillkenny84**

**MysteryLady-Tx**

**Najar1**

**Necorf**

**Nine-tails101**

**Ninja Kangaroo **

**Ninja master**

**Orochigin**

**PhantomMonster**

**Platinum Dragon X**

**Raiden757**

**Ranmyaku Arashi**

**Reaperman262**

**Rider Paladin**

**Rivercocytu**

**Roc da mic**

**Seeking-Truth-Darkness**

**Sesshoumaru1030**

**Shadow Zeranion**

**SharinganUserX**

**Sharkteeth **

**Slade2.0**

**Silent-Chunk**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Spaceman**

**Sparta678**

**Spider-Fox**

**SS-ICE-FANG**

**SSJ Guyver1**

**Strike879**

**Swordman600**

**Ted009**

**T.B Cummings**

**The Bellmaker**

**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**

**THE Xenomorph**

**Theonlyliverpoolninja**

**Tribal-werewolf-77**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan**

**Unknown-nin345**

**Ultraman Nexus **

**VFSNAKE**

**Wandering saver**

**Whitedrag17**

**Why knot**

**Wolvenstorm**

**Youko-Taichou**

**ZortkiyaThetroll**

**And I'd like you all to check out another good Naruto story called "What Could've Been"! It's a Naruto/Hinata story, and it's really good! But he's not getting the reviews he deserves! And that's not right! So to all my fans, please check it out and leave at least one review! Oh! And before I forget, leave me reviews too! PEACE!!!**


	27. Training

Pairing: Naruto /Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Warning!! This chapter contains a LEMON!

Chapter 27: Training

"**Come on, son! You can do it! Push! Push! Push! Push! Don't forget what Neji did to Hinata! That punk needs a good dismembering! And don't forget: This! Is! SPARTA!!!!! No…. wait…. This is Konoha… ah well, they both end in "A"! but seriously, you only have three more to go! Don't give up like France!" **Deadpool cheered as Naruto was finishing 100 push-ups…. With a 100lb weight on his back. They were at training ground 11, with team Gai and team 10. Kiba spared continuously with Lee, with Gai and Wolverine supervising. Chouji practiced his Human Bolder jutsu and Shikamaru just played Go with Asuma. That went on for a hour before they switch exercises.

"Dad… where's… Kurenai sensei?" Naruto asked while gasping for air.

"**She's visiting Hinata and Ino in the hospital." **Then Deadpool got a idea. **"Hey Gai!!" **Gai turned. **"How's about we all take a long, nice refreshing jog around Konoha, so we can cool off?"**

"Brilliant idea Wade!! That's the kind of attitude I'm looking for! And after the jog, we do another lap around Konoha… with 100lbs attached to both legs! That will boost all our internal fountains of youth!! Isn't that right Lee?!"

"Yes sensei!! When this month is done, we'll all be geniuses of hard work!! Just like you, Gai sensei!!" The two then started to cried dramatically, while hugging each other!

'Not this again….' Logan thought miserably. But all the boys were too busy glaring at Wade to notice the crying duo. But when the two regained their composure, they cheered happily as everybody started jogging.

(Three Hours Later)

"**That. Was. AWESOME!!!!" **Wade cheered as all the others, minus Gai and Lee, fell to the ground from exhaustion. **"Lets do it again! Come on! That was the greatest jog I've ever had! I feel like I can run a marathon…. If I wore roller-skates! What now? Wrestling? Target practice? Jutsu training? Boxing? Logan! You wonna wrestle? Come on! I know you want to! Come on! I bet I could beat you! Ouch!!!!! I meant THUMB wrestling, you meanie!!! I'm telling mommy on you! Mommy!!!!!"** Deadpool finished as Logan tackled him.

"Shut up!!!!" Logan shouted as he strangled the masked wearing psychopath. But Naruto looked at his wrist watch. 8:43pm.

"Dad…" He sighed as Gai pulled Wolverine off the pumbled mercenary. "It's time to go home."

"I don't think so Naruto… your father and I have some unfinished business." Everybody turned and saw Kurenai, with her hands on her hips.

"**Well howdy there, Boob Goddess! How are those melons doing for you? Too small? Because I'm just like that Goldy Locks chick. I think they're just right… though a little bigger probably wouldn't hurt anyone…." **He mumbled that last part to himself. Everybody left besides Deadpool and Kurenai.

"Well Wade… I decided on what you're gonna do for me when I win this match. And I'm not gonna tell you. So it's a surprise." Kurenai teased as she got into her ready position.

"**I hope it's naughty! Because you know how much I like being naughty with you! I have dreams about you…. OOOF!!!" **Wade was suddenly tackled before he could finish his sentence. They rolled on the ground, getting bits of grass all over them. **"You cheater! I wasn't looking!" **Using his superior strength, Wade pushed Kurenai off him and tackled her back. The whole time, Kurenai was having the time of her life. She was laughing and giggling the whole time they tried to dominate the other. Finally, Deadpool managed to pin her down, by putting holding her shoulders down with his hands and placing his knees on her chest. Wade was about to gloat, but he looked down and saw Kurenai, with tears streaming down her face and looked as if she was in pain. '**Ah shit! I hurt her! Man! How could I do this to…. Ah no!!!!! I'm shouting in my head again!! This just isn't my day!' **He panicked and got up off her, just for her to pull him back down. And before he knew it, he was pinned down, ultimately losing the match.

"I win, sweetie." She sang innocently as she kissed him on the cheek.

"**No way!!" **Deadpool disagreed as he struggled to push her off him. **"You cheated, you cheater!! I win by default! Because you're a cheater, Cheater McCheater Panties!!" **Kurenai only smiled devilishly.

"I won the match." She said simply. "You didn't say there were any rules, now did you? Now… let's go home so you, the loser, can uphold your end of the deal." She giggled as she hugged Deadpool.

"**Fine…. But I won't like it." **He grumbled as they disappeared.

'Ah, I think you will….' Kurenai thought mischievously.

(Back At The House)

The two arrived at the house, and Naruto and Logan were already asleep. Logan was passed out on the coach, with a empty Sake bottle laying beside it. And Naruto was exhausted from the brutal training that day, Deadpool would be surprised if he's awake by 12. Kurenai told Wade to wait in the living room while she went to their room to do something.

'**No fair! She cheated that cheater! I can't believe I fell for that crying trick! Well…. I WAS gonna cheat too…. But my grasshopper friend said I needed a conscience. And if I don't get one, the fucking thing won't stop singing about a star!' **Wade thought. Then he heard Kurenai call for him from their bedroom. **"Coming, my sexy little cheater." **He walked to down the hall and saw a faint light peering through the crack underneath the door. He got curious and slowly creaked the door. Inside, there scented candles everywhere and rose peddles all over the floor. **"Babe?" **Wade asked in a nervous voice as he scanned the room for his girlfriend. **"If you're planning on killing me and storing me under the floor boards and using the scented candles to cover the scent of my rotting corpse…… please don't. I swear I'll be a good boy. I won't spank you. Or grab your butt in public. And I'll give you more foot massages." **Suddenly, the door slammed behind him, scaring the living crap out of him. He swung around and for the first time in his life, was struck speechless. Standing only a few feet behind him, was Kurenai, completely naked with a seductive look on his face.

**WARNING!!!! MAJOR LEMON!**

"I don't was you to be a good boy tonight…." She whispered, with lust filling her words. "Tonight…. You can be as bad as you want." She then walked over, while swaying her hips from side to side in a sexually way. Deadpool was literally shaking like a leaf as Kurenai placed her bare breasts against his chest. She slowly pulled off his mask and kissed him passionately, keeping him from spoiling the moment. She moaned into the kiss. She cupped the back of Wade's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Deadpool finally got control over his surprise and started participating. Their tongues started battling for dominance in each other's mouth, with neither proving the better. After ten minutes of none stop Frenching, Kurenai threw Deadpool on the bed and pounced on him with cat like reflexes. "I'm glad my first is with you Wade…." She sighed dreamingly as she buried face into crook of his neck.

"**I glad I'm getting a first time….. And that it's you who I'm sharing it with…" **He corrected himself. Now he stared removing his costume when Kurenai started making hand signs.

"This is a jutsu that'll make it so I don't get pregnant."

"**Wow… you ninjas think of everything." **Wade complimented as he threw his costume across the room. Now they were both totally nude. Kurenai blushed at Deadpool's manhood.

'Wow… it most be at least a foot long!' She thought in amazement as she started kissing Wade in the neck. Then she started trailing her kissed down his chest. She kept going until she reached his crotch. She was hesitant at first, but after a moment of thinking, she started licking his penis, earning some well deserved moans from Wade. She started at the tip, and slowly made her way down. Then when his member was all wet, she consumed it in her mouth. She moaned into it, causing Deadpool to moan in pleasure.

"**Ooooooh Kurenai**….." Wade groaned. **"You have no idea how awesome this feels….." **Kurenai then started bobbing her head up and down, much to Wade's pleasure. He only lasted two minutes until he couldn't hold it anymore. **"Ooooooh Kurenai… I-I'm gonna cum!" **Kurenai released his member and had Deadpool's cum came onto the bed. Wade laid there on the bed, sweating and panting.

"My turn sweetie." Kurenai said as she crawled over Deadpool and squatted on his face.

"**As you wish…. My love." **Deadpool said in a lustful voice as he started licking. It all started with long, slow licks, and Kurenai shivered with pleasure.

"Oh yeah…." She whined faintly. "That feels amazing." Wade started picking up the pace. Kurenai grabbed Deadpool by the back of the head and pulled him deeper in between her legs, as she felt her climax coming. "Deadpool…." She whimpered. "I'm gonna cum!" She cried as her juices sprayed all over Wade's face. Kurenai rolled beside Deadpool, sweating and gasping for breath. "Wade…" She gasped. "That felt incredible." Kurenai glanced up lazily and saw Wade with a sly smile.

"**Oh… the fun is just beginning." **Kurenai got the message and changed positions. Now Wade was on his knees with Kurenai laying on her back with her legs spread open. Wade closed in and inserted his dick into Kurenai's vagina. But she gasped in pain and clenched the sheets, startling Wade. And before he could say anything, she reassured him.

"Don't worry… it's supposed to hurt the first time…. Just please be gentle with me." Deadpool bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"**I'll always be extra gentle with you, Kurenai." **He whispered in her ear as he tried again. He pulled it out a little, and pushed in again. This time, she gasped in pleasure, instead of pain. He did it again, and got Kurenai wrapped her legs around Wade's waist and dug her nails into his back.

"More… please give me more!" She pleaded. He increased the speed of his thrusts. But they didn't last long. "W…Wait… I…I'm about to cum!" She announced with tears of pleaser streaming down her face.

"**Me too.." **Wade groaned back, still pumping. And with one last thrust, the two lovers came and collapsed on the bed, gasping for air.

**END LEMON!**

"I… love you… Wade." Kurenai said in between breathes.

"**I love you too…. And five time more…." **He replied as he kissed her on the forehead. Kurenai giggle as she pulled the covers over their sweaty naked bodies.

"I can live with that…" She whispered as she drifted into sleep, along with her boyfriend.

(The Next Morning)

Deadpool awoke at 8:30am, and was exhausted. Looked around the room and saw a bunch of candles and rose peddles. **'What the hell happened last night?'**Then his question was answered when someone stir beside him. They laid Kurenai, with a blissful smile on her face, hair all messy, still asleep. **'Ah! That's right! How the fu***** hell do I forge….. Ah shit! Now I'm being censored in my head too?! Now I can't even think about any nasty curse words?! You suck, Mr. Alaska!' **He thought as he laid back down beside Kurenai. He looked beside the bed and saw his mask, and put it back on. Wade then cuddled right up to Kurenai and wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her closer.

"I'm awake, you know?" Deadpool snapped open his eyes and saw Kurenai, smiling dreamingly at him.

"**We'll…. Am I the only one still exhausted? Because Gai didn't even tire me this much." **Deadpool asked as he cracked his back.

"Are you telling me I leave you more exhausted after sex then Gai does?" She asked, trying her best to hold back laughter.

"**Eeeewwww!!!!** **You're sick! What's wrong with you?! Oooouch! I just got a mental picture and I can't get it out of my head!!" **He cried as he started pounding his head on his nightstand. Kurenai couldn't hold it anymore. She rolled off the bed, laughing so hard that she needed to hold her stomach because it started to hurt. **"Oh? So you find that funny, do you? Well… here comes the tickle beast from under the sink!" **Deadpool growled as he leapt from the bed and tackled Kurenai. He used one hand to hold both of her wrists and used his other hand to tickle her under her arm.

"W…Wade! St…stop it! I…. I'm serious! P… please stop!" She begged as she laughed hysterically.

"**Say Sandy sells seashells down be the sea shore!"**

"S… Sandy sells sea… seashell down….. Ah come on Wade! That's not far!" Kurenai complained as she tried to break free from his hold.

"**O.K…. But only because you're sexy, smart, had sex with me, and because I love you dearly." **Wade sighed as he let Kurenai go. She looked at Wade and smiled.

"So….. How was I?" She asked in a innocent voice.

"**The best I ever had so far." **Deadpool joked, getting a giggle from Kurenai. A few minutes later, they were fully dressed. They entered the living room and found Logan still past out on the coach. And Naruto would've been in the kitchen if he was awake. **"Hey Babe. I'm gonna head out for a while. Do you mind staying here and taking Naruto to training field 11 when he wakes up? I have some business to take care of."**

"Sure Honey." She smiled and kissed him through his mask.

(At Konoha Prison)

Again, Wade found himself waiting in the interrogation room, waiting for Omega Red to show up. '**Last night was awesome!!! I can't believe I'm not a virgin!! I feel like I can take on 100 wolverines when he's cranky! No…. I FEEL LIKE DANCING!!!!' **Wade then jumped right out of his seat and started break dancing.

"Having fun, comrade Wilson?" Deadpool was doing the worm when he looked up and saw Omega Red, being escorted in be some ANBU.

"**Well howdy Red!" **Deadpool greeted cheerfully as he and Omega Red took their seats. **"Before we start, I feel obligated to inform you of something very important. Ready?" **Omega Red brought his head closer. **"I finally got laid!!!!" **Wade shouted with glee.

"That was a little too much info, comrade Wilson…." The Russian giant groaned. Deadpool just chuckled.

"**There's no such thing as too much info, Red…. Do you want any details? I promise you it's pretty sexy."**

"I'll manage…" Red mumbled. Wade then got serious.

"**Have you made your decision yet? Because this is a sweet deal. Get out free and learn about being a ninja…. Compared to spending years in prison." **

"I thought about it….." Omega sighed. "And I decided."

(At Training Ground 11)

'I'm….. So…. Fucking…. Tired…' Naruto thought miserably as the teams went about their exercises. 'They were so freakin' loud last night, I lost three hours of sleep because I couldn't get that horrible sound out of my head! Ah well…. At least Hinata is back again.' He thought happily as he looked over to Hinata and her mother, who were sparing. Hinata was released from the hospital the night before and was back training with her team. Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru were with their families so they can train with their family's jutsus. The only people there were Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Kurenai and Hanna. Wolverine went with Kiba to help him in his training. After a hour of sparing with each other, the whole group decided to take a break. Naruto, Hinata and Lee sat together while Kurenai and Hanna were walking around, whispering, giggling and blushing about something. 'Girl talk….' He concluded as he took a drink from his canteen. "I'm really glad you're feeling better, Hinata." Hinata looked at him, and looked straight down, in attempts of hiding her blush.

"T…Thank you, N…Naruto…"

"Yes!!" Lee agreed. "It's good to see you're doing well, Hinata! You proved your cousin wrong and stood up to him!" He complimented with a thumbs up.

"**I'm here!!!!!" **Everybody turned and saw Deadpool walking their way, with a huge, bluish colored giant behind him. **"And look! I brought a toy to play with! He was gonna be thrown away, because he's old and beat up, but thought he still had his uses!" **Omega glared at Wade.

"I'm doing you a favor here, comrade Wilson. So you'd better stop with the insults." Deadpool turned and slugged him friendly in the shoulder.

"**Lighten up, Midnight Sailor." **Naruto saw them and lazily got and marched over. He walked up and kicked Wade in the knee. **"Ouch!!! What did I do?!"**

"You two need to be more quiet when in bed…." Naruto growled. "I lost three hours of sleep." Then he looked behind his father and saw Omega Red, still wearing the orange prison jumpsuit. "Who's this guy, dad?"

"The names Omega Red, comrade Uzumaki. And I'm here to help you train." The giant answered. Kurenai and Hanna returned from the forest, laughing and blushing, when Kurenai saw Omega Red. She was startled at first, but Deadpool called out to her.

"**Hey Babe! We have some more help with the training sessions! I got Red here to agree to help train Naruto to fight Neji! Can we keep him? Huh? Can we? Please? I promise I'll walk him, feed him, and clean up after him!" **Deadpool asked in a childish voice.

"Wade… do you think this is a good idea? I mean, that man almost killed Logan a few days ago. Are you sure we can trust him?" Kurenai asked as she eyed Omega Red curiously.

"**Don't worry Babe." **Wade reassured. **"Me and Red here made a deal. If he helps train Naruto… he doesn't go to prison. So….. Can I keep him?" **

"I…I guess…." Kurenai answered, still confessed.

"**Yah!!!! But before we start, you should show what you can do, big guy." **Deadpool said as he pat Omega Red's back. He looked at the mercenary and smirked.

"Indeed, comrade Wilson." He walked up to one of the training posts and swung a punch. The punch left a gigantic bent in the thick wood, impressing Gai and Lee. But they were even more impressed when after the punch, the giant walked away, turned, and shot his two tentacles at the dented post. The force of the strike sent the post flying through the air, and slammed into the tree.

"Wow!!! That was awesome!!!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"That was quite impressive, Omega Red!" Gai agreed. "The fire of youth burns brightly inside you!" Red looked at Wade with one eyebrow raised.

"Fire of youth?" He asked.

"**We don't know either…. We just go with it and nod when he mentions anything with "Youth" in it. It makes things go by so much easier…. But enough of the small talk! Lets get training!!!"**

(11 Hours Later)

Everybody, including Deadpool, was exhausted. While training with Omega Red, things changed dramatically. Naruto learned how to dodge flying attacks and how to hold his own against a bigger opponent. Omega Red, on the other hand, was on his back, with his hair all mangled, panting for air. He wasn't used to training like the ninjas do. A thousand push-ups, two thousand sit-ups, and multiple laps around Konoha. "W….What the hell…. is… wr… wrong with… y…. you people?!" The giant asked, in between gasps. Wade only snickered.

"**Welcome to Konoha, Red! And get used to this…. Because it's gonna be like this for the next month! Isn't that great?!" **He asked as he and Naruto drug him on the ground by the legs.

"Not really…. But it beats prison…" Red sighed as they neared their house. On the door, there was a note taped to the door. Kurenai took it and read it aloud.

"It says:

Dear Wilson,

I'm gonna be staying at the Inuzuka estate for a while. Tsume asked me to stay to help her son some more. If you need me, you know where to go.

Sincerely, Wolverine

"**Oooooooh!" **Deadpool replied, in a mischievous voice. **"Looks like Logan and Tsume are "training" together! Good for him!" **He then turned to Omega Red. **"Since Logan's gone, you can have the coach."**

"Thanks, comrade Wade…. Do you think you and comrade Uzumaki can just throw me on the coach…. Because I can barely feel anything below the waist." Naruto grabbed his shoulders, and Deadpool grabbed his legs. They lifted him up and wobbled him over to the coach. And they started swaying him from side to side.

"**One….. Two….. Three!!!" **And tossed him on the coach, with his face in the pillows and his feet hanging off the end.

"Thanks…." And the Russian giant was fast asleep.

"**Ahhhh! He's like a big, mean, Russian baby! Doesn't he look cute?"**

"Not really…" Naruto replied as he stumbled his way to his room. Kurenai yawned and grabbed Wade by the wrist.

"It's time for bed, sweetie."

"**O.K… but Naruto said we should try to be a little more quiet during sex…" **Kurenai went red in the face.

"He heard us?"

" **Are you kidding? My ears are still ringing from your screaming of pleasure.." **Kurenai giggled and winked.

"Then we'd better be more quiet this time…" She whispered seductively as she pulled Wade inside the room and gently closed the door.

**To Be Continued…….**

**Greetings again, my loyal subjects!! It's me, Deadpool! I sure got lucky in this chapter, didn't I? And for all you lemon lovers out there, there's more on the way! The next two chapters are gonna cover Kiba's and Shikamaru's training! But here a heads up, there gonna be another Lemon scene in Shikamaru's chapter! Mr. Alaska has a new poll open on his profile! It's which Marvel character I meet next! Hope to get a lot of reviews this go around! And just for the record, Omega Red IS gonna become a ninja and help defeat Stryker and Orochimaru! I'm thinking on pairing him up with Anko! Review or Pm me telling me what you think! Till next time kiddies!!! **


	28. Shikamaru's Training And Visitor

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Author's Note: Warning! This chapter contains a lemon!

Chapter 28: Shikamaru's Training… And Visitor

'Ah man…. This is such a drag…' Shikamaru thought as he went about doing his daily chores. 'Why can't I go find Asuma sensei and play go with him? I'm supposed to be training for the preliminaries, not folding clothes.' He thought miserably as he dropped all the clean clothes in the hamper. Then his mother walked up behind him, holding a list of chores.

"O.K, Shika. After you're done with the laundry, I'd like you to clean the dirty dishes, water the flowers in the garden, wash the windows, mow the lawn, and feed the deer. And don't give me any lip about doing it. I don't ask for much around here, so this shouldn't be so demanding. I'm going into town to do some errands." She finished in a stern tone. Shikamaru looked at her and sighed.

"Yes, ma'am…." He mumbled as he picked up the hamper filled with their clothes. He was heading toward his room when he heard his mother's voice.

"Shika!" Shikamaru turned and saw his mother walking his way.

"Yes mom?" His mother walked right up and gave her son a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, sweetie…" She sang in a sweet voice. And despite Shikamaru's nature, he smiled faintly.

"I love you too, mom…" He replied as he returned to his chores. His mother smiled and made her way to the door.

'What a good boy.' She thought happily as she left.

(Two Hours Later)

"Finally! All the freaking chores are finally done!" Shikamaru groaned as he lied o the grass, staring up into the sky. He was covered in dirt, grass and sweat. And he untied his hair band, allowing his hair to fall to his shoulders. Shikamaru laid on the soft grass and lazily watched the clouds roll by. The wind started to pick up a little and was making relaxing sounds as it passed through the trees. In the distance, Shikamaru could hear birds singing. This was the perfect time for Shikamaru. 'Man… this is the life…. No chores, no noise, no nothing….' He thought as he was about to fall asleep.

"Sorry son…" Shikamaru's eyes popped open and looked to see who it was. It was Shikaka Nara, carrying a Go board. "Your mother had me running errands. Are you done with your chores yet?" Shikamaru sighed and sat up.

"Yes…. I did the laundry, dishes, washed the windows, watered the garden, mowed the lawn and fed the deer." Shikaka chuckled.

"Good… I know you want to relax. But you need to keep your mind sharp. So lets play a few matches of Go." He sat down and placed the Go board between him and his son.

'Ah well…. It was nice while it lasted.' Shikamaru thought as he sat down with his father.

(Three Hours Later)

"Looks like I win again, son. That's 25 to 24. Do you want a rematch to see if we can tie again?" Shikaka asked. Shikamaru only yawned.

"Nah…. After 49 matches, I'm getting kinda bored." He yawned as he sprawled himself across the ground, staring into the sky.

"Fine…." Shikaka sighed as he got to his feet. "Your mother should be here soon from her errands. Then we're gonna leave for a night on the town. We probably won't be back until around 9pm." He informed as he walked away with the Go board under his arm. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"What(Yawn!)ever…" The lazy ninja yawned as he watched the clouds roll by. 'Gees…. This is such a drag…. A whole month of constant training and no time to relax. And when I become a Chunin, I'll be getting more difficult missions and will get even less time to relax. This seriously blows.' But unbeknownst to him, someone was standing over him.

"So this is how you train? You play board games and take naps? Hmm…." Shikamaru's eyes snapped open to see who was talking. Standing right above him, stood Temari, grinning devilishly.

"What are you doing here, Temari? Shouldn't you be training?" Shikamaru asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't you?" Temari countered. And when Shikamaru didn't answer, she continued. "I was just in the neighborhood and saw you being lazy. You know? You should really consider training harder. Because with me, you'll really need it if you even dream of beating me." The blond said, hoping to get a reaction from the Nara. Shikamaru got onto his feet and sighed heavily.

"Training is too(Yawn!)troublesome…. And besides, I don't have to train to beat you. I use strategies to win in a fight, not strength. You should've figured that out when I fought that Kin chick." But the sand ninja only laughed.

"So do I." Temari said as she started walking towards Shikamaru, with a devilish grin on her face. "So lets spare and see who can beat who in a hand-to-hand fight." The challenge caught Shikamaru off guard.

"You want to spare with you opponent? Before the preliminaries?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Sure, why not? She asked with her hands on her hips. "It's just a friendly sparing match between Genins. There shouldn't be much harm in it. And I'll go easy on you, if you'd like." She offered as she dropped her humongous fan. Shikamaru sighed, and walked forward.

'Troublesome chick…' "Fine…. But then you'll leave." The two stood ten feet away when Temari started. She charged the Nara and sent a barrage of light punches and kick at him. But to Temari's surprise, the seemingly lazy Shikamaru managed to block and deflect her attacks with ease. Then Shikamaru countered with a sweeping kick. Temari saw it and back flipped to avoid it. Then when she regained her footing, she stared at Shikamaru, impressed.

'Looks like you have a few surprises, huh Shikamaru?' "Well, well, well? Looks like the seemingly lazy Nara has some skills he's been hiding. I guess you're not as lazy as you make people believe." Shikamaru charged her this time. He swung a kick, but Temari was ready. She merely side stepped him, grabbed the leg he kicked with, and forced him to the ground. Then the sand ninja pounced on the Nara and pinned him and pinned him down on the ground. She placed his legs on his chest, with her knees pinning Shikamaru's shoulders down. He tried to push her off, but to no success. Shikamaru then looked up and saw Temari looking back at him, with a cocky smile plastered on her face. She bent down so her face was RIGHT in front of his, with their foreheads touching. "I win." She said in a sweet voice. Shikamaru blushed, but didn't change his demeanor.

"O.K, you win. Just get off me before my mo…."

"Shikamaru Nara! Who is that girl?! And why is she sitting on your chest?! And why are your faces so close?!" The two turned and saw Shikamaru's mother, with her hands on her hips and with a eyebrow raised. Temari smiled and laughed nervously.

"H….Hello Mrs. Nara. My names Temari, and I was just having a sparing match with your son. The reason our faces were so close was because I won and was rubbing his face in it." She explained in a sweet and innocent voice. Shikamaru's mom kept her eyebrow raised, but didn't continue about it.

"Fine….. Shikamaru! Me and your father are going out. We'll be back around 9.…" Then she looked at Temari, then back to her son. "And don't be rude to our guest! Invite her in and be a gentlemen by offer her something to drink!" She ordered was she walked away. Temari then turned back to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Well? Aren't you gonna invite me into your house?" The blond asked, still sitting on Shikamaru's chest. He looked at her, with a neutral expression.

"Maybe, if you'd so kindly get off me so I could get up."

"Far enough…" Temari sighed as she swung one of her legs over Shikamaru's head. And in that time frame, Shikamaru got a good glimpse at what she was wearing underneath it. He suddenly felt his cheeks burning, and quickly rolled so Temari didn't see.

(Inside Shikamaru's House)

Shikamaru was in the kitchen getting sodas, at Temari's request. 'What is Temari planning? First she shows up, wanting to spare. Then she finds a way to get into my house. I have a sneaky suspicion she has something planned.' He thought as he brought him and Temari a soda.

"Thanks, Shika." Temari thanked sweetly, using Shikamaru's pet name his mom gave him. "You know? You look more serious with your hair hanging down." She continued as she took a drink.

"How did you know my mom calls me "Shika"?" Shikamaru asked. Temari took another sip, then smiled.

"Your mom calls you "Shika" too? I didn't know that. I just thought "Shika" was a good nickname for you…. Are you nervous around me?" She asked with a sly smile on her face and her arms across her chest. Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Yes…. Being my opponent, I can only suspect you're here to steal secrets from me so you can use them against me during the preliminaries." He answered, as he quickly mastered his emotions. But Temari kept baiting him.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Yes. I saw what you brother did to Ino. So since you're his older sister, I can only imagine what you're capable of." He answered, with heated words. Temari sighed.

"Look…. I'm sorry Gaara did that to her…. He's been like that for a long time, and it's neither mine or my other brother's fault. He's a little psycho. But I'm not like that." Temari explained, sounding sincere. But Shikamaru didn't buy it.

"Whatever. I still don't trust you." Temari frowned, but suddenly got a evil idea.

"W…What? You don't trust me? Who couldn't trust a pretty face like mine? Don't you think I'm cute?" She asked in a shy voice, as she pretended to be hurt by what Shikamaru said. She used the puppy dog eyes and made her bottom lip quiver. He blushed and looked away. When that didn't work, Temari went all out. She slowly unfastened her sash. When it was off, she opened her Kimono slightly, revealing you well developed body underneath. Shikamaru saw she was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt, with fishnet short that stopped at her knees. He also saw she black bra and matching panties. Shikamaru blushed so hard it felt like his face was on fire.

"W…What are y…you doing?!" He asked as he backed away, shocked at what his "guest" was doing in front of him. Temari blushed and giggled in a soft voice.

"I think we should play a game, since you like playing them….." She said in a seductive voice. "It's called Cat and Mouse. I'll be the hungry cat, and you'll be the mouse who runs away." She walked right in front of him. "Ready?" Shikamaru panicked and started running. "Go!!" Temari went chasing after the boy.

'Holy shit! What the hell is with this chick?!' Shikamaru thought frantically as he ran down the halls, with Temari right on his heels. The chase continued throughout his house with Shikamaru screaming and Temari following close behind.

(20 Minutes Later)

"What do you want?!" Shikamaru asked as Temari dragged him through the house, looking for his room. His ankles and wrists were bound together by rope Temari had with her. Temari looked at her prisoner and smiled.

"What I came here to do in the first place, Shika." She answered sweetly as she entered Shikamaru's room. Temari flung him on his bed and shut the door behind her. The trapped Nara didn't know how he should feel. Rather to be excited, or terrified. He thought his question was answered when she crawled into bed with him, carrying a kunai in her hand. He closed his eyes, no wanting to see it coming. RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP! The next thing he knew, his shirt was sliced in two, revealing his chest to the cool air in his room.

"Oooooh….." Temari cooed mischievously. "Look at that well managed chest." She threw the kunai aside and straddled into Shikamaru's lap.

"T…Temari! W…what are you doing?! W…we shouldn't be d…." He was cut off when Temari connected her lips with his, silencing him. Temari shot her tongue into his mouth and swirled around, exploring everything there was to explore. When they separated, there was a long line of saliva stringing from both their lips. Shikamaru was speechless and unable to comprehend what just took place.

"I caught you far and square, mousy." Temari purred as she licked her lips. "So now you're at my mercy."

**Warning! Lemon Alert!**

Temari started kissing Shikamaru on the lips, then made her way down to his neck. She teased him by lightly licking it, then blowing. This sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine. Temari then started nibbling on his ear, while massaging his bare chest. "T…Temari….." Shikamaru groaned, but Temari placed a finger on his lips, signaling him to stop talking.

"Shika….." She whispered softly into his ear. "Please, just let me have this. I know you want this too, right?" The trapped boy blushed, but still held his neutral look.

"I…I'm fine with your games…. I would only request you untie me, at least…. So I'm not completely useless…" He then stared down, too embarrassed to look at her in the face.

"Can I _trust _you?" She asked, emphasizing trust.

"Y…yes…. You can trust me…" He answered in a shaky voice. Temari thought about it.

"Well…… I suppose I can trust you…" She want and got the kunai she threw aside earlier. And in two quick slices, the ropes around his wrists and ankles were severed, freeing him. Shikamaru considered running, but he couldn't. he found her too beautiful to run from. So Shikamaru continued from where Temari started. He started nibbling on Temari's ear, receiving moans of pleasure from her.

"Oh…. Shikamaru…. T…that feel so good…." She whined. Temari then started removing her fishnet shirt, leaving only her bra. Shikamaru stopped nibbling and looked at her well developed breasts. Temari saw him staring and blushed. "It's O.K, Shika…. You only needed to ask…" She reached behind and unclipped her bra, revealing her bare breasts to the world. Shikamaru started sweating and he hesitantly started massaging them with both hands. Temari moaned at the feeling, so Shikamaru increased the speed. "S…Shika…" Temari gasped. "S…Suck on them. I want you to suck my tits…" She pleaded. Shikamaru obeyed and slowly brought his mouth around her left nipple. He took it in, and swirled it around in his mouth. Temari started panting at the pleasant sensation the ravaged her body. After a minute, Shikamaru releases her nipple and blows on it, making it erect. Then starts on the right one, while massaging the other. Temari's hand ventured it's way downward and stopped at Shikamaru's crotch, where she felt a bulge. "Oh… what's this, Shika?" Shikamaru stopped sucking and gulped. Temari started rubbing the bulge in his pants, earning pleasure filled groans. "Shika…. Lay on your back…. And let me do the rest." She panted into his ear. He complied. Now Shikamaru lied flat on his back, with Temari kneeling in between his legs. She reached down, unzipped his pants, and out came his manhood. The sand kunoichi blushed at the sight. She then bent down, and slowly started licking his penis. Starting from the bottom and rising to the tip.

"Oh….. Temari…. That feels so good…." Shikamaru groaned as Temari kept licking. Then, Temari went all the way and took his entire penis in her mouth. Shikamaru jumped at the tingling sensation he was feeling all of the sudden. Temari moaned into his dick, where the vibrations only intensified the pleasure for Shikamaru. Then, when he thought it was over, Temari started bobbing her head up and down. Now he gripped his bed sheets, as pleasure washed over him as if her was in a shower. "T…Temari! I…I'm gonna cum!" And he did, all over Temari's chest. She merely used his bed sheets to wipe it off. Then before she could say anything, Shikamaru grabbed her by the shoulders and switched spots. "Now it's my turn…." He said as he spread her legs open and removed her fishnet shorts and panties, revealing her glistening vagina. Temari immediately placed her hands in front of her womanhood, hiding it from Shikamaru. He looked and saw Temari's face all red, clearly from embarrassment. Shikamaru laughed. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting shy on me." He reached out and removed her hands. "See? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Great going!" Temari cried, while turning red and hiding her face in her hands. "You just had to go and say something that'd embarrass me!" Shikamaru ignored her and placed his lips in between her legs. He blew softly, teasing Temari. Then he started giving her pussy long slow licks. Temari's body lunged forward, moving towards Shikamaru's mouth. "Sh…Shikamaru! O…. Oh… Keep licking! Th.. That feel a…amazing!" She cried as he grabbed him by the back of the head and pressed him further into her pussy. Shikamaru grabbed Temari by her hips and raised her up, while she wrapped her legs around his neck. Now he started digging his tongue into her entrance, earning a scream of passion. "Keep doing that! Please Shika, don't stop!" Temari pleaded as she massaged her breasts to increase her pleasure. Shikamaru nodded and consumed her entire vagina in his mouth. Temari grasped the bed as she felt her climax nearing. "Sh…Shika! I…I…I'm gonna cum!!" Her juices sprayed all over Shikamaru's face. He used his bed sheets to wipe it off while Temari laid on his bed, sweating and panting.

"T…Temari….." Shikamaru started as he removed his pants. "D…did you perform the jutsu yet?" Temari lifted her head and smiled.

"Yes….. Right before I came…." Shikamaru grinned devilishly as he got on his back. Temari got the message and crawled on top of him. She grasped his penis in one hand and slowly lowered herself onto his member. She cringed in pain, but quickly mastered it. Shikamaru moaned in pure pleasure at the new feeling her was experiencing. Then Temari started moving upwards, only to drop back down. Both cried in bliss as they moved in sequence. Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the waist while she held on to his shoulders. "Shikamaru…. I….It feel s…so good. Please…. Don't stop!" She cried and tears started falling from her eyes. Shikamaru started pumping harder and faster, receiving a cry a passion from Temari with every thrust. That's when Temari felt her climax coming. "Shikamaru! I'm gonna cum!!" She cried as she grabbed his shoulders with bone crushing pressure.

"Me too!!" Shikamaru groaned as he help her tightly. The two cried as they came together. Temari collapsed upon Shikamaru and fainted from the amazing feeling. Shikamaru was still conscious, but extremely exhausted. He tried to move Temari's sleeping body off him, but it was like he was like his strength was sapped right out of him, because he couldn't move her. Too tired to try anything else, he just lied there, slowly falling asleep himself. 'I'm so dead when mom and dad show up…. Ah well, at least I won't die a virgin…' He concluded as he drifted off to sleep, with Temari's naked sleeping body sprawled across him.

**END LEMON!**

**To Be Continued……**

**DAMN!!!!! Shikamaru scored!!! Damn! I got complaints saying the last lemon wasn't that long. So what do you think now?!! Is it good enough now?! YEAH!!!! This story has exceeded over a hundred thousand words!!! I'd like to thank VFSNAKE for giving me the idea for the Shikamaru/Temari lemon!! Thanks man!! Mr. Alaska still has a poll that need to be voted upon, so GET VOTING!! I want to see who I meet next! Is it gonna be Spider-Man, The Hulk, Blade, or Agent X?! You decide!! Please leave plenty of reviews! Smell y'all later!!!!!**


	29. Kiba's Feral Rage

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!

Rating: M

Chapter 29: Kiba's Feral Rage

"You did good today, Kiba! You held your own against Lee for a whole hour!" Gai said approvingly as he patted the tired Inuzuka on the back. Kiba was covered in dirt, bits of grass and sweat. He looked down and saw the exhausted boy with a discouraged look on his face.

"But I barely touched him…. He's so fast that I'm barely able to dodge his attacks. Even with those weights on." Gai frowned disappointingly.

"Kiba…. Don't let your internal flame dwindle so soon… Lee has been training intensely and gained incredible speed and strength in the process…. I'm impressed that you managed to stand a full hour of sparing with him…. Not many kids your age are able to spare for a few minutes straight without quitting. You should be proud of yourself."

"Indeed!" Lee continued in a booming voice. "I'm sweating! Not many people have the endurance to do that…. Besides Gai sensei. And you're wearing weights too! So when you take them off, you'll be able to give me more of a challenge! You'll be faster and stronger then before! And soon, you too will become a genius of hard work! Just like Gai sensei!" Lee cheered as he and Gai started hugging and crying dramatically again. 15 minutes later, the two stopped crying and face Kiba.

"O.K, Kiba…." Gai began in a enthusiastic tone. "Now lets continues our training session by running a lap around Konoha! Then when we're done with that, we'll do a 100 on arm push-ups on each arm! And after that, we do 200 sit-ups with a 50lb weight on our chests!!" Lee literally leaped in the sir with glee.

"Umm…. Gai sensei?" Kiba asked in a shy voice. "D…do you think it's O.K if I go visit Ino? It's been a few days since I last saw her…. And I really want to know if she's doing O.K…." Gai looked at the Inuzuka and smiled.

"I guess it's O.K…. I would be happy to know her boyfriend would sacrifice his training time to visit her. Me and Lee will do the lap alone…. But return after you're done, or I'll make you run around Konoha with 200lb weights on each leg! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Kiba agreed happily as he ran off. Gai smiled as he and Lee began their jog.

'Ah…. Young love….'

(At The Hospital)

'I'm so bored…' Ino thought miserably as she laid in her hospital bed, alone. 'Just lying here, with no one to talk to…. I wish Kiba was here…' She wished as she slowly started to close her eyes, in attempts to catch some sleep. Then came a knock at the door, interrupting her. "Come in! it's open!" The door opened and her wish came true. In came Kiba, covered in dirt, bits of grass, sweat. He had a goofy grin when her saw Ino. "Kiba!" She cried cheerfully.

"Hey Ino…. Sorry for being so dirty…. I was training with Gai sensei and Rock Lee… I swear, those two are gonna kill me before I even get the chance to kick the Gaara creep's ass…….. God I'm tired!" He groaned as he pulled a chair right next to Ino's bed. Kiba looked, and saw Ino smiling. She then reached out and pulled Kiba in for a soft kiss on the lips. They separated, and smiled at each other.

"It feels so good to finally be able to kiss you whenever I want, Kiba….." Ino sighed dreamingly as she hugged her boyfriend. Kiba chuckled and hugged back.

"I know….. I'm happy we can finally be together…. Without tearing each other apart." He joked, getting a giggle from Ino. "Yeah…. My sister won't stop bugging me to bring you over. She's dying to see you and tell you all my embarrassing stories. My mom knew we'd end up together…." Kiba added, receiving a raised eyebrow from Ino.

"Really?"

"Yeah…. She told me that her and my dad acted the same way we did when we met…. He called her names, and she acted like a major brat towards him….. But when they got older, they started seeing each other differently and started dating…. It's kinda funny, in a way." Kiba finished, with a small smile on his face.

"I want to meet your family." Ino began. "I only met your mom once, but I haven't met your sister yet, and she sounds like she's fun to be around." Kiba snorted with laugher. "I'm serious Kiba… I'm a only child and I'd like to see what a older sibling is like…" She assured. Kiba stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked, still not believing her.

"Yes." She answered, in a dead serious voice. "I'm gonna have to meet her sooner or later…."

"And you want to meet her when you CAN'T get away?"

"Kiba….." Ino started in a frustrated tone. Kiba sighed heavily.

"Fine… O.K…." He then walked over and got a wheelchair. Kiba picked Ino up bridal-style, and placed in.

(At The Inuzuka Estate)

Tsume and Hana were training with their ninja dogs, as usual.

"I still can't believe Kiba, my little Kiba has a girlfriend. And she's the girl that he hated since he was eight. Isn't that cute?" Hana squealed like a school girl.

"I know…" Tsume sighed. "He's growing up."

"I remember when he used to jump on my back and demand me for rides…." Kuromaru, Tsume's ninja dog growled. "He used to steer me with my ears. God that hurt." He chuckled.

"I really want Kibbie to bring her over here!" Hana pouted. "I always wanted a sister, and now's my chance to get one!"

"That's only if they get married, dear…" Tsume informed with a small smile.

"Did she call you "Kibbie"?! That's such a cute nickname….. Kibbie!" Tsume and Hana turned and saw Kiba and Ino. Ino was giggling at what she just heard and Kiba looked away with a blush and scowl.

'God…. Please kill me..' "Hey mom…. Hey sis…. Ino wanted to meet you two…. So here we are…." Kiba sighed, dreading what was about to come. Hana smiled devilishly and strutted over to the two teens.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Hana Inuzuka, Kibbie's older sister." Hana greeted sweetly, as she shook Ino's hand.

"Hello Hana….. I'm Ino Yamanaka and it nice to finally meet you. Kiba's always compla…. I mean talking about you." Ino corrected. But Hana was no idiot. She turned to her younger brother and raised a eyebrow.

"So….. Kibbie complains about me, huh?" She reached out and pinched his left ear, causing him to go down, begging for her to let go. This startled Ino, but Hana smiled. "Kibbie's left ear is super sensitive…. So if he ever starts giving you lip, just pinch it and he'll do whatever you want." Hana finished with a wink.

"Hana…." Tsume sighed. "Leave your brother and his girlfriend alone." She walked up to Ino and smiled. "I wouldn't think Kiba would bring you here." Ino giggled.

"He didn't….. but I wanted to." She answered in a sweet voice. Tsume just busted out laughing.

"Looks like you got yourself a keeper here, Kiba! She's only been your girlfriend for a few days and she's already telling you what to do? She's made to be a Inuzuka!" The last comment caused Kiba and Ino to blush. Tsume decided to give her son a break. "Kiba, you should be getting back to Gai sensei and finish up your training."

"But I need to take Ino back to the hospital." Kiba reminded.

"Don't worry son…" Tsume chuckled, while ruffling his hair. "We'll take her back after we girls spends some time together." She stated as she winked at Ino.

'God! I'm asking nicely! Please kill me!' "Great….." Kiba replied sarcastically. " My evil mother and wicked sister are gonna have a "Girl talk" with my girlfriend…. What could possible go wrong?" He started walking towards the field when Ino had one last thing to say.

"See you later….. _Kibbie_!" She shouted, emphasizing Kiba's new pet name. Tsume and Hana snickered as Kiba ran off, too embarrassed to stay any longer.

(At Training Ground 11)

'Shit…. Hana is gonna turn Ino in to a mini version of herself. Having her as a sister is scary enough…. But having a GIRLFRIEND like her too?! I'll go insane! And she knows about my left ear and nickname! This sucks!' Kiba thought miserably as he neared the training field. There he saw Gai sensei, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Deadpool and Omega Red. Gai and Lee were doing push-ups… with 200lb weights on their backs. Naruto and Hinata were sparing and Wade and Red were just talking to each other.

"Kiba!!" Gai hollered. "How is Ino doing?! And why took you so long?!"

"Ino's doing much better. But she's….. with my mom and sister." He sighed the last part.

"Oooooh……" Naruto groaned. "You left Ino, your girlfriend, with your mom and Hana? I don't think that was a good idea, dude…."

"I know…. But she insisted…" Kiba mumbled. "And since she's my girlfriend, I feel like I can' say no to her…. It's weird."

"**Well….. It comes with the girl…" **Wade informed. **"But OTHER things come with a girlfriend…. If you catch my drift." **Deadpool started giggling, in a perverted way. Kiba got the message and blushed as he got into the training session.

(Eight Hours Later)

"You pushed yourself a little too hard today, Kiba…." Gai sighed as he and Lee dragged the battered Inuzuka across the ground. "I admire your enthusiasm… but you should know when something's too much. You'll end up hurting yourself in the process and damage your muscles, leaving you sore for days…. And you need to be well bodied for the preliminaries."

"My bad…." Kiba groaned. "I thought I could do push-ups with a 200lb weight on my back….. I guess that a little too much…. Heh…" He finished in a embarrassed laugh.

"Well…. Just try not to do it again. Nothing good comes from it… I know." Lee added as neared the Inuzuka estate. There, they saw Tsume, Hana and Ino, sitting on the porch giggling.

'Ah crap…. They're giggling together…. That means they're talking about me….' Kiba thought as Gai sensei and Lee dropped him off and ran off to do more exercises. He just lied next to Ino, unable to move.

"Hello…… Son….." Tsume started, trying her best not to laugh. "How was…. How was you're training?"

"I pushed myself too hard…. And are suffering for it. I can barely move my arms and legs……. What were you three giggling about?" Ino locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Oh….. Nothing, Kibbie. We were just talking about you….. And about how you still sleep with a teddy bear." Kiba went crimson red and glared at his mother and sister. "Don't be embarrassed, Kiba….. I sleep with a stuffed animal too." Then she started laughing again.

"How could you two tell her about Bearie?" He asked in a miserable voice. Hana smirked.

"That's what you get for complaining to your girlfriend about me, Kibble."

"You go by "Kibble" too?!" Ino giggled.

"STOP TELLING HER MY NICKNAMES!!!" Kiba shouted as he hid his face from the girls, because his face now resembled a boiled lobster.

"We also looked at some of your baby pictures…. You looked so cute in that sailor outfit." Hana added, with a devilish smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…… but you had the goofy smile your entire life….. Which I'm very glad for." Ino cooed as she kissed him on the cheek, not caring that his mother and sister were right next to them.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!! You two are perfect together!!" Hana squealed. But before anyone could say anything else…. Wolverine walked up behind them and got their attention.

"Hey, bubs…." He yawned. "It's time to start the training….. Since my landlord won't let me back in until I teach Kiba my signature move…."

"Logan…." Tsume began. "Maybe tomorrow would be a better day…. Kiba kinda over did it today, and needs the rest of the day to rest." Logan looked at her and sighed.

"Fine…. I'll be on the couch….. Sleeping." And walked in. Ino looked at Kiba and raised a eyebrow.

"Since when did he start living with you guys?"

"Deadpool kicked Wolverine out of his house and said he couldn't come back until he teaches me his signature move. From the way Deadpool describes him, he's a pretty hardcore fighter." Kiba answered, as he struggled to get to his feet. Tsume sighed and walked over to help her son to his feet. Hana placed Ino in her wheelchair and left for the hospital. Tsume helped Kiba to his room and stopped at the door.

"Thanks for bringing Ino here….. Hana has been dying to meet her." Tsume thanked as she opened his door. Kiba then limped his way to his bed and fell face first, and mumbled into his pillow that sounded like "you're welcome…" and pulled his blankets his head. "I have one question though…" She informed right before she left. "When can I start expecting pups?"

(The Next Day)

'Man……. Yesterday was living hell…..' Kiba thought as he woke up. 'I can't believe Hana told Ino about "Kibble" and Bearie! Now she knows and will never let me forget! Hana's SO dead! I swear, I'm gonna shake her and her dogs' hair while they're sleeping!' He looked at the clock. 8:17am. ''Shit…….. Now I'm gonna have to get up and train with Logan.'' He shrugged as he got up and got dressed. Akamaru woke up at the end of his bed and stretched his legs. "Ready for training boy?" Akamaru barked happily. When he got dressed, the two made their way down and saw Logan, still past out on the couch. Then Tsume walked out, and saw Wolverine still sleeping.

'Lazy ass…..' She then bent down and placed her mouth right next to Logan's ear. "GET UP!!!!" The booming voice sent Wolverine tumbling off the couch and landing face first on the floor. Kiba stifled a snicker as Logan got to his feet and eyed Tsume.

"Don't wake me up like that again." He growled as he started doing stretches. Tsume raised a eyebrow and walked right in front of him.

"Now listen here, _bub…._" The Inuzuka started in a stern voice as she started poking Logan in the chest with one finger. "You're here to train my boy, not sleep in. and I'm the reason you have a place to stay. You're luck I don't have you sleeping in the kennel with all the dogs." Logan only laughed sarcastically.

"Sure beats waking up to you screaming like a ban chi…. I've lived in the wild before…. So a kennel shouldn't be that much different. If anything, it's a step forward." He replied in a smug tone. Tsume glared at their guest and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll set it up so you have a place to sleep with the dogs." She growled as she walked away.

"I've slept with worse…. Though I'm not sure what I'd prefer more: Sleeping with you, or in a kennel filled with dogs." Wolverine countered.

"Oooh BURN!!!" Kiba laughed hysterically. But he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. Tsume turned and glared at her son, as she sent a dark look the said "Care to repeat?" at him. Logan chuckled as he decided now was a good time to leave.

"O.K…. We're goin'…. We're goin'…. Come on bub, before I throw you at your mother so you can _repeat_ what you juct said." Kiba didn't bother waiting as he grabbed Wolverine's wrist and ran out on his own house. Tsume just stood there, frustrated. Then she looked and say a note on the couch. Which read:

Dear Tsume,

Remember…. Logan is one stubborn bastard…. You need to be tough and just as stubborn as he is if you want to get anywhere with him. Just wave a doggie treat in front of his face and see how it goes…

Sincerely, Wade

PS….. Don't wave a doggie treat in his face…. Believe me…. Nothing good comes out of doin' it.

"Damn you Wilson…" Tsume grunted as she crumpled up the note and threw to aside. "You should've givin' me more of a warning.." She said to herself as she went to the kennels, looking for Kuromaru.

(Two Hours Later, In The Forest)

Kiba and Wolverine have been practicing for two hours straight, and Kiba still couldn't pull off Logan's move. "This is so frustrating!" Kiba growled as he punched the training log with frustration. "What do I have to do to learn this move?!" Meanwhile, Wolverine was lying on the ground, trying to sleep. Kiba turned and glared at his "teacher". "When the hell are you gonna help me?! You're supposed to be teaching me this move!" Logan sighed and looked at the complaining boy.

"Listed, squirt…. I didn't get any help performing this move….. And neither do you. You just need to let out your inner beast…" Then he yawned and lied back down again.

"What does that mean?! My "inner beast"? how will that help me learn this move?!" Akamaru started barking, angrily. Logan was getting tired of this. He huffed and sprung to his feet.

"Just get to a safe distance…." He growled. Kiba frowned, but took Akamaru to a safe distance from whatever was about to happen. Wolverine lined himself with the log, and popped out his claws. He got down on one and started breathing through his nose. After a minute of heavy breathing, he performed his move. "Feral Rage!!!!!!" He started dashing around, and a cyclone of slashes followed. The slashes diced the training log into little cubes of wood. Needless to say, Kiba was speechless. Logan sighed and walked to him. "That's the Feral Rage…. I came up with it in one of my many battles. It's effectiveness drives on how much rage one person has…… How far are you willing to go to protect that Ino girl?" Kiba hesitated.

"I…I'd do anything to protect her…."

"And I hear you're fighting the creep that placed her in a wheelchair…" Kiba's face hardened and his fists closed shut, forming a fist. That alone was enough of a answer. "Good…. You got the rage…. Now find a way to make it your own…. I'll leave you alone, because you need to figure this out be yourself." Wolverine finished as he walked off. And to his surprise, Kiba or Akamaru didn't say anything. Kiba just started hitting the training log with more ferocity.

(Six Hours Later)

Wolverine returned to where he left Kiba and Akamaru, and was quite surprised at what he found. The one tree filled training field was now filled with downed trees, all sliced and diced. Logan looked around and saw Kiba and Akamaru, lying on the ground, unconscious. 'The kid is tough…. Even I would be winded from chopping all these trees…..' He then walked over and picked up Kiba and carried him over his shoulder. Akamaru, he just carried in his other hand.

"L…..Logan….." Wolverine looked and saw Kiba, with one lazy eye open. "I…I did it…… I found m….my inner beast a…and performed the Feral Rage…." He then started chuckling faintly, then falling unconscious soon after. Wolverine smiled, and thought only one thing as he made his way to the Inuzuka estate.

'That Gaara kid is in some seriously deep shit now….'

**To Be Continued…….**

**YEAH!!!! Kiba knows the Feral Rage!! Gaara is gonna pay for hurting his precious Ino!!! Haha!!! The next chapter will take longer to write…. Since it's gonna cover all the matches of the preliminary….. AH WELL!!! But how did you like that one?! Was it good?! It looks like I'm gonna meet….. SPIDER-MAN!!!! Yah!! I'm gonna meet Peter Parker! But seriously…. I have a new poll open on my profile, and I want ALL to vote! And leave reviews please! And I promise, I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can! PEACE!!!!**


	30. Lets Get It On!

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 30: Lets Get It On!

The one month training regiment had finally come to a end, and the Genins were ready for their matches. Deadpool spent some time with Naruto on his sword handling, and paid off perfectly. His sword skills had doubled in the one month. Now he was able to deflect multiple projectile attacks with lightning speed. And thanks to Hinata, Naruto learned what to look for when fighting Neji. All the sparing helped Naruto gain flexibility and precision. As for Shikamaru, he was still the lazy kids as when he started. But for some reason, he decided to let his hair fall down to his shoulders. And when Naruto asked why, Shikamaru blushed and said his mother thought he'd look more serious if he let his hair hang down. Today was the preliminaries, and the team was at the training ground, finishing up on some last minute exercises.** "Finally!! The one month training is finally over!!" **Wade cheered as he got his son into a headlock and gave him a nuggie. **"I'm ready to see Naruto punch Neji's face in! and you have a teleporting belt now! So now you can punch his face in, and he wouldn't even see it coming!" **Then team 10 and Gai's team, minus Neji, came walking up. **"Hey Bushy Brow and Smokey The Beard! How was the training with you teams? Did they eat their fruits and vegetables like they were supposed to? Because, growing boys need their fruits and beans!" **

"Yes Wade…. We made them eat all the necessary foods to prepare them for the exams." Asuma sighed.

"**So…… You're telling me you two forcibly made you students eat fruits and vegetables?! You two are monsters! Horrible…. Horrible monsters!!" **Wade cried in a dramatic voice. **"Naruto!! We have vampires among us!! Quick! Get me a steak….. Medium rare and some garlic bread….. Because I can't kill monsters if I'm starving!! And I haven't been saying much these last couple of chapters!! I mean….. I didn't say squat in the chapter where Shikamaru and the Temari chick did each other! And I only said…. Like a couple freakin' lines in the last chapter! I need some talking time!! And now's the perfect time! Which reminds me…… I'm the writer of those chapters, so why the hell did I make it so I didn't talk in any of them?! Someone!! Anyone!! Please help me!! Help me break away from these insane shackles and live a life of…….. Anyway… I feel like now's the perfect time to mention Shikamaru totally did Temari!!! So how was it? Did you like it? Did y……" **Wade was suddenly tackled by the blushing Nara.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!" Shikamaru hissed as he tightened his grip around Wade's throat. Luckily…. Everybody ignored his rant…. Mainly because he did that often and they didn't bother to listen. "How did you know about that?!" He whispered. Wade chuckled, even with Shikamaru's hand crushing his throat.

"**I'm all knowing… lover boy…" **

"Umm….. D…Deadpool sensei?" Hinata stuttered. "W…Where is K…Kurenai sensei?"

"**She's off doing what woman do best….. Cooking, cleaning, and pleasing her man! Yeah…. Like last month, we were in my room. And she….." **That's all he got to when he saw Naruto pointing over his shoulder. Wade started shaking and turned really slowly, only to find Kurenai, with one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"What was that Wade? What were you talking about?" She asked, in a demanding tone. Deadpool panicked and laughed nervously.

"**Hehe…. Hey Babe! I….I was just demonstrating to the guys what not to talk about you and your girlfriend behind their backs…. Because if they ever found out, they'll never want to have sex with you again…… Isn't that right, Red?"** But Omega Red merely, chuckled.

"Actually….. You mentioned nothing about demonstrating anything…. You were talking about why Kurenai wasn't here and said it was because she was doing woman stuff. You also said it's her job to cook and clean….. I personally feel that's not what all women are good for, you sexist bastard…." He finished, purposely trying to get Wade in trouble. Said mercenary glared and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Well?" She asked again, pretending to be mad. Wade decided now would be a good time to shut up.

"**O.K…… I'll shut up now….." 'Yeah…. You'd hate to lose a nice catch like her….' "Yeah, That would seriously suck." 'I'm mean…. How often do you find a sexy women like her, who'd even consider being with a nutcase like you?' "The odds are so slim that it's not even worth risking, that's for sure.." 'Ah shit!! You're talking out loud, you moron!! Quick! Think up something clever to say!' "But you're my brain!! It's your job to think up something to say!" 'O.K, you big baby. Let me think……' "Oh!! How about I tell her that her chest looks extra perky this fine morning?" 'That might work…. If you hadn't already said it out loud, you dumb ass!!' "I don't know what to say! I'm gonna shut up now!!!" **And he finally stopped talking, with everybody staring at him.

"Were you arguing with yourself, Wilson?" Omega Red asked, with one eyebrow raised. But Wade didn't answer. Then Gai looked at his watch. 10:26am

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderfully funny moment… but we need to get to the Konoha stadium before we're late, and then disqualified."

"Yes!!! It's time to kick some ass and take names!!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! Now that I know how to tap into my Feral Rage, I can totally destroy that sand freak! Isn't that right, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, receiving agreeing barks from his canine partner.

(At The Konoha Stadium)

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Temari, Lee, Gaara and Chouji all stood in a line in the middle of the humongous stadium in the middle of Konoha. It was a circular stadium that went all the way around, with thousands of spectators waiting to watch the fights. Most were villagers, and some were visitors from other villages that came to bet on the fights. 'Holy crap! Look at all these people!' Naruto thought as he started looked around.

"Stop fidgeting, Uzumaki…." The instructor ordered. "Stand still and face forward toward the guests. For all of you are the stars of the finals!!" The audience roared with applause. Shikamaru looked around, because he was getting bored. Then he locked eyes with Temari. She smiled devilishly, winked, and blew a kiss to him. Shikamaru blushed and looked done.

"Hey Shika….." She purred as she strutted her way next to him, without the others seeing her. "I just want you to know I won't go easy on you just because you're my secret boyfriend…" Shikamaru laughed.

"I'm your "secret" boyfriend? How can it be a secret when both my parents saw us sleeping on my bed, completely naked? My mom wouldn't leave me alone the whole month!"

"Look…" She sighed. "I'm sorry they caught us…. But what could I do? I was unconscious…. Maybe because you're such a good sex toy…" She giggled as she snuck a quick pinch on his butt. He jumped at the inappropriate attention and swatted her hand away.

"Not now…" He hissed. Temari frowned.

"O.K… how about this? If I win…. We have another sex fest anywhere I want? But if by the smallest of chance you win…. Well… I'll do whatever you want? Deal?" Shikamaru thought about it, and sighed.

"Deal….." Then the instructor addressed the kids.

"O.K, listen up….. The landscape my be different, but just as the last prelims, there are no set rules….. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat. Unless I determine that a clear winner has been decided. In which case…. I'll stop the match before anyone is killed….. Understand?" Everybody nodded. In the audience, Sasuke sat in a wheelchair, with only one arm and leg. He's glare made everybody around him scared and scooted a seat away from the Uchiha.

'Now you die, Uzumaki….. You're gonna pay for what you did to me. You and your father.' He thought furiously.

"The first match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga!" The instructor announce, receiving a thunderous applause from the spectators. People started chanting "Neji" which pissed off Deadpool and the others.

"**Hey! Shut up you haters!! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" **Wade started chanting.

"Naruto will crush that Neji brat like flimsy rotten grape!!" Omega Red roared. Logan looked at him. "What? I helped train him…. So I'm cheering for him."

"Whatever…." Wolverine mumbled as the match was about to begin.

"Does anyone have any objections to this fight?" The instructor asked as all the others went into the balconies. Naruto glared at Neji, and Neji glared back.

"I have no objections here…." Naruto growled as he drew his swords.

'He has absolute faith in himself…. As if he hasn't got a single doubt…' "Me neither…" Neji answered as he activated his Byakugan.

"O.K!!! The first match of the Chunin exam will begin…. NOW!!" The crowd went wiled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called as four more Naruto's appeared, all carrying kunai. This caught Neji off guard.

'Shadow clones?! Shadow clones are a Jonin level jutsu! I see….. Since chakra is equally and evenly distributed among all of the clones…. Even my Byakugan won't enable me to determine which of the bodies is the real one…. Clever…. But in the end…. There's only one actual failure.' Neji thought as a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't get too confident, you bastard…" Naruto warned.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Neji asked. "Come here and prove me wrong… if you dare."

"Whatever you say!" Naruto replied as his clones charged him. The first one slashed at Neji with his kunai, but the Hyuuga grabbed his wrist and slammed his palm into the clone's chest, making it disappear. Then two tried ganging up on him, but he jumped backwards when they charged him. When they tried it again, Neji dashed forward and slammed both palms into their stomachs before they had a chance to attack. Then the last one threw his kunai at Neji's head, but the Hyuuga grabbed it before it connected. He smiled evilly and flung it back, striking it in the head. Now all of the shadow clones were gone, leaving Naruto and Neji. Everyone in the crowd was stunned.

"You want to be Hokage huh?" Neji asked in a mocking tone. "I don't think that's gonna happen…… I can pretty much tell with these eyes of mine….. The abilities and talent are determined at birth. In other words, your entire destiny is set from the time you're born."

"Why are you so stubborn?!!" Naruto shouted in anger. "You're always so sure that the future is full of doom and gloom…. Why?!" Neji stared at him and sighed.

"Are you saying anyone can become Hokage? If they just try hard enough? Only a select few shinobi are even considered for Hokage. Wake up and face reality! Those who will become Hokage are born with that fate. You can't get there by trying… you have to be pre-selected. Each person's life consists only of being swept along in the inescapable current of destiny. All of us… have only one thing in common…. One shared fate…… death." He finished in a depressed voice.

'**Shit….. This kid REALLY needs to get a girlfriend…..' **Deadpool thought as he leaned forward.

"Well…. So what?!" Naruto asked as he made a army of clones. "I guess I'm just a sore loser!!" Now Neji was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"I'm not a idiot, you know…. I've seen through you pattern of attack already."

"I told you! You shouldn't make any assumptions about the future!" Naruto shouted as all his clone converged on the Hyuuga. Punches came from everywhere… but no hits landed on Neji. He merely jumped and dodged all attacks sent his way. Then he dashed through the crowd of blond ninjas, searching for the real one. Then he caught sight on one that was staying back.

'There you are….' Neji thought as he dashed towards the one staying in the back. Before he had a chance to counter, Neji slammed his palm into Naruto's stomach, causing all the other clones to disappear. Naruto coughed up blood and stumbled backwards.

'Oh no! Naruto!' Hinata thought as she watched from the balconies with the others.

"The one who is afraid to get hurt and stays in the back…. Is the real one…" Neji said, triumphantly. But Naruto started to chuckle, confusing Neji.

"I….I told you already…." Naruto gasped. "D…don't make assumptions so much…." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" Neji growled as two other Naruto's appeared behind him, with swords in hand.

"**YEAH NARUTO!!!!" **Deadpool, Omega Red…. And even Wolverine cheered. But everybody's cheers were cut short when Neji started rotating , with chakra surrounding him. Naruto's swords strikes stopped dead in their tracks as they made contact with the protective chakra shield. Then Naruto and his clone were sent flying. Naruto skidded across the ground and his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You thought you had me beat?" Neji asked as the smoke cleared.

"That's Neji's defense…" Hiashi sighed, who was sitting right next to Deadpool. "The vision range of the Byakugan is almost a full 360 degrees…. In other words, he can practically see a full circle around him. And with that all seeing eye, he can anticipate all of his opponent's attacks. For now on, Neji will be shielding himself within the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation….. The instant before a attack reaches him, he emits large amounts of chakra from chakra points all over his body…. Halting the enemy's attack with a cocoon of chakra. And then he moves his body in a circle like a spinning top…. Repelling and reflecting the attack. Normally, chakra that is emitted from chakra points is difficult to control. Even Jonin can usually only utilizes such chakra from a single body part at a time, like hands and feet…. But Neji, a master of the Gentle Fist, can emit from his entire body…. You could consider it another kind of absolute defense that's even more powerful than Gaara's." Hiashi finished. Back in the arena, Naruto struggled to his feet. He looked and saw Neji, dropping into a different stance.

"You're finished….. you're within the boundaries of my eight trigrams. Gentle Fist, Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!!" Neji leapt forward and sent a barrage of strikes all over Naruto body. "Eight Trigrams, Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! 16 Palms! 36 Palms! Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!!!" Naruto cried in pain as his body was riddled with blocked chakra points. His legs, his arms, his face and torso were among the places the strikes lands. Naruto fell backwards and landed with a thud.

"Naruto!!" Hinata cried at the sight of her crush lying on his back in pain.

"I've blocked 64 points around your body…. You can no longer even stand……" Then he started snickering. "It must be frustrating…. Here, on your knees before my immutable strength…. You must finally comprehend your own powerlessness. Believing that your dreams will come true is you try hard enough…. Is simply a fantasy." But that didn't stop Naruto. To Neji's, and the entire audiences' shock, Naruto struggled to his feet, not giving up. He looked up and glared at the Hyuuga.

"I told you…. I'm a sore loser…" He grunted, trying to fight back the pain.

"Listen…" Neji began in a sincere voice. "Just give up, all right? If you keep going, it'll only be more of the same. And I don't have any grudge against you, so…"

"Shut up!!" Naruto shouted, interrupting Neji. "I…I do, all right?!" Neji didn't understand.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I…I mean…. you're so strong, and you act…. Like you know everything…. And when you were up against Hinata, who wad fighting so hard…. You played those horrible mind-games with her!" Neji's expression harden.

"That's none of your business…" He growled. But Naruto continued.

"You mocked her! Called her a failure and claimed you could see her fate! "Main branch"… "Cadet branch"… I don't know anything about that stuff…. But I could never forgive a jerk who goes around calling people failures!!!" But Neji only chuckled to himself, then looked back to Naruto with a serious expression.

"Fine…. All right…. Since you are insist, I'll tell you about the hateful legacy of the Hyuuga clan! There's a secret birthright Ninjutsu passed down in the Hyuuga main branch…… It's a curse mark jutsu…" He said in a grim voice.

"A….a curse mark jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"This curse mark represents a "Caged Bird"…. And it's proof that some people are bound to destinies from which they can't escape." He then slowly removed his forehead protector and revealed a curse mark on his forehead. "One day…. When I was four years old…. This abominable mark was branded onto my forehead using the curse mark jutsu. That day, a grand celebration was being thrown in Konoha. There was a lavish ceremony in honor of the shinobi ruler of the land of clouds…. Konoha had long waded against his nation, but he had come to sign a pact of alliance. Every shinobi in Konoha, from Genin to Jonin, was in attendance…. Except one family…. Which was noticeably absent! It was the Hyuuga clan! Coincidently, that day was also the day that the main branch's heir turned three…. It was Lady Hinata's third birthday! My father and Lady Hinata's father, Hizashi Hyuuga and Lord Hiashi Hyuuga were twin brothers. However….. Lady Hinata's father, Lord Hiashi, entered the world first, and thus was eldest son…. And member of the main branch. While my father, as second son, was relegated to the cadet branch…… when the heir of the main branch turned three years old…. I was branded with the curse and a "Caged Bird"…. A member of Hyuuga's cadet branch!" Neji finished, with eyes filled with pure hatred. But Naruto was confused.

"W…why did they do that? Splitting into main and cadet branch. what is it for? And what does that mark mean?"

"This mark on my head is no decoration…. This mark signifies an absolute threat of death imposed by the main branch upon the cadet branch…. The secret techniques of the main branch can easily destroy the minds of those of the cadet branch…. So, killing us is a simple task. And this curse mark only fades after death…. After the secret of the Byakugan has been sealed away!" This stunned Naruto. Neji saw that, and continued. "The Hyuuga clan possesses one of the most distinguished Kekkei Genkai. Countless numbers of people would do anything to gain the secret of such unique abilities. So…. This curse mark was created to ensure that the cadet branch would live for one purpose only…. To serve and shield the main branch… and never disobey them. And to eternally protect the Byakugan, the bloodline trait of the Hyuuga clan. It's a brilliant, efficient set-up. And then, the incident occurred….." Neji locked eyes with Naruto. "My father was murdered by the main branch." He finished, with hatred filling his words.

"W…what?!" Naruto said in pure disbelief.

"One night…. Someone tried to kidnap Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi rushed to the scene immediately… and killed the perpetrator. And whom do you suppose the masked bandit was?" Naruto didn't answer. "It was the shinobi ruler of the land of clouds…. With whom we had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that they have been after the secret of the Byakugan from the very beginning…. However, even though their own ninja got himself caught and killed in their failed plot… the land of clouds claimed Konoha had breached the contract and began making unreasonable demands…. Of course, things fell apart between Konoha and Cloud… the was war nearly resumed…. But, eager to avoid battle, an agreement was reached. Konoha made a backroom bargain with Cloud. Cloud demanded the corpse of Lord Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga main branch… and carrier of the Byakugan, the bloodline trait of the clan. And Konoha accepted the condition. War was safely averted…. Thanks to my father, who was sacrificed to protect the main branch. He was murdered to serve as Hiashi's body double! The only way to escape this abominable curse… is to die. Even though they were identical twins with practically equal strength…. The difference between being born first and being born second, sealed each of their fates forever." Now Neji had a evil grin on his face as he sent Naruto a dark look. "And so… in this match, too…. The moment I was selected as your opponent, your fate was sealed as well…." But Naruto just spat on the ground.

"If that's true, then why am I still standing? If you were as strong as you're stating you are, I would've been defeated by now."

"You're hopeless…." Neji sighed as he place his head protector back on his head. Then he charged Naruto again. But this time, Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. When Neji was about to strike him, he used his teleporting belt and disappeared. "What th….." Was all Neji could say before Naruto kicked him in the back and sent him rolling forward. Then when he tried to get back up, Naruto appeared in front of him and caught him in the face with a right hook. Neji, clenching his face, stumbled backwards. He had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody lip. He glared at Naruto, who was chuckling at him.

"You say you know the future… and how this match would end. But here you are, getting punched and kicked by a person who you said wouldn't be able to stand anymore…. And what's with you not being able to see my attacks coming? You're a Hyuuga, as in you're supposed to "see all"! what's happening, Neji?" Naruto was trying to get Neji mad… and was doing a excellent job. But Naruto decided to do what his dad has been doing his entire life… kept on talking. "You decided to get back at the main branch by hurting Hinata… which had no control over what happened to your father. You know? For a Hyuuga, you're pretty blind…. Hinata didn't deserve to be treated that way… and you didn't deserve to have your dad taken away…. But what's done is done. And now, I'm gonna prove you wrong by beating you in this match." He started breathing heavily. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Naruto's chakra points opening back up again.

'W…what?! That's impossible! The amount of chakra needed to open those chakra points would have to be Jonin level…. And he's only a Genin!' Then, red chakra started radiating from Naruto. Dust started swirling around Naruto, hiding him from the eyes of Neji and the rest of the audience. The crowd was stunned, and Neji was shocked to see all the chakra coming from his opponent. When the dust cleared, Naruto stood there, no longer with and blocked chakra points. Red chakra was still radiating off him, and he smirked.

"Ready Neji? Because here I come!" Then in a blink of a eye, Naruto was gone. He reappeared hanging off the side of a wall and flung shuriken at the Hyuuga. Thinking quickly, Neji performed the rotation and stopped the attack. Then he grabbed them and threw them back. Naruto used his belt and teleported away to avoid the counter attack. Naruto then pulled out two grenades and chucked them at his opponent. Neji saw them coming and dived out of the way right was they exploded. They left two craters smoldering in the ground. Neji jumped to his feet and scanned the area for the blond shinobi. But Naruto appeared in plain sight, on the other side of the arena. He decided to end the fight with a bang. He charged Neji, with all his strength channeled into one last punch. "Look! I may not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuuga clan or whatever, but if you think it's inescapable, fine! Then stop fighting against it! Because when I become Hokage, I'll help Hinata change the Hyuuga clan forever!!!!" He roared as he brought the punch down on Neji's rotation. A humongous explosion filled the arena with dust and smoke. No one could see what had happen. But a few minutes of waiting, the smoke finally began to clear. On either side of the arena were two craters, with Naruto and Neji in either of them. The crown waited impatiently as one hand surfaced from the ground. And suddenly, Neji pulled himself out of the crater, covered with bruises and dirt. He was exhausted.

'Such raw power…. Such chakra….' He thought to himself as he limped his way to the other crater, where Naruto lied unconscious. "I told you…." He began, while still trying to catch his breath. "That I was destined to be the w….." Then all of a sudden. Naruto burst from the ground and delivered a powerful upper cut to Neji's chin. Neji went flying threw the air and landed on the ground, knocked out. The clone that was in the crater disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto limped his way to Neji's unconscious body.

"Y…you fool…. There is no such thing as a preset destiny…. It only exists if you want that destiny…. You always had a choice…" The instructor came and inspected the body. Then cleared his throat.

"And the winner of the first match: Naruto Uzumaki!!"

"**YEAH!!!!!! NARUTO IS THE BEST!!!!" **Deadpool, Omega Red and Wolverine shouted as the rest of the audience erupted in thunderous applause.

'Good job Naruto….' Hinata thought as Naruto started pumping his arms in the air and doing victor laps around the stadium.

**To Be Continued……..**

**Yeah!!! Naruto wiped the floor with Neji!! Whoo- Hoo! And I did all of this in only one day, too! Awesome!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! And don't forget about my new poll on my profile!! ****If it's not too much trouble….. But hey! I'll try to make the next chapter just as good! Smell y'all later!! And please leave more reviews!!! PEACE!!! **


	31. Pay Back

Pairing : Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 31: Pay Back

"Thank you! I'll be here all my life!!" Naruto thanked as he bowed to the audience. Then he started blowing kisses and doing back flips, receiving more applause from the satisfied crowd.

"All right, Uzumaki….." The instructor groaned. "Go up to the balconies so I can start the second match." Naruto wined, but did as he was told. He ran up the steps and was immediately congratulated by his friends. When everyone was silent. The instructor continued.

"The second match will be between Shikamaru Nara and Temari! May the two fighters please come to the arena?!" On the balconies, Temari looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

"Don't forget about our bet, sweetie…" She reminded as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry…." Shikamaru yawned. "I won't…" Now the two were in the middle of the stadium, ready to start.

"Now….. Before we begin… does anyone have any objections to this fight?"

"Nope…." Temari answered in a sweet voice. He then looked to Shikamaru.

"I got no problems here…." He replied as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

"Let the second match…. BEGIN!!" The instructor shouted as he jumped out of the way. Temari didn't bother waiting. She charged Shikamaru and swung her humongous fan. Shikamaru did back flips backwards to dodge her heavy fan. Then when he jumped out of the way, he started making hand signs.

"Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!" Fire shot from the Nara's mouth and headed straight towards Temari. But she was ready.

"Wind Jutsu: Wind Scythe!!" She swung her fan again and a cyclone like wind intercepted the fire attack and continued towards Shikamaru. Dust and dirt erupted from the ground Shikamaru was standing near, and no one could see if he was alright. But then, Shikamaru's shadow zoomed out of the smoke and headed for the sand kunoichi. 'Ah shit!' She thought as she leapt backwards to stay away from the shadow. But the shadow stopped after following Temari 12 feet. That's when Temari found out the secret of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. "It seems there are some limits to how much you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow, hmm? Even though you can stretch your shadow at will…. You can't increase it's overall size past it's surface area… right?" She asked with a cocky grin. Shikamaru looked down and chuckled.

"Ha ha…. That's right." He answered as he leaned down on one knee from the wall of the stadium.

'That means… considering his choice of position at the point on the arena's wall where the shadows are deepest, I've got to assume that he's able to use the shadows from the wall to increase the size of his shadow jutsu….. But even so… this is the farthest his shadow can go…' She thought was she used her fan to make a line in the dirt to show her where his shadow can go. 'So…. Subtracting the shadow of the arena wall, this line marks the maximum rang his shadow can stretch to! Whether Shikamaru hugs the wall or stands at the edge of the wall's shadow, the distance his shadow can stretch to will stay the same…' She them measured the distance between her and Shikamaru. '15m, 32cm..' Then Temari looked at Shikamaru… and saw him forming a hand sign. But he didn't perform a jutsu, which Temari found weird.

"What's with the hand sign?" Omega Red asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not a sign…" Asuma answered as he lit a cigarette. "It's just a habit of his."

"A habit?" Kurenai asked.

"He really knows how to relax… as I'm sure you already know…. He enjoys letting time pass by, just like a old person….. He's always begging me to play Go or Shogi with him when neither his or my team isn't on a mission. And whenever he gets stuck he always assumes that pose. He's plotting his strategy…. And I've never beaten him… not even once…"

"But this is a real battle… not a board game…." Wolverine reminded.

"People say those things became playthings, those game pieces were used by military advisors to plan their strategies. So I guess Shikamaru would make one good first rate military advisor…" But Kurenai wasn't convinced.

"But his marks were among the worst in his graduating class…"

"Back at the academy, he was too lazy to lift up a pencil to take notes and he told me he always dozed off during exams. One time… I was so surprised at how good he was at Go Shogi…. I gave him a I.Q. test. I convinced him it was just a simple puzzle. I kind of did it just to mess with him, but….." Omega Red and Wolverine were listening intently now. "He's a freakin' smart kid…. His I.G. is over 200."

"Holy crap!" Omega Red exclaimed, not believing him. Back down with Shikamaru, he opened his eyes and reached into his back pocket.

"Looks like you've finally decided to fight back! Wind Jutsu: Wind Scythe!" Temari shouted as she sent more cyclones at Shikamaru, who was hiding behind the tree that was in the arena. The wind blades merely bounced off the tree of nicked the sides. "Oh come on Shika! Come out and play!" But Shikamaru stayed hid behind the tree. The through the dust came a kunai. Temari blocked it with her fan. Them Shikamaru's shadow came speeding at Temari again. "It's useless, Shika! You can stretch your shadow any longer!" But she was wrong. The second the shadow passed that line Temari leapt backwards. "What the hell?" It stopped only two feet passed the line. Then that's when Temari realized Shikamaru's plan. "Nicely planned…. You were buying time, waiting for the sun to drop. So that the area of the wall's shadow and your own shadow would increase. Because as the day lengthens, so do shadows!" Shikamaru smirked. Temari then noticed Shikamaru wasn't wearing his vest anymore. He only had his fishnet shirt on. She suddenly saw something hover above her head. She looked up and was shocked to see his vest, head protector and a kunai fixed up to turn into a little parachute. The shadow of the parachute made a shadow right over Shikamaru's shadow, allowing his shadow to shot forward. 'Ah shit!' She thought as she dashed away from his shadow jutsu as fast as she could. But when the parachute's shadow moved off Shikamaru's shadow, it shrunk back into where it was before. Temari then opened her fan and slammed it into the ground, so Shikamaru couldn't see what she was doing. Now she was serious. 'O.K…. he's pretty good…. But I won't lose to him! I'll just leave a shadow clone in my place, so that when it attacks him, it'll get caught in the shadow instead of me…. Then….' Was all she could get to before she realized she couldn't move. "W…what is happening?! I…I can't move…" She looked and saw Shikamaru grinning.

"I gotcha…." Then he turned his head, which allowed Temari to turn hers. Behind her, was his shadow, stretching out from the hole Naruto created from his fight with Neji.

'That clever bastard…..' Temari thought as Shikamaru walk forward, causing her to do so too. He raised his hand, and so did she. 'What are you planning now?' She thought as her hand slowly raised into the air. Shikamaru sighed and looked towards the instructor.

"Alright…. That's it…. I withdraw from the match!" His withdraw stumped everybody.

"W…what?! You withdraw?!" Temari asked, totally surprised.

"Yep…. I'm running out of chakra, so I figured I'd catch you and then withdraw…" He yawned as he released Temari from his jutsu.

"Temari is the winner of the second match!!" The instructor announced, receiving boos from the audience. They were disappointed in the match they just saw, but neither Shikamaru or Temari minded.

"So…. When and were are we gonna do it?" Shikamaru sighed. But Temari didn't answer. She only looked down, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Shika…. I…I need to go…." And ran off. Shikamaru was shocked to see her act that way. He cased after her.

(At The Konoha Stadium)

Chouji and Shino were in the arena. "Does anyone have any objections to this fight?"

"Nope…" Chouji answered.

"No…." Shino replied in a emotionless voice.

"Begin!!" Chouji wasted no time and started performing hand signs.

"Human Bolder Jutsu!!!" He grew to humongous sizes and started rolling straight at Shino with great speeds. Shino dived out of the way and the giant Genin went rolling past. He had to make a large turn to be able to change directions. And when he had Shino in his path again, the bug user flung a kunai at Chouji. Thinking quickly, Chouji deactivated his jutsu and shrunk to his normal size, ultimately dodging the kunai. He pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at the Aburame. Shino ducked and avoided the shuriken. But then Chouji performed a different jutsu. Now, his arms were almost ten times larger then what they are normally.

(With Shikamaru)

'What the hell is going on?!' Shikamaru thought as he chased Temari through the trees. 'Why is she running away from me? Did I do something wrong?' Temari jumped from tree to tree, trying her hardest to lose her pursuer. "Temari!!" He called. "What's wrong?!" Temari turned back, with tears in her eyes. 'W…what? Tears? I didn't know Temari, the toughest girl I know, could cry..'

"I…. I can't tell you Shika!" She replied, still trying to get away. "I'm not allowed to speak of it! P…please…. Just leave me alone and f…forget you ever met me!"

(Back At The Stadium)

Chouji brought his humongous arm down on Shino. He managed to dived out of the way of the devastating blow, but the punch sent chunks of the ground flying everywhere. A big chunk struck Shino in the leg, causing him to fall. Shino quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kunai with a explosive tag attached to it. Chouji saw the kunai coming, and brought both arms in front of him to shield himself. The explosive projectile bounced of his rock hard arms and fell to the ground where it exploded. Smoke filled the area the chubby shinobi stood. Shino heard him choking from the blinding black smoke. That's when Shino sprung his trap. The smoke cleared, and Shino stared at Chouji. "You've really gotten stronger since the academy…. But I win." Chouji then realized he was surrounded by Shino's bugs. "If you want to walk from this match… withdraw from the match…." Chouji looked around, and saw he couldn't win. He looked down and sighed disappointingly.

"Alright…. I withdraw…."

"The winner of the third match: Shino Aburame!" The instructor shouted, and received applause from the audience.

(Back With Shikamaru)

"Temari!! Please! Tell me what's wrong!!" Shikamaru pleaded as he followed the sand kunoichi through the forest's trees. But she didn't listen to him. She just kept on running.

"I can't tell!" She cried. "I…. I just can't tell you! I…it's too terrible!" The chase continued for 15 minutes before Shikamaru finally managed to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Temari…. Please tell me what's wrong! This isn't like you! What's wrong?!" Shikamaru pleaded.

"P…please…." She whispered. "I can't…. You'd t…think I'm a h…horrible person if I d…do…"

(Back At The Stadium)

"The next match will be between Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara!"

"Yeah!! Kick his ass, Kiba!!" Ino cheered, who was sitting right next to her parents. They still didn't know about her and Kiba being together, so they looked over at her with a curious look.

"You seem pretty supportive of the boy you hate, aren't you?" Her mother asked with a wink. Ino blushed and looked away, trying to think up a good lie. But before she could think of one, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That's because he's her boyfriend now." The three turned and saw Tsume and Hana Inuzuka sitting in the seats behind them. Tsume smiled devilishly and continued. "Didn't she tell you guys yet? Me and Hana caught those two making out in her hospital room….. Why didn't tell them, dear?" Ino's mother was overcome with joy and reached out to hug her daughter.

"Oh Ino! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed as she hugged tighter. "You're becoming a woman!" Now Ino's face resembled a tomato.

"T…thanks mom…" She stuttered as she tried to break free from the back breaking hug. When she got loose, she turned and glared at the Inuzuka. "Why did you tell them?" Tsume only snickered and smiled.

"Well…. Since we totally embarrassed Kiba last time, I figured it was time to embarrass you… sorry sweetie. But lets watch Kiba tear that Gaara kid apart before your parents start telling me embarrassing stories about you….. I'm sure Kiba would love to hear them." She laughed as they turned back to the match.

"Does anyone have any objections about this match?" Kiba glared at the ninja standing across from him, and shook his head.

"No…." He growled, while Akamaru growled with him.

"No…" Gaara answered in his deep voice.

"Begin!!"

(Back With Shikamaru And Temari)

"O…. O.K…. he…here it is….." Temari began, trying her best not to cry. "My…my village, a…along with the s…sound village, are…are…." She couldn't hold it any more. She started crying again. This tore Shikamaru up inside, seeing her like this.

"Temari…." He started in a soft voice, as he placed her head into his shoulders and stroked her hair. "You can tell me anything…. I promise I won't hate you… no matter what it is…." Temari looked up, with tear filled eyes.

"W…we were planning on in…invading Konoha…. During the e…exams…. I…I'm so s…sorry…" Shikamaru was shocked. He grabbed her by the shoulder and looked right in the eyes.

"W…what? They're gonna invade us today?" He asked, not believing her the first time. But Temari only nodded her head, as hot tears rolled off her face.

"Yes…. W…we were planning on k…killing the H…Hokage…." Shikamaru's face changed from worried… to betrayed and discussed.

"How…how long did you know this was going to happen?" Temari didn't answer. "Temari…. Answer me. How long did you know about this?" He asked again, in a serious voice.

"S…since before the e…exams began…. I'm so sorry, Shikamaru…"

"Yeah…. Me too…" He growled as he got up, leaving Temari still sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Lying to me, planning on invading my village, planning assassinate my Hokage…DOES make you a horrible person…. And you're right… I do wish we never met…." He then bolted out of the forest, to warn everybody about the invasion. Temari sat there, with the tears still pouring from her eyes.

'You…you promised me….. You told me y…you wouldn't hate me…. You promised me!' Once tears of sadness, turned into tears of rage as she glared at Shikamaru running towards the stadium.

(Back At The Stadium)

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Ino, you sand freak!!" Kiba roared as he sent a barrage of kunai with explosive tags at the sand shinobi. But Gaara sent a wave of sand and intercepted that attack. The kunai got caught in the sand and exploded, sending sand everywhere. He then send a snake like sand hand at the Inuzuka, in hopes of grabbing him. But that's to Gai's training, Kiba's speed allowed him to evade that sand attack. He dashed at him in a zigzag formation, so Gaara's slow sand attacks couldn't get him. Kiba was about ten feet away from Gaara when the sand ninja created a protective sand dome around his body. And when Kiba struck the dome with his fist, it bounced right off. Then a sand spike burst from at sand dome and nearly impaled Kiba. Thanks to his good reflexes, he managed to dodge the spike. The leapt backwards, and the spike morphed back into the dome. 'Damn!' Kiba thought angrily, as he nursed his now sore knuckles. 'That freaking dome feels like it's made of steel!' Back up in the stands, Ino was getting scared.

"Kiba….. Please be careful…." She whispered to herself.

"Don't worry, girl…. He'll be fine…" Everybody turned and saw Wolverine, leaning on Tsume's chair with his elbows.

"Logan?! What are you doin' here?" Tsume asked. Logan looked at her and smirked.

"Deadpool thought that since I trained him, I should watch him with his family…" He then grabbed a seat right next to Tsume. "The sand kid's defensive dome is impressive…. But it won't matter. Not after Kiba breaks out the Feral Rage."

"T…the Feral Rage?" Ino asked.

"The Feral Rage is my signature move. It's powered by you inner beast. But you can only unlock your inner beast by having a large amount of rage in you. And since Kiba have a lot of rage…and chakra, he invented a move that is stronger them mine. And believe me…that dome isn't gonna give that Gaara kid much help…" He finished with a confident smiled. Back in the arena, Kiba stood at one end of the stadium while Gaara hid in his sand dome on the other. "At first…. He couldn't pull it off without collapsing with exhaustion…." Kiba closed his eyes, and started breathing heavily through his nose. "After a whole month of training, he managed to be able to do five in a row without stoppin'." Suddenly, chakra started radiating off Kiba's hands, making it look like he had long claws at the end of his fingers. "And with that chakra stuff to power it up, he created a move that was vastly superior to mine…" Kiba's eyes snapped open, showing a more intense feral look to him. He glared at the sand dome, confident he was gonna destroy it with his next move. "He calls it…." The furious Inuzuka swung his claws, and like Temari's fan, sent a cyclone of slashes at Gaara…. But this was different. This wasn't a cyclone of blades…. It was a TYPHOON of wind and blades.

"INUZUKA'S FURY!!!!!!" Kiba roared at the top of his lungs. Gaara sent several sand strikes at the up incoming attack, but they merely splattered upon contact. And when the Kiba's attack connected with Gaara's sand dome….. The largest explosion erupted in the stadium. Dust plumed out of the arena and floated over a thousand feet into the air. Five minutes later, the gagging and blinding dust finally began to clear. Everybody saw Kiba, panting and smiling triumphantly. Then when they turned to see Gaara, the only thing left was a giant mound of sand. The instructor went to inspect, but then Gaara's arm busted through the sand. He pulled himself out and started to gasp for air. When he caught his breathe, he sent Kiba a scary glare.

"You're so annoying…." He said, in his emotionless tone. "So I think I'm going it kill…." That's when he felt something warm and wet run down his chest and onto his pants. He looked down. His chest got slashed, and blood was streamed out. Seeing this, Gaara went overboard. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BLOOD!!! MY BLOODDDD!!!!!!" He cried in a frantic voice. Back in the stands, a big majority of the villagers were dozing off. Kiba noticed glowing bird feathers falling from the sky.

'What the fuck?! A Genjutsu?!' The ninjas in the crowd realized a Genjutsu was being placed and performed a jutsu to countered it. Then, hundreds of ninjas from the sand and sound village, along with hundreds of men in body armor, carrying AK-47 Assault Rifles swarmed in. The invasion……. Has begun…..

**To Be Continued…….**

**OOOOOHHHHH…… What is gonna happen next?!! It's so exciting!! The invasion is gonna start, and everyone's favorite web swinging superhero will make his big day view!! What's gonna happen with Shikamaru, and the now furious Temari!! WHO KNOWS?!!! Oh…. Yeah… I do…. Anyway, the men in the body armor, carrying guns are Stryker's troops. If you want a better picture, watch the short animated movie Hulk vs. Wolverine! Think about those guys, fighting against Konoha! Sorry if you thought this chapter was shorter then the last one….. But I did as much as I could! But the NEXT chapter will be a dozy!!! Everyone's favorite pervy sage will make a more serious appearance in the next one too! And I'm sorry for the major lack of Naruto/Hinata-ness…. I plan on their BIG moment happening in the fight against Gaara! There's the lowdown on the next chapter! HAPPY?! Please send more reviews! Bye! I'm gonna let Mr. Alaska free so I can take a break from all the fu**** writing…. PEACE!! **


	32. The Invasion

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 32: The Invasion

Day turned to night, as dark clouds rolled in and started to shower the village of Konoha with rain. Everywhere, it was chaos. Villagers running for safety, and the sound of gunshots and the cries of the fallen filled the air. Which were music to Wade's ears by this point.** "Merc's Revenge!!!"**Deadpool shouted as he leapt over a group of enemy ninjas and Stryker's soldiers. Most of the villagers were evacuated from the stadium and escorted to safety, so Wade didn't have to worry about people getting hurt. He, Logan and Omega Red stayed at the arena, since all three had their healing factor, they could take on more enemies at once. Wolverine fought the ones on the stands, while Wade and Omega Red fought in the arena.

"Feral Rage!!!" Wolverine growled as he slaughtered several people who were ganging up on him. Bullets and kunai found their marks all over Logan's body, but he didn't slow down.

"You, of course know this is the last time I do you a favor, right comrade Wilson?!!" Omega Red shouted as he used both tentacles to flatten several soldiers. Wade laughed out loud as he chucked two grenades at a group of charging soldiers who were shooting at him and Red.

"**Cool your britches, Red! When you agreed to train my boy, you agreed to kick enemy ass when you had to! You don't hear Logan complaining, do you?!"**

"That's because he's up to his neck with diced bodies and bullets!! He doesn't have time to complain!"

"**Still…you don't hear him complaining! And that there, is the gift that keeps on giving! Don't you agree?!"** Wade asked as he sliced a ninja's head clean off with his swords.

"I hate you Wilson!!" Omega Red growled as he kicked a ninja in the throat, killing him instantly. Deadpool only laughed some more.

"**Oh really? Well…. You're gonna hate me even more, since I have to go and see if my son is still alive! Just do one thing for me…. DON'T DIE!!! Smell y'all later!" **And in the blink of a eye, Deadpool disappeared, leaving Wolverine and Omega Red to finish off the ones in the stadium.

(In Town)

It was a all out war in the streets of Konoha. Dead bodies of villagers, ninjas, and soldiers filled the streets. In a abandoned building, Naruto and team 8 hid from the chaos of the war. The building they were hiding in was once someone's home. Now the team placed all the furniture up against the windows and the door, to stop anyone from coming in. "This is bad guys…" Narutosaid as he loaded his Mac-11s. "We're fighting sand and sound ninjas, along with guys carrying guns! What should we do?"

"I…umm…think we s…should try to find D…Deadpool and Kurenai s…sensei. T…they should know w…what to do…" Hinata stuttered. Naruto smiled and look to Shikamaru.

"And I KNOW you already have a idea…" But Shikamaru didn't say anything. He looked as if he was spacing out.

'I….I can't believe Temari betrayed me…. I th…thought she actually cared…. I thought she actually loved me. But this whole time, she's knew about the invasion and played me like a fool…. How could she….'

"Hey Shikamaru!!! Are you there?!" Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto shouting in his ear.

"W…what?"

"I SAID…. What do you think we should do?" Naruto repeated the question.

"I don't know…." Shikamaru sighed, frustrated. "Whatever Hinata thinks will do just fine…."

"Are you O.K, dude? You were spacing out there for a second…. And there isn't any clouds in here."

"Y…yeah… I'm fine." He lied." Naruto raised a eye, but didn't press the matter.

"O.K…. But we need to get going before anyone finds us h….." All of a sudden, a soldier kicked the door, along withthe table wedging it shut, down. Then three men stormed the house, with their guns aimed at the three Genins.

"If any of you move so much as a muscle, we'll blow your brains all over the walls behind you!" Threatened one of the soldiers, as they focused their laser pointers in between the Genins' heads. When all of a sudden, two Katana swords came flying in and impaled two of the troops in the head. "What the fuck?!" The remaining soldier shouted as he turned to see who threw the swords. Wade then appeared behind him, grabbed his head and broke his neck.

"**Yo Yo Yo!!!! Deadpool is in the house!! Lets have a toga party!!! I'll bring the Sake!!!" **Then he immediately dived to avoid the shots fired at him by other soldiers who were in that general area.

(With Tsume, Hana And Team 10)

Like team 8, team 10, plus Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, were staked out inside a abandoned home. "Is everybody all right?" Asuma asked as he and Chouji pushed a coach in front of the door.

"Yeah…" Tsume sighed. "We're seriously outnumbered though. Who would guess the sand and sound village would invade us during the Chunin exam?" She asked with heated words. And while Asuma and Tsume talked, Kiba checked up on Ino, who was sitting up against a wall.

"Are you O.K?" Kiba asked as he sat next to her. She looked up, with a scared look.

"Y…yeah… I'm just scared….. Thanks for saving me, Kiba…" She whispered as she reached out and hugged him.

"I know…. Me too…." He whispered back, as he hugged back. Tsume sighed to herself and walked beside the two.

"Ino… I need you to climb onto my back. I'm gonna take you to the hidden shelter on the Hokagemonument. As for the rest of you, meet me at the Hokage tower where…." Her sentence was interrupted when two sound ninjas kicked down the door.

"Hello, leaf shinobi….." Hissed one of the sound ninjas. "I hope you all are ready t….." Then a web like substance flew in, attached it his back, and pulled his straight out. Immediately after, the same thing happened to the other one.

"What the hell was that?!" Hana asked. A few seconds later, a skinny man walked in. he wore a red costume, with a illustration of a black wed going down it. He also had a symbol of a spider on his chest.

"Well hello, everybody. It seems you have a STICKY situation on your hands…. Ha! Get it?" He laughed.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, as he pulled out a kunai.

"Who? Me? You don't know who I am?" Everybody shook their heads. "I'm just you friendly neighborhood wed slinging Spider-Man! Now tell me…. What the heck is goin' on here?"

"Parker?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Everybody turned and saw a blood covered Wolverine running up.

"Logan!! Boy I missed you!" Spider-Man cried as he ran up and gave Logan a bear hug.

'Ah great…' Asuma thought sarcastically. 'Another Wade…. That's what we need….'

(Back With Team 8)

"**Here's two hot potatoes comin' your way, you no good sons of bulldogs!!!" **Deadpool shouted as he chucked two grenades outside, where they detonated and killed ten soldiers. **"Do you see anyone now, White Eyes?"**

"N…no… I'm n…not seeing….. Wait! I…. I see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari retreating into the forest." Hinata said as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"We should follow them…." Naruto suggested as he climbed to his feet.

"Yeah…. They knew about the invasion from the start…" Shikamaru growled in anger, which was something the team never witnessed before now.

"Dude…. Are you 100% sure you're O.K?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I told you! I'm fine!" Shikamaru shouted as he dashed out of the building, towards the forest. Naruto and Hinata looked at Deadpool, with a concerned look on their faces.

"**Follow him…"** Wade sighed. **"I need to go and find Kurenai, Logan and Red… because that Gaara kid is one tough kid. Try to stop him in the forest and we'll catch up." **Then he disappeared, leaving Naruto and Hinata to chase after Shikamaru.

(With Kakashi And Shino)

"Well….. That's all of them…" Kakashi sighed as he scanned his eye over the piles of dead bodies. "How did you do, Gai? I killed 137..." Gai, who was just finishing up with his last attack, turned and grinned.

"Too bad for you Kakashi. I killed 138! It seems I won this round! Whatcha see to a rematch?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"Fine….. Whatever……" The copy ninja sighed. Then he noticed Shino wasn't in anywhere to be seen. "Shino?! Where are you?!" He called out.

"What's wrong, old rival?" Gai chuckled. "Can't keep track of you students?"

"Kakashi sensei! Over here!" Shino called from a collapsed building. The two Jonin rushed over, and saw Shino, holding a badly hurt Kin in his arms. Blood was running from her head, and was unconscious. She was covered in these weird marking, looking like tribal tattoos.

"Looks like you found yourself a wounded sound ninja…. Now what?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his "Make-Out Paradise" book. Shinoonly stared at him with a blank stare.

"I was hoping you'd have a logical suggestion for a matter like this. She may be of the enemy village, but she's also a Genin. So I figure, since you're of higher ranking then I am, you judge what we should do with her…." Shino finished. Kakashi sighed and looked lazily at the unconscious sound kunoichi.

"She can ride on your back….. We need to go before more trouble comes looking for a fight…"

(Back With Wolverine And The Others)

"What the hell are you doing here, Parker?! New York is a LONG way from Konoha." Spider-Man looked at him and sighed.

"I'm searching for Venom…. I heard he, along with a bunch of other villains joined forces with some Orochimaru guy…… it's happening again, Logan." Wolverine growled.

"Why would villains travel this far for anything?"

"I wish I knew…. Ghost Rider should've been here by now, but I haven't seen him yet…." The two were interrupted when Hana walked up and poked Peter in the chest.

"Why are you talking about Orochimaru? What does he have to do with this?" Spider-Man saw her and smiled.

"Well hello there, little lady. What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a place like this? As a gentlemen, it's in my nature to take you to safety…." He said in a smooth voice, as he took Hana's hand and kissed it.

'Is this weirdo hitting on me?' Hana thought as she pulled her hand from his.

"What's that, Parker? I thought you married that redhead Mary Jane?" Spider-Man's expression changed from playful, to sorrow.

"Logan…." He spoke in a depressed voice. "I'm chasing Venom for a reason…… He killed Mary Jane…." This news personally shocked Wolverine.

"Parker…… I'm sorry. I know how much you two loved each other…." Logan said sincerely, as he placed a comforting hand on the web slinger's shoulder.

"Yeah….. He killed her while I was off chasing after Shocker. When I got home, the house was trashed….. And in the bedroom, lied her body, covered in her own blood. And on the wall, written in her blood, was:

Dear Parker,

It's me, your old buddy Venom. It looks like you should've been watching Jane a little more, huh? The reason I came was because I felt like it's been too long since we last saw each other. So I talked it over with Mary Jane, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. Though why she wanted me to kill her was beyond me. Anyway, if you want to find me, you can find me in Konoha…. And if you can't find it…… TOO BAD!!! Hope to see you soon.

Sincerely, Venom

"So I started searching, and here I am…." Peter finished. Then Deadpool appeared right in front of them.

"**Hey guys! I kinda need some help! You see, I……. Peter Parker?!!! It that you?!!"**

(With Team 8)

Team 8 jumped from tree to tree, trying to keep up with the sand siblings. Kankuro carried Gaara and Temari followed soon after. But unbeknownst to them, the sand siblings already knew they were being followed. "Hey Kankuro…. We're being followed." Temari said.

"I know…. And in Gaara's state, we can't be getting into any confrontations, or the you know what will come out…" Kankuro reminded in a concerned tone.

"I'll try to slow them down…" Temari sighed as she stopped dead in her tracks and waited for team 8 to arrive.

"O.K…. but don't take too long." Kankuro warned as he sped off into the forest at faster speeds. Shikamaru was leading the way when he suddenly stopped, signaling for them to stop. The team looked and saw Temari, standing on a branch with a evil grin on her face. Shikamaru glared at her, but she kept grinning. "Hi Shika…" She began in a mad voice. "How've you been?"

"Temari…." Shikamaru growled. "Step aside, or we'll have no choice but to take you down…" Temari only laughed. Naruto started to get mad.

"Listen here! Either you let us pass, or we'll MAKE you let us pass!!" Temari struck a pose, and pretended to think.

"Hmmm……. How about this? You and that girl with the white eyes can pass, if Shikamaru stays and plays with me?" She offered in a innocent voice.

"Dream on! It's all or….."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru interrupted. "It's fine. You and Hinata go on and stop Gaara, and I'll stayhere and deal with her."

"B…but Shikamaru….. You said y…your chakra was low. How will you b…be able to fight her?" Hinata asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll find a way…." He sighed. Temari smiled and allowed Naruto and Hinatato pass. Now alone, the two stared at each other with hateful eyes. The rain started pouring down harder, drenching the two shinobi. Thunder was heard and lightning could be seen flashing across the sky. The wind started to pick up, and leafs blow from it's branches. But not even mother nature could cut the tension between the former lovers.

"I never thought it would have to come to this, Shikamaru…." Temari said in a soft voice. "But if you really want to fight me, I won't hold back. This is a war now, so anything goes."

"And we are fighting to kill…." He replied. "I thought you loved me, Temari… I thought you actually cared about me…" Those words struck Temari's heart like a hit from a wrecking ball, and she fought her hardest not to cry. But she couldn't let her feelings blind her from what was really happening. "I trusted you Temari…. And you betray me. How could you?"

"Wind Scythe!!!!" The angry kunoichishouted and she sent a cyclone of blades directly at the Nara. The massive wind carried branches from trees and fallen rain as it spiraled towards it's target. Shikamarudived to another tree right before the attack connected with him. Trees were literally blown out of the ground from the force of the wind. But it wasn't over yet. Temarisent waveafter wave of cyclones in hopes of hitting her target.

'Man….. She's really out to get me….' Shikamaru thought as he kept leaping from tree to tree. Gusting winds continued to ravage the forest, leaving only chopped trees in it wake. But suddenly, the attacks stopped. Shikamaru, who was hiding behind a tree, looked out and tried to spot Temari. But to his horror, she was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is she?'

"Remember when I told you that you should train more often?" Shikamaru heard the voice and immediately sprung backwards. Temari came flying down from behind and swung her fan like it was a club. It crushed the tree trunk like it was a soda can. Shikamaru dropped into his fighting stance and waited for Temarito charge. She turned with a smile on her face and dropped her fan. "I really meant that. Now lets see for real, who can beat who in a hand-to-hand fight…."

"Why are you doing this?!!" Shikamaru cried in a frustrated manner. "What did the leaf village ever do to you or your village?!"

"It's just orders, Shika…." Temari sighed, but kept glaring. Then she charged him with blinding speed. She sent a punch to Shikamaru's head, but he managed to grab it with his hand. Then Temari followed up with a well placed kick to the stomach. The impact cause Shikamaru to fall backwards, exposing a opening to his opponent. Temari then jumped into the air and tried to deliver a dive kick. But Shikamaru rolled out of the way and bounced to his feet and Temari landed on the ground, open. He sent a right hook, and her in in her cheek, drawing a little blood from her lip. The two then engaged in a barrage of punches and kicks. Each blocking some, and each getting hit by some. But now, the two couldn't hold their emotions in any longer. The fact that they were each other's first, and were now fighting to the deathreduced both of them to tears. But the constant pour of rain masked the tears, so not true emotions were shown during the fight. Blow after blow, the two grew more tired. Shikamaru sent a sweeping kick, which Temari didn't react to fast enough. The sand kunoichi fell backwards and landed square on her back. And before she had a chance to get up, Shikamaru pinned her down. But she grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted, so now she was on top. They fought for dominance by rolling around on the ground, trying to pin the other. Then Shikamaru planted his feet on Temari's stomach and pushed off, sending her flying into the side of a tree. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she fell to the earth. Shikamaru struggled to get to hid feet, but the fight rendered him stiff, and unable to move fast. But it didn't matter. The last blow left Temari unable to moveat all. She lied there, underneath a tree, gasping for breath. When Shikamaru managed to get to his feet, he looked around and assessed the damaged that they inflicted onto each other. He was covered in bruises, his clothes were torn, and maybe a sprung ankle. Temari also had bruises all over her body, along with cuts and scrapes on her legs and knees. Blood was dripping down her face due to the cut over her left eye. While trying his best to hold back cries of pain, Shikamaru limped his way to the motionless Temari. He stood at her feet, with one arm holding his bruised chest.

"T…Temari….." He whispered, with warm tears falling from his eye. "Why? I…. I never wanted to do this to you…. Not to you. But w…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Temari was biting her bottom lip, in attempts to hold back her tears.

"P…please…. Just kill me….." She bedded, in a voice barely hearable with the sound of thunder in the background.

"Temari…. I loved you…. Why did it have to end like this?" She couldn't hold it back anymore. She started crying uncontrollably.

"I…. I loved you, Shikamaru…." She whimpered as the rain kept falling on her face. "I… I never wanted to do this to you….. I never wanted to cause you this much pain…. I was… forced to do this by my father…. The Kazakage….. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, Shika……." Shikamaru knelt beside her, as hot tears mixing with the cold rain. This was too much for the two of them to take. Using his coat, he wiped the blood from Temari's face. "Shikamaru….." She whispered, as she reached out and gently grasped his wrist. "W…what's gonna happen n...now?"

"I don't know….. All I know is that I don't want to fight anymore…." He answered in a quiet voice.

"Wh…why?" She asked. "Why would you show mercy towards me? I…. I betrayed you and….." Her sentence was cut short when Shikamaru pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. But it wasn't like the ones before. This one was more rough, more meaningful… more real. Temari's instincts kicked in and reached out and pulled Shikamaru in closer. The two embraced each other as the rain showed no signs of stopping. They held the kiss like their lives depended on it. "I….I love y…you, S…Shika…." Temari whispered as she dug her face into Shikamaru's neck.

"I love you too, Temari….." Shikamaru whispered, holding the sand kunoichi in his arms.

(With Naruto And Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata followed the two retreating sand shinobi through the thick forest trees. Rain pelted them was they leaptfrom tree to tree. Lightning lit up the black cloud filled sky, with thunder being the only thing anyone could hear. "Hinata!!" Naruto shouted, so she could hear him over the thunder. "I think we should turn back! The a storm is coming and it's getting too dark to see!" But the next think they knew, a giant sand like paw came flying and pinned Hinata against a tree. She screamed in pain as the sand began to tighten up, slowly crushing her. "Hinata!!!!" Narutocried as he rushed to get her free. She had blood running down the side of her mouth, and was coughing violently. Frantically, Naruto pulled out his swords and slashed away at the sand. When she was freed, he turned, and was horrified at what he saw. The person that used to be Gaara, was replaced by a creature composed of sand. It resembled that of a Wolverine, with purple marking all over it's body. It growled furiously at the two leaf ninjas. "W…what the fuck are you?!" He asked as he open fired on the sand creature. But the bullets only sunk into the sandy flesh about a mere inch. It chuckled evilly and sent another sand claw at the them. Thinking quickly, Naruto used his belt and disappeared before it connected. He reappeared, with Hinata on his back, up on to a tree. "Hinata?! Are you O.K? Speak to me!" He pleaded, gently shaking. Her eyes slowly opened, and looked up lazily at the blond boy.

"N…Naruto…." She whispered, in a defeated voice. "I…. I can't f…feel my legs…. I…. I don't know if I c…can go on…." She then coughed up blood.

"Oh no…. you most still be hurt from your fight with Neji…" Naruto realized as blood started dripping from her nose. "I need to get you to the hospital, and fast!" He concluded as he placed the seriously hurt Hinata and placed her on his back. But as he made his retreat, Gaara chased after them, with the intension to kill them. Naruto sent chakra to his feet to make him run faster. But even with the boost, the sand monster stayed close behind, demolishing trees in the process. Naruto tossed a grenade to stall him, but the explosion did little damage to the rampaging sand shinobi.

"**Naruto!!!! Get down!!!!" **Naruto immediately recognized the voice and dived down. Right as he and Hinata went down, a rocket came flying past and nailing the monster in the stomach. The tremendous explosion sent Gaara flying through the air and crashing through some trees. Naruto landed on the ground and saw where it came from. Deadpool, along with Wolverine, Omega Red and Spider-Man stood atop a tree.

"Dad!! Hinata is really hurt! And we need to get her to a hospital!" Naruto cried in a desperate voice.

"**O.K…. it's safer to take her by yourself, son…. We'll stay here and deal with Mr. Sand Man here!"**Naruto nodded and went dashing through the forest ay the highest speed he could muster. Gaara finally emerged from the pile of downed tree and roared viciously at the four.

**To Be Continued……**

**Hey guys….. It Mr. Alaska…. And Deadpool finally released me from my basement…. I hope you liked this chapter. Because I'm gonna take a short break on this one, and start another one. I know, you all hate me for stopping at a critical point in the story…. But that's how I roll. I want to build the suspense for the big conclusion of the invasion!(Laughs Evilly.) But I promise you this… I'm not abandoning this story! I'd rather hit myself in the nuts before even considering stopping this story! But please don't hate me…. I just want to get all my ideas out there so I have more then just one thing to write about. So please, keep your eyes out for a new story written by me! It's gonna be about Naruto growing up with a fox tail, ears, eyes and claws! Please leave reviews, because the next chapter might take a little while to think up! PEACE! And again, check my profile out occasionally to see my new story. **


	33. To Bring Down A Monster

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 33: To Bring Down A Monster

"**Eat hot metal, Sand Man!!!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Bleed!! Die!! Die!! Die!! It's so easy, a caveman can do it!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Pickle sandwich!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Erectile dysfunction!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Die!! Bleed!! Die!! Die!! Die!! For best car insurance rates in town, call 1-800-General Now!!!!!" **Deadpool cried repeatedly as he fired a barrage of bullets at Gaara. But the bullets only sunk into his thick sandy flesh, and popped right back out. **"Well….. That seriously sucks…. He's all yours Omega Red!!! Shock his sandy ass!!!"** Then Omega Red's tentacles wrapped around the snarling beast, and sent electricity coursing through it's body. It roared in pain, and struggled to break free. Then it swung it's massive tail and sent Omega Red flying. **"That's O.K Red!!!" **Wade shouted as the Russian crashed through some trees. **"You go ahead and take a break! Me and the other two Stooges with surely pull his hair and poke him in the eyes for what he did to you!!" **

"Hey, you bloated raccoon!! Here's a little web to improve your looks!!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot wed into Gaara's face. It tried to scrape the sticky white substance off it's face. "Logan!!! It's shredding time!!" Then Wolverine pounced on it's back and started slashing away.

"Die, you freak!!!!" The feral man growled as he sent chucks of sand flying from Gaara's back.

"**RRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" **The beast roared as Logan's claws shredded his back.

(With Naruto And Hinata)

The rain pelted the two Genins, as Naruto leapt through the trees, with the critically hurt Hinata in his arms. "H…hang on, H…Hinata…. We're almost there…. Stay with me…" Naruto panted.

"N…Naruto…." Hinata spoke in a deadly soft voice. "Th… there are five s…sound ninjas u…up ahead." Naruto immediately stopped and hid in a tree with thick branches. He then separated the leaves and scanned the area. And just as Hinata warned, five sound ninjas were scouting up ahead. Naruto then gently placed Hinata on a branch and covered her with his vest to keep her warm.

"Hinata…." The blond whispered into the Hyuuga's ear. "Stay here. I'll take care of the sound ninjas." Naruto then pulled out two grenades and threw them at the seemingly unsuspecting sound shinobi. Four of them saw the explosives coming and jumped out of the way. One unfortunate ninja wasn't looking, as the grenades rolled to his feet, and detonated. Blood and body parts went everywhere, and came back down like the ever lasting rain.

"Where did that come from?!!!" One of the ninjas yelled has he looked around frantically. Naruto pulled out his two Mac-11s and started firing. Again, two ninjas leapt into the trees, while the other two were riddled with bullets. Then Naruto started performing hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Two clones appeared and chased after the two remaining sound shinobi, while he took Hinata and retreated to the village.

(Back With Deadpool And The Others)

"Feral Rage!!!!!" Wolverine growled as a cyclone of blade slashes shredded into the sand monster's body. Gaara's left arm was severed and sent flying.

"**RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" **It roared in pain, but then seconds later, re-grew the severed body part.

"**Ah come on!!!! It's like I'm fighting me!!! And now that I'm experiencing it, it fucking irritating!! He never gives up! Now suck missile, you walking sand box!! When I'm done with you, I'll make you into Kitty Liter!! I'll make millions!! " **Wade shouted as he fired a missile at the monster. And before Gaara had a chance to dodge it, Spider-Man cased it's legs with wed, enabling it from moving. The rocket exploded on contact, and reduced the beast to a huge pile of sand. **"YEAH!!!! I win!! I win!! I win!! I win!!" **Deadpool cheered happily as he started dancing in victory. But as he was doing the Robot, the pile of sand morphed right back into the snarling beast. **"On second thought….. Is it too late to become friends?"**

"Hey! That's my line!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Way to show you manliness, you two…." Wolverine growled sarcastically. Then, Gaara erupted in smoke, reaching far into the sky. And when the smoke cleared, it revealed a colossal version of the creature.

"O.K…. We're so screwed…." Omega Red groaned.

"**Holy crap!!!!!" **Wade cried. **"Look at the son of a mercenary….. Haha!! That's the name of this story!! Funny! But seriously, DAMN!! It most be……. At least two stories tall!!!" **Spider-Man turned and stared at him.

"Actually, I think you're off by one…… Two….. Three fucking hundred stories, you dumb ass!!!" He shouted as he and the others ran away.

(Back With Naruto And Hinata)

"Hold on, Hinata…" Naruto panted as he cradled the Hyuuga in his arms. He was freezing because of the ice cold rain, but didn't care. He was too worried for his friend's life to notice the freezing rain pelt his bare chest.

"Die, you worthless brat!!!!!" A kunai flew in and struck Naruto in the leg. He cried out in pain and stumbled to the ground, still holding on to Hinata, keeping her safe. His right leg erupted in intense pain, with the kunai digging three inches into his calf. The two sound ninjas from before leapt out of the trees and tackled the two Genins, with one pulling Hinata from Naruto's arms, and the other one pressing Naruto down with a kunai to his throat. "You killed three of my teammates………. So now we'll make you watch one of YOUR teammates die before your own eye…" He then signaled the other shinobi to pull out a kunai and placed it on the kunoichi's neck.

"No!! Please!!! Not her!!!" Narutocried, in attempt to save her life. But before the sound ninja could answer, a deep and menacing voice was heard from behind them.

"_**Release those children at once, and face your judgment!" **_The two ninjas turned, and saw a frightening sight. Standing behind them, stood a flaming skeleton, wearing a leather jacket and blue jean pants."

"What the fuck are you?!!" One of the ninjas shouted, as he pressed the kunai closer to Hinata's neck.

"_**I am the spirit of vengeance! The hunter of men souls! I travel the earth, hunting the ones that have sinned! I avenge all of the innocent! I am the Ghost Rider!" **_The creature answered, as he walking towards them.

"Stay back, you freak!!" The ninja cried as he dropped the wounded kunoichi on the ground and charged, with a kunai in hand. He thrust the kunai into the center of his stomach. But the flaming skeleton didn't even flinch. And when he pulled out the kunai, the part the entered Ghost Rider's stomach was reduced to molted metal.

"_**You are guilty! Your hands are stained with the blood of the innocent! And for that, so now you must SUFFER!!!" **_Fire then erupted from Ghost Rider's mouth, setting the sound shinobi ablaze with blood red fire. He screamed in agony and stumbled around, trying to extinguish the intense fire. But the rain didn't fall fast enough, and the ninja fell to the ground, dead. Ghost Rider then turned his attention to the last remaining ninja, why was running away in fear. The flaming skeleton then pulled out a flaming chain, and swung it. It coiled around the terrified ninja's body, abd dragged him right back. Ghost Rider grabbed the captured shinobi by the shirt, and raised him in the air.

"P…please….. Please spare m…me…." He whimpered, with tears rolling down his face.

"_**No….." **_Ghost Rider growled. _**"You are guilty! Now, suffer what your victims have suffered through! Penance Stare!!!!" **_The trapped ninja started reliving all the moments where he took the life of a innocent person. He screamed as his eyes started burning with intense heat. Naruto crawled over and placed his body over Hinata's, to keep her warm. The screaming stopped, and the body of the lifeless ninja fell to the ground(I can't explain the whole eye thing. So please, someone tell me what that's all about). Ghost Rider then looked at Naruto and Hinata, and pointed. _**"You two……. Innocent…"**_ Then the flames started to fade away, flesh appeared on the bones, and revealed his true appearance(Looks like Nicolas Cage). "Y'all kids alright?" He asked, in a southern accent.

(Back With Deadpool And The Others)

"**Water Jutsu: Liquid Bullets!!!" **A giant toad shouted, with a giant water bullet shooting from his mouth. Jiraiya, one of the legendary a Sannin, appeared with his giant toad Gama to help with the fight with Gaara. The two colossal beings exchanged blow after blow, shaking the ground violently.

"You sure you're O.K, Wade?" Spider-Man asked as he and Omega Red carried his busted up body away. During the fight between Gaara and Gama, one of Gaara's Air Bullets struck right next to Deadpool, sending him crashing through some trees.

"**Hell yes!!! I can barely even taste my Spleen anymore…. Now all I can taste is my Appendix!! And it tastes just like chicken…. Which I find weird because I'm more of a ramen type of guy! That sucks!! I want to taste like chicken ramen!! Not crummy chicken……. Ah shit! Now I taste both my Appendix AND chicken!! Oh my God!! It's NASTY!!!! " **Deadpool cried as he jumped onto the ground and started dragging his tongue across the ground. **"Man…. That's MUCH better!!! Now I don't taste like a chicken's Appendix!! And that's the worst type of chicken tastes…………… MAN!! It raining like a son of a bitch!! Just like in that song Rihanna and Chris Brown sang! Oh my God I love that song! I love it so much, I'll sing it NOW!!" **Deadpool started to sing, when Omega Red tapped him on his shoulder.

"Comrade Wilson! Look! That Gaarakid is on the raccoon's forehead!" He shouted as he pointed at the massive creature's head. Gaara's sleeping body was sticking out of the monster's forehead, swaying lazily as the battle continued.

"Look's like our little sand friend decided to take a nap, huh?" Parker asked as Gama was sent flying, demolishing the forest as he crashed.

"**This guys pretty tough….." **Gama panted as he got onto all fours.

"How long do you think you can last, Gama?" Jiraiya asked as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"**If it stays like this? Maybe a few more minutes……" **Gama groaned. **"If we were only able to get to it's host and take him down…. Then it'll go down with him. But I can't get close enough to get a chance!" **But back on the ground, Deadpool thought up a plan to stop the rampaging monstrosity.

"**Hey guys!! My thinker just thought up a thought!! And my thinker thinks it's a good thought!" **

"O.K Wade…… what did you thinker think up?" Wolverine groaned, rubbing his temples.

"**O.K…. My thinker thinks it thought up a good thought. But I don't think it's a good thought. What do you all think? O.K, my thinker thinks Spider-Man uses his webs to make a slingshot, then fling me to the sand freak. My thinker also thought I should set bombs on it, and blow that sand freak away! What you your thinkers think?"** Wolverine was about to say something against it… but he didn't.

"Oh my God……. Wade had a GOOD idea!" He shouted, clearly shocked. Spider-Man then shot two strings of web atop two trees, and started pulling back. The trees bent backwards, but didn't break.

"Good luck, comrade Wilson…." Omega Red said as Deadpool got in front of Parker. Wade chuckled.

"**Don't worry Red. I'll be f…… OUCH!! Something poked my butt!" **Everybody turned and looked at Spider-Man.

"You guys are discussing!!!" He shouted, causing everybody to laugh.

"**O.K! On three! One…….. Two…….. Th….. Wait…. I have a teleporting belt. Neither mind. But thanks anyway!" **Then he disappeared, leaving Spider-Man, struggling to hold the two trees back.

"You son a BITCH!!!" The web slinger shouted as he lost his footing at shot off the ground. He flung forward, stretched out far, and came right back and slammed into the ground. Parker groaned in pain, while Omega Red and Wolverine rolled on their sides, laughing their asses off.

"The man might be a annoying asshole…. But he does have his funny moments!!" Logan laughed, wiping the tears from is eyes.

"Yeah! That was like what you'd expect to see on a Whiley Coyote cartoon!!" Omega Red agreed.

"He's……. so……. DEAD……" Spider-Man hissed as he tried to get to his feet.

(On The Beast's Head)

Deadpool appeared atop the colossal monster's head, and walked over to the sleeping sand Genin. Before he started placing bombs all over the head, he pulled out his handy dandy black marker. He then squatted right in front of Gaara's face, and started drawing. **"This is for what you did to Ino, you little bastard…" **He whispered as he drew a mustache on Gaara's face. **"You come here, and cripple one of our own! How dare you?! I should give you a Wet Willy, just like Logan!" **But then, sand started to engulf Wade's legs. He tried to break free, but the sand was too strong. He looked at the bombs, then at the sand that was slowly creeping up his legs. He pulled out the remote control that sets off the bombs and sighed. **"O.K….. THIS is gonna hurt in the morning!!!!!!!!" **Then he closed his eyes and pressed the red button.

(**KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!)**

The bombs detonated and blew up the giant monster's head. Deadpool and Gaara's bodies were sent flying through the air. Soon, the monster's body began to fall apart. The once solid beast was now reduced to a mountain of sand.

"WADE!!!!!!!" Spider-Man, Wolverine and Omega Red shouted as they rushed in the direct Deadpool flew. Jiraiya and Gama saw the explosion, and was shocked.

"What the hell was that?!" Jiraiya asked.

"**I have no idea…… But it made my job MUCH easier….. Now let me rest." **Gama then disappeared.

**To Be Continued……..**

**Hey guys…… I'm back. It's Mr. Alaska. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've working on another story. It's called Evil Is Only Skin Deep. Where Naruto goes through life with a fox tail, fox ears, claws, and red fox eyes. It's a NaruHina story! But thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. The next chapter will be about everybody recovering from the invasion. And in that chapter, Naruto and Hinata WILL confess their feeling to each other! I swear it!!! But enough about that…. How did you like that chapter? The next one will again take some time. Like I said, I'm working on my other story. Please leave reviews, and check out my other story! PEACE!!!! **


	34. Recovering

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Chapter 34: Recovering

'**Shit…. I was right. That DID hurt! And for some reason, it hurts more when it's your own bombs.' **Deadpool thought was he slowly opened his eyes. He discovered he was in a hospital room, with wires and tubes attached to his body. From his head to his toes, he was covered in bandages, making him look like a mummy. The only visible flesh was his eyes. His body was covered in large gashes, which was slowly healing. **'Damn…. I hate it when I get banged up this bad. It takes longer for me to heal, and I HATE hospital food! It's stuff that Naruto wouldn't eat! I wonder if I can have Parker sneak me in some ramen…..' **Then, Wade heard someone humming. He glanced aside, and saw Kurenai, placing a vase with flowers on a windowsill. She was covered in dirt, but had no visible wounds. **'Good, she's alright.' **Kurenai hummed a melody and turned, seeing Wade's eyes were open.

"Wade! You're awake!" She said happily, hugging him gently. She looked up, and saw Deadpool motioning for her to come closer. "What? What is it?" Kurenai asked, as she moved her ear right next to Wade's mouth.

"**You were singing off key….." **He chuckled. Kurenai frowned, grabbed a pillow and SLAMMED it down on Deadpool's chest. He yelped in pain as feathers scattered all around the room. **"Ouch!! That hurt!"**

"I know, that's for being a jerk." Kurenai growled as she pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat. then out of nowhere, Kurenai pressed her lips against the mummified mercenary. When they parted, she stared into Wade's eyes. "You had me worried. When Logan told me you were "blown up", I rushed to your room. You're left arm and both legs were blown to shreds. But they grew back last night."

"**Last night? How long was I out?" **Wade asked as he pushed himself up.

"Two days. After you took Gaara down, the sand and sound invaders retreated. And Sarutobi…." She paused and looked down. "He's in really bad condition…"

"**I'm gonna out on the limb and say the old man faced Orochimaru…" **

"Yeah…." She answered. "His arms and legs were broken, 12 broken ribs, his left lung was punctured, several cuts on his lower torso, and was near chakra exhaustion. He's stable now, but it's still to early to now what the after effects will be."

"**Where Naruto? Is he alright?" **Wade asked in a alarmed voice.

"Yes Wilson, your boy is just fine…" Kurenai and Wade turned to the door, and saw Johnny Blaze, AKA Ghost Rider, leaning against the doorway.

"**Yo Johnny! Spider-Man told me you were supposed to be here! You still getting those headaches that makes you feel like your skull is on fire?" **Johnny chuckled and walked in.

"Same old Wade…. Like I said, your son is O.K. But his friend is pretty banged up. She's just got out of surgery and is recovering."

"**Where's the others? I'm feeling sad that they are not here to make me feel special…"**

"The others are in town, cleaning up the bodies and fixing the destroyed buildings." He then reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a bag of Cheesy Puffs and tossed them to Wade. "I figured you'll start griping about hospital food, so I brought you these."

"**YAAAHHH! CHEESY PUFFS!" **Wade cheered in a childish voice. He ripped into the bag and began inhaling them. Johnny turned to Kurenai with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you see in him?" Kurenai frowned at the question, but then smiled when she remembered that he appeared to be one of Wade's friends.

"It's a long story….." She sighed.

"Well…. I have two perfectly good ears and no where to be." Blaze added as he took a seat right next to the kunoichi. She sighed again, and started to tell him the story.

(In Hinata's Room)

'I'm so sorry Hinata….' Naruto thought as he sat beside the still sleeping Hyuuga heir. 'I wasn't strong enough to protect you… and now you're in pain. And because of me, you almost got killed by those two sound ninjas.' He reached down and gently moved a strand of hair from out of her face. She didn't stir. She only lied there, looking so peaceful. There was a gigantic bruise, shaped like Gaara's giant paw on her stomach, where Neji severely damaged a month earlier. She had internal bleeding, but the doctors managed to stop it before it killed her. Tears began to slide down from his ocean blue eyes, and fell onto Hinata's cheek. That's when the shy kunoichi opened her eyes.

"N…Naruto." She said in a very soft voice. Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Hinata. How was your sleep?" She looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

"I've had better…." She groaned as she pushed herself up. "Listen N…Naruto…. I'm s…sorry I wasn't strong enou…"

"No Hinata. I'm sorry." Naruto interrupted. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you. And if it wasn't for Ghost Rider, you'd be dead…." He then grabbed her hand tightly, and started to shed tears again. "Even when my best friends are at risk, I couldn't protect you." That's when Hinata's eyes started to water up.

"N…no Naruto. I…it's not your fault. It was m…my fault. I couldn't defend myself." She whispered, with hot tears rolling down her face.

"B...but Hinata!" Naruto tried to counter, but the Hyuuga heir stopped him.

"Naruto…. Please don't blame yourself. It was my fault, not yours. Don't feel responsible for something you didn't….."

"How am I supposed to feel?!" Naruto shouted, startling Hinata. "I'm supposed to look out for my friends! But here you are, in a hospital bed!" Tears now poured down his face as he tightened his grip on Hinata's hand. "You're the most important person in my life, besides my dad! I failed you Hinata, and I'm sorry…"

"N…Naruto…." Hinata whispered, as a blush crept upon her cheeks. "I…I'm the m…most important person in your l…life?" Naruto's face went red from what he just confessed. He started to shake, and his palms started to get sweaty. Then he slowly brought his head closer to Hinata's. both of their hearts started beating faster, and their faces went crimson red. Instantly, Hinata closed her eyes, and began to mover her face towards the blond. Inch by inch, their faces closed the gap between them and connected. It seemed as if everything around them melted away as their lips mashed together in their first kiss. Hinata's body trembled at the feeling, and brought her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto brought his arms around her back and moaned into the kiss. Each other's tears soaked the other's face. The kiss lasted a whole minute, then the separated, panting. They stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting everything the happened two days earlier. Forget the exam, forget the invasion. This was happening here and now, and they relished it.

"Hinata…. I love you." The second after he said that, Hinata caught him in a tight embrace and cried on his shoulder.

"N…Naruto. I…I l…love you t…too. I've a…always loved you." Naruto stroked her hair as her tears drenched his vest.

"Shh…. It's O.K, Hinata. I'm here for you now…." He whispered into her ear, then gently rested her head on her pillow. Naruto then crawled into bed with her and cuddled up next to her. Hinata didn't object to it, and curled up next to his chest. The blond Genin held the shy kunoichi close, and fell asleep.

(In Temari's Room)

The sand kunoichi lied there in her hospital bed, being watched over by a Chunin guard. Officially, she was considered P.O.W.(Prisoner Of War) and was awaiting trial. The whole time, Temari kelp her eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with the glare sent by her watcher. 'I wish Shika was here…. I'm so scared, and I need someone to comfort me.' Temari thought as she stared out of her window, watching the clouds roll by. Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened, and in limped Shikamaru with a pair of crutches and wearing a Chunin vest.

"You can go now. I've been assigned to watch over her." The other Chunin nodded, and walked out, leaving the two lovers alone. There was a awkward silence at first, as neither knew what to say. After a whole minute of silence, Shikamaru started. "How are you feeling, Temari?" The sand kunoichi looked down in shame, and answered in a soft tone.

"I've been better. I'm waiting for your Hokage to decide what will happen to me." Tears began to build up in her eyes, and looked into the Nara's. "I'm scared, Shika…. I don't know what to do." Shikamaru sighed, and limped over and sat on the bed next to her. He then reached out and held Temari in his arms.

"It'll be O.K, Temari…. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." He cooed into her ear. Tears of sorrow streamed down from Temari's eyes and soaked Shikamaru's new Chunin vest.

"I don't see how…." She whimpered, embracing her love closer. "I helped my village invade yours, and kill so many innocent people."

"That's not true. You didn't help them invade us. They were gonna invade us rather or not you wanted to or not. And you didn't hurt anyone, except me…" Shikamaru tried to reassure her. But Temari only cried more.

"It doesn't matter, Shikamaru. I'm going to prison." She whispered. "I'm a enemy ninja, and that alone will convince…" Her sentence was cut off when Shikamaru slammed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they separated, Temari noticed that Shikamaru was crying.

"I promise you…I will protect you no matter what it takes. I won't go through the feeling of losing you again. I'll go against my whole village before a allow them to send you away." Temari only cried harder, and buried her face into Shikamaru's neck. And after a few minutes of crying, Temari pulled away and gazed lovingly into the Nara's eyes.

"I love you so much, Shikamaru…." She said as she kissed him ever so lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Temari…." Shikamaru whispered as he held her tight in his arms. And finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they separated.

"I don't want to sound rude…but I'm really tired…." Temari yawned as she stretched her arms and arched her back. But Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh really? What a coincidence…. Ever since YOU sprung my ankle, I've been getting tired after walking anywhere."

"Well. I guess I'll just have to make it up to you…later. I guess you can sleep with me." Temari giggled. The Nara chuckled, placed his crutches on the floor and crawled underneath the covers.

"Yeah. I guess you will." He yawned, as the sand kunoichi snuggled her head into Shikamaru's chest. And in no time, the two love struck teens were fast asleep in each others arms.

(In Kiba's Room)

"Stop squirming, squirt!" Hana growled as she tightened the bandages around Kiba's forearm.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Kiba hissed in pain. "You're making it too tight! You're gonna cut off the circulation to my arm!"

"Stop whining, runt! Toughen up and stop complaining!" Hana snapped as she tied off the bandage. "Now stay put. I need to go see how Akamaru's doing. And if I come back and you're not here, I'll tell mom about those times I caught you peeping in the women's bathhouse." She threaded.

'Stupid sister….' "Fine. I'll stay here…." He grumbled, as his sister left the room. 'Man…. She's such a snob. I just hope Ino doesn't end up like her….'

"Don't worry, I won't." Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when Ino rolled in on her wheelchair, smiling.

"H…how did you know what…."

"Just a lucky guess, I guess. She does look like she's a fun person to be around, thought…" She sighed as she rolled right up next to Kiba's bed.

"Well…. Looks can be deceiving." Kiba groaned. He looked at the Yamanaka, with concerned filled eyes. "Are you O.K?"

"Of course." Ino laughed. "I can still take care of myself, even when I'm in a wheelchair." She and Kiba laughed at the joke. But she then leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the lips. It lasted 30 seconds, and they pulled out blushing. "Thank you for protecting me, Kiba….." She whispered.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you unprotected during a invasion?" The Inuzuka asked, with a goofy grin on his face. Ino giggled and slugged him playfully in the shoulder.

"A lousy one?"

"Yeah. I'd never let anything happen to you, Ino…….. And besides, if I lost you, who's gonna wanno go out with me?" Ino chuckled, and slugged him in the shoulder again, this time a little harder. "Ouch! You're such a tomboy!"

"Gees…." Ino sighed, smiling devilishly. "Your sister is right. You DO need to toughen up." Kiba frowned, then had a evil idea.

"Oh yeah? Fine! Come here, you!" The Inuzuka reached out, pulled Ino into his bed, and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Kiba! S…stop! Haahahhaha!!" Ino cried, laughing hysterically, trying to push her tickler off her. "P…please! I'm sorry! Y…you are tough! But please, I…I'm gonna pee myself!" But that didn't stop Kiba.

"So?! I cleaned kennels at my house! I'm not afraid to get pee on me! Now, who's your daddy?!" He shouted as he tickled her sides.

"Y…you are! You're my d…daddy! Now please…stop it!" Ino cried, with tears running down her eyes. Finally, Kiba stopped tickling, and looked down at the heavily panting girl. He smiled, bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips. The two hugged each other and started a full out make-out session. But during the session, Kiba started to chuckle to himself. So Ino gently pushed him off and raised a eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing…. It's just so…weird. I mean, we HATED each other for so long. But now, we're together, and making out. I just never thought I'd ever be with you back then." He blushed, and looked away in embarrassment. Ino saw it, and giggled.

"AWWWWW! You're blushing! My Kiba is blushing!" She laughed as she hooked her arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him in for a crushing hug. Kiba only grew more red at the teasing. And the worse thing is, he couldn't tell her to 'shut up'! Ino released her boyfriend and looked dreamingly into his brown eyes. "I know. It's weird….. But I'm glad we ended up together. I love you, Kiba Inuzuka…." She whispered, as she kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ino Yamanaka. And after I'm fully healed, I'll go and find that Tsunade women. And if I have to, I'll MAKE her come back and heal your legs." He replied as he kissed her on the lips. But this time, Kiba slide his tongue into her mouth. Ino's eyes popped open at the suddenly new sensation. But she immediately adjusted, and joined in. their tongues swirled around in the other's mouth, exploring everything. After a few minutes, Kiba pulled away, with a long line of saliva attached to their bottom lips. The two never looked more red after what they just did.

"W…wow…" Ino sighed, in a bit of a daze. Kiba smiled.

"I thought I'd do something different."

"Ahem?!" The two froze, and slowly turned to see Hana standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"Heh…. Hey Hana." Kiba laughed in a nervous voice. "I didn't leave. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Gees…. You two go at it more then dogs do when their in heat." She said as she walked to the side of the bed. "Is my idiot of a brother being nice to you?" Ino blushed and nodded.

"Y…yes, he is. I was making fun of him, and he pulled me in and started tickling me." Hana raised a eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, must've been one hell of a tickle fight…. But remember, if he gives you any trouble, come get me. I'll put him in his place." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"How about you go and flirt with the "Spider-Dude" who's hitting on you? And stop butting into my love life." Kiba groaned. Hana blushed and got Kiba in a headlock.

"Quick Ino! Take off his left sandal! That's the foot he's most ticklish in!"

"NO! please!" Kiba begged as Ino held both legs and removed his sandal. She then lightly skimmed her fingernail over his foot, causing Kiba to howl in laugher. "AAAAHHH! Please! I'll buy you anything! P…please stop!" But Ino only giggled.

"Who's you daddy?"

To Be Continued……

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy jumping from story to story, getting ready for school, ect. Anyway, what did you think? I know, it was a very lovey-dovey chapter. YAAAAAHHH!!!! Naruto and Hinata KISSED!!! It finally happened! Party at my house!! But seriously, I'll go more into detail in the next chapter. And I also have a new poll opened on my profile. It's to see what story I write next! Check it out and leave reviews please! PEACE!!!


	35. The Aftermath

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update this story…. I'm back in school and am getting bombarded with homework. My writing time is getting scarcer and scarcer. Again, I apologize. I'm trying my best to keep a steady flow of updates for all of my other stories.

Chapter 35: The Aftermath

Four hours passed, and Naruto and Hinata still slept peacefully in each other's arms. Hours earlier, they kissed for the first time. That was the greatest moment in their entire lives, because they waited for that first kiss for so many years. **'Oh…. This is too rich!' **Deadpool thought as he sneaked into Hinata's hospital room without waking them, holding a camera. **'Hello Christmas card! It's about damn time, too! Seriously! Ron sure took his freakin time writing this chapter…. Hmm…. Looks like Naruto is having another one of his "nice" dreams. '**He saw Naruto giggling and blushing while he slept. Deadpool snickered, and started taking picture after picture of the two sleeping Genins. He turned off the flash, so he wouldn't wake them. Then, after he ran out of film, he tipped toed over to their bed and stared at them, thinking about a funny way to wake them up. **'Hmm…. How should I wake these two up? The black marker way? Nah…. That's more of a 'Piss Logan off' thing…. Should I take their clothes off and…. EWWW! Sick! Why would I even think that?! I'm not a pedophile like that Orochimaru dude!' **Then Kurenai walked in, looking for him.

"Wade, I was just talking to Johnny, and….." Her sentence was cut off when she saw what Deadpool was looking at. "Oh!" She whispered, as she also tipped toed over to the bed. "It looks like this entire invasion experience finally brought them together. That's fantastic!"

"**Isn't it, though?" **Wade replied in a almost dead silent whisper.** "It's just like one of those cheesy romantic movie scenes. But without the sex part…." **Then that's when the two finally began to stir. Their eyes slowly opened, and saw that their faces weren't more then three centimeters from the other's. And since their faces were so close, they didn't see Deadpool and Kurenai standing by the bed. They gazed into each other's eyes, as if they were in a trance. Then without saying a word, they held the other in a tight embrace. Naruto quietly placed a kiss on Hinata's lips, and blushed.

"Good morning, Hinata…. How was your sleep?" Hinata looked into his ocean blue eyes and giggled. But before she could answer, an all too familiar voice was heard.

"**Naruto Uzumaki. Where on earth did you learn how to be that romantic? You sure as hell didn't get it from me!" **Naruto and Hinata froze perfectly still when they heard Wade's voice. They swung around and saw Deadpool and Kurenai, standing right by their bed. The two teenagers went crimson red in the face in embarrassment at how their sensei/father found them.

"Umm…. Hey dad." Naruto chuckled nervously, as he scratched the back of his head. "We….. We were just…. Umm…. You see…. We w…were just…. Umm…" He tried to make up a somewhat believable lie, but only stammered uncontrollable.

"Well, Naruto?" Kurenai repeated, putting her hands on her hips and pretended to be serious, while trying her very best not to laugh at the situation. "Why are you in Hinata's bed?" Naruto's face only grew redder as he racked his brain for a good story. But eventually, Hinata jumped in and told them straight up what happened.

"Well, Kurenai sensei….. W…we were talking a…about what happened in the forest two days ago. A…and one thing led to another, and we ended up…kissing each other." She answered, with a surprising lack of stuttering. Then Kurenai cracked a smiled, and giggled.

"Good for you, Hinata. I'm glad you and Naruto finally got together."

"**Yeah! I was beginning to think I'd have to tell you about Naruto's naughty dream he had about y….." **Suddenly, Naruto pounced out of the bed and tackled his father to the ground. As the two wrestled on the floor, Hiashi and Hanna Hyuuga walked in.

"Good morning, dear." Hanna greeted. Her daughter blushed, but smiled at her mother and father.

"Morning mother…. Morning father…." The two Hyuugas were surprised when they didn't hear their normally shy daughter speak to them without stuttering. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Deadpool and Naruto, who were still wrestling on the ground.

"Is there something we missed?"

(Meanwhile, In The Streets Of Konoha)

The streets of Konoha lied littered with dead bodied, where Logan, Omega Red, Tsume, Hana, and Spider-Man were cleaning up. "Parker! Give me a hand, over here!" Wolverine called out, and he and Omega Red started piling up dead bodies on the street.

"Sorry, Logan…. I can't give you any of my hands…. But what I COULD do is help you with those bodies." He chuckled, receiving no other laughs for his bad joke. "Gees…. Rough crowd." Logan only growled, as Tsume and Hana threw another body onto the pile.

"This is sad…. All of these innocent people, slaughtered because of that damned Orochimaru."

"Yeah. But where did those men with guns come from?" Hana asked. Logan and Omega Red overheard the question, and sighed.

"Those were Stryker's soldiers." Wolverine answered first.

"Stryker joined forces with this "Orochimaru" guy, in attempt to team up and take over Konoha." Omega Red finished.

"Really? That sucks…" Spider-Man said, without saying anything else. Tsume remembered Peter, and walked up to him with a small smile on(Don't forget…. It going to be Wolverine/Tsume, and Spider-Man/Hana).

"Thank you for helping us during the invasion….. I'm sorry, but what was your name, again?" Peter sighed and took off his mask, revealing a young man's face(What he looks like in his movies).

"Well, my handle is Spider-Man…. But my real name is Peter Parker. And it was no problem. I do stuff like that on a daily basis."

"Well…thank you anyway."

"Hey. I helped too." Logan growled. Tsume ignored him and returned to piling dead bodies with her daughter.

(Back With Shikamaru and Temari)

The two lovers slept in each other's arms, allowing the warmth of the sun that was shining through the window to warm them. Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Temari wasn't yet awake. He gazed at Temari as she slept, basking in how lovely she seemed. But then he remembered what was happening. She was going to be tried for war crimes, and would most likely be sent to prison. 'Over my dead body…..' He thought as he slowly began to get out of bed, trying his best not to wake her. After stealthily moving from underneath the covers, Shikamaru limped to his crutches. He was about to leave, but as he neared the door, he heard Temari's voice.

"Good morning, Shika…" She yawned, as she stretched her arms.

"Good morning, Temari…." The sand kunoichi saw that Shikamaru was about to leave she, and frowned. "Where are you going?" The Nara sighed.

"I am on my way to visit the Hokage…. I would like to speak with him about your predicament."

"Do you think he would listen to you, a mere Chunnin?" Temari asked in a sad voice. Shikamaru smiled, and nodded his head.

"You'd be surprised at who Sarutobi will listen to…. I'll be back. I promise." And with that, Shikamaru left the room, leaving Temari alone.

(At Sarutobi's Hospital Room)

Shikamaru walked in, and saw a depressing sight. The leader of the village, lying in a dim room, covered in bandages. And several tubes and wires were attached all over his body, keeping him alive. But despite his critical wounds, Sarutobi opened his eyes, and smiled at his visitor.

"Oh…. Shikamaru Nara. How have you been, boy?" The old man asked, then immediately began to cough violently. Shikamaru faked a smile, and replied.

"I'm doing fine. It's been kinda of drag, since I sprung my ankle." Sarutobi began to chuckle at what he heard.

"You Nara's…. Always complaining, even when you don't have anything to complain about. Look at you, and then look at me. Now, between the two of us, who deserves to complain more?" Shikamaru didn't have a smartass comeback for that one. He just did his trademark sigh and pulled up a chair. Joking aside, Sarutobi looked at the Nara, and know there was something wrong. "You have something serious to discuss, don't you?" Shikamaru merely nodded his head.

"Yes…. It is a very personal matter." Sarutobi, using what little strength, propped himself up to make better eye contact with the boy. "You see…. There is this girl…."

(Back On The Streets Of Konoha)

All of the Genins were working in the streets, while the Jonins watched, and discussed a VERY serious matter. After the invasion, Sasuke Uchiha was reported missing, and the Uchiha clan was in chaos.

"**Well…. Looks like Stryker has a new test subject…." **Wade sighed, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean "test subject"?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled out his little orange book(Freakin pervert!).

"**I'm saying, there is gonna be another little ME running around after Stryker is done with him. Only unlike me, he'll be ruthless, and even more deadly then I am…."**This news disturbed Kurenai.

"Deadlier then you?" Wolverine nodded his head.

"Yeah…. Before Wade became the crazy mercenary he is today, he was Stryker's puppet.(Referring to X-Men Origins: Wolverine.) He was completely brainwashed, and it took me and Victor to stop him."

"**Yeah….. And Stryker did a half ass job washing my brain! I still feel some big meaty thing crammed up in there! It you're gonna wash someone's brain, do it right damn it!" **Wade ranted. Asuma frowned.

"And being a Uchiha, he's bound to be even more deadly." Then the breaded Jonin noticed that Kakashi's other students, Sakura and Shino wasn't with the others. "Hey Kakashi, where's your other two students?" The one eyed ninja lazily raised his gaze from his book and looked at Asume.

"Sakura is heartbroken with Sasuke's disappearance, and is staying home to deal with it. And Shino is with Anko, interrogating a captured sound kunoichi…. I think it was that "Kin" girl who fought Shikamaru during the exams." Deadpool's eyes arched at the news.

"**So….. Our little Shino "Found" a wounded kunoichi, and saved her?" **Kakashi raised a eyebrow(Well…. His ONLY visible eyebrow) and nodded. **"Looks like the Aburame found his own little P.O.W!" **then Kurenai's fist came down on the back Wade's head.

"Stop thinking about sex, you moron…." She sighed, with a light brush of pink creeping up on her cheeks. "The Aburame clan is known for being peaceful people to insects and humans alike. It would be "Uncharacteristic" of them to not help a enemy ninja who doesn't possess any threat to others." But Wade knew better.

"**Whatever, babe…. When you get past the Aburame's strict passive nature, there lies a painful truth….. He's a teenage boy, and is no doubt going through that certain stage of puberty. And even I have to say, Kin really looked like she had a well developed…….." **Kurenai's fist connected with Wade's face, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Gee…. Talk about Tough Love…" Gai moaned as Deadpool's body came to a stop, unconscious. Kurenai then plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face and looked at him.

"It's alright. He allows me to knock some sense into him when he gets too…talkative."

(With The Genins)

"You two seem awfully cheery this morning…." Hana, who were supervising the Genins as they worked said in a devilish snicker. She already knew all about Naruto and Hinata kissing. But she wanted to embarrass them while it was fun. Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and TenTen looked at Naruto and Hinata with raised eyebrows. Hinata looked down to hide her red face, while Naruto sent a glare at the elder Inuzuka girl.

"What makes you think we're anymore "Cheery" this morning then any other morning?" The Chunin only smiled wickedly.

"Because you and Hinata are looking at one another more then usual, and are blushing when you two make eye contact. Is there something you want to tell everyone?" Now everybody was watching the two with curiosity burning in their eyes, wondering if they finally did it. Naruto, still glaring and blushing, placed his hands on his hips.

"Like what?"

'You're no fun, Uzumaki…' "I mean did you and Hinata… KISS?!"

"WHAT?!!!" Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji and TenTen shouted as they immediately stopped what they were doing.

'You're SO dead when I see you, dad….' Naruto promised in his head, because he knew it was him who couldn't keep a secret. "So? We kissed."

"Finally!" Kiba laughed as he ran up to Naruto and started giving him a nuggy. "Gees…. We thought you'd never figure it out!"

"Does EVERYBODY know about her liking me?!"

"I'm afraid so, dude…" Chouji said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It was pretty obvious for a while. You were just a little…." The plump ninja paused, so he could think up a nice way of putting what he was about to say. But Hinata, sweet and innocent Hinata, finished in a uncharacteristic way.

"Dense?" She giggled at the shocked expressions she received from the others. "Maybe, but I still love him." Then she placed a well aimed kiss on his whisker birth marked cheek. Not knowing what to do, Naruto only blushed, scratched the back of his head and placed his trademark goofy grin on his face.

"AWWW!!! That's so cute!" TenTen squealed excitedly as she grabbed the Hyuuga heir by the wrist and dragged her off to do "Girl Talk".

(With Deadpool, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, And Asume)

The five Jonins entered the Hokage's hospital room. Sarutobi looked up, and chuckled. "I'm just gonna go out on the limb and say you aren't just here to check up on me…."

"**Actually, I'm here to take your lunch money…. Wait, that's from High School…."**

"We're here to discuss a serious matter. Sasuke Uchiha is gone, and is suspected to have been kidnapped by Orochimaru and Stryker." Kurenai corrected.

"**No he wasn't!" **Wade disagreed. **"He was ninja-napped… but seriously, this is one big pile of shit we have in front of use. You're out of it, the Uchiha brat is gone…."**

"That was one of the things is was gonna talk to you about, Wade.." Sarutobi said, interrupting Deadpool. "Since I'm bedridden, I need someone to take my place as Ho….."

"**Yes!!! I will do it! I will be the Hokage! Awesome!! Deadpool, the fifth Hokage! Hah! Has a nice ring to it, huh?" **Sarutobi chuckled as Wade started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Wade…. But that wasn't what I was about to say." Deadpool's head sank down at the disappointing news.

'Thank God…' Everybody else thought.

"What I was about to say was that I want you, and a team of Genins to go and hunt down the one I want to be Hokage. She might not want to, but I want you to try your best to convince her to come. I want you to find Tsunade."

"**You mean Super Healer Tsunade?"**Sarutobi nodded. **"Hmm…. Why do you want her to be…. Wait! She's also the one that has the ability to heal Ino's legs!" **The old man smiled.

"Yes. I figured she would be the best choice. I considered my OTHER student, but he refused."

"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm too busy with my "research" to be Hokage!" Everybody turned and saw Jiraiya, one of the three Sannin walk in behind them. Then he saw Deadpool, and panicked. "YOU?!"

"**It's you! You dirty little pervert!" **Wade pulled out his guns and chased after the old man, firing rounds of bullets at him. Sarutobi and the others sighed as they heard Jiraiya scream for help. Kurenai looked at the old man.

"We'll do it."

"Good…. Now go and stop Wade from killing Jiraiya."

To Be Continued…..

Hey all my loyal subjects!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and going…. I have school and stuff, and aren't getting as much writing time. So…. How did you like that chapter?! The Tsunade retrieval mission will start on the next chapter, but it might take a while. I also have other stories to update, so it might be even longer. Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other storied:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

Best Training Session Ever! (Naruto)(Mainly Naruto/Hinata)(Some Harem)

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Evil Is Only Skin Deep (Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Resurrection Of A Angel (Teen Titans)(Beastboy/Terra)

Please check them all out and leave lots of reviews! And if you see any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me. PEACE!!!


	36. Getting Ready

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and MORE!!!!

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Please forgive the lateness of this update. Been busy with school.

Chapter 36: Getting Ready

"**Yo Logan!!"** Wade called out to Wolverine, who was still helping villagers clean up the city.

"What do you want now, Wilson?" Wolverine sighed, knowing he was going to get a headache from this. The masked man snickered.

" **Well…. I was just wondering…. ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH TSUME YET?!!!"**The loudness of the question left Logan's ears ringing. Not to mention the type of question was the kind of question you DON'T shout out loud in public. Logan grabbed Deadpool by the throat so he couldn't shout out anymore questions.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" He hissed quietly, thankful no one else heard Wade's loud question.

"**Well, you are staying at the Inuzuka estate, even though I offered to take you back into my home. And you are spending quite a lot time around Tsume. So…. What's the dealio yo?" **Deadpool asked, in a somewhat gansta tone. Wolverine growled and massaged his temples(Deadpool has that effect on people).

"My reasons are my own, you red nutcase. And no, I'm not having sex with that wild ban chi." He then went back to helping villagers. Wade frowned, and pouted childishly.

"**You are no fun! Fine! I'll go annoy Naruto!"**

(With Naruto And Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata lied underneath the tree in the park, in each other's arms. They had finally confessed their feelings to one another, and fond love. Hinata nuzzled her head into the Naruto's neck, giggling playfully. They were having a little tickle fight, and Naruto was winning. Ever since they confessed, they have been spending A LOT more time with each other. Went on a few dates, going out for lunches, all of that stuff. But while they were wrestling, Deadpool decided to make his appearance up in the tree they were resting underneath. **'O.K…. On three. One…. Two…. Wait, why three? Why not I start out on five, and work my way down? Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. On the other hand, starting at three is more traditional. Three…. Two…. But I don't like following traditions! I hate them! The only traditions I like are Christmas, and me and Kurenai's traditional "Make Love Monday Nights"! So…. Where should I start my counting? Think, you idiot, think!!!' "HEY!! Who are you calling a idiot, you brain of a idiot!!" **Deadpool shouted out that last part, alerting both Naruto and Hinata below. Naruto assured her that his dad was fighting with his own brain, and he wasn't worth ruining the moment for. **'You just called yourself a idiot! So that's why I called YOU a idiot, you moron!' "Oh! So now I'm a moron, huh?! Well…. At least I'm not just a big glob of brain matter!" 'With how you make up those lame ass comebacks, you might as well be a big glob of brain matter!' "Oh, that was REALLY clever! Try reading a good joke book, you baked chicken!" 'Well, you should…. Wait…. Did you just call me a "Baked Chicken"?!' "I sure did, you smoldering poultry! What are you going to do about it?! Huh?! What?! Huh?!" 'O.K…. How about this? Yo mother is so ugly, she made Ray Charles flinch!' "Dude, we share the same mother, dumb ass!! Now who is the idiot?!" 'Well, at least I have friends!' "You, have friends?!" 'Yep! The Spleen, the Appendix, the Liver, the heart, the stomach, you name it!' "Cool! What are they like?" 'All bad…and dying.' "Oh….. That sucks." **By this time, Naruto and Hinata were gone, because quite frankly, Wade was seriously annoying them with his arguing with himself. **"Great going, you stupid brain! Now they are gone! They left because they were getting annoyed by our arguing! Now I'll never get to annoy them……………. WAIT! I annoyed them without even trying!!!! WOOHOO!!!!" **Deadpool started celebrating, which caused him to fall face first into the ground. He then jumped to his feet, rubbing his now sore face. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do today. He needed to round up a team to go and find the super healer Tsunade. So, he brushed himself off and was on his way to find some recruits.

(At The Nara Estate)

Shikamaru and Temari were helping his mother make lunch, when a knock came at the front door. Temari happily volunteered to answer it. She walked to the door, opened it, to see Deadpool. Wade looked down, and saw the sand kunoichi wearing a light pink Kimono, and letting her blond hair down. **"Wow…. You don't look like a Nara. Do I have the right house?" ' 'Of course, you moron!' "Shut up, brain!" **Shikaka walked up, and grinned when he saw Wade.

"You can go now, Temari. Shikamaru might need some help dealing with the wife." Temari giggled, and rejoined Shikamaru and his mother. Deadpool looked at the blond girl, and looked at Shikaka.

"**O.K…. Who is she, and where can I get one?"** The Nara man chuckled, and shook his head.

"That's Temari. She's…. Shikamaru's girl." The mercenary looked closer at the girl, and recognized her.

"**Oh yeah! That's who she is! Wow, I didn't even recognize her! So, why is she here?"**

"Shikamaru begged the old man to allow her to live with us and work off the years of prison time. She is sleeping in Shikamaru's room."

"**SCORE!!!" **Deadpool cried. **"I bet he thinks you two are the world's greatest parents EVER!" **He sent Shikamaru a thumbs up, them remember why he was here. **"Hey Shikamaru! Do you want to come on a mission with me?! I leaving the village to go find Tsunade, the worlds greatest healer! She's going to be the next Hokage and is going to heal Ino's legs! You wonna go? Huh? Do you? Huh?" **Shikamaru thought about it, and looked Temari in the eye.

"Would you be all right with me gone?" Temari looked at him, and smiled.

"I think I can handle things around here." Ten she placed a soft kiss on the cheek. "Just come back in no more then two pieces." Shikamaru chuckled at her joke, and nodded.

"Gotcha. No more then two pieces."

(At The Inuzuka Estate)

"Come on, Bub! Come at me with all you got!" Logan growled as he and Kiba engaged in another sparing exercise. Tsume and Hana sat on the ground, watching. Tsume, as a matter of fact, was watching Logan most of all. It was only after Hana kept poking her in the sides when she started paying attention to her son, too. **"Stop ogling Logan like a horny school girl, Tsume! Have some self-control!" **Wade appeared directly behind the two Inuzuka females, and startled them. The Inuzuka head went bright red to the face, and still manage to glare at him.

"What do you want, Wilson?" She asked with great annoyance. Wade looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"**First, don't ogle him. Second, I need your son to go on a mission with me, so tell him to get ready."**

"I'm coming too, Bub…. I want to know about these missions and what makes them so special." Wolverine said as he wiped his sweaty face clean with a towel. Wade looked at him, and smiled.

**Sure thing, Bub! But you will be tacking orders from me! Oh this is going to be so much fun! You and me, together again on a mission! Just like old times…except I was more handsome last time, and you were trying to kill me…. Oh well…" **He then looked at Kiba. **"Well? What do you say, little man? Do you want to help find Tsunade, the woman who is going to be the next Hokage and fix your girlfriend's legs?"**

"YEAH!!!!" Kiba agreed with much energy. Tsume giggled at the sight of her son practically doing back flips from the idea. Logan sighed and grabbed his coat. The thought of taking orders from Wade Wilson was already starting to give him a migraine.

"O.K, Wilson, just don't go mad with power this time…."

"**Well, it's a given I'm going to go mad with power! Have you ever tried going mad without power? It just isn't the same!" **He replied, annoying Wolverine even more. Kiba grabbed his stuff and headed towards the park, where Deadpool told him to wait with Shikamaru.

( With Naruto And Hinata)

Naruto invited Hinata to hang out at his house, mainly because no one was there to bug them and interrupt anything they did. "Finally! We can be alone without my dad bugging us." Naruto sighed as he turned on the T.V. Hinata leaned up against him, and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah…. It's nice to get some peace and quiet once in a while." Hinata agreed. But unfortunately for them, there was someone else in the room.

"**BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!!!!!!" **Deadpool jumped from behind the couch, wearing a Jason mask and wielding a fake carving knife. Naruto and Hinata both screamed in terror, and practically jump straight up towards the ceiling. The then landed on the ground, looked up, and saw Deadpool laughing his ass off. **"AHHAHAHHAAHAHAAHA!!!! OH….AHHAHAHHAH!!! OH my GOD! Th….that was the funniest thing I ever saw! I wish I had a video camera to capture the look on your faces! God that was funny!"**Panting heavily, Naruto glared daggers straight at his father.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?"

"**Yep!"**

"O.K…. Just as long as you know."

"**So…. Do you want to go and find ourselves a Hokage?! Come on! It'll be fun! Seriously! Logan is coming! Shikamaru is coming! Kiba is coming! Now all we need is you, then we will become the best team Deadpool EVER!!!!!" **Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Would you mind if I go? I mean, since we just got together?" The Hyuuga heir smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Naruto… I won't mind if you go on this mission. We need a Hokage, and who better to be sent then the future Hokage?" Naruto smiled at his girlfriend, and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I promise I'll come back." And then he and his father left to join up with the others in the park.

(At The Park)

Naruto and Deadpool show up just in time for Kurenai to say bye. She was standing with Wolverine, while Kiba and Shikamaru spared. Wade walked up to Kurenai and grabbed her by the waist. **"I promise….. I'll be back by Monday night." **Kurenai giggled mischievously, and planted a nice kiss through his mask. Logan began to pretend to gag. Deadpool and the others laughed when Kurenai smacked Logan upside the head. Deadpool ran a weapons check, and made sure that they had enough if they ran into trouble. They all said goodbye to their families who saw them off, and were on their way to find Tsunade, the next Hokage.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry this chapter is so short. It is pretty late, and didn't want this thing to be waiting for me tomorrow, mainly because I have homework to do. But please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. I promise the next one will be much longer! Till next time! PEACE!!!!!!


	37. Hokage Hunting

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: YO!! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter! I have a serious case of writer's block…. I was having a hard time coming up with a plot for chapter 37. Please forgive the delay.

Chapter 37: Hokage Hunting

"**Are we there yet?" **Wade asked for the hundredth time within ten minutes.

"NO!!!!!!" Everybody else shouted at the top of their lungs. They have been on the trail of this Tsunade chick for two hours now, and were on their way to the Tea country. Wolverine was massaging his temples, trying his best to forget all of the other missions he had to share with that annoying man. Kiba was too busy thinking about finding Tsunade and helping Ino to care what Wade says. Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds that were passing overhead. And Naruto was doing weird tricks with swords to pass the time away. And quite frankly, this was just TOO boring for Deadpool to handle!

"**When the hell are we going to get to that freaking country of Tea?!" **

"At least three days, if we don't get distracted." Shikamaru sighed, walking a little bit faster. Wade yawned loudly.

"**Yeah?! Well…I hope we go through the Decaf Coffee country on the way, because this is so BORING I am about to fall asleep!" **The crimson wearing mercenary groaned as he pulled on his mask in frustration.

"Stop your complaining, Bub!" Wolverine growled. "Try calming down once in a while!" Wade snorted in laughter.

"**You have absolutely no room to tell me to calm down, Logy! You tried to KILL me for replacing your sugar with salt! Now, I didn't know why you were so mad for! I drink my coffee with salt all the time! And it hasn't effected me!"** Logan's claws popped out, and he started walking closer to Wade.

"That's because there are so many things wrong with you ALREADY! Salt has no effect on you!!" The X-Man then grabbed Wade by the collar of his costume. Wade looked at his hand, looked up and raised a eyebrow.

"**Really, Logan? Violence? Is that your answer for everything? Maybe you should…**_**Calm Down! **_**HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! That's funny, right?!!! Cause…you were just saying how I should calm down?! HAHAAAHA!" **Deadpool was reduced to tears, as the boys themselves stifled laughs of their own. Wolverine growled, and threw Wade onto the ground.

'This trip will haunt me for the rest of my life…..' Wolverine moaned in his head, when all of a sudden…he smelt someone in the trees behind them. He walked up to Deadpool, and whispered into his ear. "There is someone following us, Wilson…"

"**I've noticed….."** He then turned, pulled out his dual action Mac-11 guns, and fired at the tree. Then…out leapt the old pervert Jiraiya.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!!!" He shouted as he hit the ground to avoid getting shot. Naruto and Wade recognized him, and raised their eyebrows.

'This guy again?'

(Back in The Village)

It was a girls day out back in the village. Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, Temari, Tsume, and even Kin were all sitting at a little family owned coffee shop. Kin has decided to leave the sound village ranks and switched to the leaf. She isn't that popular among the ninja ranks, since she used to be a sound ninja, but she did find some people who didn't hate her. "I hope the boys are alright." Kurenai began as she took a sip of tea.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, Kurenai…" Tsume reassured. "With Kiba's sense of smell, nothing could go wrong." Ino smiled when she got to thinking about her new boyfriend, which wasn't missed by his mother. "You sure are lucky, you know that, right Ino?" The blond Yamanaka looked up at the Inuzuka head and blushed. "You have a boyfriend that is willing to go and bring back the future Hokage to heal you legs." Ino blushed and giggled.

"Yeah…. I know." She then remembered Hinata, and looked at her with a sly smile. "Hey Hinata…. I heard somewhere that you and Naruto…kissed! Is that true?" The Hyuuga heir smiled.

"Yep. It happened on the hospital bed, and it was magical." Ino squealed in a girly manner. And while she and Hinata began to giggle about their new boyfriends, Kurenai looked at Tsume.

"Well? What about you?" Kurenai asked, with a mile long grin on her face. The feral women looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what? What do you mean?" Tsume asked innocently.

"You know. What is happening between you and Logan? He has been living with you and your clan for quite a while now. You can't really expect us to believe there is nothing going on between you two." Despite her nature, the Inuzuka head allowed a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"That stubborn fool and me have nothing going on. He is really rude and treats me with little respect. And after all I have done for him. The only reason I allow him to stay in is because he is teaching Kiba new attacks." Kurenai laughed.

"That is because you DON'T respect him. Wade told me over and over that you need to be just as stubborn and rude to get through to him." This concept confused Tsume. "Basically, you need to be the dominate one. You know? The Alpha Female?" Tsume thought about it, and nodded. Then Kurenai turned her attentions to the blond haired kunoichi Temari. "And you?" Temari put down her tea, and sighed.

"Shikamaru's parents are allowing me to stay with them, instead of going to jail." She began in a soft voice. "I have to help around the house as often as I can, so I'm always busy." Tsume interrupted Temari by raising her hand. "Yes?"

"You are saying they are allowing you to stay with them?" Temari nodded. "But I heard they walked in on you and Shikamaru….." She paused, signifying what she meant without saying it. All of the other girls looked at her unbelievably, all blushing fiercely. Temari turned bright red, and looked down in embarrassment at the memory.

"Umm…. Yes. They did walk in on us…doing it…… which is why I am grateful they are allowing me to stay with him in his room." Hearing this, Ino and Hinata squealed girlishly.

"Wow…. I bet Shikamaru is pretty happy to go to bed." Tsume joked, earning some giggles from every girl…every girl, except Kin, who was looking away and drinking her tea. Kurenai noticed that she looked rather…sad.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" The former sound kunoichi looked at the older one, and shrugged.

"Sorry…. I am just feeling weird. I feel as if I don't fit in her. And almost everybody hates me, because I used to be a sound ninja." Tsume looked at the sad and hopeless expression on the girl's face, and sighed.

"Don't let those pricks get you down, Kin. They are just ignorant…." Kin's expression didn't change. "There most be someone who at least doesn't treat you badly." Kin then blushed, thinking about a certain Aburame boy who saved her during the invasion.

"W…well…. There is this boy named Shino Aburame who saved me during the attack." The two women smiled when they heard about that. Kakashi already filled them in about Shino volunteering to save her.

"The Aburame clan is well known for being peaceful towards fellow people and nature. So it would make sense that he would save you." Kurenai stated, as she took another drink of her tea. But Ino saw the blush, and being as she is, decided to dig into it.

"So…. You LIKE Shino?" A deeper shade of red grew on the former sound kunoichi's face, and didn't answer. Ino took this as a "Yes". "So you do! I knew it!" The Yamanaka girl giggled happily. Kin looked down, miserable that she couldn't come up with a excuse for the blushing. And completely by coincidence, said Aburame walked down the street, looking for Kin. Tsume smiled devilishly and pointed in his direction. Kin turned, and saw Shino walking up behind her.

"Hello Kin. My parents have instructed me to show you around the town today." He began in his normal emotionless voice. "If you are done, we could get started now." Kin smiled softly, and finished her tea.

"Th…that sounds nice…." She spoke in a small voice, barely hearable. "Th…thank you." She then got up, and waved good-bye to the others. The other young girls giggled mischievously, while the two older women merely smiled and waved back.

"You know….." Ino began. "I think we three should help Kin and Shino get together." Hinata and Temari looked at her, and smiled.

"You are such a wanno be matchmaker, Ino." Hinata said, finishing off her tea. Ino laughed.

"Yeah…I know. But what can I say? It's in my nature to be nosey." Ino agreed, sounding proud to be so nosey.

(Meanwhile, Somewhere Deep in Sound Country)

Deep in a underground cave, there was a high tech lab being finished. There were men in big yellow jumpsuits and large gas masks connecting the last wires to the machines. "The lab is almost complete…." A dark and snake like voice hissed from the darkness. Beside him, stood a middle aged man, wearing a army suit, with many metals attached on his chest.

"Yes…" He spoke in a low and rough voice. "It took years to complete, but we will have the perfect testing lab at our disposal." The man, known as Stryker finished. The snake like man snickered.

"Yes…and pretty soon, we will have the perfect weapon. We have the perfect test subject, too. This…Sasuke Uchiha should prove quite the gin pig." Then he began to leave, without saying why. The general frowned at this.

"Where are you going, Orochimaru? Aren't you going to stay when we begin the testing on the boy?" The Sannin looked at his partner, and shook his head.

"No…. I have a old friend to pay a visit. When I return, I expect to see results." Stryker nodded his head.

"You have my word…when you return, you will see the third best killing machine ever to be created…" Orochimaru raised a eyebrow at the "third best" comment.

"Third best? Whom are the two better killing machines?" The army man looked at the ninja with a serious look.

"Logan, AKA Wolverine…. And Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool." Orochimaru grinned.

"Well, them make a even better one, Stryker. Do what you can to create the best damned weapon you can. I expect nothing second or third rate…you should know that by know." And with that, the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now alone with a bunch of soldiers and scientists, the general and his men went to testing on their new project… Weapon XII.

To Be Continued……

WOOHOO!!!! Hey everybody!!!! Sorry I took SO long updating this story…. I got caught up with my other stories…. Do you forgive me? Really? GREAT! Thanks! Anyway…did you all get any hints in this chapter? I hope you did, because I will seriously try harder to update this story more often. Again…I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry I took so long to update. Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other stories! PEACE!!!!!!!!


	38. Reunion

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Did any of you like the last update?! I sure did! Sorry there wasn't a lot of action in that one. This next will have a little more action in it. This is where the team finally meets up with the world's best healer, the one, the only, Tsunade! But little do the know, there will be someone else who will be looking for her. Check it out!

Chapter 38: Reunion

"There it is…." Kiba sighed, as the team finally reached the country of Tea. "We finally made it to the country of Tea." Jiraiya told the team he decided to join the search. He informed them that he and Tsunade used to be teammates when they were younger, and would very much like to meet her again. Wade yawned aloud, and looked at his watch.

"**How long did it actually us, son?" **Naruto did the math in his head, and answered.

"A whole week, give or take." Deadpool frowned and shook his head in disagreement.

"**That's not what my watch says. According to my watch, we have been on the road for at least 168 hours! Your math stinks!" **The whole team groaned in annoyance, and continued in through the gates.

(Meanwhile, in a Casino)

Bells and whistles rang, lights flashed, and the sound of coins falling into buckets were heard from all around. And among those, sat a lovely blond woman, who was getting very lucky at her slot machine. 'Wow….' She thought to herself, as she slid coin after coin, and won every time. 'Never had I been this lucky…. Never. What is going on?' Tsunade, also known as The Legendary Sucker asked herself, as her assistant walked down the rows of other gamblers, looking for the Sannin. Seeing all of the winnings, the girl known as Shizune gasped in pleasant surprise, with her little pet pig in her arms.

"Master Tsunade! Look at all of those winnings! This is fantastic!" The younger woman exclaimed, walking over to Tsunade. But Tsunade, who would at this one in a life time occasion be overjoyed, was silent with concern. "Master Tsunade? What is the matter? Why aren't you happy for this splendid stroke of luck?" The legendary woman looked at her assistant with a uncertain look, and collected all of her coins.

"Nothing, Shizune…. I am happy…." 'But this shouldn't be…. I was never this lucky when I was younger. So…. Why?' The two women exited the casino and walked down the streets. But when Shizune walked down one street, Tsunade walked down the other. This got the younger girl's attention.

"Master Tsunade? Where are you going?" Tsunade turned around and smiled.

"I am going to _celebrate _my good fortune! If I am not back by 11...don't come and get me. I will most likely still be celebrating." And with that said, she then continued to walk in the other direction. Shizune let out a loud sigh, and began walking back to their apartment.

'Great…. She is going to get drunk…again.' Shizune thought sarcastically, with her pig, Ton-Ton, following close behind.

(Two Hours Later)

The team was searching all over the city, looking for their new Hokage. When none of them could find her, Jiraiya informed them. "The reason you aren't finding her is because you aren't looking in the right places." Naruto, along with everyone else turned to him with annoyance burning in their eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell us that sooner, you old perv?!" Naruto shouted in frustrating. The old man looked at him with a cocky smile.

"Because you didn't ask for it." The next thing he knew, Logan's hand came crashing down on the back of his head. "OUCH!" The old man grumbled, as he rubbed the bump forming on the back of his head. "What the hell are you bones made of…STEEL?!" Logan chuckled.

"Nope…harder, Bub." Before Logan could begin to explain, Kiba huffed and confronted the white haired Sannin.

"Look, old man. There's too much at stake for you to be screwing around. Do you KNOW where this Tsunade woman is, or don't you?" The Inuzuka asked in a impatient tone. Jiraiya looked down at the boy and laughed.

"No…I don't know where she is. But YOU are able to find her by smelling her out." When Kiba was about to ask how, the old man began to giggle mischievously, and reached back into the backpack he was carrying. What he pulled out caused every guy within seeing distance to go red in the face. In his hands were a humungous black bra, apparently from the woman in question. Deadpool saw the sheer size of them, and pointed them out in his special way.

"**HOLY SHIT!!! Look at the size of those melon holders! What the hell is that? A freaking A-Z cup?!" **The perverted man blushed and chuckled.

"I…ahem…figured since we had a Inuzuka male with us, we can track her down by using his nose." Kiba gave the old man a funny look.

"You actually pack around your old teammate's bra? What kind of pervert are you?" The question was supposed to be insulting. But Jiraiya took it in good faith.

"I'm a SUPER PERV!" He answered, not sounding the bit ashamed of the confession…though it wasn't much of a secret. Hesitantly, Kiba pressed his nose against the bra and began to sniff. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him with one eyebrow raised. While the scene brought out the perverted sides of both Logan and Wade, who both gave him two thumbs up. When the strange scent was captured entirely, Kiba began sniffing the air, looking for that similar smell.

"Follow me…" The Inuzuka boy growled as he began walking in one direction. Following close behind, the others watched as they were led to a bar, near the casino Tsunade was cleaning out not too long ago. When Deadpool, Logan and Jiraiya began entering, they noticed that the boys weren't following.

"**Come on, dudes. We got a big breasted babe to bag….. Wow! A lot of B's. Weird."** Naruto then pointed at a sign that said minors weren't allowed inside. Wade frowned. **"Forget that, son. We are on official business. We are ALLOWED to bend the rules in our case. And besides…you are not allowed to drink until you're 16, anyway."**

"The legal drinkin' age is 21 here, you dumbass." Wolverine sighed. But Deadpool ignored him and led the team into the bar, where drunks were staggering around everywhere.

"Bartedha! Anover roond!"(Translation: Bartender! Another round!) They suddenly heard a woman's slurred voice calling for more drinks. They turned, and saw Tsunade, sitting at a table with empty Sake bottles littered all over the top.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called happily, as he and the others walked her direction. The wasted Sannin squinted her eyes, trying to recognized the white fuzz ball walking her way. When her vision cleared, and when she recognized her old teammate, she stood up.

"J…Jiraiya?! Wha are ya doing her?!" She asked, her pronunciation still slurred from the alcohol. The white haired man sighed, and took a seat across from her. The others all took seats around the two former teammates and listened.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Tsunade…. It makes you look older then you are TRYING to mask." The woman huffed and took another gulp of Sake. "How have you been doing? It's been too long." Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the man across from her.

"Forgete it, Jiraiya…." The kunoichi growled. "I'm nhot going on a date with ya…." While Jiraiya's face kind of fell at this, he kept his expression reasonably serious.

"I'm not here for a date, Miss Drinks-a-Lot…. I'm here because that bastard Orochimaru attacked Konoha not too long ago." Tsunade's eyes opened more when her other teammate's name came up. "He, along with the sand and sound villages attacked the village during the Chunin exams…. We managed to fend off the regular shinobi…but at a cost. We lost so many lives, and the old man faced off with Orochimaru. He's still alive, but he's in no condition to continue being Hokage. That's why we were sent here…to get you. Because Sarutobi and the other council members elected you to be the fifth Hokage." Tsunade looked around lazily, drowsing off, and contemplating what was just said to her. Before she was even given the chance to fall into a drunken slumber, Jiraiya shook her shoulders. "Well…do you accept?"

"No…. I decline." She mumbled, without missing a beat. Jiraiya sighed, obviously knowing she would say that. Kiba, on the other hand, would NOT take that as a answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Your home was just attacked and nearly DESTROYED! You should be honored that you were chose to be the Hokage!" The furious Genin then slammed his fist against the table, causing Tsunade's remaining Sake to spill over the table. Naruto also found Tsunade's blatant show of disrespect for her village enraging.

"How could you NOT want to want to be Hokage?! Your sensei was Sarutobi himself! And now that he's critically hurt, you have the GALL, not to help him and your village?! What the hell is w…." The angry boy's voice was silenced when Tsunade raised both hands up to their faces and bent her finger, as if she was going to flick them. She placed her hand in between Naruto's and Kiba's eyes, and flicked.

(CRASH!!!!!)

As if they were struck by a speeding truck, Kiba and Naruto were sent flying backwards, and THROUGH the bar walls. The boys skidded across the ground, and slammed their heads up against a building, rendering them unconscious. People in the bar were alarmed at what just happened before their eyes. Logan and Shikamaru ran out to help their fallen teammates, while Deadpool and Jiraiya stared unbelievable at the Sannin. With a bitter look on her face, Tsunade scowled at the unconscious Inuzuka.

"Annoying brat…." Tsunade mumbled, as she began taking another drink of alcohol. When…..

(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire filled the bar. Everybody frantically filed out of the bar. The gunfire came from Wade, who shot four tranquilizer darts into Tsunade's torso. Unbeknownst to everybody, Deadpool had a gun under the table the whole time Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking. **"Nighty night, you Ban chi!"** The mercenary said, just before Tsunade's sleeping body slammed against the Table.

"Was that entirely necessary, Deadpool?" Jiraiya asked. And as he picked the plowed Sannin up, Wade smirked at the old Sannin.

"**No…. there WERE other ways. But this way was more fun!"** He chuckled.** "Besides…. She attacked my student and my SON for no reasonable reason! She had this coming!"**

Jiraiya looked at Logan, who had Naruto's unconscious body hanging from his shoulders. The feral man merely shrugged.

"Just go with it, Bub. He did what he was set out to do, so there's no need to get all LOGICAL with a man who think's it's fine his own kid starts drinking at 16.…" Wade, once again, ignored his former teammate and went to the boys. Kiba was out like a light. Akamaru was sitting on his chest, whining at the sight of his unconscious master. Then when Logan and Jiraiya came with Tsunade's sleeping body, the little puppy barked and bit her in the ankle. But she didn't so much as stir. And while the angry canine continued to bit the sleeping woman, Shikamaru looked at Wade.

"They are both unconscious…. That blow was surprisingly strong for what it seemed. They should be out of it for at least a few hours." Deadpool laughed sarcastically.

"**No shit, Sherlock. They were just sent through a freakin' wall…" **He then took Naruto and hung him over his shoulder. They were going to leave, when a woman's voice was heard behind them.

"What are you doing to Master Tsunade?!" Everyone turned to see Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. She had a razor sharp kunai in both of her hands and had a angry look on her face. "Let her go…NOW!" Wade, after handing Naruto to Shikamaru, walked up to confront the young woman.

"**Listen here, girlie. We are here t…."**

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Without warning, the spastic girl sunk both blades into Wade's stomach. She obviously wasn't used to seeing her mentor beat, so she acted irrationally. Jiraiya was about to jump in, when Logan stopped him. And when the Sannin was going to ask why, his question was already answered. When the blades went into Deadpool's stomach, he acted as if it was nothing more then a mosquito bite.

"**You know…for future reference…that would've been more effective if you were aiming for my head." **Wade said, terrifying Shizune. And before she had a chance to do anything else, Deadpool reached out and placed his hand on her neck. **"I personally believe a gun is the best choice, but I guess THIS could work too."** Wade then applied pressure to her neck, and struck the pressure point. As if she was actually shot with Wade's tranquilizer bullets, Shizune fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Great…another freeloader to carry back." Logan growled as he lifted Shizune onto his back.

"**Stop complaining, Fuzzy Wuzzy…. You're lucky I don't make you carry ME." **And after looking around for anymore trouble, Wade turned back to his team. **"Alrighty! Looks like we'll have to get back to Konoha as fast as possible. So everybody grab on to me, and we'll be able to make larger distances in a shorter amount of t…. wait…why the hell didn't I do that on the WAY here?!" **Everybody who were still conscious sighed, and grabbed on to Wade. And in a split second later…they were gone.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched the whole time by a figure in the shadows. "Heheheeheeeee…. Thank you ever so much for the performance, Mr. Wilson…." The man appeared as Orochimaru, with a empty test tube in his hands. His shake eyes were fixated on the little puddle of Deadpool's blood that was on the ground, spilt during Shizune's attack on Wade. "Your donation is quite appreciated. I'm sure Sasu…I mean…Weapon XII will be quite pleased to receive a healing factor, such as yours." He then funneled most of the mercenary's blood down the tube, and sealed the top. "Until we meet again, Wade Wilson…. Oh…and you too, Jiraiya and Tsunade. I look forward to meeting you two the most." And after performing the required hand signs, the snake like shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued……

Oh SHIT! Looks like Orochimaru have Wade's healing factor! This is bad news for the leaf village…especially when Weapon XII was originally the spiteful Sasuke Uchiha! Hopefully, the gang can get Tsunade and Shizune to convert back to Konoha…BEFORE it's too late. I hope you all liked that chapter! I'm sorry if any thought things went COMPLETELY against the manga…but that's the point of fan fiction…right? I only did all of this because I have something EPIC in mind! And, since I'm going on and on, I feel I should warn you all about what else I have planned…….. Are you all ready? I am planning and ending the first part of this whole story…right after the whole Sasuke turned Weapon XII battle is done. BUT DON'T WORRY! I have part TWO already in my mind. I won't end it right away…I'm just saying…be prepared. I also have something awesome in store for you all. But I won't tell you! I can give you a hint…… VAMPIRES are involved…. Think about it….. Please leave some good reviews, and keep on reading! PEACE!


	39. New Hokage and Vampires

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more possible Marvel/Naruto pairing in the future.

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody! Did you all like the last chapter?! I sure as hell did! The reason I am updating this story so soon is because I am kind of stumped with all my other stories. But with this story, I have a lot to go on. And besides…. This chapter deals with one of my other favorite Marvel characters. BLADE! The Daywalker! And I feel this chapter might bring some unexpected humor. Hope you all enjoy! And for all who's waiting to read more of my other stories…I say be patient. They will be updated soon. PEACE!

Chapter 39: New Hokage and Vampires

'Oh hell…. Where am I?' Tsunade thought as she reached her head and began rubbing it. She was trying to remember what she was doing before blacking out…but the alcoholic drinks the day before clouded her memory. All she could recall was a big red blur.

"Oh…. It's nice to see your finally awake, my dear. It's good to see you again after all these years." A vaguely familiar voice was heard beside her. Startled, the Sannin opened her eyes and looked over. She soon discovered she was in a hospital room. And laying beside her, was her old sensei, Sarutobi, all bandaged up.

"S…Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked, as she rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "I'm in Konoha, aren't I?" It was a dumb question, the Sarutobi found funny. His tired old chuckle was enough of a answer. "How did I get here, Sarutobi?" She asked, not the least bit interested in her old trainer's condition.

"I guess all that Sake you drank has given you memory loss, huh?" The old man asked. "Well, Orochimaru attacked Konoha during the Chunin exams. Bringing along with him were three armies, that devastated and demolished nearly a third of the village. We lost many of ninjas and innocent civilians…and as you can plainly see, I'm not in the best shape to continue being Hokage."

"You fought Orochimaru…didn't you?" His old student asked, for no good reason. Sarutobi answered, as he struggled to get up into a sitting position.

"Yes. I fought him…but was not able to kill him. I allowed him to get the better of me, and he was able to incapacitate me…. But that's not important. What IS important is that you become Hokage in my place." Tsunade sighed as she got up. The thought of staying in Konoha permanently didn't sit well with her. Especially after….

"I'm sorry, sensei…but I simply can't." Sarutobi heard the tone in her voice. A hint of sorrow, and a little bit of pain. But as much as he hated it, he wasn't in "Convincing" condition. So he sighed.

"Fine…. But I need a personal favor from you." Tsunade was listening. "I have someone that NEEDS your healing skills. Her injuries are so severe, it threatens her very career as a ninja. And only your healing powers can heal them. That was the secondary reason I sent Deadpool to get you." The mention of the world class mercenary caused her eyes to pop open.

"D…Deadpool?" She asked, not believing it. "The world's deadliest mercenary lives here?" The third chuckled.

"He not only lives here. He has become a ninja."

(At the Hospital)

Deadpool, Naruto, Kurenai and Kiba were visiting Ino, telling them about finding and bringing back Tsunade. **"And then I shot her with a quadruple dose of speepy juice, and down she fell. And then, her short haired assistant person came and stabbed me in the gut with TWO kunai! I may heal fast, but that still freaking hurts!" **Wade groaned, rubbing his stomach. Ino giggled at the red wearing man.

"Thank you, Deadpool. I just hopes her agrees to be the Hokage and to heal my legs." She said hopefully. But Kiba frowned.

"I don't think she's becoming the Hokage anytime soon, Ino. The way she spoke about the old man suggests she doesn't want anything to do with this village…for some stupid reason." Ino looked panicked, but her boyfriend smiled and continued. "But she is NOT making it one step out of this village, not until she fixes your legs." He reassured, holding her hand tighter. "I could care less if she becomes our Hokage. Personally, she sounds like a total shrew. But I'd gladly fight her again before she has a chance to refuse healing you." Ino smiled warmly at Kiba, and pulled him down to give him a strong kiss on the lips.

"O.K, you two…. Are you going to give me enough room to heal her legs or are you going to suck face all day?" Everybody turned, and saw Tsunade in the doorway. And of course, Wade was the first one to talk.

"**Hey there, Melon Chest! How did you like my tranquilizer bullets? Did it give you some pleasant dreams about bras or Sake? I personally like a good shot of Nyquil and Redbull…. But I don't normally regain consciousness until three days later. Crap! Last time I took that stuff together, I woke up wearing nothing more then my boxer shorts and a red tie wrapped around my head." **Deadpool began going on about a meaningless story when Tsunade brushed past him and went to Ino's side. She poked her leg with her finger and looked at her.

"Do you feel that, sweetie?" The Yamanaka shook her head. The Sannin the began poking all over her legs, and received the same response. "Alright…you four need to leave. I need concentration if I want to heal her legs properly." Without giving any argument, the four ninjas walked out the door, and waited outside.

(15 Minutes Later)

Wade and Kurenai were talking with one another while Naruto and Kiba waited for any word on Ino's progress. "Grrraah!" Kiba growled in frustration. "What the hell is taking to damn long?!"

"Maybe the process takes a little time to perform, Kiba." Kurenai suggested. "After all, these injuries were so bad, it takes a world class healer to fix her. So that means it will still take time to do." She said, reassuringly. Then…the door to Ino's room slowly began to open. Kiba was watching intensely, hoping for the best of news. And to his amazement, it was not Tsunade who opened the door…but INO herself. She looked a little wobbly, but she was able to keep her balance for not walking for a long time.

"I…Ino…" Kiba stuttered, scanning her body from top to bottom. "You can walk…" Overwhelmed with happiness, Ino lunged forward and embraced Kiba. Tears of joy were running down her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Y…yes. I can w…walk again. Thank you, Kiba." Also overjoyed at her recovery, tears began to build up in Kiba's eyes as well. He began stroking her head, as they enjoyed the wonderful moment. Tsunade leaned against the doorway, smiling faintly as she watched the two loving teens embrace.

"**WOOHOO!!!! She can walk again! It's a Christmas miracle!!"** Deadpool cheered as he began to break-dance. Tsunade then remembered someone who should be with her.

"Deadpool?" Said mercenary stopped doing the worm and looked at the blond woman. "Did you see a girl with short black hair? Probably carrying a pig?"

"**You mean the frantic girl who calls you "Master"? Yeah, and she gabbed two VERY sharp kunai into my lower intestines! She's knocked out, and should be waking up right about…."**

"Lady Tsunade! Are you O.K?!" Perfectly timed, Shizune came running up behind them. She stopped dead in her tracts when she saw Deadpool.

"**Well, well, well…. Speak of the devil. Hello again, Miss Stabs-a-Lot! How's your little piggy doing? You think I can make me some bacon for breakfast? I promise to share with you?"** Wade said, as he eyeballed the little pig, shivering behind Shizune's legs. Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Shizune…. Wait for me at the Hokage's hospital room. I need to talk with him a little longer. And I need you there, just for an opinion." Without even questioning her word, the loyal servant bowed and ran off towards the old man's room. Kurenai raised her eyebrow at Tsunade saying she was going to talk with Sarutobi.

"So, are you going to consider becoming Hokage, Lady Tsunade?" The Jonin asked in a innocent voice. Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah…. I may not care about this place all too much. But it's my home, and I should take it into consideration." Naruto scowled at how she always referred to Konoha in bitter distain.

"I don't know why the old man would ever consider you the best choice for Hokage." He stated in a annoyed…and a little jealous tone. "You're rude, DISRESPECTFUL…" He emphasized disrespectful. "Short tempered, drink a lot." As Naruto began naming things off, a tic quickly formed on Tsunade's forehead. But before things got too out of control between both blonds, Kurenai stepped in.

"Umm, Naruto? I think Hinata's waiting for you at her house. Maybe you should go see her. After all, it's been a week since she last saw you." Naruto smiled brightly at the thought of his girlfriend, and ran off. Tsunade then looked at Wade curiously.

"So…. You are the world famous Merc with the Mouth, huh?" She asked, as she began circling the mercenary. "I figured you'd be some big, muscular, dangerous looking man killer. Not some weirdo in a costume." Deadpool frowned at the insulting woman, but pretended that it didn't offend him.

"**Yep! I'm the Merc with the Mouth. The Crimson Nutcase! Deadpool! And before you ask…I'm taken. That is, unless, Kurenai swings that way. What do you say, dea…."** (POW!) Kurenai connected her fist with the back of Wade's head.

"Perverted idiot…" She mumbled, blushing. "Sorry about my boyfriend. If you heard the stories about him…you'd know he's a little……"

"**Insane?"** Deadpool suggested. **"Mentally psychotic? Mentally disturbed? Crazy? Bonkers? That's not true! The voices in my head say I'm just peachy!" 'Yeah!' "See! It just agreed with me!" **Tsunade stared blankly at the crazy man, wondering who he was talking to. Kurenai simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…. He's crazy. But I love him anyway."

"**Damn straight!" **Wade agreed. **"You know what they say: Once you go Merc, no one else will Work!"** He chuckled, grabbing Kurenai's butt with one hand. Tsunade found it…odd…to see the weird couple flirt in such a open way.

'Wow…. Young love changed a LOT since I was their age.' She thought as she began to walk to Sarutobi's room. Wade then looked at Kurenai with a mischievous grin.

"**Well, babe…. We should probably be heading home so we could…ahem…make up one certain **_**Monday **_**tradition."** Kurenai smiled wickedly, and nodded.

"Yeah. You OWE me a back massage afterwards, too." Then she grabbed Deadpool by the wrists and ran so fast that she was literally dragging Wade, who was trying to keep up.

'**AWESOME! I turned her into a horny pervert! Just like me!' **Wade cheered in his mind. But as they neared their house, he noticed that walking in their direction, was a familiar man. This man wore ALL black. Black boots, black pants, black trench coat, black everything. The man was, coincidently, also black(African American, for you politically correct people) He had his hair shaved on the sides and flattened on the top. He also wore black sunglasses, so it was near impossible to see his eyes. **"BLADE! Awesome!" **Deadpool then stopped dead in his tracks, amazingly stopping Kurenai's lust driven march.

"Deadpool…." Blade said, in a emotionless tone…much like Shino's. "So you have become a ninja, huh? I thought ninjas were supposed to be silent." Wade chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Kurenai looked at the man, and looked to Wade.

"**Blade, this is my girlfriend, Kurenai. We were just about to go home and have freaky sex until we r…. OW!" **Kurenai slammed her foot down on Wade's toes, interrupting the personal sentence. She went beat red in the face, and looked to Blade.

"Hello, Mr……?"

"Blade…just call me Blade." He and Kurenai shook hands, and the vampire hunter looked at Deadpool. "S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me here, because there were rumors that what happened before…might happen again."

"**Yeah. We've already have Wolverine, Spidey, Johnny, and Omega Red here. And yeah, Spidey suspects it's happening again, too." **Deadpool confirmed in a serious voice. **"Parker's wife got slaughtered by Venom, and Stryker want's me, Wolverine and my son for some reason."** Blade was shocked to heard Mary Jane was dead…. And he was surprised to hear Deadpool say "Son".

"Wait, you two had a…."

"**Adopted."** Wade corrected. There was a weird silence, before Deadpool continued. **"So…is there any other reason you're here, Bladey-Poo?"**

"Yeah." He answered smoothly. "I'm also on the trail of a dangerous vampire named Markus Haden." The mercenary raised a eyebrow.

"**A vampire? You mean like those gay guys from Twilight? God I hate that movie! You remember that scene where that main vampire dude was standing over that girl, because he said he **_**liked **_**to watch her sleep?! The is false advertisement! When he did it, it was considered "Romantic". But when I did it, it was considered "Stalking". Right Kurenai?" **Even now, Kurenai shivered that night when she woke up, and outside her window, hanging from a tree, was Deadpool, just staring at her. Blade stared at Wade.

"Yeah…. Like that." He answered sarcastically.

"**You wonna stay at our house?" **Wade asked, right out of the blue. **"We have a pull out couch and everything. Thought on Monday nights, you should wear earplugs to bed…. No reason, just do it."** The vampire hunter, again, stared blankly at the masked man.

"Umm…. Sure?" He said, unsure.

"**AWESOME! You can have the couch." **By that time, Naruto and Hinata came walking down the street, towards the three.

"Hey dad!" Naruto called out. Then he saw Blade. "Hey dad? Who's this guy? Another one of your "Super hero" friends?"

"**Yep! This is Blade, the vampire hunter. Me and him spend some time together when taking out those Twilight creeps." **

"Twilight…? Neither mind." Blade looked at the boy, obviously Wade's adopted son. He was dressed oddly like Wade was when he was in Weapon X.

"Your boy?" He asked. Deadpool nodded. "Hmm…. O.K, that's all I wanted to know. So where do you live anyway, Wilson?" Wade pointed to the house next to them. Deadpool turned to Kurenai.

"**Hey Baby…. You think you can show him around? I have to see someone." **Kurenai pouted, since what there WERE about to do was diverted.

"Fine…" She whispered into his ear. "But he's getting earplugs tonight, and you're giving me and back AND a foot massage." That was all she said before leading Blade into their house. Naruto looked tiredly at his father.

"Another house guest?" Wade nodded. "Did you warn him about Monday night?" Again, Deadpool nodded. "Good, at least you warned him…. Come on, Hinata. Lets go get some ramen…my treat." The Hyuuga giggled.

"Oh Naruto…. Sometimes I wonder if you love ramen more then you love me." The blond chuckled.

"Do I have to choose right now?" He asked in a panicked voice. "Because it might be a tough choice to make RIGHT now." This caused Hinata to giggle again as they walked off. Seeing this, Wade smirked.

'**They grow up so fast…..' **Then he walked off, making his way to Sarutobi's office.

(Meanwhile, at Sarutobi's Office)

Tsunade walked up on the room, with a unreadable expression on her face. She finally decided on rather or not to become the Hokage or not. There were advantages and down sides. She was in charge, but she then had a lot of work to do. All these things, plus the terrible things that happened here. She gritted her teeth to try not to remember those days. And before she knew it, she was in front of the Hokage's hospital room.

"Come it!" She heard from the other side, before she even had a chance to knock.

'Hah…. Same old sensei. Always knows what I do before I do it…. I wonder if knows what I'm going to say about the offer.' Tsunade thought, walking in on Sarutobi, fully awake, and Shizune and Tonton(Shizune's pig) asleep in the chair. "Told her your old stories, huh?" She began with a joke.

"Yeah…. I tell ya, today's youth isn't interested in an old man's stories anymore. It's saddening , really." The third replied in a yawn. He then looked seriously at his former student. "So what did you decide? Yes…or no?" Tsunade sighed while she took a chair and pulled it up next to Sarutobi's bed. After a few seconds, she answered.

"I've thought about all the pros and cons. All the responsibilities and all the requirements…. And…." She began to trail off, as she looked at her necklace. That necklace brought back so many bad memories. It reminded her of her little brother…who died during the great ninja war. And of her boyfriend…who also died during the great ninja war. It was said that everyone was cursed if they wore it…. She was cursed with bad luck, and pretty crap curse compared to her brother's and boyfriend's. She gave both the necklace at one point in time, and died soon after receiving it. Sarutobi saw that she was thinking of back then, and sighed.

"What happened to your little brother and your boyfriend was tragic. I wish I was around to protect both, if only your little brother." He said, obviously knowing what she was thinking…again. "But we can't dwell in the past…. No matter hoe hard it is to forget." Tsunade let out a big breath of air, looking up at the ceiling fan. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Thinking back, her sensei always knew what she was thinking, and what to say to make her feel better.

"Yeah…. I guess." She groaned, as she watched Shizune twitch while she slept. The blond then looked at her old sensei, with a bright smile on her face. "So when can I start?"

To Be Continued…….

HAHAHHAHAHA! Blade is in the house! Wesley Snipes version! Awesome! And did anyone except me like the Twilight reference? Because it was a suggested reference from a fellow reader that I just HAD to put in! anyway, I hope you all liked it! And again, I will start writing my other stories…but not tomorrow. I have more school work to do(sigh). But please leave lots of reviews. PEACE!


	40. Blood Suckers

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more possible Marvel/Naruto pairing in the future.

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody! How are you all doing? I hoped you enjoyed this wild and crazy ride as much as I did…. Because the first part one of Son of a Mercenary is going to be ending a just a couple of chapters….. I know, it's heart breaking. But don't fret. Once I end a couple of my OTHER stories…I'll continued the madness, set after the Timeskip. The reason for doing this is because I began more then a can manage. I'm sorry. But do not cry, for in Son of a Mercenary part two, things will be MORE action, MORE explosions, and MORE Deadpool! Anyway, this will be the chapter before the Final, so prepare yourself for a ass load of action! PEACE!

Chapter 40: Blood Suckers

Tsunade has been the fifth Hokage for two weeks now. Sarutobi went over all the skills and duties it would take to rule as Hokage, and she willingly accepted his terms. Shizune became her personal assistant, as in keeping her schedule in the right order and making sure her paper work got completed….

Which happened about rarely.

And since Deadpool and his team completed such an important mission, they were rewarded with a whole three weeks from doing any missions. And since Wolverine was never a ninja to begin with, he received a cash reward. And after that…. Things were easy for the gang.

"And the next thing I knew…I was back here." Naruto groaned, rubbing his forehead. He and Hinata were on another one of their dates in the park. The two always sat underneath a tree, and entertained one another with their stories. "Seriously, the old hag tougher then she looks. With a simple flick of the finger, she sent me and Kiba flying backwards THROUGH a wall! It's insane!"

Hinata giggled, and snuggled into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright, Naruto…." She sighed dreamingly. "Good thing Lady Tsunade only knocked you out. I'd hate to have to break in a new boyfriend." She and Naruto laughed at that joke.

"**HAHAHAHA! Thata girl!" **The two turned, and saw Wade hiding behind the tree, reading Make-Out Paradise. Kakashi got him hooked on them at one point, and had been 'Secretly' collecting them since.

"Dad…. Does Kurenai sensei know you collect those?" Naruto asked, eyeing the cover of the book…and earned a annoyed glance from his girlfriend. The mercenary chuckled in a perverted manner.

"**Hehehe…. Of course she knows, Whisker Face. She's the REASON I got these. They give us 'ideas' for Mondays. If you know what I mean…" **Wade then wiggled his eyebrows. **"Anyways, Blade will be living with us for a while…. He stalking those gay dudes from 'Twilight'. Personally, I prefer the cool mofo's from 'From Dusk Till Dawn'! Seriously…. Danny Trejo was a badass in that flick!"**

Naruto and Hinata sighed in unison. None of them knew what the psychotic man meant…and learned to let it roll on by. "Whatever." The blond sighed, scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"V…vampires?" Hinata asked, wide eyed in fear. Ever since watching a scary movie involving vampires, Hinata has been scared on them. She knew…or at least she THOUGHT she knew vampires were made up creatures, but still, she couldn't help but shiver when the name came up. Wade looked at the obviously scared girl, and chuckled.

"**Don't worry, girlie. If any neck sucker comes close too you, Blade will be on them in a snap! He's half vampire and half human! So he has the power of a vampire, and the ability to withstand sun light, silver and garlic, like all humans. Killing them is his job…and he's the best at what he does." **He said in a reassuring tone.

Hinata gulped, but smiled nervously…. When Deadpool continued.

"**Yeah…. Vampires are serious trouble. They attack in the middle of the night…and always go for the neck. But they'll go for other parts if the neck is covered. Then, if you are bit, you'd…."**

"OK! We get it dad!" Naruto cried, waving his hands in the air. The girl was freaking out again. This time, she was visibly shaking. "You're scaring her!" He then took her hands in his. "Don't listen to him, Hinata. I'll protect you."

"**No you won't!" **Deadpool interrupted. **"Because I'll be protecting you, who'd be protecting her. So logically, that means I'm protecting her. So…. I'm awesome!" **

"Wilson!" They turned, and saw Wolverine and Omega Red walking their way. When the two reached them, Wolverine had a serious gaze plastered on his face. "We have a problem…follow us."

(In Town)

There was a large crowd gathering near the entrance of a dark alley. Many people looking in had sickened looks, and some were throwing up at what they saw. ANBU black ops were holding them back, as some Jonin ninjas stood around a dead body, just as the gang arrived.

Lying next to a pile of garbage, was a dead body of a teenage girl. She wore worker's clothes, showing that she was a civilian girl. But there were two deep, deep puncture wounds on her neck. She lied in a pool of her own blood, which stained the ground and her clothes.

Before the kids got too close, Omega Red placed his arm on there stomachs. "Don't come closer, children…." He whispered. "What is here would be too much for you two to handle…. It's bad." Naruto looked up at the Russian, and frowned.

"Why the hell do you saw that?" Omega Red looked at the body, shivered, and looked back to them.

"Because it's giving me the creeps…. Please, your girlfriend wouldn't like what she sees."

"**Listen to him, you two…." **Deadpool said, in his 'dead' serious voice. The two looked at each other, and walked in the other direction. Wade looked back to make sure that they were gone, and turned to the Jonin who was in charge. **"When was she discovered?" **The Jonin looked at the report.

"About 15 minutes ago. A couple and their children were walking down this corner, and saw the body…. Looks like someone wanted to play Vampire with this poor girl." The mercenary inspected the girl's neck, and sighed.

"**Believe me, man…this wasn't some wanna be attempt…." **Then Deadpool turned, and walked away, without saying anything else. He was heading back home, to inform Blade at what he just found.

(At Home)

Blade, the ruthless vampire killer, was currently helping Kurenai cook dinner for Naruto and Deadpool. He didn't like it, but he figured this would be easier than finding out what the currency was here, mug someone and rent a hotel…so, he merely grunted when Kurenai ordered him around. He was about to help her chop carrots, when Wade walked in. He couldn't help but notice that Blade was wearing a pink apron, and couldn't help himself.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Nice apron, man! You're bound to attract many Twilight fags with that!" **A tick formed on the man's forehead. Blade turned and shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Wilson…. You're lucky I need a place to crash…or I'd come over there an…."

POW!!!!!

Then, before he could finish, a frying pan came down and banged against the back of Wade's head. Kurenai was standing behind him, and decided that she would keep him in check. Blade rubbed his head, growled, but didn't finish his threat. But Wade got serious in a blink of a eye.

"**We have trouble, man. We have vampires…." **The mention of the word 'Vampire' caused Blade's ears to perk up. His face hardened, and he placed the knife he was using to cut carrots on the counter. **"Kurenai…babe…" **He began in a soft tone. **"You and Naruto start dinner without me and Blade…. We'll be out all night." **

"Oh no you're not…not alone!" She disagreed. "We talked about you going off and doing these things without me. You know how I feel about that, Wade. You…."

"**Kurenai…." **Now Deadpool had a slightly demanding tone in his voice. **"Don't follow. I'm serious, when I say don't follow me, that usually means that it's too dangerous for you to be around. The problem is a type of problem that ONLY me and Blade can handle…. Please. This is one of the only times I'm going to ask you to stay out."**

At first, the woman raised a eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hip. But eventually, she sighed and agreed. "OK…. Just come back alright." Wade smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"**Thanks." **Blade grabbed his black trench coat, sword, an guns. They were heading out the door, when Kurenai stopped, and turned back to Kurenai. **"Keep Naruto inside, and keep the lights on ALL night. Call the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, the Aburame, the Akimichi and the Nara clans…tell them the same thing." **And then he and Blade left. It was 7:30pm…and growing darker quickly.

(Two Hours Later)

The sun was completely down now. The moon was out, lighting the dark streets with a ominous blue glow. Kurenai contacted the other clans, and said to keep their children in tonight, and keep their lights on. They wanted to know why…but Kurenai said she didn't know why either. She just told the clans that Wade was serious about what he was talking about, and to leave the unknown problem to him and Blade. So…they did.

Deadpool and Blade were stationed on the roof of the house next to the alley the murdered girl was found. Wolverine, Omega Red, Ghost Rider and Spider-Man also heard of the news, and tagged along with them.

Deadpool had a pair of thermal binoculars, used by Blade when detecting vampires in big crowds. **"OK…when I catch the guy who killed that little girl, I'm gonna rip out his fangs and ram them into HIS neck…"** Deadpool growled. He was wearing his all black costume, for the special occasion. He had Blade give him silver bullets, so that they'd go down easier.

"So…what is there's more then one?" Wolverine asked, as he sharpened his claws. "Those things don't go down easy, and are incredibly stealthy. How will we be able to hear them coming?"

"Like this…" Blade grumbled, as he tossed another pair of binoculars to Logan. "Look that was…and look for anyone who's heat reading is light blue or dark blue…. They don't give off as much heat as humans do."

Blade sounded distracted. He had a lot of grief because of vampires. A vampire bit his mother, who was pregnant with him. She 'died' after giving birth to him, and eventually turned. Then, when Blade was hunting down Deacon Frost, the vampire who bit his mother, he actually ended up meeting his now vampire mother…who he was forced to kill.

A couple of minutes passed, and Peter was getting bored. "Man…. Can't we just go and hang around a blood bank or something?" He asked, as he stretched his arms. "What makes you think he'd come back to where he killed the first chick?" Johnny turned, and hushed him.

"Quiet, Parker…. He MIGHT come on back, unless they get scared off because a certain Web-Head wouldn't stop talking." The web swinger ignored Ghost Rider, and looked through his pair of binoculars.

There was nothing at first, but 25 minutes later, Deadpool got something.** "Shit…. I have a group of bodies giving off blue reading, Bladey Po…." **Walking in there direction, was in fact, a large group of vampires. And leading the pack, was the vampire Blade was looking for…Markus Haden.

Markus Haden was of German descent, with his long blond hair and a large, muscular body. He wore a old Nazi general uniform, with the medals and the badges removed. The sleeves were tore off, exposing more of his pale skin in the moon light. His finger nails were long, sharp, and painted black. On his face, was a large scar in a crescent shape around his left eye. He wore pitch black glasses, which hid his colorless eyes from everybody.

And behind him, was a group of ten or 15 people whom he turned…some civilians, and some ninjas.

"Markus…." Blade growled, and bore his teeth. "Finally found you, you Nazi mother fucker…." Deadpool looked at Blade, and grinned.

"**So? How do you wanna do this? Sneaky Green Beret style? Or an up front Cowboy Western style? I could go either way and…. Shut up, Parker. You know what I mean." **Blade looked at the approaching pack of vampires, turned, and grinned at the mercenary.

"Cowboy up. But let's face off with them…. I have a few choice words for Haden." Deadpool whined about not going guns blazing, but he, along with the others leapt down off the building, and marched Markus's way.

The Nazi vampire saw Blade, and a sadistic smile came onto his face. His long, blood stained fangs shown, causing Blade's anger to risen…just a little. Markus held up his arm, signaling for his pack to halt, as if in a army. He knew the Daywalker wouldn't fight…not until he got what he came for…which was information. The two groups stopped, only 13 feet away from one another, when the German murderer spoke.

"Aahhhhhh…. Daywalker, what a pleasant surprise." Markus's German ascent was thick, and his voice was frosty. "Looks like you were right, you'd follow me anywhere." Blade had a firm grip on his sword, as the vampire continued. "Looks to me you're a little out numbered…what a shame." His vampire gang were crouched down and shaking, eager for blood.

"What we lack in numbers, we make up for in silver and UV grenades…" He then opened his coat, and displayed his UV light grenades. "But before I kill you…what are the villains planning? Are they planning another full scale attack?"

The vampire only let out a belly laugh. "You want to know, you're gonna have to MAKE me talk!"

"Fine by me! TEAM! Attack and kill all those blood suckers! But Markus is mine!" Then, the 15 turned villagers turned vampires dashed into battle, while Markus stayed behind to watch.

"**LET'S DANCE!!!!!"** Deadpool cried as he, Wolverine, Omega Red, Ghost Rider, and Spider-Man charged back, with Blade mimicking Markus, and sat back. **"I call the ninja Twilight fans! You take the civilians!"**

The ninja/vampires were in a different group then the civilian/vampires, so Deadpool ran in, sending silver bullets flying everywhere. While the other four handled the civilians, Blade looked and notice Markus was gone.

'Damn…' The vampire hunter then slid into a dark alley, and chased after the runaway creature.

(With Blade)

Blade leapt from building to building, looking for any sign of Haden. Because of him being half vampire, he had enhanced agility and strength, so he was able to cover long distances with little time or effort. And while jumping around, he saw Markus, running towards the Hokage tower. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" He shouted, as he pulled out his gun and fired off a few shots. They missed, and Markus leapt into the air, and landed atop the tower itself.

"Sorry, Daywalker! You missed!" Then the vampire reached back and pulled out his own gun, and started firing it back at him. Needless to say, they were no longer sneaky or quiet, because all of a sudden lights from houses started coming on. Haden swore underneath his breath, and tried to continue his escape….

But he way stopped, by the fifth Hokage herself.

When he turned to run, he was met with a powerful punch, right in the face. Tsunade somehow managed to sneak up behind him, and sent him flying in Blade's direction. Blood shot out of Markus's mouth, as he came flying past Blade, and slammed against a building…leaving a dent.

When the vampire reached to get up, his hand was impaled by a spike, which was shot out of Blade's shotgun. He howled in pain, and tried to reach up and pull it out, another spike impaled his other hand. Now Markus was trapped. Blade and Tsunade looked at each other, then to Markus.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

Blade grabbed his sword, and started walking towards Haden.

"A friend of Deadpool." He then placed the tip of his sword on Markus's throat, and glared down at him. "Now talk, you blood sucking bastard. What are they planning?" Markus, with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, started snickering. "What's so funny?!"

The defeated vampire sighed. "Nothing…I just find it ironic, that I, Markus Von Haden, was taken down by a female." When Blade didn't get that answer he wanted, he pressed his sword against his throat more, until he confessed. "Fine…since none of you will live to see tomorrow, I guess I can tell…. Orochimaru is going to attack."

Hearing her old partner's name caused Tsunade to frown. "What the hell does that snake bastard have to do with this?!" She reached out to grab Markus by the shirt…but Blade smacked her hand.

"I would keep my hands to myself if I was you…." He received a angry look from the blond woman, but turned back to the vampire. "When is this 'Orochimaru' attacking.

His question was soon answered.

A explosion near the middle of the village was heard by the two. It sounded like a summoning was just performed. Tsunade looked around, when she heard Markus chuckling. And before slid his throat, these were his last words…..

"He's attacking now……"

To Be Continued……..

OMG!!!!! What will happen next! I'll tell you what will happen next, Sasuke Uchihe, AKA Weapon XII! That's what! And also, it will be the last chapter for part one of my two part story. I know, like I said before, heart breaking…. But I assure you, that the next chapter will be much, much longer then this one. The grand finale is coming, so you all better brag some soda pop and some food, because this is going to be one EPIC battle! Hope you all enjoy this! PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE!


	41. The Final Showdown

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Well…this is it! The final chapter of Son of a Mercenary part one! I hope you all enjoyed this wacky and action packed rollercoaster of my as I have. And I can honestly say, that this story was, is, and always will be, my best achievement. This was my first story I ever wrote on FanFiction, and it was a honor writing it. It is also great, because I doubt no one will be topping my Naruto/Deadpool any time soon! And for all my loyal readers and writers out there, I urge you all to get on the computer, start up the creative gears in your brain, and start writing up your own Naruto/Deadpool story. And also, just so none of you start crying, I will continue this story. But enough of the meaningful talking. So BUCKLE up! SIT tight! MAKE sure all children have left the room! AND HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 40: The Final Showdown

The being once known as the vampire Markus Haden disintegrated into a pile of smoldering ash once the blade slit his throat. But as the Germen blew away in the wind, a newer…more deadly evil was just emerging.

(With Deadpool and the Others)

All of the vampires were now steaming piles of ash when the four heroes were done with them. Thankfully, none of them were scratched or bitten. They were surprisingly easy to beat. But as Wade was chatting away with Spider-Man, they too heard the explosion from inside the village.

"**What the hell was that?" **Wade asked, as he climbed up on Omega Red's shoulders, hoping to see over the buildings. But, since the Russian wasn't anywhere near tall enough, all Deadpool was doing was annoying him.

"Comrade Wilson…you're starting to annoy me…more so then usual." He then shook the mercenary off him. Wade landed on his ass, and was about to start arguing with him…when the ground began to shake. Then, the four looked ahead, and saw Blade and Tsunade running in their direction.

"**Run, Forest run!" **Wade blurted out. But Deadpool didn't say anything else when he saw three GIANT snakes chasing the two. They were the exact same type of snakes that Deadpool saw in the forest of death. **"OH SHIT!" **The man than began performing hand signs, as the Blade, Tsunade and the snakes neared. When the two ran past Wade, he released.

"**Fire Jutsu: Fire of the Phoenix!!!!" **Three massive streams of fire erupted out of Deadpool's mouth, and slammed into the charging serpents. When they collided, the snakes were flung backwards with tremendous force, rolled and lay dead on the ground.

"**Umm…is that it?" **The mercenary asked, eyeballing the motionless carcasses. **"I mean, seriously? I didn't even break a wind…. I mean a sweat. I mean…." **Then, the snakes disappeared in three giant puffs of smoke. It seemed to cover the whole area…which was more smoke then the usual summoning Jutsu.

But as the smoke cleared, what once lied three snakes, now stood two figures.

One of the was a skinny man. He had liquid paper white skin. He had long, ink black hair, that went all the way down his back. His eyes were an unnatural yellow color to it, with a slit pupil, resembling a snake's eyes, and had light purple lighter going around both. He wore a long, tan colored robe, with a large purple sash going around it. This, was one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru.

Beside him stood a shorter figure, who was shrouded by a long cloak, not showing any of his body. He stood there, still as a statue, what Orochimaru spoke.

"Ahhhh…. So this is the infamous Merc with the Mouth Deadpool, huh?" His voice also had a hissing sound to it. "I have heard so many stories about you…and I have to say, I'm quite impressed which what I heard." Pretending to be flattered, Wade placed his hands over his heart, and stood on one foot.

"**Oh, I'm **_**so **_**flattered that a murderous, betraying pedophile knows me. Someone, please, pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming!" **His sarcastic humor aroused a creepy snicker from the Sannin. **"So, what's a Chester like you doing in a place that doesn't want you?"**

It began to rain.

Orochimaru was about to answer, when Naruto, and Kurenai came running up behind them. "Dad! What's going on here?!" Naruto asked, with both of his swords drown.

"Yeah! Me and Naruto heard the explosion, and thought something was wrong." Kurenai said. Her face became still, once she saw who the were talking to. Orochimaru looked at Naruto, and a evil grin came on his face.

"Oh! Naruto Uzumaki!" The snake exclaimed theatrically, extending his arms. "Just the boy I was looking for. I have a plan that needs you. So if you just…" BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!!!!!

Suddenly, and barrage of bullets came flying Orochimaru's way. Wade knew why Orochimaru was here…he was after Naruto. But suddenly, a snake shot out of the ground in front of the two, and it's hard, scaly skin deflected the bullets. The snake then burrowed back into the ground, revealing Orochimaru, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh…. Looks like someone has a temper." Deadpool was about to reload, when all of a sudden, shadowy figures leapt from some buildings and landed beside Orochimaru. "I brought some help…since I seemed to be outnumbered."

One of them was a muscular…being. It was completely black, from it's head down to it's toes. It kind of resembled a lizard with a person's body. It's mouth was large, with long, razor sharp teeth lined up. And on it's chest, was a large white symbol for a spider. This…was Venom.

Another was a man, wearing a long brown trench coat. he had his hair in a bowl cut fashion, and wore big, round goggles. Coming out of his back were four large mechanical tentacles, all seeming to act like a octopus's tentacles. This…was Dr. Octopus.

The last one was a gigantic, muscular man, wearing all red. His muscles were so big, even Tsunade was intimidated by them. He wear a giant, dome-like helmet, with only eye holes and a mouth holes. This…was Juggernaut.

"Oh…how could I forget my FAVORITE weapon?" Orochimaru asked aloud, and he pulled the cloak off the figure beside him. "Say hello to Sasuke Uchiha…or should I say…Weapon XII?"

What was underneath that cloak, stunned the team.

Sasuke Uchiha was no longer the regular boy he once was. Now…he didn't even look human. His hair was all cut off, leaving him with a smooth head. He had weird drawings all over his body, mostly in the chest region. His mouth was stitched shut, for no reasonable reason other then to give him a menacing look.

His arm and leg he lost were now replaced with new ones. Each one had a long, Katana like blade sprouting out from it…measuring almost five feet long each. His Sharingan was activated, but he also possessed a look void of life…almost soulless. All he wore was a pair of blood red sweat pants, and a pair of ninja sandals.

"Wh… what the fuck did you do to him?!" Wolverine cried in outrage. "He was just a kid! What kind of psychopath would do…THAT to a kid?!" His face was literally beat red with rage, and only grew redder when he heard Orochimaru chuckle.

"Silly Logan… I didn't do this to Sasuke. General Stryker and his scientists did this to the boy. And I have to say…I am very satisfied with how he turned out….. What do you thing Wolverine? I mean…. Weapon X?" Wolverine's claws popped out of his knuckles when the Sannin mentioned his old code name.

"**KURENAI! NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE!" **Deadpool shouted, as he opened fired on the villains. Johnny Blaze transformed back into the Ghost Rider, Omega Red's tentacles extended out, and Spider-Man had a death glare aimed at Venom. Then, the heroes, including Tsunade, charged into battle.

"Me and Ghost Rider will take on the octopus!!" Omega Red shouted, as he shot his tentacles, and Ghost Rider shot his flaming chain at Dr. Octopus.

"Wolverine and I have Venom!" Spider-Man yelled as he and Logan dashed towards the black villain.

"Blade and I have the big guy!" Tsunade finished, and she and Blade ran towards Juggernaut, who didn't even seem the bit intimidated. So, that left Deadpool with Orochimaru and Weapon XII, formally known as Sasuke Uchiha. But since the area they were fighting in was a little crowded, everyone ended up splitting up with their opponent…. All except Deadpool, Orochimaru, and his twisted experiment.

Lightning streaked the sky, lighting everything up with extra light. Deadpool was glaring daggers at the man who turned a boy into his freakish test subject. **"Let me guess… he has my healing factor, Wraith's teleporting powers, and Cyclops's laser eyes… am I right so far?" **Wade growled.

"Why yes, Mr. Wilson…. And that's not all. I had placed a seal on this boy that I think you'll find…challenging to overcome." He pointed out a mark on Sasuke's neck. It looked like three curved tear drops, similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"**Yeah… I figured that fagot Stryker would do something like that…" **Deadpool groaned to himself. Despite the rain, Wade decided that he'd remove his top half of his costume…revealing his deformed chest. He threw it to the ground, as if a teenage boy accepting an after school fight. Then he removed his mask, showing his deformed face to Orochimaru and the mindless Weapon XII. Then, Wade got into a fighting stance, and stared at Weapon XII.

"**Come on….. Let's dance…."**

(With Spider-Man, Wolverine and Venom)

Villagers were running from their homes, as a fierce battle ensued with the three fighters.

"FERAL RAGE!!!!!" Wolverine cried, sending a wave a slashes at Venom. But thanks to his greater speed and agility, the villain was able to leap out of the way before any of the slashes could reach him. He leapt and stuck on the side of a building.

"VENOM! GET OVER HERE!!!" Suddenly, two shots of webbing stuck to Venom's back. And with a might tug, Peter was able to pull him down from the building, and send him crashing into the ground. "You're going to pay for what you did to Mary Jane!" But when Spider-Man ran up to deliver a kick in Venom's chest, the murderer shot a huge gob of thick web in his face.

"_How about this, Parker? How about I tell you what the last this your precious Mary Jane said?" _Venom asked, as he grabbed Peter by his entire head, and threw him at Logan, who was charging their way. Wolverine, not having enough time to dodge Spider-Man, was knocked down, along with Peter.

"_She said, and I quote, "Please! Please don't hurt me! PETER! PLEASE! Help me!" That was the last thing she said, Parker. She was begging for her life, and you allowed her to die because YOU were too busy chasing after punks in colorful pajamas to protect her! How does it feel?! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" _

"SHUT UP!!!!" Peter roared, sending his own gob of webbing into Venom's face. And while he frantically tried to scrape it off, he was suddenly struck with TWO powerful punches in the face…one from Spider-Man, and one from Wolverine. Venom was sent flying backwards, and slammed against a building, seeing a few stars.

(With Omega Red, Ghost Rider and Dr. Octopus)

"_Feel the burning flames of Hell!!!!" _Ghost Rider growled as blood red fire poured out his jaws, and flew directly at the crazy doctor. But his tentacles pulled him atop a tall building, where he was out of reach of Ghost Rider's flames.

"HAHAHAHA! You missed hero!" Dr. Octopus laughed. Then he sent a mechanical claw down, and grabbed the flaming skeleton around the waist. Johnny roared out in pain, as the titanium pinchers slowly began to tighten with great force behind them.

"Take this, you miserable weakling!!" Then, from behind, two of Omega Red's tentacles came up and slammed against Dr. Octopus's sides, sending him spinning towards the park. The unexpected blow surprised the villain enough to instantly release Ghost Rider from the bone crushing hold. "You OK, Comrade Blaze?" The giant Russian asked, as he helped Johnny to his feet.

"_The only thing hurt is my pride, Russian…." _The demonic being grumbled. But nevertheless, he was grateful for his concern. _"What's the plan now?"_

Omega Red watched as the mad scientist got balanced back on his robotic tentacles. "Simple, Rider…. We fight until he can't get back up!" He growled. The fiery skeleton simple chuckled, and pulled out his flaming chain.

"_Sounds good to me…. You take out the tentacles, and I take out the person."_

"Sounds good to me…." The giant replied, as he and Ghost Rider charged back into battle with Dr. Octopus.

(With Blade, Tsunade and Juggernaut)

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The giant one man wrecking ball roared as he ripped a tree right out of the ground, and hurled it at Tsunade. But the blond woman simply wound up for a punch. When the tree came close enough, she threw a punch so powerful, that the tree exploded into a million fragments of wood.

"Here's a little light, you steroid inhaling asshole!" Blade shouted as he chucked one of his UV grenades at Juggernaut. It rolled on the ground, and rested at his feet. But the massive man only let out a hearty laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK A TINY GRENADE WILL STOP ME?! I'M THE UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT!" But it wasn't the kind of grenade her was expecting. The sphere there erupted into a bright blue flare, temporally blinding him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!" But his eyes were the least of his problems.

"Take this!!!" Tsunade appeared in front of Juggernaut, and delivered a punch to the man's steel hard stomach. It didn't send him flying, but it did cause the supposedly unstoppable man to stumble and fall backwards. When his massive body struck the ground, it created a mini earthquake, and left a crater the exact shape of his body in the ground.

"This guy's tougher then he looks…" Tsunade breathed, as the giant climbed back onto his feet. Blade looked at the woman with one eyebrow raised, as he loaded up his shotgun.

"Lady…this guy looks tough to start with…."

(With Deadpool and Weapon XII)

The two were engaged in mortal combat atop the Hokage stone faces. Jiraiya arrived to take on Orochimaru, leaving the two Weapon X experiments in a heated battle. It was Deadpool's swords against Weapon XII's. And they seemed to be evenly matched. **"Taste my steel, you ugly son of a bitch!!"** Wade sent a barrage of sword swings at Sasuke…but they were blocked by the swords coming from his wrists.

Then, Wade got in a lucky hit when he used his teleporting belt to teleport him behind Weapon XII. Deadpool sank both swords into his back, and came out the other side. But the attack didn't so much as phase Weapon XII, who immediately after receiving the attack, performed a horse kick. The kick sent Deadpool stumbling backwards, leaving his swords still stuck it his stomach.

Without even blinking, Sasuke reached back, and pulled the two Katana swords out his back. And within seconds of doing that, the two wounds healed instantly.

'**Ah fuck…..'** "Deadpool groaned in his head as he grabbed his Mac-10 and started unloading on the seemingly un-killable test subject. The bullets entered it's body…but the enter wounds immediately healed over.

Then, Sasuke's eyes began to glow red. It seemed as if they were composed of electricity, because sparks were jumping out from his eye sockets. Then, without warning, red lasers busted out and headed straight towards Deadpool.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" Naruto, out of nowhere, came in and tackled Deadpool. The laser beams just barely missed both of them, and left a large crater in the mountain, sending giant chunks of rock lying everywhere. The two rolled aside, as a gang of Naruto clones ambushed Weapon XII.

"**Naruto! Get out of here!" **Wade ordered, as he and his son got up to their feet. **"This guy's too strong for you! He's almost too much for ME! You need to leave! Orochimaru is after you! You need to run!" **Naruto grabbed a Mac-10, a Katana sword and frowned at his father.

"No dad! I won't leave you alone to fight by yourself! I'm a ninja of Konoha too, and I have to protect it just as much as you do!" The sound of his clones disappearing caught Naruto's and Wade's attention. Sasuke, using his teleporting powers, took out all the clones in a matter of seconds. The weapon stared at Naruto…realizing his original target. He began walking towards the father and son, at a slow pace.

Seeing as his son wasn't going anywhere, Deadpool sighed and got into a fighting stance. **"OK…. Just follow my lead, and prepare to use your belt."**

(With Spider-Man, Wolverine and Venom)

"This is for Mary Jane!" Peter growled, sending a roundhouse kick into Venom's chest. The black creature groaned in pain and stumbled backwards. "And this!!" Then, Spider-Man dashed at Venom with tremendous speed, and delivered a powerful punch into his stomach. This knocked the wind out of the villain.

"Feral Rage!!!!" Unbeknownst to Venom, Logan was behind him, and sent a wave of blades into his back.

"_AHHHGGG!"_ Venom cried. Blood gushed from his back, spattering all over Wolverine's costume. The two on one fight seemed to be going well for them. Whenever one would attack, Venom would either block it or dive out of the way. But every time that happened, the other hero was always waiting, ready to strike.

But not for long….

"_HAHAHAH!!!! What's wrong, Venom? You having too much trouble handling these two?!" _Spider-Man recognized the hissing voice, and swore underneath his breath. He and Logan turned.

Standing on the building behind them, and a creature much like Venom. It had a deep, crimson red color, and had razor shard claws. It seemed like it came from Hell itself, because it had synthetic tentacles sprouting out his back. This was one of Spider-Man's deadliest enemies…stronger then Spider-Man and Venom combined…Carnage.

Logan growled, as would an actual wolverine. "You take Venom…I got this cheat knock-off…." His claws popped out of his knuckles. Lightning lit the sky behind Carnage, giving him a more demonic look.

"_Hehehehe! Alright! I get a chew toy!" _Then, his arm started to change shape. To Logan, his entire body seem to shift…almost as if it wasn't stable. His arm then took shape of a sharp battle-axe. _"Let's see what you are made of…LITERALLY!!!"_

"RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The two charged at one another, and collided in a fierce battle. Carnage's synthetic axe came down, and was blocked by one of Wolverine's sets of claws. "Not that skilled, Bub! You funeral!" Then Logan swung, and slashed Carnage across the chest.

"_AHHH!!! You asshole!!" _Then, Carnage's left arm morphed into a Katana blade, and attacked. Wolverine didn't see it coming, and it sank into his shoulder. The feral man howled in pain…but quickly countered with knee in the stomach. It sent the red villain staggering back, clenching his gut. A little blood oozed out of Logan's shoulder wound, but in a few seconds, it healed over.

'This is gonna be a long night….'

(With Omega Red, Ghost Rider and Dr. Octopus)

In the park, it was now an even battle. It started out with Omega Red and Ghost Rider facing off with the mad scientist…but then they were joined by another villain.

This villain was a large, muscular man, similar to Juggernaut. But this villain had a animal theme. His concrete hard suit was light gray, and showed off his impressive muscles. And on his head, was a jagged rhino horn. This…of cause…was the Rhino. And he was taking on Omega Red.

"HAHAHA! Take this Russian!" The villain yelled, as he rammed into Omega Red's stomach, and went through a building. Luckily, the family living there had evacuated, so no one was harmed. The Russian was pushed through wall after wall, then was sent soaring through the air once they were one the other side.

(With Ghost Rider and Dr. Octopus)

"_RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _This time, when Johnny sent fire from his mouth, Dr. Octopus didn't move in time. His body was engulfed in flames. He screamed in agony, as he franticly rolled on the ground, trying to extinguish the burning sensation.

But as he was rolling, one of his tentacles wrapped around the flaming skeleton's ankle. Then it retracted, and flung the hero into the air. He flew through the air and slammed into a 'Make-Out Paradise' billboard, and bounced off…leaving a dent. Ghost Rider groaned in pain, and slowly reached for his chain. But before he could even get to his feet, another one of Dr. Octopus's claws grabbed him by the feet.

(With Blade, Tsunade and Juggernaut)

Many buildings were destroyed by Tsunade's and Juggernaut's rampaging dual of strength. The blond was well able to match the man's brute strength. "Raaahh!" She shouted, as she threw a big chunk of earth she ripped from the ground at Juggernaut. The thrown earth struck the rampaging man in the chest…but didn't stop him.

"YOU NEED TO DO BETTER THEN THAT, NINJA!" Juggernaut roared, as he charged and decked Tsunade in the stomach. The kunoichi choked up blood, and was sent through a brick wall of a building.

"Hey! You woman beating little bitch! Hasn't your motha told you not to hit girls?!" Blade managed to sneak up, and leapt on his shoulders. He then pulled the pin from a grenade, and jammed it in Juggernaut's helmet. Then the vampire hunter jumped aside, as the explosive detonated inside the helmet.

BOOOOOM!!!!!

The force of the explosion was strong enough to tear the welded on helmet from Juggernaut's shoulders. The heavy chunk of steel sailed through the air, and got embedded in the side of the Hokage tower. Black smoke drifted off his head…but he didn't look phased.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL?!" The smoke cleared, revealing the darkened face of Juggernaut. He had burn marks and explosive powder on his face, and a smirk. He began walking towards Blade, cracking his knuckles. "TIME TO DIE, NIGG….." The man wasn't able to finish, because Tsunade appeared, and landed another powerful punch in his face. And without his helmet…it was felt.

His head flung backward, with a bloody nose, a busted lip, and lost a tooth. Then Tsunade followed up with a fell placed kick in the stomach, knocking the larger man on his back.

'Damn it….' Tsunade thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. 'This is NOT what I signed up for!'

(With Naruto, Deadpool, and Weapon XII)

Even when the fight was two against one, Naruto and Wade were losing…badly. Wade and his son were loosing energy, and fast. Weapon XII was holding up to anything and everything that was thrown at him. Gunfire, punches, kicks, sword slashes, explosions, Jutsus, everything.

"D…dad! Wh…what do we do now?" Naruto panted, trying to stay on his feet. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body. His protective vest was now reduced to shreds, and he's exhausted most of his weapons. Deadpool was growing tired as well…and he too, was running out of ideas.

Deadpool groaned. **"I have no clue. But all we need to do is h…" **

That's when it happened.

In a blink of a eye, Weapon XII disappeared, reappeared behind him, and sank both blades into Wade's chest. Blood poured from the mercenary's mouth, and he tried to turn and counter. But it was too late. Before he could counter, Sasuke shot off a intense blast of lasers, hitting Deadpool at point blank range. The blast dug into his back, and propelled him forward. A painful cry was heard, as Deadpool was shot off into the distance, far into the village.

"DAD!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried. He just saw the man who'd raised him since a boy, get hurt. And hearing him cry out in pain…did it.

The falling rain began to whirl around Naruto. Red chakra began swirling around him in an almost real life tornado. The force of the chakra itself caused Weapon XII to be forced backwards…due to the added wind Naruto's red chakra was creating.

Naruto's once blue eyes turned blood red, and his pupils became slit, like a fox's eyes. His short, spiky blond hair began to grow into a mane of blond hair. He grew fangs, claws, and a long chakra fox tail.

"**YOU!" **Naruto's voice took on a possessed sound. **"You made the biggest mistake of you life, you failed experiment!!" **Chakra began to gather around his hands, forming two large set of claws. **"DIE!!!!!!" **And in lightning fast speed, the possessed blond dashed forward, and delivered a chakra powered punch in the weapon's stomach. But then, a giant blast of chakra shot out of Naruto's palms, sending Sasuke flying into the air.

Then, while in midair, Weapon XII disappeared. When he reappeared, he was behind Naruto, with both arms raised high, ready to slice the ninja down. But in a instant, the boy disappeared himself.

He reappeared above Weapon XII and slammed him into the mountain top. The force of the stomp was so great, it created a crater with a 50ft radius.

Now Sasuke showed signs of feeling pain.

A muffled groan was heard coming from the sewed mouth, but it didn't matter by this point. Naruto sent his claws down to impale the experiment's head, when it vanished. It appeared right in front of him, and shot a blast of laser at Naruto at close range. The red chakra also served as a protective shield, because when the lasers struck Naruto's body, it merely sent him flying backwards…with no harm done.

"**HAHAHAHAAAHA!!!!!!!!" **The possessed ninja laughed. **"The forth Hokage couldn't kill me, so a sorry excuse for a human have no chance in Hell! Now…face my wrath!!!"** Then, Naruto reached back, and pulled out a Katana sword. His red chakra slowly began to swirl around the weapon, before it began changing. The once silver blade took on a reddish color, and started to grow in length.

Weapon XII just stared blankly at this, then began to march forward. His eyes were glowing red, and were ready to shoot.

And while this was happening, Naruto only crouched down, waiting for all the energy he could muster was in his blade. His nose began to bleed from the stress of all the chakra being drained for his body. His hands were shaking…but a evil fanged grin was present on his face. **"You harmed the kit's father, you freak…. Now pay the PRICE!!!!!!!!!!!" **A giant blast of chakra shot out when Naruto swung the sword, and Weapon XII shot out a very intense blast of lasers.

The two collided, and Naruto's attack was too overwhelming for Sasuke's attack. The red chakra blast overtook the lasers, and engulfed the experiment. The chakra flow continued, taking Weapon XII with it. It carried it into town, and stuck the earth with unbelievable force. The ground shook violently, and whole buildings were obliterated instantly.

But, not too long after Naruto finished the attack, the red chakra began to fade away. His claws and fangs retracted back into his body, and his eyes turned back to their normal ocean blue. Then, the sword dropped from Naruto's hands, and bounced off the ground. His knees slowly folded, his body went limp, and he struck the earth face first…unconscious.

(The Next Morning)

It reeked with the smell of medicine, when Naruto finally regained consciousness. He couldn't move. His entire body was stiff, and he felt pain every time he even attempted to move. Then, he remembered fighting Weapon XII, and his eyes shot open.

He was in a hospital bed. His clothes were laid out on a chair next to him, along with his two swords. His entire body was wrapped up in bandages. His left leg had a cast, which had the name 'Deadpool' written all over it in black marker.

"**Heeeeey! Whisker Face is finally awake!" **Naruto turned his head, and saw his father leaning in the doorway. He was still only wearing his pants from the night before…but there was a warm smile on his face. He then stuck his head out the door and into the halls. **"Hey everybody! Naruto's finally awake!" **A few seconds later, all his friends came and filed into the room with Deadpool.

Everybody was there. Kurenai, Hinata, Tsunade, Wolverine, Omega Red, Johnny Blaze, Peter Parker, Blade, and his father. They all had smiles glowing off their faces. "We thought you'd be up by now, kid." Logan began. "After laying that experiment out, that Orochimaru guy came, grabbed him, and retreated…. How do you feel?"

Naruto looked around lazily, and sighed. "Hungry, tired, sore, stiff. You know, all that good stuff." His voice was soft. Worried, Hinata bent down, and kissed him on the lips, not caring that they was a whole crowd in the room.

"I was so scared, Naruto…" She whispered. "When the ANBU team found you, you'd lost a lot of blood. You were covered with deep cuts and bruises, and were extremely cold…." Tears began to swell up in the Hyuuga girl's eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." Then she administered a bone crushing huge, getting a warm smile, and a painful whimper from the blond.

Tsunade chuckled, and walked up next to Naruto's bed. "You should count yourself lucky, brat. If we had found your body at least 30 minutes later then what we did, you would've been dead." Then the Hokage smiled softly, and ruffled his now long blond hair. "Like the new look though."

Naruto blushed, and slapped her hand off his head. "What happened to those other guys? I remember a few super villains also joined in on the fight." Now it was Blade's turn to speak.

"They ran off with Orochimaru and Weapon XII. They most likely retreated to Stryker to lick their wounds…. But once Weapon XII was taken out, they all ran. Since that freak was their best fighter, they felt like they should retreat while they're still alive."

Wade walked up, and sat at the foot of Naruto's bed. His body had already healed from the fight with Sasuke, but there were still some bandages wrapped around his chest and arms.

"**You did good, son…." **He looked around at the other people. **"You think you can let me and my boy have some privacy please?"** Kurenai smiled, and led everyone else outside. Deadpool followed, closed the door, and locked it…for some unknown reason. He then ran up, and glanced down at his hospitalized son. **"The fox came out again, didn't it?" **

Then…a sad look came onto Naruto's face. He nodded, and looked down. "Yeah…if it wasn't for it's chakra, I would've been dead meat." His voice had a hint of bitterness in it. His hands clenched his bed sheets, and his bad began to shake. Wade got worried.

"**What's wrong, son? You just did something your old man couldn't do. You saved my deformed ass, and took down that mouthless freak. What more do you want? Your own anime show?" **His sense of humor went unnoted. The blond boy only sighed heavily, and looked up with a tired stare.

"I didn't save you…the damned fox demon did. I was just its vessel. It was him who bet Weapon XII. It was him who saved the village. It was all him……… I can't protect anyone unless I have the red chakra pumping through me…. I need to get stronger, dad." Naruto finished with a strong voice. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, yet his expression was hard. Wade locked eyes with his son.

"**OK…what do you suppose we do?" **Deadpool asked.

"I can help…" A unknown voice was heard coming from behind Deadpool. The two turned, and saw Jiraiya, sitting in the shady corner. His clothes were torn and what seemed like dried up blood covered it. A few bandages were on his face, along with a couple bruises.

"The pervy sage?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked, causing a tick to pop up on Jiraiya's forehead. The white haired man pulled himself up, and limped to the bed.

"First of all, I don't want to here you call me 'pervy sage' again, got it kid?" He began with a angry tone, then turned to a soft one. "And second, I was here to thank you for helping us take down Orochimaru and his goons…. And to invite you to go on a little training expedition with me." Naruto and Deadpool looked at each other, and looked back at the old sage.

"Why would you want to train me?" Was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth. "I haven't known you for more then three months, and now you're offering to train me? Why?" Naruto knew the man was a Sannin, but his constant 'researching' on the women's bathhouse would bound to get the both of them in trouble if Naruto hangs out with him.

A grin came on the pervert's face, who chuckled as he looked out the window and stared off into the sky. "Let's just say I owe my old student a favor…and teaching you might make us even." Naruto raised a eyebrow, and looked at his father.

"What do you think, dad?"

"**It's up to you, sonny boy. If you wanna go and train with Jiraiya, I won't say anything against it."**

Naruto smiled, and turned to Jiraiya. "I'll go with you…Jiraiya sensei." The white haired man smiled brightly, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Excellent! I'll have Tsunade come and fix you up so we can leave tomorrow."

(The Next Morning)

Tsunade was able to heal Naruto's broken legs later the previous day with her healing Jutsu. Jiraiya then explained the details of the trip. He said he didn't know precisely how long it would take, but he assured his new student that it would be a long time before they returned to Konoha. While Naruto didn't precisely like that part of the agreement, he still wanted to get stronger.

The two were now standing outside the gates of Konoha, with everybody who knew Naruto there to see them off. Shikamaru wished him the best of luck, as did all his childhood friends. Their parents and siblings were also there, since they knew Naruto, and also wanted to wish them good luck on their journey. And right before Naruto and Jiraiya left, Deadpool stopped them.

"**Naruto…." **He began in a soft voice. His two Katana swords were in his hands. **"I want you to have these." **He then handed the two swords to Naruto, and dropped them in his hands. **"I killed al LOT of pedophiles and Twilight geeks with those things, so take good care of them."**

Tears began to fog Naruto's vision, but Wade continued. He reached up, and slid his ever famous red mask off his head, and gave it to his son.

"**Come back safe…so you and me could spy on Kurenai while she's in the bathhouse. I swear, if you look hard enough, y…." **POW!!! Kurenai's fist came down, and struck Deadpool in the back of the head.

That was all Naruto could take.

The blond boy started crying uncontrollably, but tried not to make it obvious by laughing, pretending to laugh at the Kurenai did to his father just now. But Deadpool saw Naruto was sad about leaving them, and got down on one knee.

"**That's it…. Let it all out." **Then he reached out, and embraced the boy he considered his son. They had gone through so much together, Naruto and Wade had. And now, they had to say good-bye. But Wade didn't allow any tears to fall from his eyes. He held it in, until he and Naruto broke their hug.

Hinata then walked up, and gave Naruto a long parting kiss on the lips. They held the lip contact for a whole minute, them separated. Hinata had tears rolling down her face, and Naruto hugged her, and began stroking her hair.

"Shhh…. Don't worry, Hinata. I'll be back, strong enough to protect you, my family, and this entire village…. I promise you on my life, I will come back." Then, after Naruto pecked another quick kiss on Hinata's lips, they gazed in each other's eyes dreamingly. "I love you, Hinata Hyuuga…"

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki…" She whispered. When they broke the hug, Naruto and Jiraiya started their away. Wade was heard crying on Wolverine's shoulder, who, surprisingly enough, didn't punch or slice him. Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Shino were calling to him, telling to be safe and come back soon.

Then, in a matter of seconds, Naruto and Jiraiya were just a spot in the distance, right before disappearing.

**The End…..?**

Well, there you all have it. The exciting conclusion of Son of a Mercenary…part ONE! I would like to give special thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I had a BLAST while writing this, and am proud that it was the FIRST Naruto/Deadpool crossover story, and am proud that it has done so well. Special thanks to every one who read this story and reviewed! I love all of you and hope you all have a awesome Christmas! I will continue part two, but not for a long while. I have other stories to attend to. But I will be back, just like the Terminator. Special thanks to Chewie Cookies for helping me with the final chapters. Like to thank VFSNAKE for helping me when I needed some ideas to bounce off of. And anyway, thank you all for sticking with me this whole ride, and I hope that this story will always be the best. Please leave reviews, and tell your friends about what you just read. Good-bye for now. Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! Hartman out!


	42. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


	43. Petition

I have started a petition on ! It is to bring back the shows we grew up with to Cartoon Network! Here is what the petition looks like;

I was born in 1993. Growing up, I had the pleasure of watching some of the best cartoons on Cartoon Network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack, Johnny Brovo, etc. I may be an adult now, but even now, I consider the joys of watching those cartoons one of the best parts of my childhood. But now, everything has changed, New cartoons are replacing the one we grew up with. Now they're practically forcing new things onto kids nowadays, when the best was in the past. Now we have shows like Annoying Orange, MAD, Lego Ninjago, and all those second-rate shows taking over. We need to bring things back to the Cartoon Network City era, where all the shows we grew up with were. I'm not starting this petition for myself. I'm too busy with adult life to watch those shows and enjoy them. But I AM doing this for future generations of kids. Lets not let them grow up watching cartoons that couldn't even hold a candle next to the Cartoon Network City ones. I'm not saying get rid of the new shows. I'm just saying bring back some old ones, just to keep them alive.

PLEASE! If there are anyone else out there who agree with me, PLEASE go to the link I provided and show your support! We need to bring Cartoon Network back to it's former glory! I hope to hear from you all soon!

petitions/cartoon-network-bring-back-the-good-cartoons-that-made-cartoon-network-great


End file.
